Doom: The Kanto Saga
by Sir Chris
Summary: This is the story of Doctor Doom's Pokemon adventure, where every Pokemon can be improved with the magic of science and where blood is most certainly not optional. Features Magikarp as the starter, gym battles to the death, and a lot of evil laughter. Doom currently has four badges, is kind of the boss of Team Rocket now, and Sabrina is a love interest of sorts.
1. Arrival

A/N: I have ideas sometimes. Uh, yeah.

**1: **Arrival

* * *

Doctor Doom got tired of ruling over his own world so he decided that becoming a Pokemon Master would be a good way to spend a week or two.

However, what he did not know is that by the time he had gotten in on the craze almost every other Pokemon had been chosen already by the various other trainers.

Only two were left. A Chansey and a Magikarp. He stared deep into Chansey's eyes and saw nothing but perfectly stupid bliss staring back at him. He was not pleased. Then he stared into the eyes of Magikarp and it was there that he saw it. A rage that matched his own, a rage that empowered Magikarp to reach for great heights.

Doom picked Magikarp and asked Professor Oak what moves it knew. When Oak explained that it only knew splash, and then what splash was. Doom frowned harshly.

_Oak would pay for this treachery._


	2. Problem

A/N: In this chapter Doom has his first Pokemon battle.

**2: **A slight problem

* * *

Doctor Doom whistled a merry tune as the Pokemon Lab burned in the background. Professor Oak's charred body laid in the center of the building. Death was a good start to any day. Doom looked at his newly acquired bag and saw that he had several Pokeballs at his disposal as well as some sort of primitive computer used to scan and catalog Pokemon. _This could be useful_, Doom thought. _Although... with a few minor adjustments, perhaps._

After a few additions Doom put his Pokedex of Doom into a pocket.

Doctor Doom put Magikarp into a Pokeball and started onto the first route.

Immediately upon entering some knee high grass a Pokemon appeared. The good doctor whipped out his Pokedex of Doom and aimed it at the Pokemon.

"Rattata. The useless pokemon. You are going to see a lot of these, might as well capture this one and destroy the entire population later so that you may sell it off for a nice profit."

Doom rubbed his chin. _That was a good idea._

Doom threw the Pokeball containing Magikarp and saw the Pokemon flop in a pathetic fashion on the ground.

"Magikarp use... tackle!"

Magikarp continued to flop on the ground.

'Magikarp use... flail!"

Nothing.

"Magikarp use... Splash!"

Magikarp bounced three inches into the air before resuming his useless flopping.

Meanwhile, the wild Rattata struck Magikarp with its head causing Magikarp to fly back into Doom. Although it was injured, it was not quite out for the count yet.

"Oh for fuck's sake, must I do everything?'

Doctor Doom stalked over to the Rattata and punched it right in the face. The rat fell to the ground and tried to get up, but it was unable to do so. Satisfied, Doom tossed a Pokeball and waited for it to tick three times. Rattata had been caught.

Doom renamed Rattata fittingly.

"Richards"

Doom smirked. How witty of him.


	3. Triumph

A/N: I am the only story in Pokemon/Marvel crossover. How nice.

**3:** Triumph

* * *

Doctor Doom continued on the path. This was dreadfully boring.

Suddenly, a wild Pidgey attacked!

Doom thought over his options. He knew the Rattata he had punched earlier was useless in its condition. Similarly, his Magikarp was useless in any condition. It was possible that since his Pokemon were doing poorly that escape was the best option.

Someone should have told Pidgey, however, that Doom does not flee!

Doom snapped his fingers and the Pidgey exploded into a creative blend of blood and feathers. A slight dinging sound could be heard for a moment as Doctor Doom felt his already considerable powers grow ever so slightly.

Doom clinched his fists and a wide smile made its way on his face. Or at least, I think it did.

"Doom triumphs! Doom ALWAYS triumphs!"


	4. Money

A/N: Greed is good.

**4:** Money

* * *

Doctor Doom strode into Viridian City. Staring back at him was a Pokecenter.

_Time to heal these useless tools._

Doom strode into the building and stopped in front of Nurse Joy.

The pink-haired woman tilted her head for a moment in clear confusion before greeting the god known as Doom.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center! I'll heal your Pokemon right up," Nurse Joy said with a smile adorning her face.

Doom eyed her curiously for a moment before shrugging. She seemed harmless enough. He handed over his two Pokeballs and watched critically as she put them into a machine. After a few moments she was done and handed Doom back his balls.

"How much do I owe?" Doom readied his magic but stopped as Joy shook her head.

"There is no charge! We are glad to offer this service for free!"

"Are you now?"

After brainwashing Joy into charging ¥100 per a Pokemon per a visit and directly funneling it into his private bank, Doom set off to battle this supposed tough guy Gym Leader.

The day of the Magikarp was nearly at hand.


	5. Rules

**A/N: **Magikarp is a top tier Pokemon, clearly.

**5:** Rules

* * *

Doom marched up to the Gym and saw that his path was blocked by a middle-aged man wearing a severe expression on his face.

The man looked at Doom and put his hand in front of him and spoke.

"Halt! The Gym Leader is not currently in. No one is allowed in-"

Doom casually waved his hand and the arm that was extended in front of the man was blown off at the elbow as the man screamed in agony. Doom looked down at the man in disgust.

"Doom does not take orders, he gives them. Now run along. That is your order from Doom."

The man tried to stop the bleeding as he scrambled to his feet and hopped over the ledge screaming as he did so.

Doom shrugged. Pain tolerance lessons tended to be painful.

Doom entered the gym.

A man in his early twenties was the first to greet Doom.

"How dare you enter our sacred gym! I will defeat you in place of our revered Gym Leader!"

Doom rolled his eyes. He paused as surprisingly catchy and tense music started to be pumped through the room.

_Well that's new._

The man threw his Pokeball and a Nidoking popped out.

"Nidoking!"

Doom took out one of his balls and threw it. His Magikarp soon revealed itself.

It flopped on the ground.

Both the opposing trainer and his Nidoking chuckled at the sight.

Doom did not. "I do believe this battle is officially underway by the rules and guidelines suggested in the official Gym Leader Challenge Booklet. Is this correct?"

The trainer seemed taken aback for a moment before he nodded.

"This makes it simple, then."

Doom, quicker than either opposing trainer or Pokemon could react, dived for his Magikarp and grabbed it by the tail. In one swift motion he imbued his Magikarp with ancient magic and swung it with great strength at the Nidoking. The poor Nidoking never stood a chance. The force of Doom's magic combined with the bony structure of Magikarp sent Nidoking flying into a wall, instantly knocking out the large Pokemon.

"Hey!, that's cheating!" The other trainer accused.

Doom gazed upon the other trainer with absolute loathing.

"Doom always obeys the rules. Because Doom _is_ the rules!" Doom threw Magikarp at the trainer scoring a clean hit to the young man's head. The hit killed him on the spot.

Doom waited a moment and suddenly both himself and Magikarp were surrounded by several glowing lights indicating that they had both leveled up considerably.

_Just as planned._


	6. Time

A/N: I question the things I write sometimes.

**6:** Time

* * *

Doctor Doom swept through the gym with ease until he reached an older gentleman sipping on some tea while staring at him calmly. The other trainers had gotten out of Doom's way after he had shut off their foolish mechanisms, but this man seemed to be unafraid.

"You dare attempt to get in Doom's way?"

The man smiled and sat his tea down on his plate.

"I would not dream of it. However if you are here for the Gym Leader, he is not currently in and he is the only one who can give you the badge. No, I would say that I am in fact saving your time. You should move on to Pewter City which is north of here to obtain your first badge.

Doom's eyes narrowed.

"You do not have the proper fear of Doom. However, the only thing Doom detests more than foolish and unwarranted pride is wasting Doom's time." Doom turned on his heel and his cloak billowed in the air behind him.

Upon exiting the Gym Doctor Doom made his way north. Without breaking stride he snapped his fingers and the gym behind him was rocked with several magical explosions, surely killing everyone inside.

_Doom does not waste time._

Doctor Doom was about to enter Viridian Forest when an old man stopped him.

"Wait just a moment! Allow me to show you how to capture Pokemon," the main said to Doom.

Doom looked down at his belt to his two used Pokeballs and back up to the old man.

"Clearly I already know how to capture Pokemon seeing as I already have one. Do not attempt to impede Doom."

"Nonsense, now let's take this weedle over here and-"

Doom snapped his fingers and the man had disappeared to an alternate dimension.

The man turned around and in horror saw two weedle-like figures, although they towered aboved him and had humanoid features such as distinct arms and legs.

"Oh look, a human! OK Johnny, let me teach you how to capture a human. Humanball, go!"

The man screamed in horror as a huge ball made its way towards him.

Doom, meanwhile, was a few steps from the forest when someone called out to him.

"Imagine seeing you here, Victor."

Doom's eyes narrowed.

_Richards!_


	7. Rival

A/N: I like rivalries.

**7: **Rival

**

* * *

**

Doctor Doom turned around to see the smiling face of his oldest and greatest nemesis, Reed Richards known otherwise as Mr. Fantastic, standing in front of him. Doom had _other_ names for the man. "What are you doing here, Richards?"

"Well, it is simple really. I had no interest in this world until I found out from a future form of myself that you had come here and caused some unspecified amount of harm to the timeline of this and other worlds. Taking it upon myself to right this wrong, I myself traveled to the past to prepare myself for this trip. Either by coincidence or extreme luck I ended up in an alternate universe of the past where this world was nothing more than a popular video game series and a popular brand name based out of the country of Japan. Using the material to my advantage I abandoned my plan to contact my alternate universe self. That was probably for the because seeing as he was eating my family or something as a zombie, I didn't stick around long enough to get the details. I did grab a Gameboy and a copy of Pokemon Red, however. I played the game forty times, memorized every last detail about the world, speculated about how the technology would work and how I could improve it, and when I had thought of everything I created a dimensional warping machine and traveled here to the exact precise moment I know you would arrive, but at a different location. In short, I am here to challenge you to a Pokemon battle, Victor."

_In short?_

Doom readied to use a magical blast to destroy Richards but the man wagged his finger at Doom.

"Ready to admit that I bested you fair and square, Victor? Can't beat me in a battle of Pokemon?"

Doom growled.

"Richards, I accept your challenge. This will just be one more thing I do better than you! Go, Magikarp!" Magikarp came out of his Pokeball and stared blankly at Richards. Nothing new there.

"A Magikarp, eh? Very well, I should have something to counter that..." Richards reached to his belt and revealed that he had 7 Pokeballs with him.

"I thought the limit on Pokemon was 6, cheating already, Richards?"

"I prefer to think of it as upgrading existing technology for the betterment of all. Once this becomes widespread there will never be a need to limit how many Pokemon you have at once again. I would have thought you'd have done it before me, but even genius is not limitless. Right, Victor?"

_Richards!_

Richards chose his Pokeball and threw it. With a mighty roar a huge bird appeared in front of Doom. He whipped out his Pokedex of Doom.

"Zapdos, the legendary bird of thunder. Said to be able to kill a level five Magikarp forty million times over. Thor would politely clap at the bird's ability to dish out death by electricity."

Doom sighed.

"And how did you manage to get that thing?"

Richards smirked.

"Well I knew the electric power plant was having trouble due to my prior knowledge of the games, so I outfitted them with all new generators and upgraded their technology so much that Zapdos' hiding place was discovered. I used the mystical arts that Doctor Strange taught me to communicate with him and tell him how much destruction you would wrought if not stopped. He was glad to be of service."

"Doom bows to nothing! Not even so called legends! Magikarp, splash!"

"Zapdos, Thunder."

Both Magikarp and Doom were hit with a terribly powerful blast of electricity.

Doom Whited Out!


	8. Rich

A/N: Funding is fun.

**8:** Rich

* * *

Doctor Doom woke up groggily with his mind-slave at his side.

"Master, I have returned your pokemon to full health . I hope to see you again," Joy said with a slight blush on her face.

Doom ignored her and got to his feet. **"!" **

"Master, are you alright?"

Doom turned to the woman.

"I am much better now than I was a moment ago, at least." Doom paused for a moment before he spoke again. "I will need your finest laboratory. I have work to conduct."

"This way, master."

Doom entered the Lab and saw nothing but old equipment that was useless to him.

"Nurse Joy."

"Yes, master?"

"Is there a way for me to order equipment?"

"Of course, master."

"And what is the private bank account I told you to set up currently at?"

"24,000,000 currency, sir."

Doom turned around to look at Joy.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you see sir, us Joys have what you would call a hivemind. Since you gave me instructions, all of the Joys around the world obeyed it. Since we have a complete monopoly on Pokemon healing everyone had no choice but to accept the fee. You will probably be the richest person in the world by the end of the week."

_Doom IS money!_


	9. Improvement

A/N: Doom is a bastard.

**9:** Improvements

* * *

Doctor Doom held up his Rattata, the one named Richards, to his face.

"It it time you resemble me moreso than your namesake, Richards."

"tata."

"Mmm...quite."

Doom dropped the rat onto his newly built 20 million currency workbench and began to labor on his Pokemon.

Soon, soon Richards would be as elegant as his master.

After a few hours of work Doctor Doom had emerged from the Pokecenter with everything he thought he would need for his journey. Richards had made one thing perfectly clear: The man was a cheater. Well, if Richards wanted to cheat then Doom knew one thing for certain: He was going to be better than Richards at it.

Doom finally entered the Viridian Forest and entered the tall grass. He roamed for a few moments before a Pokemon emerged ready to attack.

The Pokedex of Doom spoke.

"Beedrill, the Drill Pokemon. Whatever god created this thing was a genius. A bee with drills for arms is simply a marvelous way to spend one's creative time. You should catch this one."

Doom nodded in agreement with his own alter-ego.

"Go, Rattata!"

The Pokemon jumped out of its Pokeball with menace in its eyes. The Pokemon couldn't be blamed. Despite three Pokecenter heals by Joy it was still in a considerable amount of pain. Its jaws had been replaced with some sort of metal alloy which shone brightly with the sun just overhead, and its two buck teeth had been replaced with a similar looking alloy which was now twice as long as the previous teeth and looking razor sharp.

Beedrill seemed unsure of itself as it gazed at the Pokemon.

Doom smiled. This was going well.

"Richards, use bite!"

Rattata shot forward faster than should have been possible for its species, thanks to Doom's cocktail of drugs it had been given, and bit Beedrill's left drill clean off causing the bug Pokemon's blood to splatter all over the tall grass.

_Well that was effective_

Doom casually tossed a Pokeball and Beedrill did not so much as twitch inside of it once it had been caught.

Doom walked over and, without breaking stride, picked up the Pokeball and continued deeper into the forest.

This day, like every other day forward, would be Doom's.


	10. Message

A/N: I really enjoy writing this.

**10**: Message

* * *

Doctor Doom continued through the forest as if he owned it. In fact, if he could manage to avoid the temptation to burn it to the ground for his entire journey to Pewter City he would probably own it by the end of the week.

Suddenly, a trainer popped out of from the tall grass and pointed his finger at Doom.

"I am Bug Catcher Charlie, I am a master of bug Pokemon! Go, Caterpie!"

The Pokedex of Doom came to life.

"Caterpie, the useless bug Pokemon. There are a lot of these, and they all suck. You should kill it and then make fun of the trainer for having one."

Doom once again found himself nodding at his own alter ego.

"I accept your challenge, Charles. Go, Magikarp!"

The bug catcher laughed. "Magikarp, eh? What a useless Pokemon! You must be a really bad trainer to have that be your starter."

Doom's eyes narrowed.

"Magikarp, Hydro Pump!" The Bug Catcher closed his eyes and covered head with his arms bracing for the impact.

_Just as planned_.

Doom ran up to his Magikarp and kicked it as hard as he could do, sending it hurtling into the Caterpie. With a cry of dismay the Caterpie could do nothing but watch as Magikarp came towards it. With a thunk the Magikarp Missile hit Caterpie, knocking it out instantly.

The Bug Catcher opened his eyes to see his Pokemon knocked out and glared at Doom.

"You had to cheat! Besides, Magikarp doesn't even learn Hydro Pump! You tricked me!"

Doom glared at the whiny man.

"First you laugh at my chosen Pokemon, and when it is victorious you make up excuses for your own failure. You are weak, Charles! As for the accusation of cheating..." Doom raised his hand and summoned Magikarp into his hand as he strode towards Charlie.

The trainer immediately knew he was in trouble by the dangerous look in Doom's eyes.

"Look, I am sorry! Here, take my 90 bucks for beating me! I am so sorry!"

Doom reached the boy and looked down at him like a King would the lowliest peasant.

"I do not care for your pitiful amount of money, nor do I care for your fear induced apologies. I only need one thing from you and that is understanding. I will spare your life, Charles. However, in return, you shall pass a message throughout this land in my name so that I do not have the tedious task of repeating myself. Are you ready to hear this message?"

"Y-yes."

Doom brought down the magically hardened Magikarp down on Charlie's knee causing him to scream out in pain.

"Doom!"

Crack. A bone crunching hit to the arm.

"Doom!"

Pop. A hit that dislocated a shoulder.

"Doom!"

Crunch. A hit that broke three ribs as it tore into Charlie's midsection.

"**DOOM**!"

Doom delivered a backhanded Magikarp slap to the boy's skull which knocked him out. Doom had lived up to his word; the boy would not die by his hands. If he were to be eaten by wild Pokemon, so be it. It wasn't like he couldn't find a new messenger.

Doom gazed into the eyes of Magikarp and saw its rage simmering just below the surface of its blank expression.

"Yes, my friend, I know. You yearn to be strong. Stick with Doom, and Doom shall provide. Doom _always_ provides."

"Karp. Karp. Magikarp."


	11. Playtime

A/N: When playing goes awry.

**11:** Playtime

* * *

Doctor Doom continued through the forest unimpeded. While Charlie would need to spread word of his deeds far and wide the small forest already knew to stay out of Doom's way.

He was almost to the outer edge of the forest when a small noise came from some grass off to his left.

"Pika-pika."

Doom turned towards the noise and saw a very small yellow rodent. Doom took out the Pokedex of Doom and pointed it at the rat.

"Pikachu, the mascot Pokemon. While most Pikachu are completely unremarkable one out of every billion is powerful enough to take out things that shouldn't be effected by electric attacks, dragon-types, and even legendary Pokemon. It is worth a shot!"

Doom rubbed his chin.

"A shot? I suppose. Go, Richards!"

Richards came out of his Pokeball and immediately charged at the Pikachu.

Pikachu tilted his head.

"Chu!"

Pikachu sent out a bolt of electricity and poor Richards never stood a chance. Metal jaw and teeth or not, bolts of electricity still hurt.

Doom sighed and returned the well-done rat to its Pokeball.

_Note to self: Install defensive modifications on Richards._

"Go, Magikarp!"

Magikarp came out of its Pokeball in a manner that could only be described as lazy.

"Magikarp, tackle!"

Doom was mildly surprised when the Magikarp actually flung itself at the Pikachu. He was not at all surprised, sadly, when the rodent swatted the useless Pokemon away with its tail playfully.

_One does not play with Doom!_

Doom went forward and picked up Magikarp. Before the Pikachu could register what was going on it had a flying Magikarp to contend with.

It was a critical hit!

Pikachu stumbled around after being hit by the Magikarp. The hit had sent its world spinning.

A moment before it would have otherwise fainted Doom threw a Pokeball at the Pokemon and captured it.

Doom returned Magikarp to its Pokeball and grabbed the newly acquired Pokeball containing Pikachu.

"Mmmm, defiant and proud for one so little, yet like all others you too are nothing but a servant of Doom. I shall name you... Thor. By the time I am done with you little one you will be the slayer of Richards' so called legend. Mwahahahahaha!"


	12. Pewter

A/N: Doom in the big city.

**12**: Pewter

* * *

Doctor Doom exited the forest and gazed at Pewter City. The city was the very definition of unimpressive. This was where his journey to destroy the first Gym Leader would begin. First things first though, it was time to make Beedrill whole again.

Doom entered the Pokecenter to be greeted by another Joy. Doom had to commend whoever had done the cloning of this creature, it was up to even his high standards.

"Nurse Joy, here are my Pokemon. They are in need of healing. I shall be taking the one known as Beedrill to the back for some augmentation. Is the lab equipment I shipped over ready as per my specifications?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Doom rewards good service. Take 100,000 of whatever currency you like and take the day off after my Pokemon have been treated. I need to be alone for what I am going to do to Beedrill."

"Thank you, master."

The truth was he just wanted Joy out of the way and knew it would be suspicious if he just sent her wondering throughout the city. No one would question a woman shopping, both because it was ordinary and because any man would fear being swept away in the torrent.

No one could question Doom's intellect on _this_subject.

Doom walked to the back of the Pokecenter and opened the door to his new lab. Eventually he'd have one just like it in every city, but that would take several weeks at least. The lab had everything he needed for any of his projects save for nuclear power, but he knew where to get that if he needed to.

Doom let Beedrill out of his Pokeball and the Pokemon cried out in pain.

"I see. You are in a great amount of pain. Be aware, Beedrill, that no great undertaking was ever successful without a great amount of pain and toil. You do not get anywhere in life by taking easy roads. I shall make you stronger, and the pain you are in will be but a distant nightmare. Believe in Doom, and Doom shall restore you!"

Doom's speech was met with Beedrill's arm shooting out and trying to impale Doom's face

Doom deftly caught it and used his other hand to backhand the Beedrill causing it to bleed. A moment later Beedrill was bound by Doom's magic.

"I suppose it would be better to show you than to try to explain it to your bug brain..."

This particular project took Doom much longer than Richards because of the substance involved. Although the other metal alloy was quite strong, it was also quite common. This, however, he had to ration as much as possible.

Working throughout the night, and with several re-applications of his magic as the Beedrill was in a great amount of pain and had struggled free of it, Doom had finished his work.

"Now, let us see what you can do." Doom threw a steel brick as fast as he could at the Beedrill. A moment before it would have laid the bug Pokemon out a flurry of movement happened and the steel brick fell to the ground in several pieces.

Where there was once a drill for a left arm there was now a thin blade in its place which gleamed with an unnatural quality.

"Yes... the Adamantium fits you nicely, Logan. Nicely indeed. Fwahaha."


	13. History

A/N: Doom enjoys the finer things in life.

**13:** History

* * *

Doctor Doom gathered up his now fully healed Pokemon the next day and set off for the gym.

He was almost there when something caught his eye.

_Pokemon Museum_

Doom rubbed his chin thoughtfully. While he looked forward to destroying this peasant Gym Leader, learning more about the Pokemon world's history could not be a bad thing. Knowledge was power and currently Richards had a very big head start on him on the matter.

Doom entered the Museum and surveyed the scene in front of him. There were many displays with various bones, fossils, and even some monitors showing ancient Pokemon sketches from data gathered.

Out of the corner of his eye Doom noticed a special high security case that contained several shiny looking objects.

_Doom likes shinies._

Doom went over to the case and read the plaque below it.

"These are samples of fossils from Pokemon which became extinct a long time ago. From left to right: Kabutops, Omastar, and Aerodactyl. It is believed each of these Pokemon once held tremendous power. How they became extinct is currently unknown."

_Doom likes tremendous power._

A man walked up to Doom with a smile on his face.

"Ah, I see you have taken notice of our star attraction. These DNA samples will hopefully one day lead to a breakthrough of Pokemon evolution."

Doom thought that idea was boring. He had a better idea. "When installing this system for security did you ever test its backup generator in case of a fire?"

The man got a puzzled look on his face. "What's a backup generator?"

Two minutes later Doom exited the Museum which was currently burning to the ground, three DNA samples in his bag.

_Doom triumphs. Doom ALWAYS triumphs._


	14. Brock

A/N: Time to get serious!

**14: Brock**

* * *

Doctor Doom marched to the Gym and pushed the doors open. The inside of the Gym was dark with huge rocks scattered throughout the landscape. Doom entered the gym and was mildly surprised when the doors slammed shut behind him. Doom would have been worried if it wasn't for the fact that he was Doom, and Doom does not worry.

"Yo, champ in the making!"

Doom turned to face a man who was wearing sunglasses in the dimly lit gym.

"And you are...?"

"Who I am is not important. What IS important, however, is your journey through the Pokemon League, which starts right here! Brock, the Gym Leader, specializes in Rock type Pokemon. Water and Grass are your best bets."

Doom considered killing the man, but for once couldn't rationalize it. Instead, he continued to walk further into the Gym until a young boy stood in his way. How stupid of the boy.

"I won't let you go any further! You are still light years away from being able to face Brock!"

Doom never broke his stride as he continued to walk towards the trainer.

"Hey! Stop! You are light years away from being able to face Brock!"

Doom extended his right hand and the boy was lifted off of his feet and began to emit choking sounds as Doom's hand slowly closed. "Time, nor distance, are a matter of concern to one such as I. However, you _have_ wasted my time. This is unfortunate for you. In repayment I shall take your Pokemon now." Doom summoned the trainer to him and grabbed the Pokeball off his belt before releasing terrified trainer from his magic.

"Y-you can't have...Sandshrew..."

Doom kicked him in the head and he fell to the ground clearly knocked out.

Doom was about to say something about how awesome he was when a voice interrupted him.

"That wasn't very sporting of you, y'know."

Doom looked up to see a stern looking young man glaring at him. Unlike every other trainer he had faced he seemed to have a quiet confidence about him.

"I suppose you would be the gym leader?"

"Yes. My name is Brock, and I like Pokemon made of rock. I've heard about some of your exploits around town already and have decided not to go easy on you like I usually do with new trainers. Prepare to face the full wrath of Pewter City's best!"

Doom always did like futile defiance. This ought to be fun.


	15. Brock II

A/N: I really am kind, aren't I?

**15**: **Brock II**

* * *

A man with two flags, one green and one red, stood on a balcony as the field began to shift . After a moment a rectangular field marked with chalk lines replaced the normal gym floor.

"This will be a three on three Pokemon battle! The first to lose all three of their Pokemon is the loser! Begin!"

"Go, Onix!"

"Go, Richards!"

Richards hopped out of his Pokeball and glared menacingly. This glare lasted only until Onix materialized from its Pokeball. The very large rock snake roared at the Rattata causing it to run behind Doom for its life.

Doom sighed and took out his Pokedex of Doom.

"Onix, the rock snake Pokemon. It is very big, very hard, and its tail slamming into the ground can cause tremors. It hurts to be hit by one."

"Richards, stop failing! Get in there!" Doom picked up the rat and threw it towards the Onix.

Onix, not missing a beat, lashed its tail out at the still airborne Rattata. With a thud Richards was slammed against a wall and clearly knocked out.

"Rattata cannot continue!"

Doom twitched.

_As useless as the man you are named after still I see..._

"Go, Magikarp!"

Magikarp came out of its Pokeball and flopped on the ground for a moment. Then another moment. It continued this for some time as Onix watched in a seemingly bemused state.

"Magikarp, tackle!"

Magikarp heeded its owner's wish and rammed itself into the Onix.

It knocked itself out.

"Magikarp cannot go on!"

Brock was smirking opposite of Doom.

"It seems you aren't so tough when you are being confronted! You should just give up and spare your pathetic Pokemon more punishment. You are worthless as a Pokemon trainer!"

Doom went rigid at Brock's words. His eyes narrowed, his face contorted with the fury that only Doom was capable of feeling.

"My Pokemon may be pathetic but it is not your place to judge them. Only I as their master have that right! Arrogant little worm, you believe you have toppled what has taken years to be built! You believe yourself greater than Doom, smarter than Doom, more worthy of victory than Doom. You are none of the above! Nothing is greater than Doom, no one is smarter than Doom, and no one, absolutely no one, is more worthy of victory than Doom! Doom _is _victory, and it is time I show one as lowly as yourself your place in this world, as well as the next! Go, Logan!"

Doom flung his Pokeball as hard as he could and Logan the Beedrill popped out, its new metallic blade gleaming even in the relative darkness of the gym.

Doom was pissed.

Things died when Doom was pissed.


	16. Brock III

A/N: A lesson in humility for our gym leader friend.

**16: Brock III**

* * *

Doctor Doom was angry.

Brock glared at Doom. He was clearly unimpressed by the speech.

"Onix! Tackle!"

The gigantic Pokemon rumbles forward and with a quickness that was uncanny for a big rock, it slammed itself forward trying to crush Logan the Beedrill."

"Dodge," Doom said simply.

Logan moved in a blur to barely escape the huge rock pokemon's fury. Dust flew into the air from the impact and obscured vision in the surrounding area.

Doom did not need vision.

"Attack," Doom said simply, although with more than touch of malice in his voice.

Several sounds were heard within the dust that the gym was covered in, various clangs and the sound of metal clashing with rock. After a few moments there was nothing. The dust started to clear to reveal Onix.

Or more precisely, the pieces of Onix. Its head was a few yards away from the rest of its segmented body which had been carved into five similarly sized pieces.

Beedrill stood by the head with its blade for a left arm dripping with a dark substance that was surely the blood of the now dead Onix.

"Onix! No!" Brock cried out in anguish.

"Next."


	17. Brock IV

A/N: The explosive battle continues!

**17: Brock IV**

* * *

Doctor Doom waited patiently for the crying Brock to choose his next Pokemon. Tears from the weak were always ever so delicious. Although not filling. To get full, Doom would soon feast on the remains of all three of Brock's Pokemon. Figuratively, of course.

"Figuratively."

Brock wiped away the tears away from his eyes and selected his second Pokemon.

"Go! Golem!"

The round rock Pokemon rolled out of its ball before coming to a stop about twenty feet in front of Logan.

"Attack," Doom said once again.

Logan blurred out of sight and appeared in front of Golem and slashed its blade vertically in an attempt to cleave the golem in two.

Golem reached out its hand and stopping Beedrill's motion at its shoulder causing the blade to stop just inches short of its head.

"Golem use Seismic Toss!" Golem slammed its body into Beedrill's and tiny arms to hold Logan in place.

"...Drill?" Was all Logan could say before Golem jumped fifteen feet into the air and slammed them both into the ground with tremendous force.

Golem jumped back and watched with satisfaction as Logan had trouble fighting off the attack, although it did stand back up even while dazed.

Doom gave his Beedrill a look of contempt.

"Attack _well_," Doom corrected himself.

Logan nodded to his master and turned around to face Golem in a way that could only be described as a Beedrill death glare. Then it was gone from sight once again.

"Ready yourself, Golem!" Brock shouted at his Pokemon.

Logan appeared once again and did the same slashing motion as before.

Golem went to intercept the arm but was surprised to find itself grasping at air. A feint. A moment later it became more surprised as its right arm had been cut off by Logan's blade.

Logan took advantage of its opponent's momentary surprise and slashed off its other arm. Golem was crying out from the pain, it was overloading its normal keen senses. Beedrill, not satisfied with the work it had done, dove down to the ground and with one clean sweeping motion had cut both of Golem's legs clean off. The Golem screamed in agony as Brock gritted his teeth, his face pale with fury.

"Next." Doctor Doom was now supremely confident.

"No," Brock said.

Doom raised an eyebrow at the main.

"Excuse me?" Doom was mystified how the man could give such terrible one-liners and be this bad at Pokemon battling. Did the gym leader punk want Doom to kill his stupid Golem as well?

"There isn't going to be a next. Golem! Explosion!"

Doctor Doom's eyes widened. Doom liked explosions, but only when he created them.

"Logan! Run!" was all Doom had the time to say as Golem lit up a bright white and a huge explosion filled the gym soon after.


	18. Brock V

A/N: A truly rocky battle.

**18: Brock V**

* * *

Doctor Doom shielded himself with his cloak as the debris flew round everywhere. He did not know what he had been expecting, but for the Pokemon to actually blow itself up to try to take out his Beedrill was not it.

_Doom wants one._

Doom uncovered his face and blinked rapidly as the dust tried to settle into his eyes. After a few moments he spotted Brock's Golem on the ground, still alive. Doom was shocked. It blew itself up _and _survived.

_Doom really wants one._

Doom scanned the gym and finally found Logan out of the corner of his eye. Logan was bleeding from several large gashes all over its body and its drill on his right arm was now severed, and the stump was bleeding profusely. Beedrill's body was swaying, and although it was not yet knocked out, it looked almost dead.

"Return, Golem! Go! Rhydon!"

Golem returned to its Pokeball only to be replaced by an even angrier looking rock type. The Rhydon stared at Beedrill like the bug was its next meal, and the drill on its head began to spin as it charged at the exhausted bug Pokemon.

"Logan! Dodge!"

Logan, however, did not have the energy left to dodge and barely had time to avoid all of the damage before getting hit on the side and being slammed against a rock pillar.

"It seems you are at the end of your rope!" Brock's taunt caused Doom to clinch his fist.

Rhydon charged at Logan once again.

"Doom has no end to his rope. Logan, double team!" Beedrill executed the move just in time as Rhydon crashed into crashed into one of Logan's copies.

"Rhydon! Keep attacking them, you'll hit the real one eventually!"

And so Rhydon kept going, one by one until there were only two Beedrills left.

"This is your final defeat! You will know the fury of the Pokemon League! Rhydon! The one on the left is the real one, HORN DRILL!" Rhydon's horn began to spin even faster as he charged the one on the left. Brock was correct, this was indeed the real Logan.

"Doom knows every word in the English dictionary save one, Brock of Pewter City, and that word is defeat! Logan! Show this peasant DOOM!"

Rhydon charged recklessly at the Beedrill, its sight set on impaling the Beedrill's skull for the knockout blow. Rhydon leaped into the air and came down on Beedrill with all of its momentum and power.

Dust kicked up from its landing, but only for a moment, and when the dust settled the scene was revealed.

Beedrill's head was bleeding from Rhydon's drill, which had lodged itself a good inch into his skull. If Beedrill survived, it would be lucky. However, there was no questioning Rhydon's state. Beedrill had stabbed through Rhydon's neck all the way to and out of the back of Rhydon's head, surely killing it instantly. Beedrill took shaky step back and withdrew his blade from Rhydon's head as the big rock Pokemon fell to the ground dead.

"No! This can't be possible! How can such a monster beat me!" Brock screamed in agony as he fell to his knees whilst throwing a Boulder Badge at Doom's feet. Doom picked up the shiny. What a quaint reward.

"Rhydon cannot go on, the winner is... er, what's your name?"

"Doom."

"The winner is Doom!"

"Yes, because the winner is ALWAYS Doom, and shall forever be Doom! Fret not, pathetic gym leader, you are merely the first to fall beneath my might!" Doom returned Logan to his Pokeball and exited the gym. After Logan recovered he would be treated to another round of steroids. Doom rewarded those that did well by him.


	19. Injured

A/N: Oddly somber, really.

**19: Injured**

* * *

Doctor Doom walked into the Pokecenter and gave Joy his Pokemon. They ranged from injured and exhausted to nearly dead.

"Your Beedrill is hurt very badly master, it looks like it expended the last of its energy in your service. It must really care for you." Doom remained silent, having nothing to say to such a statement. It did not matter if they obeyed him out of love, respect, or fear. As long as they obeyed, whatever useless emotion that was behind it served him just fine.

"How long will it take for it to heal?"

"At least a week. It sustained major injuries."

"Very well, I will be in my Laboratory, update me when required." Doom swept out of the room and entered the long hallway to his lab. Once there, he took off his mask and sat down at his workbench. It had been a very tiring battle, one he had not expected to be challenging. Doom was mighty, but Doom was also intelligent. He knew that if he was going to conquer this world via Pokemon mastery he would need to improve the abilities of the Pokemon he already had as well as capture new, more powerful species. Doom was unafraid of hard work. Rome was not built in a day, and any empire that was deserved to be torn down as quickly as it had been built. Foundations were the key. Doom thought back over his team and knew the foundations of it already. Logan and Magikarp. Logan had a killer instinct and a great willpower. Doom had chosen his name wisely. Magikarp, on the other hand, was nothing but untapped potential. However, that potential would need to be unlocked. Nothing with that much rage inside of it could ever be thought to be useless, though. Anyone who laughed at his companion now would regret it soon enough, Doom just knew it.

Doom had a frustrating few days after his victory over the Pewter City Gm Leader, Brock. He had been informed that the parts required to recreate Pokemon from their DNA samples were not sold, for any price, and could only be found in the Cinnabar Island Research Lab, and one was only permitted on the Island after receiving six gym badges as a clearance measure. These prehistoric Pokemon would have to wait for another day, sadly.

The week passed quickly with Doom training his other Pokemon to the extreme, each of them improving in many ways. Doom was pleased when he set off for Mt. Moon with his freshly healed Beedrill.


	20. Ouch

A/N: Not a good year to be an Onix.

**20: Ouch**

* * *

Doctor Doom marched towards Mt. Moon with a sense of purpose. He had thought of a clever plan, and that was saying something coming from him.

A young boy stood in his path.

"I challenge you to a battle!"

"Doom has no time for the likes of you."

The boy began to protest when Doom backhanded him to the ground and carried on his way, leaving the boy crying on the ground.

Doom continued to march on when a shout came from behind him.

"Hey! I saw you slap that young boy! You can't just slap people!" Doom glanced over his shoulder to see a hiker approaching him with a look of anger on his face.

Doom sneered. "You should mind your own business. No one in the history of humanity has ever benefited from placing themselves in a situation on behalf of another."

"We'll see about that! Go, Onix!"

Doom reached to his belt for Logan, and then reconsidered.

_Doom is plotting..._

"Go! Magikarp!"

Magikarp burst out of its Pokeball and flopped on the ground.

"Karp. Karp. Magikarp."

The hiker laughed. "Sending out that little nothing versus my mighty Onix? You are as stupid as you are cruel!"

Doom's eyes narrowed to slits. "Doom awaits those that question my intellect, pleb."

The Hiker laughed again. "I don't know what that means, but it won't matter! Tackle, Onix!"

"Attack well, Magikarp."

With a quickness never seen before in a Magikarp, the Magikarp shot at the Onix and hit it midair just as the Onix was going for its tackle. Onix wore a stunned expression for a moment before it collapsed on the ground, knocked out. Magikarp flopped on the ground beside it.

"Karp. Karp. Magikarp." Magikarp was happy.

The Hiker returned the Onix to its Pokeball and ran away from Doom muttering about the monster Magikarp as he did so.

Doom turned to the Magikarp.

"Excellent."


	21. Operation

A/N: Doom is nothing if not efficient.

**21:** **Operation**

* * *

Doctor Doom marched forward and it wasn't long before the towering Mt. Moon had extended its shadow over Doom. Doom did not mind the sudden lack of sunlight as he was capable of fighting in the shade. A sudden breeze rushed throughout the route and the grass swayed at its whim. Doom, however, is not swayed by anything. Doom continued his trek up the mountain until he came to the entrance to the heart of Mt. Moon which was said to be a huge cave. At least, that's what the tourist pamphlet he robbed from an old lady said.

However, the mountain itself was not Doom's objective at the moment. His goal was the Pokecenter by the entrance.

Doom entered the building with his usual sinister swagger and walked up to the Joy in charge.

"How did the operation go?" Doom questioned.

"Just as you said it would, master. The joy in Cinnabar Island was able to successfully kidnap a scientist's family and hold them hostage. He quickly agreed to hand over the fully functioning machine in exchange for their safety."

When Doom had thought to himself that his ancient Pokemon would have to wait for another day, obviously speaking he had meant "the next day" because as previously discussed Doom does not waste time. To add to that, Doom does not wait either.

_Ever._


	22. Salesman

A/N: Magikarp too strong.

**22**: **Salesman**

* * *

Doctor Doom was angry. As mentioned several times already Doom does not like to waste time. There was a random salesman in front of Doom. Doom did not like salesman either. They were useless, thought they were sly like Doom, and usually sold nothing useful. "Get out of my way before I crush you," Doom said.

The salesman didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Well before you go about your business of crushing me I'd just like to give you the opportunity of a lifetime to own your very own Magikarp! For this limited time offer I can give it to you for 500 bucks!"

Doom raised an eyebrow. A chance to own two Magikarp? Doom was interested. "Can I see the specimen you have?"

The Magikarp salesman was a bit taken aback. No one had ever taken him seriously before. The man shrugged and took out the Pokeball containing the Magikarp and threw it into the air. A moment later a Magikarp was flopping on the ground uselessly, saying its own name as it did so.

Doom bent down and looked the Magikarp in the eyes. He had expected to see the same rage and hatred he had seen in his own Magikarp. Instead, he saw a docile look in its eyes. Its rage, if it had ever been there, had been broken.

"What have you done to this Magikarp? Where is its natural rage? Where is its potential?"

The Salesman was utterly confused by the questions. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Magikarp are the weakest, most pathetic and benign Pokemon in existence. Why did you expect anything?"

Doom took a Pokeball from his belt and released his own Magikarp.

"Doom _has_ no weak Pokemon! Magikarp, tackle!" Magikarp tackled the salesman against the wall which broke the man's spine. He was dead within moments.

Doom gazed down at the weak and pitiful Magikarp at his feet.

"You _are_ weak as you are now and your will is broken. Fear not, however. Doom is patient. Doom is ever patient." With those words he returned Magikarp to his Pokeball and continued on to Mt. Moon.


	23. Comfy

A/N: This makes me crack up laughing.

**23: Comfy**

* * *

Doctor Doom breathed in the fresh mountain air. How disgusting. When he eventually conquered this world with his unrivaled skill and intellect, he would turn this mountain into Mount Doom. Instead of fresh mountain air, he would construct a river that would be filled with the blood of his fallen foes and their Pokemon. At the mouth of the river there would be a machine which turned the blood into vapor so that whenever Doom took a deep breath at Mount Doom he would breathe in the spoils of a past victory.

Mount Doom, just like Doom himself, would be victory.

Doom trekked to the mouth of Mt. Moon's twisting caves when he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Hi! I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!"

Doom turned around and could not help but to raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Of all of the things you could have chosen to say to an opponent before engaging them in a Pokemon duel to the death, you choose to discuss how you like shorts? You have chosen badly."

The young boy blinked. "Mister, Pokemon battles aren't to the death. Listen, I've seen things you wouldn't believe. From people who took weeks to beat Brock with just a Rattata to a guy who tortured his charmander until it had enough levels to burn Brock's Onix alive. I've seen the deadened look of those Pokemon. I've seen it all, I've seen far too much. So if I want to talk about my mother fucking shorts, and how much I like them, because they are mother fucking comfy, and easy to wear, you are going to shut the fuck up and listen, do you fucking understand?"

Doom was taken aback slightly. He had not expected that. So taken aback, he couldn't even find it within him to be insulted by such obvious insolence.

Oh, no, there it was.

Doom was insulted.

_When I get through with this brat he will be lucky if he still has an ass to wear his precious shorts._


	24. Deadened

A/N: I am cruel.

**24: Deadened**

* * *

Doctor Doom reached for a Pokeball and threw it. His Pikachu, Thor, leaped out of its Pokeball.

The Youngster laughed. "A Pikachu? You mock my love of shorts and you send out an unevolved Pokemon? Almost every trainer who beat me on their way past here at least opened with a Butterfree or something. Now I shall show you the power of one who has been loving shorts for thirteen years now! Go, Mer!" The Youngster with a shorts fetish threw his Pokeball and a white and pink Pokemon came out of its Pokeball.

"Wiggly!"

Doom raised an eyebrow as he pointed the Pokedex of Doom at it.

"Wigglytuff, the fabulous Pokemon. It knows no fear and will be itself no matter who is viewing it. Said to be extremely loyal and squishy, it is thought that they give the best hugs. I say kill it and smear its blood on the walls."

The youngster smirked. "Different kinda Pokedex you got there I see. You must be one of Oak's special trainers. Did he fondle you like he did a couple of the others? On second thought, don't answer that. Mer! Take Down!"

The Pink Pokemon charged at Thor with a sudden viciousness.

"Dodge, Thor," Doom commanded.

Just as the Wigglytuff was about to drive itself into Thor the small electric rat dashed out of the way and started to run circles around the Wigglytuff.

The Youngster sneered. "Running away from my Pokemon? What kind of coward are you?" The Youngster had learned many years ago that goading an opponent was an effective way to get inside newbie trainer's heads.

Doom was not a newbie and did not rise to the bait, for he knew that he would be having fried Wigglytuff as a snack in short order.

"Strike down the fool, Thor. **Thunderbolt**." Pikachu stopped in its tracks and began to pulse with a gross amount of electric power encircling it.

The Youngster's eyes widened. A Pikachu shouldn't be capable of that type of power!

"Run Wiggly! Run!" The Youngster screamed.

Doom cackled.

"You cannot run from DOOM! Now your Wigglytuff shall match your personality: Dead inside!" As if on command Pikachu unleashed its thunderbolt upon the Wigglytuff which screamed in agony as electricity was rammed through its body. A moment later the attack ceased and Wigglytuff's eyes saw no more as its dead body crashed into the ground.

"No! Wiggly! I've had you for ten years. You can't be gone!"

Doom loomed over the boy, who looked up with fear in his eyes.

"Have mercy! I don't have any other Pokemon!"

"I shall grant you mercy, poor trainer." Doom smiled down at the boy.

The boy sighed in relief.

Doom's smile turned into a snarl. "Compared to your miserable existence, Doom _is_ mercy!"

The boy screamed as Doom's magic closed in around him.

The statue of a youngster became a popular landmark to visit for passing trainers on their way to Mt. Moon. The only thing out of place was the statue's shorts, which were around the boy's ankles as if someone had pants'd the statue. Such a thing was impossible, of course.


	25. Annoyance

A/N: I really don't like Zubats.

**25: Annoyance  
**

* * *

Doctor Doom blinked twice to regain his vision as he entered the first dark cavern of Mount Moon. Doom had heard a few rumors circulating about the mountain and cute Pokemon that would, on occasion, show up here. If Doom happened upon any of these fairy Pokemon he would either capture or kill them. Doom had no room in his heart for cuteness.

Doom took one step into the cave and suddenly there was a bat in front of him. Doom reached for his Pokedex of Doom and aimed it at the bat.

"Zubat. The annoying Pokemon. The reason for their annoyance cannot be properly expressed in words, so I won't even bother to try." Doom looked down at his Pokedex and then shrugged. Annoyances were not a problem for Doom. Then again, _nothing_ was a problem for Doom. Anything that annoyed Doom would promptly die or, failing that, wish that it had died.

Doom selected a Pokeball from his belt and casually tossed it into the air. Richards the Rattata jumped out of it and snarled at the Zubat. It had taken a couple of days of harsh training and a lot of steroids, but Richards had redeemed himself in the eyes of his master. Richards was now more vicious than ever, and eager to please.

Doom did like eagerness.

"Attack well, Richards," Doom commanded of his Pokemon.

The Zubat never saw the quick attack coming, and it could do nothing to stop the ferocious rat from pounding it into the ground. Richards was going to go for the bat Pokemon's neck when Doom made a motion with his right hand.

"Cease, Richards."

The Rattata obeyed. It knew the price of not obeying Doom.

Doom walked over to the fallen Zubat and nudged it roughly with his boot. The Pokemon made a noise of pain and Doom smirked. "Still alive, that's good." Doom took out an empty Pokeball from his bag and threw it on top of the Zubat. After three ticks the Zubat was caught. Doom was going to give the bat a witty nickname when another Zubat appeared in front of him ready to do battle.

"Another one? Very well, Doom does like battle," Doom said.

**Two hours later**

Doom was knee deep in the corpses of hundreds of fallen Zubat. Every time he had even thought to take a step in this god-forsaken cave another would appear to challenge him. None had proven to be an _actual_ challenge, but now Doom understood what his Pokedex had meant by annoyance.

Doom took out an electric recorder and turned it on. "Note to self: Commit to genocide against the Zubat population on Wednesday." Doom turned off the record and stuck it back into his bag.

It wouldn't be the first genocide Doom committed to, but it may have been the most deserved.

For the Zubat population it would be the last day of their collective lives. For Doctor Doom, it was simply Wednesday.


	26. Poison

A/N: Well this makes perfect sense.

**26: Poison**

* * *

Doctor Doom prided himself on the fact that when he set his vast intellect to a task, it either got accomplished or took several powerful and half-witted super hero teams trying extraordinarily hard to undermine him to get in his way. Unless Richards suddenly appeared to stop his plan, he was good.

"RICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDS!" Doom yelled into the cave. Doom looked around for a moment to see if his nemesis was around to make some inane comment that didn't make any sense, but the man did not appear. The coast was clear.

Doom took one step forward and yet another zubat appeared in front of him. This time, however, he was ready for it. He reached a gauntlet encased hand forward and savagely brought the Zubat up to his face. The Zubat squirmed in his grasp and cried out in pain, its cries grew weaker however as Doom squeezed harder and the Zubat whimpered in pain. A man with a heart would have realized that Zubat were just protecting their home when they attacked and that they were innocent creatures. Luckily for Doom he was not born with such a defect just squeezed harder until the Zubat finally passed out.

Doom proceeded to reach into his bag and took a syringe out of a metal case. He had spent two days in this cave being as still as possible to not attract any unwanted Zubats while he worked on this chemical. He still had managed to get a few his way every couple of hours though. Richards the Rattata seemed to have developed a taste for live Zubat though and would quickly bite off their heads and devour them. Doom didn't know if he should be worried or pleased, and so chose to be neither.

Doom carefully stuck the needle into the Zubat's neck and emptied the blue liquid into Zubat. Normally when Doom chose to wipe out an entire species he would do it in a bit more of a personal manner. Burn down habitats, laugh evilly as they begged to be spared, the usual fare that went with being a magnificent bastard. However Doom realized that there were several caves in the region, each with zubats in them. This would normally not be a problem except that Doom was on a loose schedule. He did not want Richards to get too far of him and if he was going to overtake his inept rival at being a Pokemon master time was of the essence.

Spending two days in a cave plotting the demise of Zubats was one thing, but it'd take him a month out of his way to go to every cave and do genocide right: With a lot of flames and a lot of sinister laughing. So Doom was going to poison the entire population. Once it was injected into a Zubat it would mix with their body's fluids and it would slowly reproduce itself, disguising itself to the host body as sweat. Once combined with a DNA strand of a species, in this case Zubat, it would become airborne whenever one of them sweat.

All Doom had to do was give the execution signal and the chemical would become instantly toxic to anything of that DNA strand. All thanks to nano-machines.

Doom would triumph over the Zubats. Doom always triumphs.


	27. Interlude

A/N: Two fake-updates I did for April Fool's Day. Should have been a few chapters ago but what can you do.

**?: Interlude**

* * *

Doctor Doom sighed. He was growing weary of always being a bad person. His heart had long since began to ache over how he had mistreated those who had done nothing to him throughout the years, and how he had foolishly passed on that hatred to his Pokemon.

He looked down at his Pokeballs. Each contained a creature that should have been his friend, but instead he had foolishly used them as tools. What had he gained through all of the bloodshed? Nothing but a pile of dead bodies and countless regrets.

Doom glanced up to see his rival, Reed Richards, staring at him with knowing eyes.

"It isn't so easy to live an evil life when your mind betrays you, huh Victor?" The words stung Doom more than he ever thought possible. For all of his intellect and sorcery, he was now little more than a broken man.

"Cast your Pokemon aside Victor, it is the only way to set your heart at ease."

Doom sighed. He knew Richards was right. it wasn't very surprising given the fact that Richards had always been the better man between the two of them, he had just been too blinded to admit it.

And so Doom started with Mewtwo, one of his prized Pokemon. He had been able to capture the powerful psychic when he had beaten it in a best of seven series in checkers. Mewtwo had been humbled four games to one, and had joined Doom without question.

Second was Houndoom. It's name was Houndoom, how many amazing puns had Doom been able to make because of this? Doom cried as he released Houndoom.

Down the line he went until he finally got to Magikarp, his most prized Pokemon, his best friend in the world. He and Magikarp had shared so many epic memories together. The threesome with Richards' wife in the astral plane sprang to mind as Doom sighed, boy had that been amusing.

With one last shuddering and emotional breath, Doom released Magikarp.

Doom _is_ April Fool's day.

* * *

Doctor Doom strode back to the Mt. Moon Pokecenter after dispatching of the bitter Youngster. It had taken longer than expected to get the boy's blood off of his mask and Doom figured he could advance his research project before setting off into a dark cave.

"Nurse Joy, have the DNA samples been put into the machine?"

The pink-haired woman bowed in reverence. "Yes, master. We altered them specifically how you asked. The prototypes will be ready for viewing in just a few minutes in your lab.

"Good work." Doom swept out of the room and to his study. He had spent hours going over how the Pokemon would turn out when brought back to life and had thought of a few _minor_ modifications to enhance them just how he wanted them.

Pokemon had many special attributes, and it was something that Doom himself was getting used to. Each of these three Pokemon were undoubtedly strong Pokemon suited for combat, but Doom had something more in mind for each of them.

Doom entered his lab and saw that the specimens were ready, all that was required was for him to release them from the chamber. Doom had a wicked grin on his face as he pressed the button. As they came into view he laughed evilly. Yes, his new creations were perfect.

Before him were three very pretty ponies. To be more precise, they were his three favorite ponies from the show _My Little Ponies_, a show he had loved to watch many years ago.

Doom loved his Ponies.

Doom loved April Fool's Day.


	28. Rope

A/N: This is pretty surreal.

**27: Rope**

* * *

Doctor Doom continued deeper into the cave safe in the knowledge that when that Zubat awoke it would go back to its kind, and then the Zubat populations would eventually intermingle with one another and infect them all.

Wednesday was a good day for Doom. Then again, everyday was a good day for Doom. Because he was Doom, and Doom is good.

Doctor Doom stared at an item on the ground. It was a piece of rope in a thin plastic wrapping that had the word "escape" printed on it just sitting there for the taking. On the one hand, Doom was in need of some rope. Rope was very useful in all manner of ventures. Escaping a cave, climbing back into a cave, fulfilling Richards' wife's erotic fantasies...

On the other hand, Doom had been taught early in life not to trust random objects lying about.

A much younger Doom looked at a cookie on the ground. Young Doom loved cookies. Doom reached for the cookie and was promptly hit with a hot iron to his arm. Doom did not cry out, merely choosing to scowl.

"Now Victor, you know better than to trust objects lying on the ground," a voice admonished from his right.

Doom huffed. "I do as I choose...and I answer to no one!" Doom shouted defiantly.

"Just be in for dinner in five minutes."

"Yes mother."

The present day Doctor Doom rubbed his arm where a scar could be seen whenever he uncovered it. That was then, this was now. Doom wanted the rope, and Doom gets what he wants.

Doom reached out and picked up the rope. After a moment Doom realized nothing bad was going to happen and continued on even deeper into the cave.


	29. Denial

A/N: I pity the fool who makes a fool out of Doom.

**28: Requirements**

* * *

Doctor Doom slowly descended down a ladder located in the middle of a cave. The thought occurred to Doom that there being a random ladder located in a hole made inside of a cave didn't make a lot of sense. Caves should not have ladders or be this brightly lit. Random holes in the ground for random passerbys to fall to their death in was, however, acceptable.

Doom stepped down from the ladder and surveyed his surroundings. The cave's structure hadn't changed much from the previous level and whatever wild Pokemon might inhabit the cave seemed to be content to leave Doom be. The scent of Zubat blood must have made them wary of him. Good, let them know that fearing Doom is wise. It is a lesson that all would do well to know.

Doom continued further into the cave until a faint noise caught his attention.

"Clefairy Clefairy Clefairy," a sing-song voice came from just around the corner. Doom followed the sound until he was face to face with a small pink Pokemon. Doom pointed his Pokedex at the small creature.

"Clefairy, the Moon Pokemon. Rumors persist to this day that Clefairy, one of the world's most elusive Pokemon, originally came from the moon. Cutting one open might prove to be useful."

Doom was about to let Logan out to cut up the Pokemon when the Clefairy started to dance.

Before Doom had time to realize what the Clefairy was doing the cave walls around him shifted and he lost his balance causing him to stumble. When Doom looked back up he was outside of the cave at the entrance to the mountain.

Doom's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth.

That Pokemon had made a fool of Doom.

_This requires blood._


	30. Anger

A/N: The second stage of grief I believe.

**29: Anger**

* * *

Doctor Doom was angry. Bad things were going to happen. Messy, bloody bad things.

As Doom marched back into the depths of Mt. Moon his Pokedex spoke to him.

"Clefairy are known for two moves in particular. The first is encore, which makes the target repeat its previous action repeatedly. The second and more formidable move is Metronome. Very little is known about this move. However, Clefairy can use it with others of its species for great effect. It is speculated that by using Metronome Clefairy can replicate any Pokemon move, although not always with the same skill."

Doctor Doom did not take kindly to, and would never take kindly to, being shown up. This Pokemon, this _Clefairy_, thought it was different than everything else that had opposed Doom. That had stood in Doom's way. It was not different. Nothing would ever be different. No matter how many mountains Doom would have to climb, no matter how many life forms thought they could stand in the path of his destiny, Doom would always conquer. Doom would always reign supreme. Doom would always be the winner.

And Doom was going to be a Pokemon Master.


	31. Bargaining

A/N: The third step...

**30: Bargaining**

* * *

Doctor Doom had finally made it back to where he had been before the Clefairy had teleported him to find an interesting sight.

There were now twenty or so Clefairy all sitting around a circle, dancing merrily. Doom did not know if it was specifically at his expense, but he took it as such.

_No one does anything at Doom's expense!_

Doom walked forward and made his presence known to the Clefairy. Immediately they all began to dance causing Doom to glow for a moment. To the Clefairy's surprise, however, Doom did not go anywhere.

Doom chuckled. It scared the Clefairy. _As it should._

"You believed that the same trick would work twice on Doom? No, Doom is beyond that. Show Doom something merely once and you have already caused your own destruction. Now that you have allowed me to analyze your powers... allow me to reveal the truth of your situation to you: **YOU HAVE NO HOPE!**" Doom squeezed his right hand and all of the Clefairys were quite suddenly under Doom's control. They tried desperately to free themselves of their invisible bindings or to use any of their moves, but to no avail.

"You have displeased me. No, you have committed an even greater crime than merely displeasing me, you have _disrespected_ me. In my country such a high crime as that is punishable by death. However, Doom is not without his mercy, and he is also not without his fairness. You did not know what you were doing, you did not... understand. So in my infinite mercy I shall allow you one chance to live. All of you must use the move Encore for one hour without stopping. If any of you, even just one of you, stops using Encore before the hour is up... there will be consequences."

Doom sat down on a large rock a few meters away from the Clefairy and steepled his hands in front of his face. After a moment he released his hold on the Clefairy.

"Begin the applause," Doom commanded.

And the Clefairys obeyed. They _always_ obeyed.


	32. Acceptance

A/N: And finally, acceptance.

**31: Acceptance**

* * *

Doctor Doom never tired of being serenaded by applause. Even if the ones that were applauding were two feet tall pink puffballs. Doom had expected worse, though. It seemed that the move Encore amplified the sound of the clapping that made it somewhat respectful. Although, it still was pathetic compared to the thunderous applause that Doom truly deserved.

Doom let his mind drift towards other thoughts while his eyes were focused on the group of Clefairy in front of him. He had a lot of work ahead of him. When he got to the next city the Joy there was supposed to have the first of his ancient Pokemon ready for him. He had picked the one that looked like it had the most potential. He had given an idle thought to perhaps gene splicing the Pokemon together but he did not know enough about Pokemon Genetics to attempt such a procedure. Doom had not gotten to be the smartest man in the world by taking undue risk.

_Well, more than once anyway_, Doom thought.

Doom looked at his watch and noticed that it had been fifty five minutes since the clapping began. Doom was a man of his word. If they performed up to task he would allow them to live. It wasn't his fault if the condition he left them in made them want to commit suicide, however.

Just as the thought passed through Doom's mind one of the Clefairy stopped clapping and fell down on the ground yelling in pain. The other Clefairy stopped their clapping and went over to attend to their fallen friend.

"I did not say you could stop clapping," Doom said dangerously. However, his words were ignored as the Clefairy continued to try to comfort their friend.

"**NOBODY IGNORES DOOM**!" Doom's voice echoed off of the cave walls as he extended his mind outward until he had overpowered all of the Clefairy's, gaining control of their bodies. When next he spoke, his voice was heard only in their minds.

"You believe you are above Doom? That you do not have to properly fear Doom, that you are so mighty that you can simply turn your back on Doom and attend to another of your species as he talks to you? Doom cannot be ignored. Doom cannot be stopped. Doom is in everything and overcomes everything. I suppose you believe your positive feelings for one another can save you from Doom. You are mistaken. I said that you only had one chance to regain the lives that you put into forfeit when you crossed Doom. Your chance has come and gone. Know in your last moments that you brought this on yourself, Doom merely was the hammer."

Doctor Doom focused his magic and made all of the Clefairy use Metronome at the same time.

Metronome was usually random, however Doom was connected to the heart of the world at the moment. To normal people, metronome was merely luck. To Doom, there was nothing that was beyond his control.

An instant later, all twenty Clefairy used the move Self-Destruct and as their bodies began to light up, and their feeble minds realized their situation, Doom verbalized the last words they would ever hear that just so happened to echo their own thoughts.

"**YOU HAVE NO HOPE**!"

The Clefairy exploded all at once, the blood splattered all over the walls and onto Doom.

Doom took stock of the situation and chuckled mirthlessly.

"That takes care of the blood requirement, I suppose."

Doom marched through the splattered corpses of the Clefairy much more relaxed than he had been an hour previously.


	33. Ignorance

A/N: Doom meets new friends!

**32: Ignorance**

* * *

Doctor Doom continued his travel through Mount Moon uninterrupted. The Clefiary had proven to be a good example to the other Pokemon in the area of what happened when one interrupted Doom's progress, and they had wisely chosen to stay out of Doom's way.

After a few hours Doom saw a sign stuck in the ground. "Exit ahead." How primitive.

Doom marched forward with evil thoughts in his head when suddenly he stopped. He heard voices up ahead.

"Jessie, the boss is really pissed. They still haven't figured out what happened to the headquarters in Viridian." Doom noted that the voice of the speaker was both male and undeniably whiny.

"You don't have to tell me that, James. Did you think it was fun reporting to him that the museum in Pewter had stepped up security for no good reason? He really wanted those fossils!" A shrill female voice had said this.

"You think that's bad," Another voice started. Doom, a master of the senses, knew right away that it was not a human speaking, "We've gotta capture a Clefairy or our duck is cooked! We haven't even seen one yet!"

Doom thought it was a good time to make his presence known.

"It seems you have had the gross misfortune of having your path intersect with Doom."

The two people and one pokemon whipped their head around to see Doom standing before them, his head held high and his arms folded over his chest.

"Who are you!" All three shouted at once.

"I am Doctor Victor Von Doom, and I am this world's future master." Doom's interest turned to the Pokemon between the two people and whipped out his Pokedex.

_Meowth, the cat Pokemon. They are very stupid and literally everyone would rather have their evolution, a Persian._

"Hey!" The Meowth shouted angrily.

"Interesting," Doom murmured. "It says this species is stupid and yet it can speak as well as any normal human. That's not saying much, but still... I, Doom, would like to own him. Usually I would just take him, but Doom feels charitable. In infinite mercy only capable of one such as I, I have also decided that my taste for blood has been sated for the day. What do you say to a sizable donation on my behalf?"

"I am not for sale! These two love me! We are the best of friends!" Meowth retorted.

Doom turned his attention to the two humans and saw a very different picture. They were both eying the ten Pokeballs he had on his waist. Doom thought back to the conversation he overheard. These people must be part of some criminal organization that valued Pokemon, and they clearly had a higher opinion of their own worth than was warranted. Doom was in a playful mood though.

_Doom liked to play with his food before he ate it._

"I see… well then. How about a Pokemon battle? If I win, I obtain the Meowth specimen. If I were to lose, you can have all of my Pokemon. Further, I'll only use one of my Pokemon, and you may use any number of Pokemon that you have. What do you say to that?"

"Deal!" All three said at once. Then they laughed. "You are a fool! We have 4 Pokemon plus Meowth here! You have just entered a five on one pokemon battle, you have no chance!"

Doom grinned. The three members of Team Rocket took a step back at the sheer evilness that the grin held.

"Hope, the greatest of human emotions. It is when a person stands at the very peak of this emotion that they are allowed to fall the furthest."

Doom took out a Pokeball and threw it to the ground.

"Enlighten them, Thor, of the dangers of having hope."

Thor the Pikachu leapt from its Pokeball and stared down its opponents with hard eyes.

"Pika-Pika."


	34. Ashes

A/N: Doctor Doom knows not the concept of pity. Or mercy.

**33: Ashes**

* * *

Doctor Doom looked down at his Pikachu with an evil smirk on his face. It always worried every living being, not to mention the entire rock population, when they had the chance to notice that Doom had an evil smirk. His regular smirks were quite evil to begin with. He was smirking with good reason, even more worrisome. He had worked long and hard on ways to improve Thor. At first he had thought to implement a new blend of metal alloys into Pikachu's tail and give it more of a physical brute force aspect to it. Doom had quickly dismissed such an idea as amateur hour. Then, Doom had a good idea.

_The world trembles when Doom has good ideas._

Sadly for Team Rocket they did not know to tremble.

"Go, Koffing!" James shouted as he threw his Pokeball. A moment later a purple Pokemon with a silly grin on its face appeared out of the Pokeball.

Doom scanned it with his Pokedex.

"Koffing, the smog Pokemon. They contain toxic gas, perhaps explaining why it always had a stupid grin on its face. Not worth worrying about."

"Take that back!" James whined to the Pokedex.

"Now James, it isn't healthy talking to a machine like that. You should remained focus on the task at hand. I believe you will find my Pokemon more than enough to hold your attention," Doom said

"Hah! Koffing isn't going to lose to an electric rat! Smog, Koffing!"

"Dodge, Thor."

Just as the smog was about to hit Pikachu the yellow rat blurred out of sight and appeared beside Doom. Doom began to move the fingers of his left hand slightly. As he did so magic rippled subtly in the air and rain clouds began to form near the cave roof above them.

Team Rocket looked nervous as the rain clouds began to form. They were not the brightest collection of people (and Meowth) in the world, but they were reasonably sure this wasn't natural.

After a few seconds rain began to come out of the clouds and pelted everyone. Team Rocket grumbled for a moment before they saw a sight that scared them. The Pikachu by Doom's side was glowing bright yellow. Very, very bright yellow.

"Normally I am not one to brag, but I choose to indulge myself this once. I've earned it." Doom gestured at the Pikachu at his feet. "I found this Pokemon in a forest one afternoon and learned that it was an electric type. In my genius, which is vast, I took the time to manipulate this Pokemon's DNA to respond exceptionally well when introduced to water. I believe I shall call this ability 'God of Thunder'. Yes, how appropriate."

Doom clenched his fist and a throne made of earth rose up from the ground behind him. He took a step backwards and sat down in the throne.

"It doesn't matter! Team Rocket won't be defeated by a rat." Jessie sneered at the glowing Pikachu after her proclamation.

Doom rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he leaned his elbow on the arm of the throne. Doom was amused.

_That's never a good sign._

"Oh? A counter hypothesis to my own? Very well. I accept your statement as a valid theory. Let us see which one of us is correct. Thor?" Doom looked down at his Pikachu.

Thor looked back up to his master. "Pika?"

"Overkill," Doom said simply.

Thor nodded happily and bounced a few steps in front of Doom.

"Piiiiiiika….**CHUUUUUUUUUU**" Thor shouted and a bolt of electricity was called down from rain clouds above them and it struck Koffing with a _thunderous_ force. Everyone had to look away from the blinding impact except for Doom, who stared at it with a small smirk on his face.

When Team Rocket looked they could not see Koffing anywhere. Seeing their confusion, Doom chose to help.

_Doom is helpful!_

"Ah, you are looking too high. He's on the ground over there."

Team Rocket looked for a moment not seeing anything. Then they saw it.

A pile of ashes.

Doom chuckled.

"Looks like my theory won out."

Team Rocket stood in horrified shock at the pile of ashes that was once the happy Koffing.

Doom coughed loudly and the three members of Team Rocket turned their attention back to Doom.

"Not to…cut your grief short, but you did promise me a five on one Pokemon battle, if memory serves. Send out the next Pokemon. Maybe it will turn into slightly less blackened ash."

And then Doom laughed.

Because it wasn't like there was anything they could do to stop him.


	35. Unfair

A/N: Doom certainly knows how to take care of the trash.

**34: Unfair**

* * *

Doctor Doom liked it when people looked at him as if he were the most terrifying thing in the world.

_Doom likes it when people are correct._

Jessie and James stopped their looks of horror and turned to each other.

"James," Jessie said.

"Yeah, Jess?" James responded.

"We're in trouble, aren't we."

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"So," Jessie began, "Do we go to Plan B?"

"We have a Plan B?" James asked with a blank look on his face.

Jessie grimaced. "Not strictly speaking. I just thought we'd use all of our remaining Pokemon at once."

"Oh. Good idea," James complimented.

James and Jessie threw out all of their remaining Pokemon together. Three Pokeballs opened to reveal three very different Pokemon.

"Show them what you are worth, Ekans! You can handle a little rat, right Geodude?" Jessie said to her Pokemon.

James looked at his Pokemon with vigor. "Show that yellow menace what a Paras can do!"

Meanwhile, Doom's chin never left his palm as he gazed at the Pokemon in front of him. He didn't bother to bring out his Pokedex to examine them. He could see their weakness plainly. The strong survived, the weak died. That was the reality Doom believed in.

That _was_ Doom.

"Thor," Doom said.

The yellow rat turned to its master. "Pika?"

"The Pokemon you face are in the hands of trainers who do not know how to use them. Grant them the only mercy you are capable of giving."

Thor nodded and started to gather energy.

Meanwhile, the three Pokemon surged forward to try to attack the Pikachu.

They were too slow.

"**CHUUUUUUUUU!**"

A moment later three bolts of electricity struck the three opposing Pokemon which caused three different reactions.

The Geodude was blown apart by impact and its rocky remains were scattered all around the cave.

The Ekans looked less like a snake and more like a snake skin, deflated as all of its bodily fluids had been super heated by the thunder.

As for Paras, well, let's just say everyone was feeling ever so slightly buzzed at the moment as a small fire was all that was left of its body.

Doom pushed himself up from his make-shift throne and clapped his hands together.

"It appears I emerge victorious."

Doom _always_ wins.


	36. Exit

A/N: No plot twists here.

**35: Exit**

* * *

Doctor Doom looked over at the members of Team Rocket and saw that they were in need of a little prompting.

"Thor, prompt them."

One minor zap later and he had their attention.

"I will be taking Meowth now," Doom stated regally.

Jessie and James gave each other a meaningful look and then nodded to one another.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," James said.

"I agree," Jessie chimed in. "Meowth is our friend, as much as he annoys us at times, we can't let you take him from us."

Meowth's eyes watered with fresh tears as he gazed up at his friends. "You guys..."

Doom coughed.

"Doom admit a small amount of amusement for the emotions that you have presented to me. You obviously care for Meowth, do you not?" The two nodded. "Truly touching. Your words have conviction and power behind them, and loyalty to a comrade is something Doom appreciates. If only you had raised your Pokemon to be as powerful as your meaningless words, you could have retained Meowth. Thor, show them the exit."

**Chuuuuuu!**

Thor the Pikachu let loose a wild thunderbolt from its body which landed right in front of Team Rocket causing the ground beneath them to explode. Both members of Team Rocket were catapulted from the cave and crashed through its ceiling.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again...!"

Doom turned to his Pikachu. "When I said do your work I meant to kill them," he said crossly.

Pikachu nodded its head in understanding. "Pika. Pi-pi-Pika-chu. Chu, chu chu, pika pika. Pika! Chuu! Chuu! Chuu! Pika pika!"

Doom nodded his head. "I see, you are still learning to deal with your tremendous power and it taxes you to be as accurate as you have been up to now. That is...an acceptable excuse. Work on you weaknesses, I will not be so forgiving a second time."

Pikachu nodded happily.

Doom turned to Meowth who had his mouth hanging open in shock.

"You can understand Pokemon? I've never met a human who could do that before!"

"Fool. Doom is no mere human. I am Doom. You are now a part of my team, with me you will achieve a greater greatness than you ever dreamed imaginable. You don't seem like the type who appreciates Pokeballs, that is fine by me. Let us be on our way, I have been slowed too much already."

Doom headed towards the exit with his new Pokemon behind him.

Meowth had a feeling he was backing a winner now.

Little did he know just how big of a winner Doom truly was.


	37. Manipulation

A/N: The softer side of Doom. Well, kinda.

**36: Manipulation**

* * *

Doctor Doom stepped outside of the cave. Doom was already missing the fresh smell of Clefairy blood that had been in the air.

"So..." Meowth started, "Not to complain or anything but why exactly did you want me? I'm just a Meowth. I ain't nothing special." Before the words had finished leaving his mouth Meowth was knocked to the ground by a backhanded slap from Doom.

"Do not question the wisdom of Doom again, little Pokemon. Doom does not know what your foolish master told you prior, nor does Doom particularly care, but I am capable of perceiving the very core of every living creature. I have gone beyond the curtain of creation and have been allowed to see secrets you could not imagine. When Doom takes interest , it is no passing matter. Luck and Chance are completely eliminated from the equation. Doom looks upon you and sees potential. I see cunning. I have use for these things in this world. One day, if you prove yourself to be able to live up to my expectation, you may in fact be someone I can…rely on." Doom turned his back to Meowth and continued his walk to the next city.

Meowth's eyes teared up slightly as he walked behind his new master. Never before had anyone been so nice to him!

Doom, for his part, could barely keep from rolling his eyes as he had finished his speech to Meowth. The Pokemon did not know that he had no need to rely on anyone else, much less him, and he would never have such a need. It would keep him in line, however. Keep him loyal. It was so easy to abuse the trust of a fragile mind that was already used to being abused. Just show an ounce of kindness, even if it isn't genuine, and they are hooked.

Doom stopped his nefarious thoughts as a city came into view. Cerulean City, home of the Gym Leader Misty who specialized in Water types. Doom was confident that before he was done that water would be her Pokemon's grave.


	38. Bike

A/N: This is how Doom does things.

**37: Bike**

* * *

Doctor Doom headed to the Pokecenter when he spotted something shiny in the corner of his eye.

It was a bike shop. In the window was a shiny new red bike.

Doom entered the shop with Meowth following right behind him.

A man who was too plain to describe greeted Doom as he entered.

"Hello! Welcome to my Bike shop! Would you be interested in a bike?"

Doom tilted his head. He had no practical use for a bike and would never ride it or-

"Doom desires a bicycle. Give me the one in the store window."

"I am sorry, that is a special promotional model. It isn't for sale. We do have plenty of other models for one million dollars."

_Doom does not like that price._

Doom's eyes narrowed.

"Doom did not ask to buy the bike. Doom asked to be given the bike."

The man looked at Doom like he was crazy. He probably wasn't wrong.

"I am not going to _give_ you such a valuable model-ergh!"

Doom's hand clenched as the store owner in front of him was lifted off of his feet and making choking noises. After a few moments the man stopped moving and dropped to the ground, dead.

Doom glanced down at his hand for a moment. He hadn't meant to kill the man.

_Acceptable outcome_

Doom walked over to the Bike and muttered a few words under his breath and focused on the bike. After a moment the bike had shrunk to under half of its original size. Doom picked up the bike and gave it to Meowth.

"For you," Doom said.

Meowth's eyes watered.

"For me?"

"That is what 'for you' implies, yes."

Meowth took the proffered Bike.

"Thank you, master."

Doom nodded. Nothing manipulated followers like pretending to show them kindness.

"Thank me with actions, not meaningless words. Now let's commence the slaughter of those who would oppose me."


	39. Good

A/N: A force for good.

**38: Good**

* * *

Doctor Doom entered the Pokecenter and put his Pokeballs on the counter. After a moment the Nurse Joy of Cerulean took his balls in her hand and placed them on the healing tray.

"You have taken better care of your Pokemon, master. Your skill is improving," The mind slave complimented her master.

"If I wanted conversation I would have requested it," Doom responded.

"Forgive me, master."

Doom ignored the apology. "Is the Pokemon I requested here?"

"Yes, master. We had to build a special underground chamber to hold it. It was causing too much of a stir. The chamber is beneath lab three."

Doom began the long walk to his laboratory with Meowth trailing behind him.

"Hey, why did that Joy call you her master?

"Because I _am_ her master. I have control over all of the Nurse Joys in the world through their mental connection. You work for the owner of every Pokecenter in the world now. I am a great force for good in this world." His new underling did not seem to get the slight sarcastic undertone in the declaration as Meowth looked at him in awe.

_I'm finally working for a good guy!_

They walked in silence for a few minutes before reaching the lab and, just beyond that, an entrance to an underground chamber. It took them another minute of descending down stairs before they reached a large cave with a lake in the middle of it.

Before Meowth could ask how this was all possible beneath a city a loud screech interrupted his thoughts as a Pokemon made its presence known. Meowth took one look at it and hid behind his new master.

"W-what is that? I've never seen anything like it before!"

Doom smirked. "Not surprising, as the only place you could find one of these before today was history books. Meowth, I would like for you to meet your new friend: Omastar."


	40. Richards I

A/N: So it has been brought to my attention that for the first 24 hours or so the last two chapters were in fact the same chapter. Uh, oops. Bike is now a different chapter and it is actually about a bike. You should go read it if you didn't catch that. This only goes to show I am not as perfect as the character I write!

**39: Richards I**

* * *

Doctor Doom had barely introduced the water Pokemon before the Omastar shot a blast of water at Meowth, slamming the poor cat into a wall.

"Anxious for battle I see. Very well, Doom is nothing if not accommodating." Doom put Omastar into the Pokeball that the Joy had given him and started the long walk up to the surface.

Meowth, on the other hand, was barely pulling himself off the cave's floor. He had never heard of an Omastar before, but It appeared be an ancient and powerful Pokemon. Meowth walked slowly up the stairs while pondering what kind of great man his master must be to have a share in so many different projects. As a trainer, he had easily defeated Team Rocket, and now he had brought an ancient Pokemon back to life. Meowth was convinced more than ever that Doom was just what the world needed.

While Meowth was still lost in his thoughts, Doom had started to go north of the Pokecenter for some casual slaughter only to be stopped by a familiar face.

"Ah, Victor, imagine seeing you here. I see Zapdos has yet to deter your dreams of conquest."

Doom clenched his fist in anger.

"**RICHAAAAAAAAAAAARDS!"**


	41. Richards II

A/N: Shit is about to go down.

**40: Richards II**

* * *

Doctor Doom glared at his rival. Oh, how he loathed Reed Richards.

"Yes Victor, Richards is in fact my name. Honestly I would question your intelligence every time you insist on screaming my name if it wasn't for the fact that the last time I did so three million children died."

"It is always the children who suffer, after all," Doom said nonchalantly.

"I am pretty sure you are the one that came up with that saying right after you finished killing them all," Richards responded.

Doom shrugged. He saw no point in denying the accusation.

"You stand in the path of Doom, Reed Richards. Unlike the last time your trickery will do you no good at this juncture in the road. For old time's sake I shall give you one chance, but only one: Stand aside for your better or suffer." Doom crossed his fingers, both signifying that he did not mean a word he said and in whatever counted for hope in Doom's mental makeup that Richards would refuse the offer and he would get to best him in trial by Pokemon combat.

"Haha, you are as arrogant as ever I see. I suppose Zapdos is going to have to teach you another lesson. Offer rejected."

If Doom was capable of feeling happiness, this would be a moment of great joy for him. As it stood, Doom only smirked and cackled evilly, as opposed to the well known nice cackling, inside his mind.

Doom _likes_ crushing his greatest rival.

"Do you believe that the same trick would work on one such as Doom, Richards? A foolish thought."

Richards smiled at Doom's proclamation.

_Doom does not like smiles._

"Of course not," said Richards, "That is why I brought a new friend with me today. Go, Articuno!"

Richards threw a Pokeball and a massive blue bird appeared in front of Doom.

Doom stared up at the large bird and matched its gaze, refusing to back down to the gigantic bird.

_Doom will not suffer defeat!_


	42. Richards III

A/N: I'd say the battle begins to heat up, but somehow I think that's not quite what I am going for...

**41: Richards III**

* * *

Doctor Doom whipped out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon, apparently named Articuno, in front of him.

"Articuno, the legendary ice Pokemon. It must like to have its food frozen before it eats it because it is sad that it Is capable of creating a blizzard at a moment's notice. Be wary, this one can probably kick your ass too."

Doom was not pleased with his Pokedex's opinion.

"You have a knack for capturing Pokemon above your station Richards. No matter, this time I am prepared. Go, Thor!" Doom tossed his Pokeball and Thor the Pikachu raced out of it and growled beside his master.

Richards snorted. "You would fight a legendary with something that has not even evolved to meet its maximum potential yet, Victor? I see your time in the Pokemon World has not done you any service. Your plots end here! Articuno! Ice Beam!"

"Dodge." At Doom's command Thor flashed out of the way of the ice beam which left the grass where Thor had been standing frozen solid.

Articuno's repeated use of Ice Beam came with the same result of Thor dodging them.

Doom smirked at his rival.

"Can you feel it, Richards? The heavens themselves cry at how pathetic your legendary is!" As he spoke Doom coaxed the clouds above into action, and after a moment a light drizzle started to pour down, which was quickly intensifying.

Richards' eyes narrowed at the sudden rainstorm. He had not seen Victor use any of his magic, but he was sure that he had.

Before Richards could chastise his rival, lightning struck.

Well, technically speaking it would be _thunder_ struck.

"Thor! Bring down the hammer. Thunder!"

Thor charged up for only a moment before a crack of thunder could be heard overhead as a massive lightning bolt zipped down from the heavens and struck Articuno. The bird screeched in agony as Thor did not relent on the attack for several seconds. Finally, most of his energy spent, Thor stopped his attack and panted slightly.

Doom was pleased with the sight before him.

Articuno had scorch marks all over its body as it weakly hovered a few feet above the ground. Every time the bird tried to suck in air there was a terrible wheezing sound from its chest.

"It appears your new friend is… on ice," Doom said maliciously.

Richards smiled at the comment.

Doom frowned, because smiles were to be frowned upon.

"Show Victor Von Doom that legends last forever, Articuno! **Blizzard!**"

A moment before where there had been a downpour, there was now a maelstrom of snow and ice in its place and the scorch marks on Articuno were vanishing under the intensity of the storm.

Doom tilted his head upward slightly as a sign of respect towards the Articuno.

_Doom likes a challenge!_


	43. Richards IV

A/N: Bang. Also this is now in the parody section upon request.

**42: Richards IV**

* * *

Doctor Doom looked down at Thor with an unreadable expression on his face. That wasn't very surprising, it was hard to read a face that was covered in a thick metal mask meant to give off feelings of Doom inside all of those who would dare to gaze upon its majesty. That's how Doom told it, anyway.

"Do you understand the reality of this situation, Thor?"

Thor the Pikachu looked up at its master and then back at the swirling vortex of snow and ice surrounding Articuno. Thor nodded its head once as a clear answer to the question.

Doom had to suppress a smile. It was convenient having minions who would maim themselves at a word.

"Doom named you well, little one. Very well. Show this legend of ice what it means to be the god of thunder."

Richards crossed his arms in impatience. "Are you done talking to yourself yet Victor? Your rat is no match for my majestic legendary! Articuno, Blizzard!"

The snowstorm started to expand. It would only take a dozen seconds before it covered to where Doom was standing.

"Majesty is for the victors, Richards. One must survive first before it can lay claim to anything other than life. Cling to life, legend of ice." Doom paused only for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice mirrored the madness that was always in his mind. **"THAT SHOULD BE YOUR ONLY CONCERN WHEN YOUR OPPONENT IS DOOM. CLING. TO. LIFE. THOR, VOLT TACKLE!"**

Thor cloaked itself in lightning and immediately dashed into the oncoming storm. Not even a second later a huge explosion came from the epicenter of the blizzard and forced Doom to cover his eyes to try to avoid the intensity of the light.

Doom _is_ momentarily blinded!


	44. Richards V

A/N: Whoo over 50 reviews.

**43: Richards V**

* * *

Doctor Doom took his arm away from his face and narrowed his eyes to see through the now fading light.

The snowstorm that Articuno had been generating was now gone and the air was still. There was no movement in the space between Richards and Doom as the light faded and both Pokemon were on the ground.

Articuno, the mighty ice bird of legend, seemed to take exception with being grounded. It began to stir and after a moment it flapped its mighty wings once. Twice. After a few flaps it hovered a several feet off the ground with great effort and cried out in agony. It had several gashes in its skin and was bleeding profusely onto the ground below.

Doom sneered. The Pokemon would get itself killed if it insisted on trying to battle in that condition. Not that Doom minded, if the creature wished to get itself killed he could always mount its head on his wall right next to Reed Richards's.

Doom looked for Thor and found him on the ground. The electric Pokemon was knocked out cold and twitched every so often as electrical discharges made their way out of its body. It had given everything for Doom.

_Not enough for Doom._

Doom was annoyed that Thor couldn't quite finish the job but supposed he wouldn't have to kill Thor for his failure. With so little training Thor had managed to bring a legend to its knees. It had brought doom upon Articuno, and teaching doom to fellow Pokemon was all his Pokemon were good for after all.

Richards wore a stunned expression on his face. He couldn't believe that the powerful Pokemon he had "befriended" had lost to such a runt. It had taken him hours to navigate that godforsaken cave and calibrate the mind control nanomachines to its brain waves in order to get it to obey him perfectly. No matter, he could play Victor's game if that is how Victor wanted it.

"Good job, Victor. You have managed to defeat Articuno. However, this battle is not over yet. You have only defeated the tip of the iceberg!"

"I am going to torture for an extra five minutes before I dispose of you just for that pun alone, Richards."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Victor," Richards replied as he recalled Articuno to its Pokeball.

Doom did the same with Thor.

The two rivals glanced down at each of their own belts at the same time. Doom still had four Pokeballs on his belt. Richards had one. Doom picked a Pokeball from his belt at the same time that Richards picked his last.

"Go, Zapdos!"

"Go, Logan!"

Zapdos shot out of its Pokeball with a cry while Logan calmly hovered next to his master glaring at the yellow Pokemon he was to do battle with.

"Logan," Doom said.

The Beedrill turned its head to look at its master. It was awaiting orders.

"_Kill_."


	45. Richards VI

A/N: I love Zapdos.

**44: Richards VI**

* * *

Doctor Doom's command rung in Logan's mind for only a moment before it launched itself at Zapdos with reckless abandon. Logan brandished its arms which were now turned into nearly indestructible swords and slashed at the Zapdos.

Zapdos swiftly dodged and allowed the Beedrill to go past it without an attack of its own.

Logan turned back around to make another pass. If it built up enough speed there was no way that Zapdos could cleanly dodge like it had just done.

Zapdos has no intention of dodging, however. With a mighty cry the legendary of lightning unleashed a bolt of electricity upon Logan.

Doom arched an eyebrow at the impressive display. These so called legends had a lot of power within them. So much so that even a fool like Richards was able to get results with them. Doom liked power, and so Doom decided that Doom liked these birds. Perhaps when he was done flaying Richards' body he would use the Pokemon that his rival had for his side project of ruling this world.

Logan crossed his blades, forming an X shape with them, over his body and tried to stop the progress of the bolt of lightning. A moment later the force of the impact knocked Logan back several meters but he kept the energy from overwhelming him. The bug Pokemon let out a loud hissing noise and started to push the bolt back away from its body. With one final primal scream Logan redirected the blast back to Zapdos at twice the speed it had been sent.

Zapdos didn't even have time to move before the electricity slammed into it.

"Acceptable," Doom stated.

Richards heard Doom's retort and smirked. "Is it, Victor? Look again."

Doom continued to stare imperiously at the Zapdos that had just been hit by its own Thunderbolt. The electricity around it seemed to intensify and it looked…stronger than before.

_Doom likes Zapdos even more now._

"You cannot harm the bird of thunder with its own electricity, trying to do so only makes its power grow! Now prepare to face the true ferocity of this legend! Zapdos, Rain Dance!"

Doom stood silently as a heavy rain began to fall. Doom lifted his eyes skyward and narrowed them. He had seen this trick before; he had used it, after all. Doom's gaze went back to the Zapdos which was now glowing in the heavy rain it had created.

"Logan, this is not like the battle against the rock Pokemon. You have no room for error here. You do not outclass this Pokemon. Victory shall be mine, but you must be utterly perfect. An extension of my perfect will." Doom's eyes never left the Zapdos as he spoke to his Pokemon.

"Enough idle chatter, Victor!" Richards looked at Zapdos. "Thunder!" Richards commanded.

The sky darkened overhead and before Logan could twitch a monstrous pillar of light torpedoed itself right into him. The light completely enveloped the Beedrill for a brief moment before it faded quickly. When the light receded there was nothing there but a scorch mark from where the move had hit.

"Next," Richards said.

Doom's eyes went wide in rage at Richards' single word response to Logan's utter destruction.

_Doom will not suffer such disrespect!_


	46. Richards VII

A/N: The fight rages on.

**45: Richards VII  
**

* * *

Doctor Doom smirked.

Reed Richards frowned. He didn't like that smirk. Smirks from Victor usually happened after he did something particularly clever, and when Victor Von Doom does something particularly clever it never turned out to be good for Reed Richards.

"I believe you will find there is no need for me to send out my next Pokemon, Richards." Doom crossed his arms and waited.

And waited.

Doom narrowed his eyes. "That is the cue, fool."

Logan appeared from above and rammed a blade straight into Zapdos' chest. Blood spurted out from the wound as Beedrill used one of its thin legs to roundhouse kick Zapdos back a few yards.

"What sorcery is this!" Screamed Richards, irate that the Beedrill had not been slain by the Thunder.

Doom laughed menacingly. "Fool! I do not need magic to deal with the likes of a Zapdos! I have put in the effort necessary for him to learn the move "Substitute", all you destroyed with that pesky light show was what you were meant to destroy! Doom shall triumph on this day Reed Richards, because Doom always triumphs! Hahahahahahaha!"

Zapdos recovered from the assault and its eyes began to glow with power as it stared down the supervillain.

Doom's laughter stopped as he noticed the legend's attention on him. "Yes, Zapdos, gather your power. Gather your might and face your DOOM!"

Thunder crashed in the background as Zapdos once again took flight.


	47. Richards VIII

A/N: Logan really is doing work in this fight.

**46: Richards VIII**

* * *

Doctor Doom extended his arm towards toward the Zapdos. "Logan. I see one tactical retreat in battle as required, I see two as treason. Do not run again. Shred."

Logan didn't need to be told twice and rushed at Zapdos with its blades soaked with water from the torrential downpour that was all around them. As Logan closed the Zapdos fired a bolt at him that Logan smoothly dodged; a house that was behind Logan exploded as soon as the potent bolt hit it.

Logan went to slash at Zapdos but its blade was stopped by a ball of electricity that emitted from Zapdos' chest. Logan began to shake as his muscles strained at the very end of their limits and when Logan thought he could push no further his bladed arm began to move towards Zapdos' chest.

Zapdos, for its part, was freaking out a bit. It was facing off against a Beedrill and it was putting up much more of a fight than it had expected. Bugs were supposed to be eaten by birds, and Zapdos was smart enough to understand that it was no ordinary bird. It had true power. The electricity that ran through its body was ancient and deadly, and yet this common bug dared to resist it. So Zapdos, more than a little annoyed at the absurdity of the situation, did what Zapdos did best.

It used its power.

Logan, however, was not a normal Beedrill. It had been personally trained and modified by the greatness of Doom to have heightened abilities and instincts. Thus the moment Zapdos switched its power from a shield to a weapon, a vortex of electrical power, was when Logan chose to strike.

As Zapdos electrocuted Logan, Logan's twin blades sunk into Zapdos' tender flesh and buried themselves until both blades were sticking out the back of the bird. The pain redoubled the electrical attack as Zapdos pushed itself past its limits.

Logan shook as the pain from Zapdos' attack went straight through him. Logan knew he was being killed, and that he should pull back, but Logan also knew that pulling back would disappoint Doom. He would rather die than disappoint his master.

If Doom could hear Logan's thoughts at that moment Doom may very well have been proud of his Pokemon.

On second thought, probably not.

Logan never willingly backed away from the Zapdos, constantly hacking at the legend's midsection until the brutality of the lightning vortex became too much and Logan's arms slipped out of Zapdos' ravaged midsection and he fell to the ground in a boneless heap.


	48. Richards IX

A/N: I like this chapter more than most.

**47: Richards IX**

* * *

Doctor Doom narrowed his eyes as he focused on his Pokemon. If Logan died he would have to graft those arms onto another Pokemon. That would take time, and Doom didn't like to waste time. His time, at any rate; a Nurse Joy could waste her time trying to keep the failure alive. Doom returned Logan to his Pokeball. Still, despite failing Logan did maim the Zapdos. Doom liked his enemies maimed.

"It seems I have won, Victor. Return, Zapdos!" Richards reached out Zapdos' Pokeball only to be puzzled by the fact that the Pokeball wouldn't open. Richards' puzzlement ended when he saw Doom was glowing with telekinetic energy. It was clear now what was keeping the ball shut.

"Tut tut Richards, you should know better than to start a fight you are unable to finish. This is not an officially sanctioned gym battle, therefore unless stated otherwise we keep going until the loser is out of Pokemon. I am not yielding. What about you, do _you _yield? What say you proud bird of the thunder, can you continue?" Doom asked in a goading voice. Doom was clearly attempting to force the Zapdos to continue to fight despite being grievously wounded.

Richards tried to answer for his mind-controlled Pokemon but the Zapdos was now out of his control. The exertion, the pain, and the indignity of the situation had been too much for the Pokemon to handle. It screeched in fury and hovered above the ground despite an ever-growing stain of red covering a large section of its body. Worse yet, it was evident that it had used the last of its electricity to barely overpower Logan in their last encounter.

"Do not fret Richards, I solemnly promise that I shall refrain from using all save one of my Pokemon. I have always been good for my word, have I not, Reed?" Doom questioned.

Richards nodded mutely. He always got worried when Doom referred to him by a first name basis, it meant he felt comfortable. Richards did not like it when Victor Von Doom felt comfortable.

"And good to my word shall I continue to be. I choose you, Magikarp!" Doom tossed a Pokeball and an injured Magikarp made its way out of the Pokeball.

"This matchup again, Victor?" Richards asked. "I did not think you were one to repeat your mistakes! Zapdos, cook me a fish dinner. Thunderbolt!" Richards waited for the attack to happen, but it never came. "Zapdos, what is wrong?"

Doom smirked. "Tut tut, yet another mistake. I expect better from you, Reed. Your bird clearly spent all of its energy on Logan. It cannot use electrical attacks anymore."

Richards grinned. "Good thing Zapdos does not need to have electricity to defeat a weak Pokemon! Zapdos, Drill Peck!"

Zapdos lurched forward ready to peck the Magikarp into nothingness.

Then Doom began to laugh maniacally.

"Yes, that is what you would think That Magikarp is weak and further still its weakened from its optimal state! That is of course what the great Reed Richards would see! What you cannot see is the rage that Magikarp feels, the disrespect that it feels by your taunts! The burning fire that will turn all in its path to ash! You see weakness, I see strength! Boundless strength, strength forged from pain! From suffering! And now you have ordered your Zapdos to do what Magikarp cannot, and that is get its opponent in range for its ultimate attack!"

Richards sneered. 'What's it going to do, splash my Zapdos to death?"

Doom ceased his mocking tone and stared directly into Richards' eyes. "Death... perhaps, but not by splash!" Zapdos had almost reached Magikarp by this point. At the last moment, Doom yelled out, "Magikarp! Flail!"


	49. Richards X

A/N: Shikoori, a reader of this story, told me to update. I suppose I must.

**48: Richards X**

* * *

Doctor Doom's Magikarp began to thrash about on the ground. Doom, who had never actually seen this attack personally, was more than a little annoyed that his Pokemon was having a seizure rather than bringing destruction to his enemies. Doom would be _displeased_ if it died before it could kill the Zapdos. Doom needn't have bothered to question the outcome, however. Magikarp would not fail its master.

Zapdos plunged itself, beak first, straight at Magikarp. It was sure that it was about to have a tasty fish treat when the Magikarp began to flail around with a force that its body should not have rightly been able to generate. However, as injured as Zapdos was, it could not back out of its dive and had to meet the Magikarp head on.

A bad idea.

Magikarp shot itself at the Zapdos and hit it with such velocity and ferocity that blood spewed out of the Zapdos' mouth on impact. A moment after impact Zapdos was flying in the air, or more accurately floating upwardly in the air. It had blacked out upon impact with the Magikarp. Five moments after impact and Zapdos crashed into the ground, irrefutably knocked out.

"Doom is once again victorious. Doom reigns supreme, forevermore, and now Doom shall…" Doom trailed off as he spotted something that quieted even him.

His Magikarp was glowing white.

Doom observed quietly as the outline of Magikarp began to slowly shift. This was the moment Doom had known was coming all of this time. He has let the Magikarp grow at its own pace, he has been patient. He had selected this Magikarp as his original Pokemon for this sole purpose. For it to harness its rage and to take up its great destiny. Doom knew of these things, he saw them within Magikarp's very soul.

After several seconds the light abated and Magikarp was Magikarp no more. Its new form let out a tremendous roar of triumph as it unraveled itself from its coiled position and stood erect in front of Doom.

Everything stood erect in front of the majesty of Doom.

The new Pokemon stared at Doom and Doom in turn met its gaze.

"You exceed my expectations, a task not easily accomplished. Well done." Doom clapped his hands together only once, and that was all his new Pokemon needed to hear as it let out a roar of happiness. Yes, even its happiness came out as a roar, that's how badass this Pokemon was.

Doom took out his Pokedex and pointed it to his newly evolved Pokemon.

"Gyarados, the rage Pokemon. When angered, this huge dragon crushes its foes and is fueled by its tremendous rage that it has in the depths of its heart. They are said to be nearly impossible to train, as few trainers have the patience its previous form, Magikarp, required for the Gyarados to respect its master."

Doom put his Pokedex away and looked at the Gyarados. "You respect Doctor Doom." It was not a question.

The Gyarados nodded its head.

Doom had a proud look in his eyes as he could not take them off of Gyarados. If it was possible for Doom to feel the emotion of love now would have been a good time for it to have manifested itself. He had once again chosen well, as Doom always does.

When Doom finally tore himself away from his new Pokemon he discovered that Richards had ran away with the zero amount of dignity he had left.

_It does not matter if he runs for now, nothing can escape Doom… nothing can escape Gyarados…_

Then Doom chuckled darkly.

"Of course," he muttered. It was perfect. "Gyarados! From this point forward you have a new name! Wear it well!"

If a Gyarados could look confused, this one certainly did. The question on its mind was obvious to one such as Doctor Doom: What is my new name.

Doom gave a one word response.

"Doom."


	50. Greeting

A/N: Finally something besides a battle!

**49: Greeting**

* * *

Doctor Doom returned Doom to his Pokeball. As soon as the Gyarados was safely within its Pokeball Doom heard soft clapping from behind. Doom turned to see a slim figure slowly approach him with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Victor Von Doom. I am Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader...welcome to Cerulean," She greeted warmly. "I saw your battle just now. That was really something," Misty said with admiration in her voice.

Doom raised an eyebrow at her remark. He also was mildly curious how she knew his name, but didn't think it was important enough to torture her for the information. "The last gym leader did not appreciate my methods and was hot-headed."

Misty let out a throaty laugh. "Yes, Brock does tend to get that way doesn't he? I used to be the same way in my younger years. I've seen too much now to be offended by brutality though. Not every day you see a Magikarp send a legendary flying into the air after all, that was very impressive."

"Everything that Doom does is impressive, for Doom _is _impressive."

Misty smiled at Doom. "From what I have heard I tend to agree with that assessment." Misty looked down at her watch and sighed. "I'd love to continue chatting, but duty calls. I look forward to your challenge." Misty began to walk away but paused after a moment. "Oh yeah, silly me. I forgot the original reason I needed to chat with you. I found your Pokemon, Meowth, just outside of the rain storm barely able to move. I wrapped him up and sent him to the Pokecenter. You can pick him up at any time. Ta ta!" Misty sauntered away from Doom back to her gym.

Doom's eyes lingered on her form for a long moment before he smirked. She was different from Brock. She didn't need to speak loudly or with bravado to get the message across that she had strength. Like water, she was subtle and constant.

It would be a pleasure to crush her.


	51. Plans

A/N: A new Horizon for Doom awaits!

**50: Plans  
**

* * *

Doctor Doom looked down at Meowth. Doom proceeded to kick the Meowth awake.

Meowth looked up at his master regretfully. "Forgive me master, I tried to make it to you but the storm got in my way."

Doom glared down at the Meowth and was satisfied as his Pokemon wilted in fear before him. He could play this two ways. He could brutally kill the Meowth for being weak, or he could use this to his advantage.

_Everything is better when it is to Doom's advantage._

Doom sat down in a chair in the Pokecenter and looked into Meowth's eyes. "Doom does not care about what you are feeling, nor does Doom dwell on those who ask or need forgiveness. Doom only cares for the strong. The next time a raging storm keeps you at bay, you shall endure it. You shall think of the glory that you bring Doom by being strong, and you will not accept failure. Doom does _not_ accept failure. This will be your only warning. For the next time _anything_ keeps you from reaching me in a timely manner, it would be wise of you to never reach me at all."

Meowth nodded his head. His master was so merciful!

Doom saw that Meowth took his words seriously and so let the matter drop. No need to waste time on the subject, if Meowth failed him again he would simply lock him away in the basement somewhere, never to be heard from again.

"I have once again bested my rival, Reed Richards, who took a momentary lapse in focus from me to escape with little else than his life. Doom will catch up to him eventually, of course."

"That's great master!"

"Doom does not need your compliments. Doom understands the greatness of Doom. For he is Doom, and Doom understands everything." Doom paused for a moment to consider that. "It is going to take some time for Thor and Logan to recover. They gave everything in the pursuit of Doom's victory, and when they recover the two of them will both be rewarded handsomely for their effort."

Meowth bowed his head. He would one day be worthy of his master's rewards he promised himself. "Master, are we going to remain in the Pokecenter until they recover fully?"

Doom backhanded Meowth for the question.

_I really have to stop asking such stupid questions_, Meowth thought. He didn't blame his master for hitting him, he knew he had a lot of bad habits that needed to get worked through.

"Doom does not waste time. Just because a minion or two is in need of hospitalization does not mean that the greatness of Doom will stand still and allow time to tick away while he remains fruitless. No, there is much to be done in this city still. At sunrise tomorrow we head north to the Nugget Bridge. It is time to introduce the world to my newest Pokemon." Doom smiled down at Meowth who returned the smile. Meowth knew when his master smiled it meant bad things were going to happen to unworthy people, and that was a good thing.


	52. Bridge

A/N: Contrary to popular belief, Doom does not mind getting reviews! And by Doom I mean me. Enjoy!

**51: Bridge**

* * *

Doctor Doom approached the bridge with his Meowth by his side. The Meowth had wanted to stay behind to rest a little bit more but he knew better than to bring that particular thought up to his master. He didn't like being slapped around. Well, unless it was by female Persians. That is a story for another day, though.

Doom made it to the bridge and was halted in his advance by a man who had a friendly smile on his face. Doom immediately disliked him. "Welcome to the Nugget bridge! Defeat all of us to receive a wonderful prize! Go, Pidgey!" A small bird came out of the man's Pokeball and let out a high-pitched screech.

Doom raised an eyebrow. Or at least I assume he did. The metal mask makes it hard to tell sometimes.

"A Pidgey? You bring a simple Pidgey to bear against the might that is Doom? This is all that you have to offer in way of a challenge?"

The trainer he was facing was taken aback by the question. "Well, I also have an Ekans…" He appeared to be a bit embarrassed by the fact now.

Doom's eyes narrowed. "I see."

Doom took two paces to his left and shouted to the other trainers on the bridge. "Do any of you have Pokemon more advanced or better trained than the man before me?" He heard various shouts of "Well, a little bit" and "Not really" in response. Doom clenched his fist. He was mad. He had heard of this bridge, and he had expected somewhat of a challenge. Challenges were good, challenges let Doom's Pokemon face adversity. Through adversity they grew and became stronger. If they were not to face a challenge on this bridge then this bridge was nothing more than an obstacle on his path. A waste of his time.

Doom does not like to waste time.

"Go, Omastar!" Doom tossed the Pokeball from his hand and a moment later Omastar let out a roar as it landed on the ground in front of Doom smoothly.

"Omastar! This bridge is not worthy of our effort. Get rid of the occupants. Hydro Pump."

The Omastar opened its mouth and a huge barrage of water came forth. The blast enveloped the entire bridge for several seconds and when it relented there was nothing left on the bridge.

"Satisfactory," Doom said. Doom returned Omastar to its Pokeball and began to walk across the now wet bridge.

"Master, one of the trainers appears to be drowning!" Meowth pointed to a woman who was struggling to stay afloat.

"That is not Doom's problem," Doom said mildly as he never broke his stride.


	53. Needs

A/N: I wonder if any of you saw this coming?

**52: Needs**

* * *

Doctor Doom was about halfway across the bridge when he stopped suddenly and whipped his head to the left. On the other side of the small river was an entrance to a cave. Doom's eyes narrowed. He could sense a great and ancient power in the cave. It was not as great as Doom, nor as ancient as Doom, but it was enough to catch Doom's attention. A pity for whatever was in the cave.

"Meowth," Doom said suddenly, "We are going into that cave. I sense something of great power in there. I desire it."

Meowth visibly paled. "M-master. I have heard terrible rumors about that cave. Every member of Team Rocket was told to stay very far away from that cave. Something about radiation I think. It's really dangerous, with only the strongest Pokemon being able to survive such an environment."

Doom turned to Meowth with a sneer on his face. "Are you saying the Pokemon Doom himself raised are not the strongest? That untamed, untrained Pokemon could hold a candle to Doom's care? Do you think so little of your master Meowth? Is that it? Do you regret walking the path of Doom? Perhaps Doom can deliver you back to your former masters. Is that what you wish?" Doom asked silkily.

Meowth had never been more afraid of his master. Meowth was a smart Pokemon.

"N-no master. I let my fear get the best of me. I know you can face any challenge."

Doom glared at Meowth for a moment before nodding. He was more intrigued with this mysterious power than punishing his weak-willed Pokemon.

Doom levitated himself and Meowth above the water and soon they found themselves at the mouth of the cave.

Doom closed his eyes and let his magical senses unravel themselves. Doom was curious about the presence he had felt before. Knowledge was power, and Doom while never afraid or worried was also a prudent man. He would arm himself properly. After a moment Doom once again found the source of power and then felt the creature push back against him. Hard.

Doom fell to his knees, unprepared for such an attack. Doom staggered to his feet and fought off the wave of dizziness that had overwhelmed him.  
_  
High class psychic powers… Excellent. That suits my needs._


	54. Warning

A/N: I enjoy writing Doom's speech. All of it. Ever.

**53: Warning  
**

* * *

Doctor Doom stood at the entrance of the cave and let his vision adjust to the darkness. Although this was only the second cave he had entered since he entered this world, he could tell this one was very different already. There was a power in the air that was palpable. It would be unwise to lose focus in this place. Not that Doom ever lost _anything_. Doom took a step forward and immediately saw hundreds of Pokemon roaming the landscape, the air, and even some in a nearby river. Doom noted that he had never seen most of these yet, but none of them were the presence he had felt previously.

"Master, there are many strong Pokemon here. Are you going to catch any of them?" Meowth asked.

Doom rubbed his chin. Meowth, for once, had a point. He had been so focused on the presence that he had not considered the opportunity to capture Pokemon besides it to add to his arsenal. After all, the more Pokemon he had the more margin for error he had if a Pokemon proved itself to be too weak to handle the glory of Doom and died from the stress of having itself be modified by Doom.

Doom was not about to give Meowth any credit though. "What a foolish question. Of course Doom is here to capture as many Pokemon as he pleases. Doom does as he pleases."

Meowth looked down, ashamed of himself for doubting his master's perfection.

Doom was deciding which Pokemon to attack first when a massive psychic presence entered his mind.

_You do not belong! Go from here!_

The presence attempted to overwhelm Doom, however this time Doom did not budge at inch mentally. Doom could feel the presence recoil in shock at his strength. Doom extended his arms and let out a triumphant laugh. Then he said, "Fool! You do not know the measure of Victor Von Doom! You believe you are the first to attempt to enter Doom's mind? To gain an advantage on Doom? To intimidate Doom? Does one such as you believe you have what it takes to conquer Doom? To tower over the tallest tower? You are none of the above, nameless Pokemon! Each time you attempt to persuade, you only make Doom's pursuit of you more fervent! Each time you take a step from me, I shall take five steps towards you! Enjoy your last moments of freedom, because Doom is here for you, and Doom does not stop until Doom succeeds, because in this world, and any other world, as there is nothing that is capable of making Doom know the definition of failure! Not Reed Richards, not you! **SO RUN LITTLE POKEMON, RUN AND FLEE IN TERROR FROM DOOM, BUT KNOW THIS: THERE IS TRULY NO ESCAPE FROM DOOM, FOR DOOM IS EVERYTHING AND EVERYWHERE. THE WORLD **_**IS**_** DOOM!**

Meowth didn't know about the other Pokemon, but he was very grateful he didn't wear pants otherwise the piss would have been on him instead of on the cave floor.


	55. Boom

A/N: This was amusing to write.

**54: Boom**

* * *

Doctor Doom was pissed. His rage was almost visible around him and the cave got hotter as the energy Doom was giving off affected the environment around him; various Pokemon were forced to climb out of the water as it began to boil. Doom would never take kindly to arrogant minds that tried to oppress his own. This Pokemon that had chosen to hide itself in the depths of this cave thought that it was worthy to do battle with Doom. That it was worthy to even exist on the same realm of existence as Doom. Doom would dispel these illusions when the two of them met, however. It would involve blood, magic, and even more blood.

Yes, Doom was indeed not in the mood for trifling matters. This included catching lesser Pokemon. They would wait. Everything would wait for Doom to attend his business in the deepest reaches of this cave.

Meowth, on the other hand, could not quite quantify his emotions. Part of him was very scared, but that wasn't all that he was feeling. As he ran to keep pace with his master Meowth felt a lightness he could never claim to have felt before. His master was so in control that Meowth could not doubt anything he did. Even as his master passed several rare Pokemon that Meowth had only seen in photographs he knew better than to speak up. To speak to his master so recklessly in the mood his master was in was nothing short of suicide. Meowth liked to voice himself, but he valued his life more.

Doom reached a ladder and quickly climbed down to the next level of the cave. As soon as his feet touched the ground he was quickly surrounded by five ball shaped Pokemon. Doom's left hand twitched as it ached to use magic to dispatch of the Pokemon who dared to stand in his way. Doom, however, kept his calm. There was no reason to act foolish just because others had chosen to act foolish toward him, after all. Doom brought out his Pokedex and scanned the closest Pokemon.

_Electrode, the Electric Bomb Pokemon. They hold vast amounts of electrical energy in their body and when they are physically disturbed or upset they have been known to explode at a moment's notice._

"I see," Doom muttered. "This must be the welcoming committee. Very well then! Welcome Doom into your life!"

No sooner than Doom had finished speaking the group of Electrodes started to glow white.

Doom waved his hand and the Electrodes stopped glowing. "You will find that the theory and actual use of energy manipulation is something I am well versed in. Perhaps if your opponent was one of my Pokemon you would stand a chance. It is not. You have chosen Doom as your opponent. Doom does not forgive."

Once again the Pokemon glowed white and this time when Doom waved his hand the Pokemon stilled unnaturally.

Doom turned to Meowth and said, "Follow."

Meowth did not need to be told twice and walked with his master who did not seem to be in any hurry to escape the blast range of the Electrodes.

Sensing his minion's confusion, Doom took pity on him. "I am able to manipulate the time around the Pokemon to stand still. A simple matter."

Meowth continued to be very impressed with his master.

After going several paces Doom snapped his fingers casually and never broke his stride as he turned a corner in the cave.

A few seconds later a monstrous explosion was heard and felt as Electrode goo lined the cave walls.


	56. Bow

A/N: Well this should be awesome!

**55: Bow**

* * *

Doctor Doom continued his leisurely pace in the second floor of the cave. His anger had abated slightly since doing his fourth favorite thing in the world which was to make the useless minions of any random foe explode. It wasn't so much just the act of their bodies tearing apart by their very foundations, but also the fact that they knew in the last moment that Doom was victorious. The glory and majesty of Doom should be everything's last thought, as far as Doom was concerned.

Doom's three favorite things in the world were to defeat Reed Richards in any fashion, second was to humiliate Reed Richards in any fashion, and lastly his favorite activity in the entire world was to have sex with Sue Storm. The last had the extra added benefit of both defeating _and_ humiliating Reed Richards.

Doom spared a glance to his side to see Meowth looking straight ahead with a determined look on his face. Doom wasn't as annoyed with his Pokemon as he had been previously. Although Meowth was not perfect, for he was not Doom, the talkative Pokemon was learning to be somewhat acceptable to Doom's standards, if only just barely. Doom knew the value of patience. It had only taken a few hits to the head but his acquisition was learning the proper way to be one of Doom's Pokemon.

When Doom caught whatever Pokemon was lurking deep in this case he would be yet another step ahead of his rival and the rest of this world. So far everything had gone as planned, which made sense given that Doom had been the one to formulate the plans. This Pokemon that had tried to avoid this conflict had true power. That was the only type of power that was worthy of Doom, naturally.

Doom walked in silence until he reached the final ladder. Beyond this point he would be on the same floor with whatever Pokemon was powerful enough to command other Pokemon using its own will. Doom could not keep his hand from trembling. He had not been this excited in quite some time.

Doom slowly made his way down the ladder and as his feet touched the ground he felt presence of the Pokemon very near. Doom turned his head to the right and saw his prize.

The Pokemon was white and purple, with a very dark purple aura surrounding it. Its very presence felt unnatural. There was something radically different with this Pokemon compared to every other Pokemon Doom had seen. It just didn't belong.

Doom took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the unknown Pokemon.

_No data._

Doom quirked an eyebrow at the machine and shrugged. It made no difference, he did not need knowledge in order to defeat an enemy of this level.

"Hello, unknown Pokemon. Will you willingly submit to the grandeur that is Doom? You will know heights you could have never before imagined if you were to join with me. Consider my offer carefully, and spare yourself the indignity of defeat by my hand." Doom was proud of himself; no reason in particular or anything, it should just be said every now and then just in case someone forgets.

The Pokemon's eyes narrowed and the aura around it grew steadily darker. _I have heard those words spoken before. I will not be fooled again. Leave this place at once. That is your last warning._

Doom's eyes narrowed. This creature clearly did not know its place if it believed it could issue _warnings_ to Doom. "You will bow before me, even if I must hold your head down while you do so. You will regret the foolish words you dared speak to me," Doom promised.


	57. Mistake

A/N: I have nothing witty to say about this chapter that wouldn't be a spoiler.

**56: **Mistake

* * *

Doctor Doom snarled and unleashed a bolt of energy from his left hand. The nameless Pokemon parried the attack effortlessly by raising its right hand to direct the attack off to the side.

_You are strange. I have not met a human with powers like yours before. The name I have chosen for myself is Mewtwo. I named myself this-urgh_

Mewtwo's explanation of his name was cut off by a thin beam from one of Doom's fingers.

"Fool! We are locked in mortal combat and you believe you have time to give me your biography? I am Victor Von Doom, a man who long ago ascended past the realm of normal human mortality! Behold one of my many masterpieces: the nerve impulse scrambler! With this, you are unable to physically move." Doom laughed in triumph and casually threw a Pokeball at Mewtwo.

The ball suddenly stopped in midair.

_I do not need the use of my body to use my psychic powers._

The ball casually dropped to the ground.

"Is Doom supposed to be impressed because you are not totally useless?" Doom asked rhetorically.

Instead of giving a mental response Mewtwo's eyes glowed a deep blue and Doom was shoved back violently into a jagged piece rock that formed the lower reaches of the cave wall.

Doom grunted, he did not need to feel back the back of his head to know that he was bleeding. Before Doom had time to response he was hit with another powerful blunt psychic attack and the back of his skull once again smashed into the rock.

Mewtwo, who was by this point starting to regain some use of his body, shakily raised his right arm and used the physical motion to reinforce another psychic blast. This time, however, Doom shoved back and Mewtwo recoiled both mentally and physically from Doom's power. Mewtwo's head felt like it had been split in two as an overwhelming headache centered between his eyes. Mewtwo roared in fury and prepared another, more powerful, psychic blast when suddenly he was distracted by a small cat.

Meowth, who could see plain as day that his master was still reeling from his skull being rammed into a wall, decided to be a hero. It wasn't the smartest decision Meowth had ever made in his life but it's the thought that counts, right?

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth shouted as he leapt at the psychic Pokemon.

Mewtwo mentally rolled his eyes and took a second to casually use his psychic powers to send the small Pokemon crashing into a nearby rock, knocking the poor little guy out cold. Mewtwo was about to comment when he felt a horrible presence where Doom was. Mewtwo turned around and was taken aback by what he saw.

Doom was glowing.

Mewtwo looked back at Meowth and a thought occurred to him.

_Have I misjudged you humans? Do you care so much for this little creature that you can go beyond your normal limits at seeing him injured? Perhaps I have been mistaken all this-_

"**Shut up**," Doom said menacingly.

Mewtwo promptly shut up.

"It is one matter to trifle with the great Doctor Doom. To believe you are worthy of being placed upon the same planet as the great Doctor Doom. To challenge Doom. To impede Doom. All of these are great acts of both stupidity and insolence." Doom paused for a moment as the air thickened and the power surrounding Doom consolidated into a sicklier yellow color. "You postulate that I care for the creature which you harmed. I will clarify the situation to you. I care for that Meowth as much as I would a random rock in the lowliest garden in the lowliest town in my vast empire. The fact remains, however, that the random rock is still _my_ rock." Doom's eyes began to glow. "**PREPARE YOURSELF AS BEST YOU CAN WRETCHED LITTLE POKEMON, ALTHOUGH IT SHALL BE OF NO AVAIL! ONCE DOOM SETS ITS SIGHTS ON YOU THAT IS ALL YOU SHALL EVER KNOW! DOOM, I SAY! FEEL DOOM! DROWN IN DOOM! YOU HAVE NO HOPE!"**

Then Doom unleashed his power.


	58. Hopeless

A/N: The Chapter everyone has waited for! All three readers!

**57: Hopeless**

* * *

Doctor Doom slowly walked forward with a pale yellow aura enveloping him. His thoughts were on the Pokémon in front of him; the Pokémon that was about to be crushed.

Mewtwo was determined to be proactive about the whole 'dying' situation and began to generate a large amount of psychic energy. After a moment of letting it consolidate he unleashed it towards Doom.

Doom was hit with the barrage dead on. Doom did not even flinch.

Mewtwo kept firing off psychic blasts. However, no matter how fast he fired or how potent each blast was, nothing appeared to affect Doom.

_You will stop! Stop at once!_ Mewtwo mentally shouted at the steadily advancing Doom.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed once again as he desperately fired off psychic blasts that were strong enough to obliterate any Pokémon he had ever encountered.

They were not enough to faze Doom.

As Doom drew closer to Mewtwo the Pokémon's rationality began to fade to panic.

_Why do my powers not work on you? I do not understand! You are nothing but a lowly human!_

Doom's right arm reached out and grabbed Mewtwo by the throat. Doom tested his grip by squeezing as hard as he could.

"There is nothing lowly about Doom, fool," a powerful voice said from the right.

Mewtwo's head was turned for him and he saw… Doctor Doom?

Doom sensed Mewtwo's confusion and let out a sinister chuckle. "Surprised? Did you really believe one as great as I would bother with the likes of you? What you have been fighting is one of my better inventions: A Doombot. I would give an explanation, but Doom does not give explanations."

_You... mean... to kill me?_It was obvious that Mewtwo's presence was fading if the hesitation in his projected thoughts was any indication.

"I had plans for you, grand plans. However a tool that does not know its place is no more useful to me than Reed Richards himself. You would be a useless tool. Doom has no time for uselessness." Doom casually walked up to Meowth and picked him up by the scruff of the neck. "This lowly creature will prove more useful to Doom than you could ever have been." Doom waved a hand which caused the Doombot to let go of Mewtwo and crumble to dust on the cave floor.

_Thank you._

"Do not thank Doom, for Doom has not done you a kindness today. A kindness would be to bend you to my will and have you serve the glory of Doom by force. Doom is not kind. Wallow in your pity and pride by yourself, it is fitting for a creature such as you." Doom turned away from Mewtwo and began to make his way to the entrance of the floor.

_Wait! I acknowledge your strength. Doctor Doom. I wish to join you. Please!_

Doom did not turn around but said, "Doom does not accept. Doom already said it once, and Doom is loath to repeat himself… you are nothing more than a useless tool. Your power means nothing to Doom."

At hearing Doom's words something snapped within the mind of the psychic Pokémon. If I had to guess, it would be Mewtwo's common sense that snapped because he decided that it'd be a smart idea to attack Doom when his back was turned. Mewtwo charged up a psychic blast.

Doom was much faster, and before Mewtwo could bring his assault to bear he was flying through the cave from a burst of energy let loose by Doom. With a sickening crunch Mewtwo's body was launched through a cave wall, buried under several large rocks.

"You have no hope," Doom said with finality.


	59. Afterthought

A/N: In this chapter Doom thinks a lot.

**58: **Afterthought

* * *

Doctor Doom, with Meowth still held by the scruff of his neck, began to slowly make his way out of the cave. Doom would never admit it to another living, or otherwise, soul but he was dissatisfied with how the encounter with Mewtwo had gone. It wasn't a matter of personal performance because that was never in question. It was the fact that such a Pokémon could exist. While Mewtwo was nothing compared to the ever-lasting glory and bountiful power of Doom, the psychic user would have slaughtered any of Doom's Pokémon in a matter of seconds. That was not acceptable. If Doom merely desired to rule over this world using his own powers then this would have been a very short trip indeed. Use power, laugh maniacally, and then proceed to sip on wine before the first sundown had occurred. That was not the point. The point was that Doctor Victor Von Doom was the peak of human intellect, that any challenge presented in front of Doom was as simple to him as fitting a square block into a square hole. Pokémon mastery would be his because _everything_ was his. Nothing stood in his way, and nothing stood up to his might and machinations.

Mewtwo's very existence had thrown a wrench into that, however.

If a Pokémon found in a random cave in a random city could be that strong, what were the limits of Pokémon ability? How far would Doom have to go in order to ensure that no challenge was too great for his Pokémon? The answer, of course, was simple: As far as necessary. Although emotionally weak and as useless of a tool to him as Mewtwo would have proven to be, its existence in the chain of evolution was an importance that was not to be discounted. Pokémon could be very, very strong, even without the modifications that Doom had provided to his own. This meant only one thing.

_It was time to get better modifications!_

Doom's brainstorming, which registered as a category five hurricane as far as brainstorms went, was interrupted when a Pokemon stood in Doom's way.

The yellow Pokemon had a watch in its hand and slowly began moving towards Doom, swinging it back and forth.

Doom was not feeling charitable today. "You are in Doom's way. An unwise decision on this day!" Doom threw a right hook that connected with the Pokemon's skull and sent it crashing into a nearby rock.

After a moment several other Pokemon of the same variety came out of the woodwork, in this case a bunch of rocks, and slowly approached Doom in what can best be described as a threatening manner.

Doom laughed in their faces. "I see that one had a few friends with him. Doom understands. You wish to avenge him. Very well... come then, come avenge your comrade! Join him in his doom!" Doom boomed out.


	60. Screwed

A/N: Sometimes even Doom needs to relieve stress.

**59: **Screwed

* * *

Doctor Doom cracked his neck. That had been fun. Doom looked down and noticed that Meowth's limp form now had red splotches all throughout its fur. Doom looked back around the cave and saw approximately thirty mangled yellow bodies. While the challenge had been sorely lacking, there was something about the repeated gesture of punching something until it bursts open that had a calming effect on Doom. It might have just been the merciless ending of life that did the trick, though.

With his bloodlust sated for the moment Doom prepared to leave the area when a moan of pain caught his attention. Doom turned to the noise to find the Pokémon he originally hit was just now waking up.

The Pokémon in question quickly surveyed the scene and let out a sorrowful moan. Its grief radiated from its body as it cried over a particularly mangled corpse.

"This could have been avoided," Doom said. He instantly had the Pokémon's attention. "If you had just chosen to not stray into the path of Doom I would have had no reason to stop on my way out of here." Okay, so that was a lie, Doom had been looking to pick a fight with something. This creature didn't need to know that, though. "Now look at what your recklessness has wrought? The death of your community... all because of you. Now you are alone." Doom reached into his cloak and pulled out his Pokedex to scan the Pokémon.

_Hypno, the Psychic Hypnotism Pokémon. Able to alter the mental pathways of its victims in order to plant all kinds of powerful illusions and tricks. Could be incredibly useful in screwing with opponents._

Doom rubbed his chin. That did indeed sound rather promising. After a nanosecond of consideration Doom spoke again. "You needn't be alone, of course. You can learn what it means to be strong. The end of your friends could be a new beginning for you. I will only make this offer once: Join me and become strong. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, take your emotions and carve your own path, through other psychic Pokémon if required." Doom paused for a moment before adding, "I want an answer immediately."

Doom was mildly surprised to see the Hypno nod its head as soon as he had finished speaking. This Hypno was made of stronger stuff than Mewtwo had been, able to quickly realize its situation and decide to drop its past for a chance at a brighter future. Perhaps this trip into the cave was not as wasteful as he had imagined. Doom tossed a Pokeball at the Hypno and the Pokeball did not even shake twice before it stopped rattling, indicating Hypno was now Doom's.

Just as everything would eventually be.


	61. Leisure

A/N: And so the adventure continues...

**60: Leisure**

* * *

Doctor Doom exited the cave. Doom was less displeased than he had been when he had started his climb out. True, Meowth still had not regained his senses but the cat Pokemon was not required to be awake through the cave and so Doom had allowed, graciously, the Pokemon a few brief moments of respite. In the absence of Meowth and of anything of greater importance Doom had taken his time to navigate the cave eradicating Pokemon, and catching a few, where he saw fit. He saw fit in _a lot _of places. The frustration over such an extraordinary talent as Mewtwo being worthless had been a slightly greater annoyance to Doom than Doom had originally thought it would be. However after hours of wholesale slaughter and four new Pokemon added to his collection Doom was as pleasant as he was ever going to be, which is to say not at all.

Doom took a few steps outside of the cave, Meowth still in hand, and started to head north. He had no particular reason for heading north other than the knowledge that he was going to be able to cause doom if he went north, and he was still in the mood to do that particular activity.

_He was always in the mood for doom!_

Much to his annoyance the trainers who he had seen scattered earlier were no longer around. No, that wasn't quite true. They were still around, but they were not in Doom's path. Doom surveyed the field and noticed random trainers hiding behind various objects, in the ground, and scratching at rock in an attempt to get away from him. While Doom was itching to test out his new Pokemon he also had an appreciation for people who were smart enough to fear him. Fear was good after all, and in this case extraordinarily healthy.

_Cower before Doom, and Doom will spare your miserable existence!_

Doom continued east on the route until he came to a big house. In the front yard there was a sign that read in big, blocky letters "Bill's House." Doom's eyes narrowed.

He didn't like the name Bill.


	62. Bill

A/N: One of my better ideas, truth be told.

**61:** Bill

* * *

Doctor Doom stomped his boot into the door which promptly fell by the wayside as everything did for Doom. Doom didn't know why he didn't like the name Bill, but Doom didn't need to take things like 'feelings' into consideration to know what Doom did with things Doom didn't like: destroy them utterly.

"Doom has arrived to end your puny mortal existence."

Bill blinked stupidly at the man who had just entered his house. "Um, hello?"

Doom stared at Bill for a moment before speaking again. "Hello indeed. Do you know who I am?"

Bill thought about it for a moment. "Well I am guessing Doom. You did announce yourself and everything. I ought to have paid enough attention to such a flashy entrance after all."

Doom's eyes narrowed in thought.

_Doom likes this guy._

"That is indeed correct. I presume you are Bill?"

Bill thought very hard about lying given the tone of voice Doom had used to ask the question but decided against it. It probably saved his life. "Yeah, that's me. I am the inventor of the Pokemon Computer Network. I'd say it is nice to meet you but you did just bash my door in and everything."

Doom smirked.

_Doom really likes this guy._

"You speak your mind openly. Are you unafraid of your impending destruction?"

"Oh, heavens no. I am scared to death of you. However as a scientist I have learned that there is nothing to fear about certainty. If you wish to take my life then it seems extraordinary likely that there is nothing I can do you to stop you from doing so. Tea?" Bill pointed to a table with what was obviously fresh brewed tea.

Doom looked at his wrist and noted he was ten minutes ahead of schedule. Doom nodded silently and sat down at the table.

Bill poured him a cup of tea and sat down and started to sip from his own. "So… Doom…"

"Doctor Doom."

"Ah sorry, Dr. Doom. I don't suppose you have much medical training?"

Doom simply stared at Bill before taking a sip of his tea.

"Right I didn't think so. A fellow scientist then? How exciting. Do you know much about my computer system?"

Doom thought to kill the man instead of enduring small talk. however the promise of knowledge was too great for Doom to pass up. "Doom has not heard of it."

"Well I see by your belt that you have Pokemon. The computer stores any Pokemon you cannot carry around with you and allows you to do all sorts of neat functions! You can trade, you can organize, you can even take them to be in your possession from any PC in the world!"

This system seemed useful to Doom. Time to manipulate it to his advantage. "How much do you charge for this service?"

Bill blinked again. "Well, nothing of course. It is for the betterment of all trainers. Why am I suddenly feeling drowsy?" Bill questioned as he let out a yawn.

"Think nothing of it, mind slave."

"Mind wha-" Bill's head hit his table a moment after he passed out.

Doom swept across the room and stood before a giant computer. He face twisted into a smile as he began to examine what was on it. This could prove very useful indeed.

_Doom enjoys manipulating everything to his advantage!_


	63. Technology

A/N: This chapter has perhaps my favorite one liner of the story so far.

**62: **Technology

* * *

Doctor Doom quietly analyzed all of the information that was in front of him. It didn't take him long of course, he was Doom. The man who he had just made his mind slave was amusing. He had found a way to turn living, breathing creatures into digital data for simple storage. If Doom was capable of being impressed, he might have been at this. The amount of research that had been done on making this concept a reality had to have taken the better part of the decade. Doom would have it stolen in five minutes and have it turned to profit within ten.

Doom pressed a few buttons on the computer and suddenly the local Pokecenter popped up on screen. After a moment a Nurse Joy entered the viewing area.

"This is Nurse Joy how may I help you?" Joy said in her usual bubbly voice.

"It is your master, mind slave."

At the sound of hearing her master's voice Joy's eyes glazed over. When she spoke again, it was in a dull, mechanical voice. "Hello, master. How may I be of service?"

"I have acquired a Pokemon storage system. Doom wishes to implement this in every Pokecenter. You will get this task accomplished."

"There is already a system in place, master. I am unsure if it will be possible-"

"The storage I have taken is one in the same, mind slave," Doom interrupted. "I have simply implemented some desirable additions to the coding to ensure that any would be Pokemon collectors are kept in line."

Joy waited for her master to elaborate but when it was obvious that he had no plans to do so she simply nodded. "Will you be charging for this service, master?"

Doom's eyes narrowed.

_Doom needs to lessen cognitive dampeners on his mind slaves._

"Slap yourself for asking such a stupid question, fool," Doom commanded.

Nurse Joy immediately slapped herself across the face as hard as she could. After a moment her cheek puffed up and it turned pink indicating that there was a rush of blood to the area.

_On the other hand, cognitive dampeners amuse Doom. _

"Doom wishes to charge the same amount for this service as he does for the healing. If they refuse to pay this service you may inform them that the agreement they signed before putting their Pokemon into _my _system stated that once the Pokemon enter the system they are legally mine until they are taken out. If they do not pay, then they lose their right to take them out."

"Would you like me to deposit the Pokemon in your lab for your own use if this should happen, master?" Joy asked with a fair amount of difficulty. She hit harder than she thought.

"No. Doom has no desire to train worthless Pokemon. If they are unable or unwilling to pay what Doom considers to be a reasonable fee Doom will simply start feeding the Pokemon to Doom's Gyarados, Doom. Doom is sure Doom would welcome the snack."

Joy had found that sentence very confusing but didn't have the brain power left to question her master. "Of course, master. I'll get on it right away."

Without further reply Doom cut off the connection and moved away from the computer. He glanced over at Bill. The man was laid out on the floor and bleeding lightly from where his head had connected with his sturdy wooden table. Doom was sure he would be fine. Even if he wasn't, it didn't concern Doom much. Doom walked over to the table and picked up his cup of tea which was still warm. He took a sip and proceeded to throw the cup against the nearest wall, shattering it. Tea time was over.

Doom turned on his heel and exited the house with his cloak billowing behind him. He had a date with a certain orange haired gym leader to keep.

_The Gym Battle quickly approaches!_


	64. Surprise

A/N: Now if you expected _this_ I am just going to throw you a damn parade.

**63:** Surprise

* * *

Doctor Doom entered the Pokecenter and noted that he was not alone in the entrance. A man with red hair and a long black cloak was currently talking to Nurse Joy in an animated fashion. He wore a smile on his face as he gently patted the Joy's arm in an affectionate manner which caused a blush to rise to the nurse's face.

Doom walked forward, the noise from his iron boots alerting the man that he was no longer alone with Joy.

The man turned around and gave Doom a brief, albeit friendly, smile before turning back to Joy. "It seems you have a customer. Contact me if you get any information, thank you for your time." The man's voice was light and friendly but there was something layered deep within it that Doom caught. The man in front of him had tremendous strength and an uncanny amount of willpower.

Doom's eyes narrowed. This man was a threat. Doom liked threats; it made it all the more satisfying to crush those that could actually fight back in some capacity unlike that worm Reed Richards.

Joy smiled at the man. "O-Of course, if I find out anything I'll contact you sir," Joy said as she fought off another blush as best as she could.

The man nodded before turning around to face Doom. Their eyes met and instantly the man facing Doom tensed up. He could sense part of the danger Doom represented. If he could sense it all it would have made him run screaming in terror. After a moment he spoke. "Hello. I haven't seen you around before. My name is Lance. You may have heard of me." The man paused for a moment for effect. "I am the Pokémon League Champion." Lance offered his right hand to shake.

Doom was a master of politics, actually he was a master of everything but that's beside the point, and knew how this game was played. He reached out his hand and shared a brief handshake with Lance. "I am Doctor Victor Von Doom. A pleasure."

Lance looked at Doom's belt and noticed the Pokeballs there. "Are you taking the Pokémon League challenge, then?"

"Indeed I am. I was just about to take care of a few loose ends before challenging the gym leader of this city."

Lance's eyes lit up at this. "It isn't often that people challenge Misty these days. She has grown into quite a beautiful woman and an even more formidable trainer. It would be unwise to underestimate her," Lance said earnestly.

Doom's mind was racing. It was true that he did not think much of the orange haired woman, but the fact that Lance deduced that from a single comment was impressive. He would have to do research on this man before long. Doom was very interested in Lance, something that Lance probably wouldn't like very much if he knew just what that entailed.

Doom left his thoughts for the moment and responded to Lance's advice. "I will be sure to take that into consideration."

Lance nodded his head. "Well I've got to be off. I am just in town for the hour to investigate some Team Rocket activity. Apparently there have been a lot of shakeups in the hierarchy lately and it falls to me as the strongest trainer of the region to investigate such matters." Lance let out a sigh. "I miss the days where I sat around all day waiting for young hopefuls to be crushed by my awesome might. Those were the days," Lance said wistfully.

Doom raised an eyebrow at that. Perhaps this man was closer to a kindred spirit than he had previously thought.

Lance cracked a boyish smile. "Sorry, I tend to be a chatterbox sometimes. The habits of old age I suppose." Lance paused and tilted his head to the side. "Keep out of trouble now, Dr. Doom," Lance said with a predatory look in his eye. In the blink of an eye the look was gone and Lance was already moving past Doom. Lance stopped in his tracks and, without turning around, spoke once again. "Nice cloak, by the way."

"Thank you. Yours is nice as well," Doom responded.

There was a brief silence before Doom heard the door behind him open and close, indicating Lance was now gone. Doom processed the brief interaction he just had with the Pokémon League Champion. Doom suddenly let out a delighted cackle. The fact that Doom now knew for certain that there were men out there like Lance was news for celebration. When this world fell to Doom's majesty it would only be after Doom crushed their greatest hope, their champion. _Marvelous._


	65. Misty I

A/N: I think you guys are going to enjoy this battle.

**64:** Misty I

* * *

Doctor Doom had carefully planned out his encounter with Misty in the hours after his meeting with Lance. The plan called for a lot of blood and death. It was an awesome plan. Doom knew that she was renowned as being a master of water type Pokémon and so Doom's objective was clear: use only water types to crush her spirit until the only water she was a master of was her own tears. There were always many paths to victory for one as great and powerful as Doom however anything less than total dominion over his opponent was unacceptable. He _would_ destroy her.

Doom took a brisk walk from the Pokecenter to the Pokemon Gym. Doom saw no reason to delay the destruction of Misty. He reached the gym very quickly and looked at the sign by the entrance.

"Gym Leader: Misty, the orange-haired mistress of the waters."

_Doom will stain the waters red with the blood of her Pokemon._

Doom entered the building. The gym was nothing impressive, but then again nothing is impressive when beheld by the eyes of Doom. Doom looked down at the reflective water and saw himself staring back. Well, _almost_ nothing is impressive when beheld by the eyes of Doom. The gym was in a pool with a narrow walkway that branched out in a few places. Doom was sure that once the battle commenced the walkway would disappear and grant a huge advantage to Water Pokémon.

Doom's thoughts were interrupted by an obnoxious voice.

"Yo champ in the making, we meet again!"

Doom turned around to be confronted by a man with sunglasses sporting a smile. Doom recognized the man from his last gym battle. "So we do… what sage advice do you have for me this time, man in sunglasses?" Doom asked with a subtle touch of mocking reflected in his voice.

The man's smile widened slightly. "Well I can tell you that against water types grass and electric moves are _super_ effective!"

Doom scoffed. "Is that it? You do not need to tell Doom a very basic principle upon which battling is founded. Doom is wise; Doom understands such pathetically simple concepts."

The man rubbed his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers together. "Well, I also know if you compliment Misty's figure she will blush prettily and forget to command her Pokémon an average of two point eight seconds. Be mindful this will only work the first time you do it so you would be wise to hold off on doing it for a crucial moment. Oh, and she also she has an armor fetish which would probably work to your advantage. Just saying."

Doom stared at the man for a moment in open amazement, which may have been the first time he had ever done so in the history of everything. "How could you possibly know that?"

The man's smile took on a sinister quality as he said, "I know everything, Doctor Victor Von Doom. Now be on your way."

Doom made a note to talk to this man at his earliest convenience. He was interesting. The man would sorely regret becoming interesting to Doom. In fact, that list had been growing a lot lately.

Doom walked into the gym proper to see a man in the water about to challenge him to a battle.

Before he could, however, a sharp voice rang out. "Your services will not be required today, Roger."

Doom looked to the far end of the pool to find Misty standing there with her eyes trained on the man who was apparently named Roger.

"But ma'am… it is customary that us trainers battle any would-be challengers to prove they are worthy of facing you!" Roger shouted.

"Yes Misty, let the child have his play time," Doom said smoothly.

Misty's eyes went from Roger to Doom in an instant and Doom was taken aback by the predatory look in those blue eyes. "I do not recall asking you."

Doom shrugged, letting the matter drop. He'd have his pound of flesh for her moment of cheek soon enough.

Misty turned back to Roger. "I have no doubts about this man's ability to satisfy me. You may go."

_What odd phrasing..._

Roger left the swimming pool quietly.

Misty turned back to Doom and allowed her silk dress to fall to the floor revealing a green bikini. She stretched her arms upward to allow her breasts to bounce for Doom's pleasure.

_Doom took no pleasure._

"I hope you are ready sweetie, I don't go easy on challengers. Not even when they wear armor," Misty said.

Doom cracked his neck. "Doom awaits you."

_In more ways than one, Misty._


	66. Halloween

A/N: We take a short break from Doom's adventures and have a special!

**?: Halloween**

**Somewhere very Doom-y**

Doctor Doom was currently plotting. It wasn't anything special by Doom's own immense standards but nonetheless it was still a plan by the great Doctor Victor Von Doom, and thus it was the most magnificent plan that had ever been seen since Doom's last run of the mill plan. It involved lasers, barbed wire, and a lot of maniacal laughter. There was surely a robot in there somewhere as well.

Doom's thoughts were interrupted by his castle's doorbell being rung. Doom thought that was quite strange given the fact that his castle didn't have a doorbell. Doom put his plan aside and went to the door. Fifty minutes later, it was quite a big castle, Doom swung the door open to see two small children in hilariously bad skull masks with bags open.

"Trick or treat!" they said at the same time.

Doom rubbed his chin. He had forgotten that today was October 31st, a day where children were taught to get as much candy as possible in order for their parents to have less of an obligation to watch over them during the next day. Candy tended to keep children busy after all. Better to stuff their mouths than actually have to keep their minds busy. Doom didn't have any candy, however.

"Doom does not have candy. However Doom is not without his kindness so allow Doom to offer you vast amounts of power. Would you children like vast amounts of power?"

The two boys traded a look before shrugging at each other. "That sounds alright, I guess," one of the boys said.

"Then follow." Doom quickly turned on his heel and without looking back led the two children into his castle. The children started to think this may have been an unwise decision when they passed the fifth dungeon that had terrible screams coming from within it.

After a long trip down many narrow hallways and through dark stairwells the trio arrived at their destination: A well-lit arena. There was a single chair in the entire room: a throne decorated with expensive looking jewels. Doom walked over to the throne and sat down. "Great power comes at a price. Doom gives nothing away! You must prove yourself worth of Doom's gifts. The one that survives this encounter shall be my apprentice in the art of Pokemon mastery! You may now begin tearing each other apart for such a precious opportunity."

Both children blinked before one of them spoke up. "Um, mister, Pokemon aren't real."

Doom's eyes narrowed. "Then what is this? Go, Doom!" Doom pulled a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it. In a flash of white light his Gyarados appeared in front of Doom and roared as politely as it could at the children hoping not to scare them. Alas, Gyarados did a poor job and before its roar ended both children had run screaming from the room.

Doom held back a sigh and took a sip of his wine. Today's youth were so, so very soft. Back in the old days if Doom had seen a giant blue dragon creature he would have almost been happy. To see power right before their young eyes and run screaming… it was truly a sign of the downfall of society.

Doom lifted himself up from his throne. If society wouldn't strengthen itself it was up to Doom, the world's great visionary, to push them along. This was the perfect excuse to build that mind control machine he had dreamt about the other night. What a delightful treat that would be for some unsuspecting global power. Doom cackled and walked back to his laboratory.


	67. Misty II

**A/N**: NANOWRIMO hiatus over. I have once again failed. Here, have some Doom for my troubles.

**65**: Misty II

* * *

Doctor Doom stood quietly as the floor began to shift under his feet. The walkway submerged under the water until nothing was left but two small platforms on opposite sides of the gym for the two trainers to stand upon.

"Doctor Doom," Misty said. "I know you are a man with many talents so I am not going to insult you by requesting a mere two on two battle. I hope that four on four will not prove too arduous for you to handle?" Misty's tone was light but she wore a predatory smile on her face as she spoke.

Doom's eyes narrowed. This wench thought she had him cornered. That just wouldn't do. "Four on four would be acceptable."

Misty smiled. "It is settled then, let us-"

"However Doom believes that a five on five battle would be even more splendid," Doom cut in.

Misty's eyes widened as she looked down at her belt. She had five Pokeballs there. The water type user hesitated for a moment as if thinking something over.

Doom smirked. "Do I sense fear, Gym Leader?"

Misty scowled. "Of course not. I accept your challenge. On one condition."

Doom folded his arms in front of him. "Go on."

"When I beat you I get a date with you!" Misty proceeded to giggle like a school girl.

No one could see behind Doom's mask, but it is a safe bet to assume his eyebrows were raised. "What possible reason would Doom have to take an interest in you?"

"Well I am attractive, successful, driven, and one hell of a Pokemon trainer! If I defeat you maybe I'll be able to teach you a thing or two," Misty said while grinning.

_Doom knows he has nothing to learn from the likes of you._

"Very well. Your condition is acceptable. Know, however, that it will never come to pass. Doom does not lose."

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls," Mist said as she undid one of her Pokeballs. "You should know though I don't make a habit of losing either. Go, Blastoise!" Misty tossed the Pokeball and in a flash of light Blastoise had arrived. It roared before it turned its attention to Doom. The cannons on its back flexed in anticipation for the upcoming fight.

Doom whipped out his Pokedex and pointed it at the blue Pokemon. "Blastoise, the Water Cannon Pokemon. I'd suggest murdering it violently before it gets a high pressure water blast off from the cannons on its back."

_Murdering something violently is, in fact, always a valid option for everything in life._

Doom grabbed a Pokeball and casually threw it forward. The Pokemon that came out was just a tad less aggressive than the Blastoise.

Misty's lips twitched upward in a half-smile as she gazed at the Pokemon.

Doom glared at Misty. "Doom will say this only once: Do not take Doom's Pokemon lightly."

Misty rolled her eyes. "You are the person who is hoping to match water against water with the leader of the water gym. You have no hope."

The room grew colder as Doom clenched his fists in rage. "You… dare to speak to Doom like that. To tell one as great as Doom that he has no hope…" Doom snarled.

Misty winced. She really needed to get over that whole foot in mouth syndrome.

Doom turned to his Pokemon. "Slowbro. Ravage."

Slowbro turned to his master in complete and utter confusion. "Bro?"

The palm of Doom's hand met Doom's mask as Doom let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day.


	68. Misty III

A/N: Christmas Break is over! Doom updates every day again yay!

**66: Misty III**

* * *

Doctor Doom's fists clenched as Misty's melodic laughter filled the air.

"I take it that did not go as rehearsed?" Misty said with an amused grin on her face.

"Indeed," Doom said lightly. He turned his attention to Slowbro. "Do not disobey me again."

Slowbro looked at its master. "Bro?"

"Now, Blastoise!" Misty suddenly shouted.

Blastoise spun up out of the water and headed directly for Slowbro. Slowbro wasn't fast enough to dodge the spinning water Pokemon.

It was a good thing that Slowbro didn't have a need to dodge, then.

Slowbro's eyes glowed blue for a brief moment as its hands shot up into the air and the Blastoise stopped mid-air a mere five feet from Slowbro's position. Slowbro thrust its hands outward and in a shocking display of psychic power slammed Blastoise against the far wall of the gym so fast Misty couldn't see it. It almost goes without saying that Doom could, of course, follow the action just fine. For he is Doom, and Doom follows what he damn well pleases.

"Bro!" the Slowbro shouted in the direction of the Blastoise which was very slowly dislodging itself from the wall. While translating the vast language of the Slowbro is tricky business, it can safely be assumed that Slowbro's intention was to say something along the lines of "Don't interrupt discussions with my glorious master Doctor Victor Von Doom." That's what Doom chose to believe at any rate.

After a moment Slowbro turned back to Doom. "Bro?" it questioned.

Doom rubbed his chin. It appeared to him, and thus it must be true, that Slowbro's language center was not very well developed. So when Doom gave even simple commands in the heat of battle Slowbro would get confused. On the other hand, when allowed to think on its own it could use its powers adequately. That level of control was unacceptable.

_This calls for brain surgery._

Doom's attention snapped back to Blastoise as it fell back into the water. The surgery would have to wait. For now he would leave the Slowbro to its own devices. Failure would still not be accepted, of course.

"Blastoise! Water gun!" Misty shouted and did a wholly unnecessary hand motion toward Slowbro.

Blastoise erupted out of the water and one of its cannons let out a large jet of water which went right for Slowbro's head.

Doom shifted his eyes to his Slowbro. He did not issue a command.

Slowbro rewarded Doom's shrewd thinking with another display of his psychic powers. Its hands moved in front of him and the water that was coming towards him slowed down until it stopped moving entirely. The air in the room began to grow cold as the stream of water slowly started to turn to ice. After a moment the liquid had turned from a powerful jet of water to an ice spear that was sent hurdling at Blastoise. Unlike its counterpart the turtle had no psychic powers to dodge the incredibly fast object and its left arm was taken clean off from the shoulder down. Blastoise's reaction was the practical one.

Blastoise roared in pain as its arm fell into the water and blood spurted from the open wound.

Doom cracked his neck. That was satisfactory.

Misty, her laughter over the Slowbro long forgotten, let out a sigh. "You have a lot of nasty Pokemon. Water is supposed to be elegant and beautiful, not blunt and harsh."

"Words of a loser. Victory is victory, and everything else is not. That is what all those who have tasted complete triumph know of life."

Misty ground her teeth together. "Fine! You want to play rough? I can play rough! Blastoise! **Rage**!"

Her Blastoise's screams of pain came to an abrupt end as it began to glow red. A moment later it was directly in front of Slowbro whose eyes were already glowing blue. They quickly stopped glowing blue when Blastoise's fist met the side of Slowbro's head causing it to crash into the water below.

Doom tilted his head.

_Interesting._


	69. Misty IV

A/N: Doom has a few new tricks now!

**67:** Misty IV

* * *

Doctor Doom did not impress easily but a turtle with cannons on its back flying around doing its best human torch impression, minus the fire of course, was enough to at least intrigue Doom. The Blastoise turned its attention to Doom and let out a growl.

Doom raised an eyebrow. It appeared that the creature had gone completely berserk in exchange for its newfound strength and speed. The move rage slackened the harness of sanity from the mind and this allowed the body to reach its true potential. The creature did not even have the survival instincts to realize that looking upon Doom with such naked aggression had led to the enslavement or death of things far stronger than itself.

Doom made a mental note to teach every single Pokemon he had this move. Doom could never have enough abilities which enabled Doom to use Doom's tools, what others referred to as Pokemon, to their maximum potential. Anything less would be uncivilized, for it would not be Doom, and Doom _is_ nothing if not civilized.

"Is your Pokemon knocked out only after one punch from Blastoise?" Misty mocked. "And here I thought this might provide some challenge." Misty had conveniently forgotten that her Blastoise now had only one arm to punch with due to the very same Pokemon that she now mocked. She should really work on that short term memory.

Doom's eyes hardened as he looked down into the large pool. He knew the parameters of all of his Pokemon perfectly, for knowledge was power and Doom was the most powerful of them all. That Blastoise didn't have the strength, enraged or not, to knock out his Slowbro in one hit. At least it _better_ not if Slowbro wished to continue breathing. This could only mean one thing.

"Slowbro," Doom said. He sounded very angry as people tend to do when they are, in fact, angry.

A few moments later Slowbro bobbed up from the bottom of the pool. "Bro?" it responded to its master in its normal tone of blissful ignorance.

"Has Doom told you what he does to those that deign to show sloth in the face of adversity?" Doom said silkily.

Slowbro made stabbing motions with his paws while shouting excitedly before doing what could only be described as a Slowbro's version of an evil cackle.

Doom nodded his head. "Exactly. Now what exactly do you think Doom is going to do to you?"

Slowbro stared blankly at Doom for a moment before the Pokemon began to look sick.

Doom smirked. "You are indeed slow, but Doom sees you have caught up to the topic at hand. Since you understand, Doom would advise doing something, _anything_, to get back into his good graces."

Misty coughed loudly which caused Doom to turn his attention back to her. "Hello? We are in the middle of a match here! It isn't the time for you to be chastising your Pokemon! How utterly rude." Misty folded her arms under her chest and glared at Doom.

Doom stared into Misty and the woman thought she could feel her very soul squirm under his gaze. "Doom does what he wants when Doom wishes to do it. Doom wanted a Pokemon battle. It was done. Doom wanted to show his Pokemon the proper way to conduct itself. Notice that too was done, little girl." Doom paused to chuckle darkly. "However Doom understands how the folly of youth can make one impatient. Very well then, we can continue our match."

Misty blushed. She wasn't used to being talked down to like that. She liked it. Putting her affection for the man in front of her aside she turned to Blastoise. "Destroy him, Blastoise!"

Blastoise blurred out of sight just as Doom turned towards Slowbro. Doom said nothing.

A moment later Blastoise was covered in a psychic aura as Slowbro held both of its paws out in front of him.

Misty's jaw was slack in shock. She had never seen a Slowbro display this level of psychic power.

"Surprised little girl?" Doom asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "I suppose it is only natural for a trainer of your level to not comprehend the magnificence of Doom's glory. Allow Doom to put it into words even you will understand."

And explain he would.


	70. Misty V

A/N: Doom is pleased.

**68**: Misty V

* * *

Doctor Doom spread his arms out wide. The glory of Doom was currently making an appearance, and the deliverer of such a divine message was named Slowbro.

"Little girl, you have severely overestimated your place. Doom never comes unprepared. You look at Slowbro and you scoff. Just as I knew you would. I have done extensive research and found out that the latent psychic prowess of a Slowbro is surpassed by very few Pokemon. However weak trainers, like yourself, long ago gave up on harnessing that power because it had proven too difficult for you to master. No task is too hard for the great Victor Von Doom! Now you see the repayment for my time, Slowbro has unlocked his potential!" Doom reared back his head and let out a mad cackle. He didn't think it was necessary to mention the modifications he had made to the Slowbro. This wasn't show and tell after all.

"Um, is that all?" Misty asked.

Doom stopped his cackle short and clenched his fist. "What was that, wench?"

Misty laughed softly, the noise echoing in the gym. "Do you really believe a psychic is enough to hold back an enraged Blastoise? Look at your Slowbro, Dr. Doom, and notice the strain it is under.

Doom did not need to look. Doom already knew that the Slowbro couldn't hold the Blastoise for much longer. That Pokemon had incredible strength when it was in its enraged state. Doom was impressed that Misty could tell that his Slowbro was under some amount of strain. Maybe she had some talent after all.

It was too bad it would not avail her here.

"Doom knows all, little girl. What you need to be concerned about is the fate of your Blastoise." Doom turned to his Slowbro. "Crush it."

Slowbro turned to its master with what could only be described as a frown. "Bro?" it questioned.

Doom raised an eyebrow. His Pokemon was questioning if that was wise; It would use up almost all of its remaining power to perform such a high level technique coupled with all of the energy already expended it was worried it would be of no use to Doom afterwards. Doom would have thought the Slowbro amusing for its devotion to him if the fool had not questioned his wisdom.

"Bro!" Doom shouted in the ancient language of the Slowbro, admonishing the Slowbro harshly for his lack of respect.

"Bro!" Slowbro apologized quickly before turning all of his attention, as well as all of his power, towards the immobilized Blastoise.

Blastoise began to vibrant violently. That was the first sign that there was a problem.

Blastoise's eyes popping out and blood going, well, everywhere was _probably_ the second. But honestly there was so much blood at that point it is hard to discern which order the signs came in from that point on.

The last sign though was obvious. Blastoise exploded from the outside in, sending all of his blood and guts flying across the gym.

Doom nodded his head in satisfaction. Doom wanted Blastoise crushed, and so Blastoise had been crushed. That was excellent. Doom turned to compliment the Slowbro only to find out that the Pokemon had been knocked out from exhaustion. Doom shrugged. He had been pre-warned that it would happen and honestly even he couldn't be mad at Slowbro right now. It had actually pleased Doom, and that was a rare event indeed.

Misty, on the other hand, just stood completely still. She was covered head to toe in Blastoise guts as a large amount had _mysteriously_ managed to make it her way. Then she screamed.

Doom once again turned to Slowbro and clapped three times. Doom was _very_ pleased.


	71. Misty VI

A/N: Doom is awesome.

**69:** Misty VI

* * *

Doctor Doom could only assume that the referee crossing his arms and running up to Misty meant that there would be a short recess in the action. That suited Doom just fine, for it allowed Doom to bask in his glory. Doom glanced down at his Slowbro and once again nodded his head in satisfaction. He would have to reward it once this battle was over. He had whipped up a special blend of steroids for Beedrill, but perhaps Slowbro would be a more worthy benefactor.

Doom returned Slowbro to his Pokeball and shifted his gaze back to Misty who was still shrieking as the referee tried to wipe the blood off of her with a towel which was proving inadequate to the task at hand. Apparently a Blastoise had a lot of blood on the inside.

Doom quickly realized, as he tended to do, that it was going to be several minutes before Misty was ready to perform her duties as Gym Leader. Doom was fairly confident he could ask for a disqualification for such a delay but decided to let the matter pass. Disqualifications were for those who did not have the full confidence in their victory, and Doom was nothing if not confident in his abilities; he had every reason to be.

Doom reached into his cloak and pulled out a small notebook. It was his to-do list. The book was more for show than anything else, but every now and again it was useful to have some of his better ideas written down just in case he came up with an idea so magnificent and grand in scope that lesser ideas, in comparison of course for nothing Doom did was truly worthy of being called 'lesser', would vanish entirely from his mind in the backlash of such an onslaught of glory and triumph. Also Doom had trouble sleeping on occasion.

Doom flipped the book open and scanned its contents. Humiliate Reed Richards was the first and only item on the first page. Next to the objective was approximately ninety check marks signifying how many times he had accomplished that task. Doom flipped through the first several pages knowing that there were only check marks on those pages as well. He really did enjoy the first item on his to do list and his diligence in pursuing Richards' complete humiliation was suitable proof of that.

Finally Doom reached the page of objectives that related to the Pokemon world. There was, of course, the complete domination of the Pokemon world that was still in progress. He had added defeating Lance as a sub-objective earlier in the day to further that goal. He skimmed until a particular line caught his eye.

_Eradicate the Zubat population._

Doom remembered the annoying creatures who dared to attempt to defy the great Doom by swarming him. They had failed, naturally, but their insolence would prove to be their undoing as Doom had mixed together a virulent poison that would spread throughout their population before Doom activated the execution order ensuring complete genocide of the species.

Doom did some quick math in his head and came to the conclusion that enough time had passed for the toxin to spread. Doom silently punched a few buttons on his gauntlet and the task was done.

Doom spared a glance towards Misty who was no longer covered in blood. She thanked the referee for his help and turned a heated gaze at Doom. "I don't think I like you anymore," she said.

"Doom does not care for you or for talk. If you can talk you must be ready to send out your next Pokemon."

Misty snarled. "You will pay for what you did to my Blastoise!"

Doom said nothing and merely crossed his arms.

_Talk is cheap, little girl…_


	72. Misty VII

A/N: Doom is no longer pleased.

**70:** Misty VII

* * *

Doctor Doom reached for a Pokeball and casually tossed it. The truth was that Doom didn't even know what Pokemon was in that Pokeball. Nor did it matter. Doom knew that any of his Pokemon was up for the task of outmatching this Gym Leader's Pokemon. Slowbro, his least useful Pokemon, had already proven that much. Even the most meager of Doom's Pokemon made Misty's look hollow and weak in comparison. None would stand before Doom.

The Pokeball opened and out of it came a Kingler. Doom had gotten this particular Pokemon in the wake of his battle against Mewtwo. It hadn't put up much of a fight. It seemed overjoyed at Doom's speech about crushing things under its might. The Pokemon had proven to be quite aggressive when he had let it out and it was eager to destroy its opponents. Doom had quickly liked his newly captured Pokemon. Well, that wasn't quite true. Doom could not have cared less for the actual Pokemon, but the havoc it wrought in the name of Doom satisfied him.

Misty frowned at the Pokemon. She knew from experience that Kinglers were tough Pokemon to defeat, having tenacity few water Pokemon could match. She would have to make her choice very carefully. Looking down at her remaining Pokeballs she reached for one when suddenly a Pokemon came out of a Pokeball that she had not selected.

Misty promptly put her palm to her forehead, not even needing to look to see which Pokemon had come out. There could be only one.

"Psy…?" the small yellow duck Pokemon let out. It turned to his master with a look of confusion that would have left Slowbro puzzled as to how anything could possibly look that clueless.

Doom brought out his Pokedex of DOOM to scan the Pokemon.

_Psyduck, the yellow duck Pokemon. Said to possess very latent psychic powers, generally speaking they are very weak and have nothing useful to offer to their trainer. Beware of the headaches, however._

Doom tilted his head. His Pokedex very rarely had a warning for him. Doom turned his gaze towards the Psyduck which in turn looked back at him with the most simplistic stare Doom had ever seen.

Doom does not like simple things.

"Kingler. Crush it."

The crab Pokemon did not need to be told twice and quickly dived into the water, making a beeline for the Psyduck.

Misty let out an exasperated sigh. "Dodge, Psyduck!"

The Psyduck did not dodge. Instead, it faced away from the Kingler to look back at his trainer. "Psy!" it questioned.

"No you stupid duck! Don't look at me! Look at the Kingler!" Misty thought about what she had just said for a moment. "Wait no, don't do that! Dodge!"

It was too late, however, and Psyduck glared at the Kingler with all of its might. Psyduck was very pleased with himself, he had done exactly as his master had requested. It was a first.

A moment later Psyduck was no longer happy as Kingler's claw smashed down onto its head which wiped the one of two thoughts currently in Psyduck's mind away.

Doom smirked. "Doom is pleased."

The room suddenly darkened as a dreadful sensation filled the air.

Doom narrowed his eyes and looked at Psyduck whose eyes were currently glowing blue. They were the only light left in the room.

_Doom is no longer pleased_


	73. Misty VIII

A/N: In this chapter something happens that you didn't see coming.

**71:** Misty VIII

* * *

Doctor Doom looked at the Psyduck with undisguised interest. Doom did not care if this Pokemon was supposed to be his opponent; he was fascinated by what the creature's cellular structure must look like under a microscope. Its psychic powers not unlocked by mental stress like Doom was accustomed to, but by physical pain. Nay, physical trauma that should have killed the little duck only made it more powerful. It was outliers like this that made Doom drive forward in his conquest of this world. There were secrets to uncover, so very many secrets. When all and said was done, all of those secrets would be nothing more than another well of knowledge for Doom to draw from at his leisure.

Doom, however, was currently dissatisfied with the situation at hand. For the secrets of this particular world were not yet his, nor was the duck in front of him. It belonged to another. A lesser being. Doom would have spared Misty a glance at this thought if Doom felt she was worth the effort. He didn't. Instead he looked at his own Pokemon and noticed the Kingler seemed a bit shaken by the display of psychic powers. This was why it hadn't proven worthy of a name yet. It had not distinguished itself from others of its species. It would have been disappointing if Doom had held any irrational hope for this particular Kingler to be a standout. He had not.

"Kingler. Hesitation in battle is unacceptable. So don't."

Kingler took the words for the warning they were and quickly lashed out at the Pokemon in front of him, only to be sent hurling back the moment Psyduck noticed his advance. Kingler smashed into the wall behind Doom with a sickening sound. Doom felt no need to turn around; he already knew the result of the encounter. Kingler had failed.

Doom kept his eyes on Psyduck while he waited for some inane comment from Misty, as she liked to do any time one of her Pokemon did anything of minor achievement. When the comment did not come Doom turned his attention to her and, now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, could see that her eyes were glazed over as if she were in a trance. Doom chuckled and turned back to the Psyduck.

"Doom sees the servant surpasses the master. How quaint."

Psyduck's head slowly turned towards Doom. Then it spoke in a deep, resounding voice that Doom faintly recognized was in his mind.

_**Fool. I am beholden to no one. I am an ancient being trapped inside of this weak, pathetic creature. How one such as I ended up in this pathetic vessel I am unaware, all I know is the cravings of battle which draw me to the surface of this cesspool last only a fleeting moment. I should crush you where you stand, mortal. You may refer to me as Goose, and I accept gifts of gold, pearls, and donuts.**_

Doom tilted his head. That spiel sounded oddly familiar. He wondered how many cosmic beings out there had a fondness for birds. Before Doom could question the entity about, well, anything, the room brightened and Psyduck's eyes returned to normal.

Doom's ears were then assaulted by the sound of Misty yelling excitedly on the other platform, having noticed Kingler knocked out.

"Whoohooo! Go Psyduck! I knew you could do it!" She said, unashamed by the fact that only moments prior she would have given anything to recall her Pokemon.

Doom spared a glance to his fallen Pokemon and recalled it back to its Pokeball. Doom had learned long ago that every grand experiment needed its fair share of failures before perfection could be obtained. Doom didn't think Kingler would appreciate what he thought of even necessary failure, however.

It involved boiling water.


	74. Misty IX

A/N: I don't usually post any sort of sizable notes in Doom, but this time I feel I have to. I have just got done moving and my old computer crash and burned on me. Luckily I am going to be able to get the old hard drive into my new one sooner rather than later but my new chapter of Yellow Flash is almost finished but I didn't save it anywhere so that is the cause of the delay on that. So I don't know how many people who read this also read my bigger Naruto fanfic, but as way of apology I have decided to finish the Misty battle on here in one day, because Sir Chris loves all of you even if I abuse you with wait times.

**72:** Misty IX

* * *

Doctor Doom waved his hand in dismissal of Misty's enthusiasm.

"Fool, Doom has many tools at his disposal. Your display of excitement is meaningless."

Misty stuck her tongue out at Doom which let the genius and future ruler of this pathetic world see just how much she cared about his opinion on the matter.

Doom's fist clenched in outrage. Such ill-tempered disrespect would have to be met swiftly and harshly.

_She will not get away with it!_

"Your brief moment of advantage will not avail you for long! Now witness as I choose to end your delusion of competence! Doom shall unleash an ancient power upon your head! Go, Xavier!" Doom elegantly threw a Pokeball and his Omastar popped out of it.

"Who names a Pokemon Xavier?" Misty said, unable to stifle her laughter.

Doom had named Omastar Xavier because he found it amusing to think of Charles Xavier as an ancient old man who everyone had thought extinct for several years. Doom was not ready to share his ingenious humor with someone so unworthy as Misty of Cerulean.

"My naming ability should not be your concern, little girl. Your concern should be the fate of your Pokemon."

Misty's eyes widened as Doom raised a gauntlet covered hand.

"Xavier, slaughter," Doom said. His command was heeded instantly as several spikes left Omastar's body and launched themselves at Psyduck.

"Psy?" the water Pokemon said as a red light snatched him out of harm's way just as several spikes almost as big as him were set to pierce him through.

Doom chuckled. "For once, something that is not wholly stupid," Doom said with a sneer on his face, or at least his tone of voice really made it sound like he had a sneer on his face since it is hard to tell with that big mask still being there and all. " Spare your Pokemon the torment of being commanded by you in this battle any longer and just submit. Doom is merciful, if you surrender here I solemnly promise not to humiliate you further. Doom is honorable, and Doom will uphold his word."

Doom saw Misty hesitate only for a brief moment before her eyes hardened.

_Good. Let he throw herself headlong into battle. Doom enjoys the destruction of fools._

"I admit, Doom, you are an impressive trainer. However by any count I am still ahead of this match! I am getting sick of hearing you talk. Maybe this will shut you up! Go, Lapras!" Misty threw a Pokeball and a moment later a shrill yell was heard throughout the Gym as a massive Pokemon splashed into the water.

Doom took out his Pokedex of Doom only to be interrupted by Misty's voice.

"Lapras, Water Gun!"

Doom's Pokedex was sent flying out of his hands by a sudden jet of water. Doom went rigid as he saw his device crash into the wall behind him, cracking as it did so.

"Do your Pokemon research before a Gym Battle if you are so great. I don't have time to spare your snarky piece of crap device. Let's go!" Misty shouted across the gym.

Doom remained still for a moment longer before his lips curled into a grin. So the little girl wished to fight in earnest with the great Doctor Victor Von Doom? Doom began to cackle menacingly as he thought of the prospect of this miserable excuse for an opponent having the audacity to challenge him with so much vigor.

"Very well Cerulean Gym Leader! Know this: Your arrogance and rudeness shall be repaid with buckets of blood from your precious Pokemon. **YOU HAVE NO HOPE!**"


	75. Misty X

**73:** Misty X

* * *

Doctor Doom pointed at the Lapras. "Xavier! Ravage!"

The Omastar let out a volley of spikes from its shell aimed for Lapras's head.

"Lapras, Ice Beam!" Misty shouted as a response.

The spikes were met mid-air by a light-blue beam that instantly froze all of the spikes causing them to fall harmlessly into the water.

"Interesting. It seems that not every move you make is the incorrect one."

If Misty was wounded by the taunt she did not show it as she folded her arms against her chest. "Lapras, Ice Beam!"

Xavier did not wait for Doom's command a second time and launched an Ice Beam of its own. The two beams met in the middle of the gym mere feet above the water. Neither Pokemon relented and, after several moments, the air began to chill as the beams came close and close to the water. Finally the beams went into the water and almost instantly the giant pool of water froze over and the beams of energy ceased with both Pokemon now on top of the ice.

Misty rubbed her arms to try to warm herself. She wasn't properly dressed for the change in climate.

Meanwhile Doom had barely registered the change in temperature. From his always keen observation he had noticed that the Pokemon, a Lapras apparently, had a strong affinity to ice given the power behind its attack just now. Omastar was strong, for it was Doom's and Doom demanded nothing less than strength, but if not for the water to halt the attacks Doom knew with certainty that Lapras would have overpowered his Pokemon. Doom was a proud man, and he had every right to be for he was Doom, but he was also smart. He now knew to avoid a battle of ice with Lapras, and like everything else in this world he would use such knowledge to his advantage.

"Xavier. Ice Beam," Doom said calmly.

Omastar obeyed its master and a moment later Lapras had fired its own Ice Beam to meet the challenge easily.

On the other side of the arena Misty fought hard not to smirk. She had Doom right where she wanted him. He was good, she could see that, but he hadn't done enough research prior to this battle. If he had, he would have known that Lapras was an ice type and particularly strong in using attacks of that nature. He was too stubborn for his own good, she thought, and that would lead to his Pokemon's downfall.

Doom smiled as he saw the very brief look of triumph in Misty's eyes. The little girl thought that she had deceived one who could not be deceived. The look of horror in her eyes that was to come would be satisfying. The fly did always think itself clever before it was eaten, after all.


	76. Misty XI

**Warning: Graphic Violence done to a Pokemon in this chapter. **

**74:** Misty XI

* * *

Doctor Doom watched as the two beams of ice battled for supremacy before Lapras' won out and knocked Xavier back against the wall. Doom looked at his Pokemon and noted that it had very little damage from the exchange. Just as he had expected.

"Just give up, Doom! My Lapras isn't going to be defeated by the likes of you. You aren't clever enough to defeat me!" Misty said.

Doom's eyes narrowed at the clear taunt. On the one hand Doom knew it would be prudent to delay using his trump card against such a worthless trainer as this gym leader. On the other hand Doom didn't give a damn about prudence.

"You will know Doom! Your insolence shall be rewarded with blood! So much blood! Doom grows tired of this game, and thus your Pokemon's puny existence has come to its inevitable end! Xavier! Execute!"

The Omastar charged another Ice Beam which was yet again met by Lapras' in return. This time, however, Xavier did not stick around for the result of the exchange as it instantly smashed through the ice it was on and submerged into the water.

"Running away? How pathetic of your Pokemon!" Misty yelled at her opponent.

Doom cackled at the insult. There was a certain madness in the laugh that had not been there previously. The normally domineering Doom no longer was concerned with Misty; only his bloodlust remained. "Words are meaningless now. All that remains is for Doom to show you _your_ Doom, and it shall be written in the blood of your miserable excuse for a Pokemon!"

As if on cue Omastar burst from underneath Lapras and a moment later several spikes ripped through Lapras' body, bottom up, causing the large water Pokemon to cry out in pain as it fell on its side. The blood began to spill from three large holes in Lapras' back and stomach where the spikes had punctured.

"Lapras cannot continue," the referee said from his box off to the side.

Misty thought she was going to be sick as she reached for Lapras' Pokeball. She was going to need a lot of medical attention after that. Misty went to open the ball but found that she could not.

Of course she couldn't, because Doom would not allow it to be so.

"Why so eager to run, little girl? Doom did not say he was done with your Lapras."

Misty gritted her teeth. "If I don't return it to its ball it is going to die-"

"**I DID NOT SAY DOOM WAS DONE WITH YOUR POKEMON, FOOL!**"

Misty broke out into a cold sweat. That voice... that wasn't human, not in the least. What in the hell was she dealing with here.

Doom broke into a mad laugh. "You thought you could mock the great Doctor Victor Von Doom! You, who are so insignificant. You, who does not matter in the least. You, pass judgment on Doom? No... no and... no. That simply will not do. You do not judge what you cannot fathom, little girl. You are going to be taught that lesson today. Doom is so kind. Doom will _teach_ you a lesson today. All Doom asks in return is that you burn this lesson into your memory and that you always cherish it. Doom is sure that will not be a problem, of course." Doom turned to Xavier. "Xavier. Finish!"

"No!" Misty screamed out in vain.

Xavier launched several spikes at the defenseless Lapras which ripped through the helpless Pokemon's body easily. It did not suffer for long, however, as a spike slammed into its head causing its brain to begin to leak onto the ice below.

Misty vomited as the referee called for a pause in the match to clean up the remains of the Lapras.

Doom regained his composure as he took in the sight of the slaughtered Pokemon before him. Everything was as it should be. He then turned his attention back to his opponent.

"Clever enough for you?" Doom asked. He did not get a response.


	77. Misty XII

**75:** Misty XII

* * *

Doctor Doom was as polite as Doom was capable of being as he waited for Misty to compose herself after she had witnessed the unfettered brutality that he was capable of unleashing upon her hapless Pokemon. So that being said, after fifteen seconds heinterrupted her pity party.

"Doom believes you have had enough time to grieve. Overcome your follies and choose your next Pokemon, Gym Leader." Doom did not appreciate that the once defiant opponent had now devolved into a whimpering mess. It was inevitable, for she was weak, but even Doom couldn't have predicted the pathetic display he was currently being forced to witness here.

Misty, for her part, wasn't thinking about much of anything. She was currently crying like a little baby on her platform as she thought of all of the memories she had formed with Lapras over the years. That was all she had now that Doom had snuffed out Lapras' life so cruelly. It was so senseless… so monstrous. Misty couldn't wrap her head around what kind of monster would do such a thing to a poor, innocent, and loving Lapras.

Doom studied Misty closely for several seconds before he correctly guessed her train of thought. "If you had been a strong trainer perhaps it would not have come to this. You did not devote enough of your time and effort, meager as it might have been, to the development of your Pokemon. It is almost a shame what Doom had to do to your Lapras, and if Doom could have gotten this Gym badge by instead tearing you apart Doom would have gladly done so. Instead, your Pokemon, the Pokemon that trusted you to be strong for it, had to pay for your inability. That is how life works, as well as death. The weak seek the strong, and when the strong are not strong enough they are crushed. Especially when their protectors choose to anger someone such as Doom, who is as incomprehensible to you as the cosmos were to the ancients of my own civilization. In short, spare Doom your wallowing child and just send out the next Pokemon to be slaughtered by my grandeur."

Misty opened her eyes and stared right at Doom. He was right, and that was what stung the most. She had loved Lapras with every fiber of her being. Perhaps she had loved the aquatic Pokemon _too_ much. She hadn't pushed it hard enough during their training drills. She had been content to show affection instead of instilling discipline. She had utterly failed as a trainer when it came to her Lapras. Misty looked down at her two remaining Pokeballs of consequence at her waist. She ddin't think Seadra would be a match for anything in Doom's arsenal at the moment and after what happened to Lapras she didn't want to risk another of her Pokemon.

Slowly, Misty's thoughts drifted to her last Pokemon. There had been a time when Misty had not been so kind to her Pokemon as she had been to her dear Lapras. Her last Pokemon had nearly been broken several times as Misty grew up. She had struggled so hard to try to steal away attention from her older sisters that she had tasked this Pokemon with all of her hopes and all of her dreams. This Pokemon, this one singular Pokemon, had felt the full brunt of Misty's aspirations. This Pokemon had weight behind it, because without such weight it could not carry Misty's burdens for her. It was a relic of an era that Misty, up until this moment in time, would have rather forgotten about herself. Now she was glad that she had once been what she truly was no longer: a magnificent Pokemon trainer.

Misty clutched the ball in her hand and threw it forward. "Go, Starmie!"

A purple Pokemon with a bright red jewel in the center landed hard right in front of Misty, the force of which sent tremors through the arena.

Doom nodded his head in approval. This Pokemon was without a doubt strong. That was good. Doom did not come here to battle weak creatures all day. Doom came to triumph, and triumph he would.

Because Doom _always_ triumphs.


	78. Misty XIII

**76:** Misty XIII

* * *

Doctor Doom eyed both the water Pokemon, apparently a Starmie, as well as its trainer. The leader of this gym was different than she had been previously. Her eyes were hard and determined; her demeanor had shifted from fragile to focused. It was as if she had been wearing a facade and finally decided now was the time to show her true self. She, like this Pokemon, was now strong. All it had taken was a little dose of brutality to allow her true self to rise to the service. One dead Pokemon was nothing in exchange for the sudden rush of excitement Doom felt now. Doom had been growing more bored by the minute in what was supposed to pass for a battle. Now, the true battle would begin.

"Doom is pleased to see that you are now taking this venture seriously. That is wise of you."

Misty did not even bat an eyelash as she continued to gaze at Doom.

_She finally learned to bite her tongue. Excellent, this shows that she is indeed trainable. Perhaps I could have more use for her than I initially considered…_

"Xavier! Attack!" Doom shouted suddenly.

Misty did not move a muscle as she watched Xavier's Hydro Pump launch itself at her Starmie. Doom would have frowned if he was capable of feeling sadness at the lack of reaction. Maybe Doom had simply broken the poor fool and had been wrong about Starmie's strength.

Of course this was not the case, for Doom is _never_ wrong.

Without any command from its trainer Starmie began to spin rapidly in place. As soon as the torrent of water hit the Starmie it was directed right back at the Omastar. The former fossil had no time to react and it was slammed by the blast which ripped through the ice it had been standing on and propelled the ancient water Pokemon to the bottom of the pool where it hit with a loud smack.

"Victor Von Doom, was it?" Misty said in quiet voice.

Doom stared at Misty. "There's a Doctor at the front of that."

"Victor," Misty began again. "There is something you should know about your position in the broader Pokemon world."

Doom fought hard not to roll his eyes. It seemed that she hadn't quite given her last speech of the night. "Go on."

"You are trash."

Doom's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. The audacity of this whore. She _still_ hadn't learned her lesson.

Misty put her hand up, sensing that Doom was about ready to explode. "You know much about death and strength. What you do not understand is that there is more to raising Pokemon than strength. It takes discipline and trust. You don't trust your Pokemon. You believe they are disposable." Misty took a moment to look fondly at Starmie. "I was hard on Starmie, but I depended so much on it that a bond was forged. I took it to its limits and in return I was rewarded with a very strong Pokemon. Victor Von Doom… you are not the only one with strength in this world, and you are not the only one who is capable of timely viciousness. Let this be a lesson to _you_ Dr. Doom, that it is sometimes best to be careful with the things you wish for most."

Misty snapped her head around to look directly at Starmie. "Starmie. Thunder!"

Doom's eyebrows actually rose as the tendrils of lightning struck the pool where Omastar was still submerged. The water itself glowed with electricity for a brief moment before it subsided.

After several long seconds the fried corpse of Xavier floated to the surface of the pool.

Misty smirked.

"I always did enjoy seafood way too much for someone who loves Water Pokemon. Got any sauce, Victor?"

Doom clenched his fist. This wench was going to suffer horrifically.


	79. Misty XIV

**77:** Misty XIV

* * *

Doctor Doom looked down at the fried Omastar and gritted his teeth. He was displeased. A challenge was certainly welcome, but one of his Pokemon being so outclassed reflected badly on him. Doom did not like it when things reflected off of him at all, much less so when those things had the nerve to do such an action _badly_. Doom was not certain of the level of injury tolerance a Pokemon could have, but he was fairly sure when something began to steam that it was probably dead. Unless of course it was a steam monster; he was fairly confident of the fact that Xavier was not, in any sense, a steam monster.

"Omastar is unable to continue!" the ref said before he noticed Doom's somewhat literal death glare on him. The man gulped visibly and quietly shuffled back into whatever dark corner he mistakenly thought Doom couldn't see in to.

Doom returned Xavier to his Pokeball. Dead or not, he had uses for Xavier. After all, if he could manage to create the original Xavier with a few scraps of ancient DNA he reveled in the opportunity to create another version of Xavier with a nearly fully working body of the species known as Omastar. With some… modifications of course. Doom had been highly favorable to those cannons earlier. Doom liked cannons; he liked cannons even better when he could bioweaponize the contents inside of them to be highly toxic and splice the cannons into the foundation of an already powerful Pokemon's gene sequence.

Doom _does_ have degrees in way too many fields of scientific study!

Doom returned his focus to the opponent in front of him. She had dared to utter that Doom was _trash_ because Doom did not have trust in his Pokemon. What a foolish thought. Of course Doom did not have trust in those inferior to him, what would have been the point? For them to succeed Doom only needed to give them the right incentives to excel. If they refused to excel even after having the overwhelming and crushing advantage that was his intellect in their corner it was almost unimaginable how hopeless their plight was without Doom's aid. How horrible were their natural abilities if Doom did not take pity on the Pokemon and let them be his dedicated minions. Thus, those who did not measure up to the glory of Doom would be discarded when _he_ saw fit, and not a moment before and certainly not a moment after.

Doom took one of his balls from his belt and casually tossed it forward. "Go, Gladiator, teach the gym leader a lesson in humility."

As the light of the Pokeball subsided a blue biped Pokemon took its place in front of Doom.

Misty raised an eyebrow. It wasn't every day that someone would bring out a Poliwrath to face a Starmie given their opposed typing. Misty's gaze lingered on Poliwrath for a moment before she turned her attention back to Doom. She had the advantage, true, but the image of Lapras was still fresh on her mind. Despite an outwardly advantage she would have to be cautious here, who knew what tricks this madman had up his sleeve.

Doom, for once, was actually entirely unaware of the type disadvantage his chosen Pokemon suffered. Although frankly he would not have considered it much of a hindrance at all. One of the Pokemon was Doom's, the other was not. There should not be an issue.

Doom extended his arm and pointed at Starmie. "Gladiator. Death."

A moment later the air itself began to crack as a sensation of raw energy made its way towards Starmie.

Misty's eyes widened in horror. She recognized the move immediately for what it was: Fissure!


	80. Misty XV

**78:** Misty XV

* * *

Doctor Doom watched as the Starmie dodged the Fissure with mild contempt written on his face. That Pokemon was starting to pester him. Things didn't tend to do so well when they began to pester Doom.

Doom's concentration was interrupted by a huge explosion from where the Fissure hit after it missed the Starmie. Doom turned his eyes skyward and took stock of what remained of the building's roof, which wasn't much. Doom saw the bright blue sky overhead and gave Gladiator an appraising look. Perhaps if he could actually hit the broad side of a barn with that move some progress could be made here.

"Gladiator, if it isn't too much to ask perhaps you could actually aim it this time."

The Poliwrath fought hard not to wince at his master's request. He thought it was a good idea not to communicate to his master that he had been trying very hard to aim it that time.

Misty let out a sigh of relief. She would have been picking up pieces of her Pokemon for weeks if that monstrous move had actually hit. She wondered if Doom even know what kind of move he had just told his Pokemon to use. Fissure was one of the rare moves which were classified as banned under the rule of Lance. They were so vicious, so destructive, that they had no place in a battle. It wasn't just the fact that it could maim a Pokemon, but it could hurt innocent bystanders as well. Misty wasn't stupid enough to think that would stop Doom from using the move though. Misty was brought out of her thoughts by Doom speaking once again.

"Gladiator! Blitz!"

In a blur of movement the Poliwrath ran on top of the pool of water towards the Starmie.

_This is it. I have gauged that Pokemon's movements. It can't escape from this angle. Victory shall be mine!_ Doom thought to himself. His moment at triumph was at hand!

Or so he thought.

"Tragic," Misty murmured to herself. Misty waited until the last possible second, mere moments before Poliwrath would reach Starmie and crack it wide open with a merciless punch. "Starmie! Psychic!"

It happened as Poliwrath was inches in front of its target, a purple wave emitted out from Starmie and slammed into the Poliwrath which halted its forward movement entirely.

"A free lesson for you, Victor. Poliwrath is part fighting type, while my Starmie here is part psychic. Fighters are inherently weak to psychic types as you are about to find out." Misty glanced over at the Poliwrath which struggled valiantly to free itself from Starmie's psychic grip. "Starmie. Thunder."

Two bolts of lightning were called down from the sky above and struck Poliwrath in the head. It was forced to endure the full brunt of the attack as Starmie's psychic assault did not relent until the lightning had run its course. When it was finally finished Poliwrath slumped forward and as the Psychic attack finished it fell to the ground besides the pool. It was breathing, but barely.

Doom stared at Poliwrath with clenched fists. He glided down from his podium and came to a stop a few feet from his downed Pokemon. "Get up, Gladiator." There was no response. "Your master told you to get up, Gladiator. Get up!" He was more forceful this time, but still there was no response from the Poliwrath. "I said get **up**!" Doom rushed forward and kicked the Poliwrath square in the face.

Misty flinched at the raw display of anger from her opponent. To do such a cruel thing to his own Pokemon was unspeakable.

Doom stared down at his knocked out Pokemon for a moment longer before he broke out into an insane laugh. "I see now. I see what must be done. Of course, it is so simple. It is not enough to use lesser Pokemon to toy with you. No, I must express to you my sincerest form of power. You must see the heights of my power for yourself. You must see... **Doom**!"

Doom grabbed the last ball on his belt and slung it forward.

"And Doom you shall see..."


	81. Misty XVI

**79: **Misty XVI

* * *

Doctor Doom smiled triumphantly as Doom, the Gyarados that is, uncoiled itself from the Pokeball and let out a deafening roar in the direction of the Gym Leader and her Pokemon. Doom had no doubts, not that he ever had doubts, that Doom would bring victory and glory to Doom. That last sentence could be interpreted four different ways and still be entirely correct.

Misty, on the other hand, was feeling intimidated at the sight of the large Gyarados. She had seen Gyarados before, they were always a little scary, but this one had to be a good twenty feet longer than any she had seen previously. Its muscles flexed unnaturally as it stared down at her Starmie. It was clearly waiting for Starmie to make a movement to spring into action.

_Calm down Misty. Don't let its size intimidate you. Remember: Starmie is faster than any Gyarados could hope to be. Gyarados also isn't going to like any electrical moves much. We still have the advantage, I just need to keep my calm._

Misty took a deep breath after her mental pep talk. Everything was going to be fine.

"Doom," Doom said suddenly. Okay, that was bad.

Doom the Gyarados let out a roar as its only pretense and surged forward towards the Starmie faster than Misty could see. Fortunately for Misty her Starmie had better reflexes and dodged out of the way of the rampaging Gyarados before it slammed into a wall.

Doom the Gyarados showed no ill effects of the crash and let out another murderous roar.

"Doom. Dragon Rage!"

Misty was mildly surprised to hear Doom actually command his Pokemon with a specific move. Was it possible that he had actually forged some bond with this Pokemon alone?

Misty shouldn't have taken time to wonder about Doom's sentiment towards his Gyarados as Starmie left unguided had no answer for the Dragon Rage attack which slammed into it, sending the Psychic/Water hybrid into the water below with several burn-like markings covering its body.

"Tch. It'll take more than that to keep my Pokemon down! Starmie! Recover!" Misty shouted.

The water below glowed green for a brief moment before Starmie sped out of the water looking brand new.

Doom casually drummed the fingers of his left gauntlet against his right arm. This was the first time that he had occasion to fully unleash his Doom and he was pleased with the results so far. It was all a bit too straight forward for his usual taste with how simplistic the attacks were but there was no denying their effectiveness. Although... In an arsenal that had so many intellectually impressive weapons perhaps a single great blunt instrument had its place. Doom watched as Doom again sent the Starmie flying into the water with what looked to be a slam attack. Yes, bluntness had perhaps been undervalued by Doom in the past. That would need to be rectified.

Misty gritted her teeth as the water was turned green again by Starmie. Recover had been a saving grace thus far but there was only so far that move could take them. They had to go on the offensive and quickly. It was rash, but if the move hit it would be devastating.

"Starmie! Thunder!"

Several bolts of lightning struck Gyarados at once as Misty watched in delight as they coursed through its body. Starmie apparently had very good aim today with those Thunders.

A moment later Doom let out its most monstrous roar yet as the electricity dissipated from around it. The roar shook the very foundations of the gym as large chunks of stone started to fall from the walls and the small remaining portions of the ceiling at Doom's fury. When the dust settled Doom was revealed to be completely unharmed from the Thunder attack.

Misty's jaw went slack as her eyes nearly popped out.

"No... No way," Misty muttered.

Doctor Doom chuckled. "Doom promised you Doom, and so as he always does Doom delivers on his word. Now you too see that what lies in front of you is your Doom. **YOU ARE FINISHED**!"


	82. Misty XVII Finale

A/N: I changed this from a crossover to just Pokemon in hopes of getting some more viewership for the great Doctor Victor Von Doom. Oh, and this is the end of the Misty battle, enjoy the conclusion and I'll update soon with the start of the new arc!

**80: Misty XVII (Finale)**

* * *

Doctor Doom watched as the light of hope faded from his opponent's eyes. He could see now that the girl understood completely the depths of despair that she found herself deeply entrenched in. Ignorance had given way to knowledge, and that knowledge heralded the ending of this battle and of her livelihood as she knew it. So proud this frail little girl had been, so determined to best the great Victor Von Doom; now there was nothing left but the ending of this tragic misstep on her part.

Misty had never seen anything like this Gyarados before. She had seen other powerful Pokemon before; plenty of them in fact when she had auditioned to be one of the Elite Four only to be trounced. But to have something with such a well-known weakness to electrical attacks shrug off such a powerful attack like Thunder… was terrifying. Nothing should be able to shrug off an attack like that. Yet it had been done. Doom's words seemed prophetic now. She was doomed.

"Doom," Doom started. "You may destroy the Starmie at your leisure."

The Gyarados knew enough about its master to know when it said it could do things at its leisure he meant anything but that. The key words in that sentence that he zoned in on were "destroy" and "Starmie." Gyarados wasn't like most Gyarados; it was not blinded by its rage. It had harnessed the extra energy generated from its usual fury and used it to grow even more powerful and, following in the steps of his master, smarter. Doom was determined to live up to his namesake, his great and kind master, in order to properly honor him on their journey to conquer the world.

It helped that he got to savagely rip things up in this pursuit, as Doom found that he really enjoyed ripping apart lesser Pokemon.

"Stop! Please. Don't kill Starmie. I beg of you," Misty pleaded to Doom as tears streaked down her face.

Doom made a subtle hand gesture and the other Doom knew to halt its planned attack for the moment. Doom eyed Misty with a calculating look in his eye. Victor Von Doom was plotting. Somewhere a badly beaten Reed Richards shuddered in absolute horror.

"It is most interesting that you now choose to grovel to me after all of your boasts and taunts, gym leader. What, suppose you, could you have to offer me in exchange for the mercy of Doom? Mercy is not something that is just handed out after all, it must be paid for. What, Misty, do you plan to pay me with."

"Actually," the ref began, "from what I understand mercy is the act of sparing someone without needing urk-" the man's speech was cut off by Doom's right hand closing in a distinctively choking motion as the man futilely grasped at his neck.

"Doom does not recall asking for an opinion on the matter." Doom opened his fist and the man sucked in all of the air he could muster. Doom turned his attack back to Misty and said, "Well? What do you have to offer."

"I bestow upon you the Cascade Badge, it indicates-"

"Irrelevant to the transaction at hand. I have earned that by crushing both you and your Pokemon. You cannot give away things that are no longer yours to give away, child. Try again."

Misty bit her bottom lip. This man didn't seem interested in money or the position of gym leader here. She knew of only one more thing she could offer him that might entice him.

"I'll give you … me," she stated nervously.

Doom thought about rejecting her offer immediately but held his tongue in favor of thinking over what she had said. She was willing to give up her life so that her beloved Pokemon could be safe from harm. Doom admired the bravery required for her to do that. It also required a gross amount of stupidity, but considering that everything else she had done up to that point was equally stupid at least she had now added bravery into the mix. Doom conceded in his own mind that he did not have nearly the amount of minions he wanted to establish his influence in this world. Such influence inevitably took time and manpower, two things he had not been afforded much of to this point. This Misty woman was hardly competent, but on the other hand she was a genius in comparison to some of the trainers he had swept aside previously. In exchange for one small act of mercy, an act that cost Doom absolutely nothing, he could gain a potentially valuable asset for his future endeavors. It was, all in all, a very favorable deal for Doom.

"Doom accepts your offer, girl."

Misty let out a sigh of relief. That had been nerve wracking. She had conceded a lot right there, but at least Starmie wouldn't end up like Lapras. Poor, poor Lapras.

And yet, it wasn't _enough_ for the great Doctor Victor Von Doom.

"With one added condition, of course," Doom finished after a very long pause on his part.

Misty's hands began to shake at the silky tone Doom had just used. He had her right where he wanted her. She couldn't refuse anything he asked in this moment. It was either give in or have Starmie, and likely the rest of her Pokemon, die at his hands.

"What do you want?" Misty asked in an obviously broken voice.

Several minutes later Doom exited the gym with his cloak gently swaying behind him. Today had been a very good day in his journey to rule this world. He had learned many valuable lessons about the nature of Pokemon and his faithful Doom had gotten a brief moment of exercise, which Doom was sure Doom appreciated.

Doom eyed his broken Pokedex of DOOM and snorted. He would have to work on making sure the next model had ways of dealing with those which sought to harm it; perhaps something involving nuclear fusion.

That was for another time, though. Today he needed to start to pack up his lab equipment and set his sights on the next city that had a Gym Leader which undoubtedly stood in his path towards world dominitation: Vermillion.

Doom eyed the new Pokeball on his belt. He had a Starmie to name as well.


	83. Requests

A/N: A new adventure starts! What wild events await the good Doctor?

**81:** Requests

* * *

Doctor Doom walked into the Pokecenter in what could best be described as a good mood. Not that it was a good description mind you, for the complex thought process of one such as Doom could never be adequately described by the paltry language of the current evolution of man. Still, he had crushed his foe, made her do a dance for twenty minutes straight for no other reason than the fact he could, and gained a new and powerful Pokemon. _That_ was adequate.

Doom walked up to the Nurse Joy and did not say a word. He fully expected to be briefed without the need for her to be informed of his wants.

Luckily for the Joy she understood this as well and began to fill her master in. "Master, while you were gone I was able to perform the surgeries you requested on the Beedrill. He will need a week to recover but after that he'll be in tip top shape! As for Pikachu, most of his injuries were from the strain he put on himself and I was able to fix him up no problem! You can feel free to use him as he is needed any time you like, master!"

Doom didn't particularly like how cheery the Joy was talking, but he also realized that cheeriness was very natural to the species known as Joy and to dull it any further than he had would raise unwanted suspicion of their activities.

"Doom shall take your diagnosis under consideration. Inform your counterpart in Vermillion City that they can expect me soon."

"Of course, master," the Joy said.

"Doom also expects you to heal his injured Pokemon in a timely manner." Doom sat down four Pokeballs. "They should be healthy and transferred to my computer in Vermillion by the time I arrive. If they are not… there will be consequences for you, mind slave."

"As you say, master," the Joy agreed wholeheartedly with her master.

Doom picked up Logan and Thor's Pokeballs and attached them to his belt. It was time to head south. Perhaps if the Pokemon down there bled a different color than the Pokemon up here the journey would relieve a fraction of his boredom.

Doom exited the Pokecenter and was immediately greeted by Bill.

"Hello Doctor Doom," Bill said.

Doom's eyes narrowed. "Didn't I tell you to call me master, mind slave?" Doom asked in what appeared to be a rhetorical manner.

Bill shrugged. "I am sure you did, but I am pretty bad at this whole mind slave thing. I think because I've done so many experiments on my own brain it isn't likely that anything you try on me is going to be wholly effective." Bill noticed the promise of death that the look in Doom's eyes had and decided to amend his statement. "I mean, my brain is so defective even the gloriousness of your majesty or whatever can't make do with my feeble mind or something. Yeah." Bill was hopeful that recovery was good enough to only receive limited torture from his master.

He should have known those who deal with Doom had no hope.

"Anywhooo… I got what you asked for. It wasn't easy, but only the best for my master and all of that jazz."

Doom's sour mood at Bill's tone turned for the better upon hearing that. Doom was pleased. Somewhere a broken Reed Richards screamed in horror.

"Excellent," Doom said.


	84. Daycare

A/N: On to the next city we go!

**82:** Daycare

* * *

Doctor Doom headed south, much like his foes did when they themselves faced him. He had not encountered any wild Pokemon since leaving Cerulean. It appeared that Pokemon were starting to recognize him as someone they should run from. That was good; Doom liked it when the things he crushed showed even a tiny amount of intelligence. It made crushing them all the more amusing.

Doom was brought out of his thoughts by a sign that was crudely, not to mention foolishly, placed in front of him. The sign read "Pokemon Daycare ahead for all of your Pokemon raising needs! Great value!" Doom snapped his fingers and the sign exploded. Doom liked making things explode; he made a mental note to do it more often.

_Much_ more often.

After the smoke cleared Doom saw a small house not one hundred feet away from the sign. Doom knew he had no need for such a service, for none could raise a Pokemon as well as Doom could. However, the sign had mentioned that these people expected payment for their services.

Doom wanted the payment for their services.

Doom marched into the small house and was greeted by an elderly man.

"Hello young man! Welcome to the Pokemon Daycare Center. Will you be leaving a Pokemon with us today?" the older gentleman with a cane asked kindly.

Doom almost said no immediately until he thought of an idea out of the blue; it was one of his ideas, therefore the blue and the idea it spawned was of the highest quality. Doom knew that this man could not possibly raise any of his Pokemon better than he did; mostly because he has been assured by his suppliers that the steroids he had used were made with chemicals that no one else had access to. The assurance had been made over a pit of lava, so he took their word for it. That and he was Doom, and thus obviously the best at everything. That being said, if the man proved himself even mildly competent at the task he could enslave him, triple the cost of the daycare, and make a massive profit.

_Doom likes massive profit. _

Doom had thought to just take their money and be on his way, but Doom had higher standards. It would not satisfy him to have a corporation under his banner that was less than optimal. A bad employee and a tortured employee were both as useless to his bottom line as far as Doom was concerned so at least he should derive some amusement from their screams of suffering.

"Yes, I suppose I will," Doom answered. Doom looked at his belt and selected the Pokemon he had the least use for. "This is Richards, it has had some modifications done to it to ensure proper behavior at all times. If he gives you any trouble simply stare at him as if you are about to crush his very soul from existence and he will settle down."

The old man fidgeted on his cane. He was unsure what to make of that. "Like this?" The old man raised his cane and started to wave it above his head above his head while blinking rapidly and bulging his eyes as much as he could. For effect, he screamed "Get off my lawn you lazy no good kids!"

"No," Doom said with great effort not to channel arcane energy into his voice and incinerate the elderly man where he stood. Doom proceeded to leave the house before he did something that he would find extremely satisfying but contradictory to his goals.

He had bigger fish to fry.


	85. Guard

A/N: I promised more explosions and I meant it.

**83: **Guard

* * *

Doctor Doom continued his way south until he reached a closed off section of road which had a guard station in the middle of it. It amused Doom that in a world where creatures of great power and ability (in comparison to those who were not Doom) were commonplace that someone thought humans with no strength were sufficient to safeguard their cities. When Doom finished conquering this world he would have some of his strongest Pokemon standing as sentinels. That way nothing could harm _his_ citizens. Coincidentally, no one would be able to leave the cities either.

That was a sacrifice Doom was willing to make.

Doom stepped into the guard station and proceeded to briskly walk through to the other side.

"Stop…at once. You aren't allowed into the city! I… am so thirsty."

Doom did not break stride as he spared the out of shape and out of breath guard a brief glance before turning his attention forward. He doubted that such a physical specimen would be able to able to keep pace with Doom's crawl, much less Doom's average walking speed. The guard should just be grateful that Doom didn't think it was worth his time to maim fatties who couldn't impede his progress; short of being directly in front of him, of course.

Doom paused for a moment at that particular thought. It would not be good if people who were out of shape thought that they could get away with disrespecting Doom. That guard _had_ dared to tell Doom to stop.

_Doom does not like being told to stop._

Doom snapped his fingers and the guard station behind him exploded violently, sending pieces of burning wood and melted metal flying all about.

Doom continued to make his way through the city, pleased at his resolution to make things explode more often. It almost got tiresome to be so correct and wise all of the time, but Doom was used to such a burden and dealt with it with all of the expertise he used in every aspect of life.

"Master?"

Doom turned to Meowth who was almost clinging to his side in what appeared to be complete and utter fear. How long had the cat Pokemon been by his side? Doom had almost forgotten he existed.

"Speak," Doom said.

"I know you are in a hurry and all but um… I've always wanted to see the Fighting Dojo here. It is said some of the best fighting Pokemon are raised there. I know you don't have business in Saffron and you seem to have important appointments in Vermillion but do you think we could stop in there before we leave?"

Doom didn't know if it was because he had grown slightly fond of Meowth or if it was because he had just exploded something in magnificent fashion, but he was feeling accommodating today.

Just kidding, we all know it was the explosion.

"Very well. A small detour is not out of the question. Doom will assume since you broached the subject you are knowledgeable of the whereabouts of this dojo?" Meowth nodded up at Doom. "Lead," Doom said.

Doom would see firsthand if these so called martial artists could withstand the might of Doom. Doubtful.


	86. Dojo

A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters I have written so far. Between you and me, that's saying something.

**84:** Dojo

* * *

Doctor Doom entered the Dojo to the sight of several sweaty men doing repetitive motions with their Pokemon at their side, doing the very same motions as their masters. Doom fought the sudden urge to turn around and leave. Although this was clearly a waste of both his talents and time it appeared to mean a lot to Meowth that he triumph over these fools. Anything that gave him even more leverage for one of his minions to be absolutely loyal to him was never a _complete_ waste of his time. Not only that, but Meowth was sure to spread word of the kindness and greatness of Doom for this one small, meaningless gesture. The word of Doom had to be spread, otherwise how would people know to greet their future overlord? After Doom slaughtered everyone in what would amount to a poor excuse for combat by Pokemon perhaps Doom would make the building explode. Yes, that sounded splendid indeed.

Doom took two steps forward and shouted, "Fools, Doom is here for you. Step forth and embrace your fate or perish like cowards. It makes no difference."

The bustling of the dojo ground to a halt as every eye snapped to Doom who didn't so much as blink at all of the new attention. At least they were somewhat coordinated, Doom thought.

After a moment a skinny man in a karate gi stepped forward with a stern look on his face. Doom was not impressed.

"How dare you barge into this dojo uninvited! I, initiate Kyle, challenge you to a Pokemon battle on my honor as a disciple of this noble dojo!"

Doom stifled a yawn and selected a Pokeball from his belt at random. Doom didn't need to make decisions on an opponent such as the one before him, after all.

Kyle caught the sign of disrespect and gritted his teeth. This man would pay for such a slight against the people who had offered him a home. "Go, Machoke!" A grey, muscle-bound Pokemon materialized from the Pokeball and posed in front of its trainer.

Doom narrowed his eyes. Doom did not care for braggarts. He tossed his Pokeball in front of him and Doom, the Gyarados, uncoiled itself from the Pokeball. Doom could not stop himself from sighing in regret. This was going to hurt Doom's efficiency rating.

_There's no kill like overkill._

Kyle did not seem to be impressed by the sight of the massive Gyarados looming over his comparatively small Machoke. ""You will find that at this Dojo skill matters far more than size! Machoke-"

"Devour," Doom said with authority.

Doom coiled into a ball before leaping into the air. It was snack time, and Doom liked snack time.

"Dodge! Dodge Machoke!" Kyle screamed.

His efforts were for naught.

What happened next ended up sending six of the dojo students and three of the masters into psychological therapy for a decade. Doom the Gyarados plunged straight into Machoke, swallowed him up in one fluid motion, and then in the very next motion spit out the bones of said Machoke along the far wall in such a way that ended up spelling "Adequate."

Kyle in an impressive multitasking display threw up the contents of his stomach and fainted at the exact same time.

Doom the Gyarados turned back to his master, hopeful for some acknowledgment.

Doom looked up at Doom with no emotion in his eyes. "Doom is not normally so kind, Doom, so pay attention for I will only give you this treat of knowledge once, and only do so for because you completed the task before you so swiftly as to make this not count as a waste of time: Doom shall not clap for you on every occasion. Doom will not shower you with praise whenever you merely complete a task. Doom does not _pander_ to those who are fortunate enough to be in his presence. Has Doom made himself clear?"

Doom nodded its head.

"Then face forward. You aren't done yet."

Doom did as his master asked because he wasn't nearly stupid enough to do anything else.


	87. Top

A/N: This is my longest chapter so far, barely edging out the Misty finale. There was just no good place to stop so I kept going. I like this chapter a lot, it is very bloody. Enjoy.

**85: **Top

* * *

Doctor Doom watched as the remaining members of the dojo began to move the bodies of their shell-shocked comrades out of potential harm's way. As if there was anywhere that was out of harm's way if Doom wished them harm; what an utterly ridiculous sentiment for these fools to have.

However Doom observed that one man had not moved an inch the entire time. The man was simply standing in the back of the dojo staring impassively at Doom, his gaze never faltering. Perhaps he had a mental defect of some kind. Doom correctly surmised that this man was in charge of this shabby establishment. It was clear to Doom in a moment that he was the stupidest of the bunch. Who else but the runt of the litter would choose to have their gaze linger upon all that was Doom long enough to catch Doom's attention?

_Someone who enjoyed committing gross errors of judgment, that's who._

Meanwhile as Doom took in the scenery Meowth had walked to the wall where the Machoke bones had been placed and started to tug at the one closest to the ground. Meowth figured since he wasn't actually going to be doing anything of significance he could get a souvenir for what was bound to be a large collection of body parts that his wonderful master would leave behind on their journey together.

"So," Doom began, "Doom sees that something has caught your eye. Doom bids you to speak up so that this charade of a standoff will end quickly so that Doom can get back to something more important. In this case, that would be anything but standing here rewarding you with Doom's presence."

The man grunted. "You who stepped into this Dojo are not doom. Doom is what is I am about to do to you through my elegant Pokemon. Hoo-hah!"

Doom's face, obscured by his mask as it was, turned ugly at the declaration that he was not Doom. "You, lowly mortal, dare to lecture Doom on what it means to be Doom? You are insignificant. You are _nothing_ next to Doom! You would know of Doom no more than an ant would of the tallest skyscraper! Doom is not something to understand. It is not even something to be spoken of. Doom is ever present, ever looming, only to be feared and worshipped by those who have tasted but a fraction of the power that is Doom. Those that have seen the signs of the heavens know that it is foretold that one day Doom shall rule this and every world. You will not deny Doom what is his! I shall obliterate you from this plane of existence and into the most hellish realms in all of imagining. Then, when your soul has been through all of the anguish it believes it can take I shall escort your loved ones personally from this very same world and have them join you. Their screams will echo for all of time, only matched by the triumphal laughter of Doom. **YOU HAVE NO HOPE**!"

The master of the dojo looked considerably less certain about the idea of facing Doom than he had mere moments prior to Doom's hate-filled speech. The presence this man commanded reminded him of a slender girl he had met for the first time three years ago. He had recklessly challenged her for the right to change Saffron City into a Fighting gym city.

He had been forced to bury his Primape in five separate boxes.

Meowth, on the hand, was very glad that he had made a note to always have with him instant-popcorn for moments such as this. His master was awesome.

"W-words will not avail you now, fiend! Go, Hitmontop!" The man said shakily as he gave a half-hearted toss of his Pokeball.

"A top," Doom said. "My mother used to give me tops when I was a boy. Then she was sent to hell with an egotistical demon. I haven't played with one since." Doom's voice was uncharacteristically soft as he seemed lost, for the moment, in a distant memory.

The master wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. "Attack, Hitmontop!" The Hitmontop began to spin very rapidly.

"It has been a very long time since Doom has had the chance to play with a top. Doom finds that he yearns for that feeling once more." Doom turned to Doom. "Spin," he commanded.

Doom, knowing Doom very well, knew exactly what Doom requested of Doom.

The Hitmontop charged at Doom on its head, spinning at full velocity. Just as it was about to strike, however, Doom flicked its tail in such a way that not only kept Hitmontop's momentum going, but increased its velocity multi-fold.

"Spin and spin and spin. Tops are not meant to spin forever, you will find. Eventually it needs to stop, as all things not Doom must," Doom murmured, madness creeping into his voice as he spoke.

"Attack Hitmontop! Evade the tail!"

A useless command. Again and again Doom the Gyarados was able to make the Hitmontop spin faster and faster until the Pokemon could no longer hear its master's commands, and it could no longer move of its own volition.

"Doom is afraid he has grown tired of playing with a top once again. Time to put the toy away. Doom!"

Doom flicked the Hitmontop one last time. As the Pokemon spun though red splatters began to paint the walls. Then chunks of a now dead Hitmontop soon marred the walls along with the blood. Before long bones found themselves scattered throughout the room and only a small part of the once whole Hitmontop rattled to a stop in the middle of the room.

"Given enough torque, even objects made to spin will eventually lose their structural integrity. How pathetic; it could not even live up to its namesake. What a waste."

Doom recalled Doom to its Pokeball and slowly stepped towards the man who was now having a panic attack.

"You are Doom! I admit it! Please, spare me and my Dojo that I have worked so tirelessly to build. In return, you can have your choice of my two most prized Pokemon. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, strong fighting types who I have raised specifically to obey any master!" The man took the balls from his belt and placed them in his hands.

Doom rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So what you are saying is that if I spare you I can obtain one of the two Pokemon in question, yes?"

The man nodded eagerly. He really didn't want to die today.

Doom smiled down at the man. "I have… a counter proposal."


	88. Scary

A/N: And so we end the small side trip to the dojo. Also this chapter contains an epic plot twist which is impossible to see coming!

**86:** Scary

* * *

Doctor Doom was known for being great at many things. Negotiation just happened to be one of them. There were a few people who may have disagreed with that previous statement but dead men tell no tales.

"What is to stop Doom from simply taking both of your precious Pokémon and then leaving you to rot in this pathetic attempt at architecture?" Doom asked with blandness in his voice one would associate with talking about idle town gossip.

The dojo master would have really liked to have this conversation be about idle town gossip right about now. "Common decency," the dojo master replied in a small voice, doubting very much this was the answer he sought.

For the first time in a very long time Doctor Victor Von Doom actually laughed in amusement.

_This man is funny._

The man did not need a written note to realize he was correct in his assumption that he had not presented the best argument possible just a moment before. So, like the foolish fool he fooled himself into believing he was not, he tried again. "Mercy?"

Doom ceased his laughter and looked down at the man with an intense look. "If Doom was capable of pity, Pokémon who had a master as pathetic and sniveling as you would deserve it a thousand times more than you! Mercy, you say? You ask me for mercy? The one whom you lorded your perceived strength over not even five minutes before this very conversation! You thought you were strong! You thought you were superior! You were WRONG!"

The man began to whimper as he attempted to crawl away from Doom. He had no other answers for the man in front of him and thought perhaps if he crawled away in the most pathetic manner possible the man would not be bothered to stop him.

"Cease your crawling, the sound you make as you attempt to slither along the ground displeases Doom."

And so the man stopped immediately.

Doom walked forward and picked up both of the Pokeballs that the man had on his possession and then said, "You are not worthy of my mercy, but have hope, for Doom knows that even those who are not worthy of anything need a small respite every now and again."

The dojo master looked positively stunned by this pronouncement.

Doom continued, "So Doom shall grant you a kindness. You have Doom's solemn word that no harm shall befall you from Doom while Doom stands before you. Do you understand what Doom has said?"

The man nodded eagerly. "Thank you! Thank you so much."

Doom said nothing and turned on his heel and walked out of the dojo with Meowth close behind.

As Doom crossed the threshold back into the city he looked down at the Pokeballs in his hands and came to the conclusion he had no use for two more Pokémon. In fact, he didn't have any use for any Pokémon raised by such a worthless trainer to be given away as prizes, but it felt wrong not to keep one as a trophy of his conquest at the dojo, even if said conquest hadn't taxed Doom in the slightest. It could make an interesting conversation piece for later if nothing else.

"Meowth," Doom spoke up suddenly.

The Meowth, who had been busy inspecting his Machoke bone, quickly looked at his beloved master. "Yes, master?"

"That side trip… amused me. Doom sees you have already taken a trinket of your own volition and that is acceptable, but Doom would be remiss if he did not reward you himself." Doom tossed one of the Pokeballs at Meowth who caught it despite his overwhelming surprise. "Doom now considers you a Pokémon trainer, and will expect you to battle in my stead when opponents who are not worth Doom's time should stand in my way." Doom's eyes narrowed as he sized Meowth up. "Your Pokémon and your battle skills will be a reflection of me, and Doom expects that reflection to be of the utmost quality. Have I made myself clear?"

Meowth gulped. He was positively overwhelmed by this sudden responsibility. He had always wanted a Pokémon of his own, and now he was going to represent his master at a moment's notice! Meowth was overcome with emotion at the display of confidence his master had just shown in him. "I won't let you down, master!"

"You had best not," Doom replied. Doom snapped his fingers and suddenly the dojo behind them exploded as magical fire rocked the building to its foundation until nothing was left but a smoking pile of rubble. The charred remains of the dojo master were surely in the debris somewhere. "For that is the fate of those who displease Doom."

Meowth nodded. His master was awesome, but very scary.


	89. Whimsy

A/N: Sometimes you don't need a reason to enjoy life.

**87:** Whimsy

* * *

Doctor Doom walked briskly through Saffron City. He had no business here and therefore every second he spent in this city was a waste of his very valuable time when he could be doing something important, such as finding new minions or crushing someone's hope. Better still Doom could be crushing _many_ people's hope at the same time to further increase his efficiency rating. He noted with mild interest the decent amount of power coming from the Gym at the far northeast corner of the city. He had been informed in one of the many dossiers he received from the Joys that the leader employed the use of Psychic Pokémon and that the young woman had not been defeated in a straight Pokémon battle in years. Psychic users had always held Doom's interest even as a young man. Their intellect was more often than not above average and their arrogance was nearly suffocating. Crushing those who thought themselves superior to Doom in any facet, especially that of intellect, was always a pleasure.

Doom returned his focus back on the path in front of him. Thoughts of battle against that particular Gym Leader would have to wait. No matter how strong the woman was supposed to be Doom knew that she would not measure up to his strength, and so without a doubt that she would not provide Doom any meaningful amusement he turned back to his real priority: Vermillion City. His minion, Bill, had done a satisfactory job of providing him with a ticket for the boat that docked there. Doom had spent a sizable amount of his money to procure rare materials from a distant land and it had taken some stiff bribes for these materials to be smuggled onto this ship. Doom cared little for a fortune that sat idle however, and the money meant nothing in comparison to the amazing experiments Doom would be able to conduct once Doom got everything he had ordered into one of Doom's many laboratories.

Meowth passed by his master on the bike Doom had gifted him as the two entered the guard station. Unlike the previous guard this one did not stop their progress and after a moment Meowth, followed by Doom, had made it to route six.

"Vermillion is just up ahead, master! I am so excited, it has been so long since I've seen the ocean."

Doom ignored Meowth and continued down the path. After a short time Doom, as if on an invisible cue, snapped his fingers. The guard station, now a good quarter mile away, blew up in a towering inferno of fire and smoke. The smoke began to slowly swirl as it went skyward until it formed into a sinuous shape. Before long a massive and terrifying Gyarados made entirely of smoke was dominating the skyline.

_Eat your heart out, Voldemort!_

Meowth, more curious than caring about the loss of life, turned to his master and asked, "Why?"

"Why not?" Doom responded.


	90. Vermillion

A/N: Nothing really witty to say here.

**88: **Vermillion

* * *

Doctor Doom continued his journey to Vermillion City unimpeded until eventually they came into the city limits. This is where everyone should have ran screaming in terror and prayed to their chosen deity, but ignorance left the people unaware of what horrors awaited them.

As Doom and his faithful Meowth entered the city the first thing he took note of was the giant cruise liner that had docked on the far end of the city. Unlike Cerulean this city was not populated by very many buildings and it was easy to see that there was still a lot of room for growth here. Doom could already visualize several corporations and factories that would make good use of the water front once he had freed these people of their delusions of freedom.

Doom entered the Pokecenter and without saying a word to the local Joy began his slow descent into his underground laboratory. Doom, in all of his wisdom, had made this particular area very big so that it could act as one of his central base of operations while he was stationed in this world. The port had too many uses _not_ to have such a large base of operations nearby.

After several flights of stairs, because god knows Doom nor his Pokemon get the workout they need when in battle, Doom punched in a forty digit long code and walked into his lab.

Meowth was awed by just how expansive this place was. He didn't think it was possible to fit all of this beneath Vermillion! Meowth looked to his right and saw a large area that had a green signed marked "Training" on the door.

"Doom is pleased that you took notice of that particular area so quickly. That is where you and your Pokemon shall train while Doom is out conducting research on the pain tolerance of various native species."

"But master, I don't know how to train-"Meowth was interrupted by a backhand from Doom.

"Then you will learn how to train. Doom will be gone for several hours, when Doom returns he expects certain standards to have been met. If such a simple task is beyond you, there will be dire consequences."

Doom swept out of the room and made his way back to ground level. Now that Meowth was being something that could resemble efficient Doom turned his focus to what brought him here in the first place. Doom was Doom, therefore Doom was wickedly clever and his plans reached farther than anyone was capable of seeing. For his plan to succeed, however, Doom needed to conduct a key piece of research. The S.S. Anne held a key to this research and he would crush whoever got in his way. He would also crush those who did not get in his way, but if he actually announced this then those who were not directly in his way would have hope, and it was that hope that Doom was eager to crush personally.

Doom arrived at the docks and looked around. There was no one walking about. It was easy for Doom to deduce that everyone who would normally be milling about had decided to take a look at the ship in port. That would not save them from Doom. Doom continued towards the ship when something caught his eye. A truck was parked on the opposite side of where the ship was. Doom walked up to the truck and inspected it closely until a cruel smile had formed on his lips.

Doom was something that could be mistaken for pleased.

They had already taken his shipment off of the boat.

_Time to experiment!_


	91. Ballsy

A/N: I think it is very obvious who my favorite canon Pokemon trainer is.

**89:** Ballsy

* * *

Doctor Doom checked the contents of the truck and found everything was in order. This would go down as an excellent day on the road to Doom's conquest of this world. Now all Doom needed to do was get the truck back to his base and Doom could commence with his work.

"Ah, Dr. Doom. Imagine seeing you again so soon. I didn't think I'd have another encounter with you for a while yet!" A familiar voice said from behind Doom.

Doom turned around and immediately had to hide his displeasure. Before him stood the one man that Doom knew he needed to be cautious around for the time being. Doom was strong, and Doom was eternal, but to conquer this world the right way it needed to be done through Pokémon battle to the death. Doom, being great and wise, knew he was not ready to face this man. "Indeed. I thought they kept you League Champions quite busy. What brings you to Vermillion?"

Lance smiled at Doom. "Oh you know, looking for some random youngster to scare the crap out of with my dragons. It is a free country, after all."

"Not for long," Doom murmured to himself.

"What was that?" Lance asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Nothing," Doom lied spectacularly.

Lance eyed Doom warily for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing, you say?" Lance said conversationally before continuing. "Sure, why not. I am actually here on official league business. The S.S. Anne is a great opportunity to meet strong trainers from other regions. We at the Indigo Plateau are always interested in being at the cutting edge of everything Pokémon related. That includes being the strongest and most well-read Pokémon trainers."

Doom considered Lance's words. If Doom were a paranoid man he might assume Lance had been following him.

_Doom assumed Lance had been following him._

"I see. I will take that into consideration," Doom said.

Lance turned his head to the S.S. Annie and stared at it as he spoke again, "I heard what you did to Misty. Took her on in a battle of water and won. Brutally and without mercy." Lance turned his attention back to Doom. "You are clearly not stupid. You have strong Pokemon. Such conduct in a gym battle is unacceptable. It will not happen again." Lance spoke in a calm voice, but his eyes betrayed the unsaid threat that his voice did not.

Doom clenched his fist. This worm was lucky. So very lucky that Doom had long ago decided that this world would fall not from Doom's own considerable might, but the skill he would show as a Pokemon Master. But this insult would not go unanswered. "When Doom greets you in the field of battle your Pokemon will wish that Doom had as much _kindness _as he did when he faced Misty." Doom meant that threat with every fiber of his being.

Lance laughed.

Doom's eyes bulged. This fool dared to laugh at him?

Well, apparently so.

"That's funny. You? Harm my dragons? You are a funny man, doctor. I've wasted enough time on you, I think." Lance's smile seemed to grow larger as he noted Doom's rage. He liked to press Doom's buttons.

_No one's perfect._

Lance continued. "I can sense the great strength and skill you have. I have little doubt I will meet up with you again. Don't be in such a rush to head into battle with me though, you wouldn't like the result." Lance gave an abbreviated salute and leaped off the dock directly into the ocean. At the last possible moment he was whisked away into the sky by an orange blur.

Doom shook with rage. He turned to the truck and quickly decided that his shipment would be safe to leave unattended for a little while longer. Doom looked at the S.S. Annie and smiled malevolently.

Doom wanted blood, and there was a big ship full of it right in front of him.

How convenient.


	92. Anne

A/N: The last update for Doom got me twice as many hits as any Doom update has ever gotten me. This tells me that my audience for this has expanded and this pleases me, so here have another update.

**90:** Anne

* * *

Doctor Doom proceeded to the entrance to the S.S. Anne where an usher waited for him.

"Welcome to the S.S. Anne, sir. May I see your ticket?" asked the young man.

Doom smiled cruelly. "No you may not." Doom waved his hand and the usher was launched several hundred feet into the air as Doom made his way onto the cruise ship. Doom had been given a ticket by Bill so that he could retrieve his property in a quiet manner without raising any suspicion. Doom was no longer in a quiet mood and if there were no survivors there wouldn't be anyone left to be suspicious.

_No flaws in that logic._

Doom recalled that Lance had said that within the halls and decks of this ship there were several strong trainers from entirely different regions. This was good, perhaps they could give Doom even a fraction of a challenge before he painted the walls red with the blood of their Pokémon.

Doom had not taken five steps into the ship before he was accosted by a cheery middle-aged woman. She wasn't going to be cheery for long.

"Oh that's a beautiful mask! Did you get that in the Hoenn region?" She asked.

Doom clenched his fists. This was perfect, already there was a fool in his path ready to be destroyed!

"Doom challenges you to a Pokémon battle," Doom announced grandly.

The woman looked sheepish, not bothered in the slightest that he had ignored her question. "I don't have any Pokémon I am afraid, I am just here seeing the sights."

Doom growled. "Then you are merely in Doom's way! Doom removes all obstacles!" Doom threw a vicious right cross at the woman's head causing her entire body to be violently lifted off the ground and slammed into the side of the cabin.

Doom stepped over her body without a second thought and continued walking to where he knew the main deck was. The blueprints he had obtained had been very easy to memorize after all. Doom had made a commitment to conquer this world through Pokémon mastery rather than something as mundane and unsophisticated as murder but if he did not find a trainer soon Doom had no problems making a _mistake_ and slaughtering everyone on the ship. Doom would have to make it up to himself later.

Doom reached the deck in short order and his eyes lit up in excitement as he saw dozens of trainers who each looked ready for battle. This would be glorious.

As Doom was about to challenge the nearest one an object suddenly struck the deck thirty feet away from Doom and a red liquid, undoubtedly blood, spilled out from the impact.

Doom, a master of physics, mathematics, and the anatomy of the human body did not even need to look to realize that it was the usher he had gently displaced from the ground finally coming down from his foray into the upper atmosphere. Doom frowned as he noticed exactly where he had landed. Doom had wanted the corpse to be impaled on the spike that was two feet away from where the body had ended up. Doom needed more practice with flinging around live test subjects. Doom eyed the dozens of horrified trainers in front of him.

_Easily solved._


	93. Miracle

A/N: It is always cool when someone whose writing you like adds your story to one of their lists. So thanks for liking my story enough to add it to alerts, Aaron Nowack! Love your Naruto work.

**91:** Miracle

* * *

Doctor Doom was both an efficient and scarily quick witted intellectual. So as the minds of the normal mortals fought to comprehend what had just gone on before their very eyes, Doom was hard at work erecting barriers using arcane magics to assure that none of them escaped unless Doom permitted it.

_Teleport isn't going to save them now!_

When Doom spoke, he did so with the deposition of a king, his madness hidden far from the reach of the common muck he had surrounded himself with. "Welcome, one and all, to the grand seafaring coliseum of Doom!"

Everyone's attention shifted from the dead body onto Doom. General consensus: this guy was crazy.

_Maybe the consensus will change when they are all in pieces. _

An attractive brunette-haired girl with two balls attached to her waist spoke up. "Coliseum of Doom? Is this some sort of Pokémon challenge?" She asked.

Doom smirked. "That is correct. For you see little girl Doom has suffered a great many insults, so Doom requires sacrifice. Like the useless corpse that is currently seeping blood beneath your shoes, Doom is going to kill every single one of you."

Everyone stilled at that proclamation. Well, almost everyone. From the far end of the deck someone broke out into a laugh.

Doom's eyes narrowed. It was becoming apparent that someone was not going to make it to the Pokémon battle phase of this impromptu execution.

_It's going to be awkward if Doom is the only one with blood-resistant cloth on._

A blonde haired teenager, no older than sixteen, stepped forward and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Not a chance, you masked freak. I have honed my battle technique through countless battles and hardships! You won't lay a hand on me or anyone else here. Go, Blaziken!

A large red Pokémon came out of a Pokeball and immediately roared at Doom. It appeared the Pokémon was just as foolish as its trainer.

"Doom sees now. You wish to employ fire in an attempt to save your pathetic life. Very well, Doom did say this was combat after all. Doom accepts your challenge of trial by fire." Doom's hands began to glow as a sinister red light consumed the deck.

The trainer gritted his teeth. He wasn't impressed with a simple light show. Someone should have probably given him better definitions of the words "simple" and "light show", but there is a high probability if someone went to fetch a dictionary they would return to a pile of cinders. "Blaziken! Flamethrower!" the trainer suddenly shouted.

Doom's eyes glowed in ecstasy. This was going to be fun. Doom pushed both of his hands forward and unleashed his vast powers on the incoming Flamethrower. The flamethrower fizzled without protest and soon the Blaziken was penetrated by the red light for several seconds before it dissipated. Doom turned on his heel and walked away from Blaziken.

The Blaziken readied another Flamethrower before it was interrupted by itself exploding into a gigantic ball of flame, its severed limbs flying all about the desk as the trainers scurried to avoid the debris. Miraculously no one was harmed in the explosion because Doom's barrier protected them from the initial blast.

_mir•a•cle: Gift from a benevolent God; Doom playing with his food before he roasts it._


	94. Electrifying

A/N: Plot. Twist.

**92: **Electrifying

* * *

Doctor Doom surveyed the deck and was satisfied to see the seriousness of the situation was beginning to worm its way into their little minds. Their hope would soon be gone, and after that their lives. Perhaps when he was done conquering this world he would build a castle made partly of bones from the people here. On the other hand perhaps that was a bad idea; after all it was a well-known fact that human bone did not hold up well as a building material. Well known to Doctor Doom, at any rate. After three castles couldn't be held together Doom had recycled the bone in other ways. Doom had almost lamented the stupidity of the human race when bone dust could be mistaken for a narcotic but the treasury of Latveria didn't fill itself. Doom made a mental note to have an auto-filling treasury here in Kanto when he had crushed everyone's spirit.

The trainer whose Blaziken had been turned to little more than dust did not appear ready to give up yet, however. "You fiend! You cannot even properly have a Pokémon battle! No matter though, I didn't like Blaziken that much anyway. However this is where I make my retreat! Go, Abra!" The man whipped out a Pokeball and out came the small Psychic Pokémon.

Doom snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "Doom is kind, so Doom will say this: Do not try to escape. You will not like the results."

The man wore a manic grin on his face as he spoke again. "You are a liar! When I come back for you, the results will be far different! Abra, Teleport!" The Pokémon and its master disappeared from sight only to reappear a moment later screaming in agony as they came into contact with the barrier. The screams of agony persisted for only a moment longer before a large demonic hand appeared out of the barrier and pulled both of them out of sight.

"Doom doesn't often use barriers, but when Doom does he uses them as a conduit to a hell dimension," Doom proclaimed proudly. Silence greeted Doom's comment. Doom thought people should have more appreciation for the subtle art of dimensional manipulation. A pity they did not. "Now you know the price of non-participation. A fate worse than death awaits those who are too cowardly to face death bravely. However Doom is not without mercy. Those who agree to face Doom in glorious combat by Pokemon have a chance to leave here with their lives. It is simple: Defeat the great Doctor Victor Von Doom and you will be allowed to leave. As you have already seen Doom is capable of great feats of magic and skill, and Doom could crush you in a moment's notice should Doom choose to do so. So have hope, if there is one among you who can defeat me you will all be spared. You have my solemn word." Doom spread his arms out wide. "So who shall be the first to challenge Doom?"

"Me," a man with sunglasses covering his eyes said.

There was an audible gasp from a few people who recognized the man.

Dom paid them no mind. "Very well. Doom sees you only have one Pokeball. This will be a one on one battle. I see no need for preamble! Go, Doom!" The mighty Gyarados unfurled itself from its Pokeball and let out a thunderous roar.

The man in sunglasses took them off and placed them in the front collar of his shirt. He looked the Gyarados up and down and grinned in a feral fashion. "Now that's one big Gyarados. You sure have raised an impressive specimen. Maybe it can prove to be a challenge to me. I doubt it though; it is at a perilous disadvantage against me."

Doom clenched his fist. "You dare-"

The man's demeanor shifted immediately at Doom's reaction. "Shut up, maggot. You come into my city and threaten its people. Unacceptable. You are in need of lesson in respect, and Lt. Surge will be the one to give it to you! Go, Raichu!" The small electric Pokemon made its way out of the Pokemon and sparks flew from its cheek as it looked up at Gyarados.

Doom did not know who this man was, nor did he care. Doom was going to slaughter his Pokemon and then personally saw the man's bones off of his body – while he was still alive.


	95. Charged

A/N: I wonder if I have set a record for the word 'Doom' in one fanfic yet. Probably not.

**93:** Charged

* * *

Doctor Doom was recalling where in his laboratory he had stored his bone saw as he glared at Lt. Surge balefully. This ignorant wretch did not know who he was talking to. _Maggot?_ Instead of simply sawing him into pieces perhaps Doom would cut off a limb at a time and show this insignificant man what a maggot actually was as they ate him alive.

Doom let Surge know Doom's opinion of him. "Hmph. Doom knows talk is cheap, which suits you just fine. You prattle on about this and that while just having sat back and watched that pathetic worm get himself killed. Doom despises hypocrites." Some would have said that several opinions Doom himself had could be hypocritical. Those people had a tendency to be locked in a deep, dark dungeon somewhere far from anyone else who could hear anything they had to say.

Lt. Surge spat on the ground. "Necessary loss for proper recon on the opposing force. That'd be you, sunshine."

"Doom shall see what you have learned then. Doom! Attack!"

The people scrambled out of the way as Doom the Gyarados reared up before lunging at the Raichu.

Lt. Surge was quick to counter. "Counterattack Delta."

Raichu's body lit up with electrical power before he delivered a lightning quick uppercut just as Doom was about to overtake him.

Doom was sent sprawling back from the attack, the electricity temporarily stunning him before he shook it off with a mighty roar.

"Again," Doom commanded.

Doom rushed at Raichu again only for Raichu to perform the same counter. This time Doom was prepared for it and dashed out of the way of the punch at the last possible moment and smashed its tail into the Raichu knocking it roughly into the wall behind the electric Pokémon.

"Adapt or die, Surge. That is the law of Doom," Doom said with quiet intensity.

Surge spat on the ground once again. "Raichu!" Surge barked. "Get up. This isn't the time to be lying about."

On cue Raichu did perhaps the world's cutest kick-up and landed deftly on its feet looking no worse for wear.

"Doom sees that your Pokémon enjoys pain. Doom will be glad to accommodate."

Surge's harsh look turned into a cocky grin. "We'll see about that, this battle is just getting started. Raichu and me have a few surprises up our sleeves.

Doom did not say anything, for he did not have to. Doom did not such a paltry thing as surprise on his side here. He was Doom with Doom, and that was all Doom needed.


	96. Thunderous

A/N: I suppose I shouldn't keep my faithful readers waiting on the conclusion too much. By the way you guys should review more, it actually means a lot to me to see my stories get reviews. I am not one of those assholes who doesn't update if I don't get enough, but I do like to see more reviews even if it is just idle banter.

**94:** Thunderous

* * *

Doctor Doom did not wait around for the Raichu to recover fully. "Doom, Dragon Rage."

Doom moved more swiftly than a Gyarados had any right to do and was on top of the Raichu and before anyone could react had slammed down onto it. Doom reared up to inspect the damage and found there was nothing to inspect.

"Evasive Tactic Beta: Double Team!" Surge shouted out.

Raichus popped up all around Doom as it stilled its head in concentration.

Surge narrowed his eyes. He was starting to realize that this wasn't a normal Gyarados. Usually such confusion tactics would cause it to lose its temper. Instead all he got for his trouble was a more focused opponent. Surge fought to suppress a smirk. Not like it could keep up with his Raichu in any case. "Quick Attack."

Doom, the Gyarados that is, was unprepared for the sudden strike and was hit in its midsection from the assault. Unfortunately for Raichu Doom was a quick study and before the rodent could move out of range Doom slammed itself on top of the electric Pokémon causing it to cry out in pain. Doom liked the sound of its pain.

Surge once again did not miss a beat. "Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

Doom roared in pain as the Raichu blasted him with electricity. Unlike the Starmie that Doom was able to shake off this Raichu's mastery over lightning was too strong to take several direct hits. Doom would go to its very limits for its master nonetheless. Doom feared Doom far more than any physical pain this small rodent could inflict upon him.

The Raichu dashed away from Doom before turning around and growling with electricity shooting all around it.

"Your Gyarados can't take those lightning strikes all day!" Surge half informed, half taunted his opponent. "Give up now while I am still feeling merciful. You can't overcome type disadvantage. A Gyarados is never going to defeat an electric type. Submit while I still give you the chance."

Doom face turned unbelievably ugly as he absorbed the ill-advised words of one Lieutenant Surge. This lowly creature did not understand. Doom would make him understand. "**IT IS YOU WHO IS AT THE DISADVANTAGE! YOU WERE DISADVANTRAGED FROM BIRTH, FOR IT WAS ALWAYS YOUR FATE TO CROSS PATHS WITH DOOM! THERE IS NO GREATER DISADVANTAGE THAN THAT!**"

Surge spat on the ground. "You think yelling is going to change a thing, boy?" Surge asked snidely. "You've got another thing coming! All they do in the military is yell. Yell at in the morning, yell in the evening, yell when they are riding some sweet young thing when they think the recruits aren't around! I am not impressed with yelling! Show me about this disadvantage, show me everything you've got! Because I am going to show you what I've got, here and now. Raichu! Call down the **THUNDER!**"

Doom, the one with several doctorates in this case, could feel the excitement come over him as he watched the Raichu build up the incredibly potent energy within its body for its ultimate attack. Moments like this were what the great Doctor Victor Von Doom lived for. What was life without worthy villains in Doom's path for Doom to overcome. Doom gazed at the Raichu for a fraction of a second longer before coming to a decision.

This Raichu was worthy.

"Doom," Doom intoned with ancient power reverberating from the single syllable. "Hyper Beam."


	97. Shocking

A/N: JashinPacifist reviewed and said that every time this story is updated their life becomes a little better. Well isn't that just nice of them to say. With a statement like that how could I resist updating?

**95:** Shocking

* * *

Doctor Doom watched as the Hyper Beam erupted from Doom's mouth. At the same moment the Raichu unleashed its Thunder attack at Doom's massive Gyarados. Doom was mildly surprised when the two attacks did not interact. Instead both of them homed in on their targets with deadly precision. Doom would make sure to attend the Raichu's funeral out of respect for the rodent's audacity. Also because people crying amused Doom.

_That explains so much._

Doom's Hyper Beam consumed Raichu and the blinding light of the impact caused everyone to turn away except for Doom. Doom does not turn! After what felt like an eternity of basking in the blazing hot glow of his Pokemon's attack the light faded and he gazed upon the Raichu which was now on the ground. The small Pokémon was burned terribly from the attack but it still clung to life. Doom frowned for a moment before the obvious conclusion came to him. Raichu's ability to conduct electricity through its body gave it a tremendous amount of absorption ability against energy based attacks. Doom turned to Doom and saw the sight he had known he would see as soon as the light had faded: Doom was slumped down, equally unfit for battle as the Raichu across from him. Doom stepped forward and put a gauntlet on Doom's body and carefully examined the damage.

After a moment Doom spoke. "Your rodent is clever," Doom said. "It would not have felled Doom's Doom by simply overpowering it. For nothing overpowers Doom. Instead it used the electricity in its attack to short circuit Doom's nervous system and caused him to blackout. That is a fine specimen."

Surge returned Raichu to its Pokeball and said, "The very best of its species in the world. It has been with me for years and has only been knocked out a handful of times." Surge glanced over at the downed Gyarados. "This is a draw. What now?"

Doom chuckled darkly. "Fool. This is not Doom's victory therefore it is Doom's loss. As Doom promised you are all free to go." Doom clapped his hands together once and the barriers around the S.S. Anne shattered into nothing. "Go now. My honor only allows me so much tolerance against having filth surround me."

The trainers rushed out of the ship until it was only Doom and Surge remaining.

"That applied to you as well, Mr. Surge," Doom said darkly.

Surge shrugged, completely oblivious to the potential pain that awaited him if he did not tread lightly here. "I am the gym leader of this city. I assume you are taking the league challenge. If you come at me with such disregard for type disadvantages you may beat one of my Pokémon, but you won't beat all four. You are a tough son of a gun to have raised a Gyarados to be able to hold off a Raichu like that, but toughness isn't enough. Goodbye for now, Doctor." Surge marched away in a manner only soldiers can pull off.

Doom snapped his fingers and a throne emerged from the wooden deck. Doom walked up to it and sat down upon the makeshift seat. Doom had made a mistake. As much as Doom was loathed to admit that was what had occurred the very fact he was able to acknowledge the fact was what made him different than Reed Richards. Doom was not capable of ambling on without a care for intellectual honesty. His rival would always assume that he, the oh so smart Reed Richards, was right. Doom was better than that. Doom refined his ideas and_ learned_ from his mistakes. He had underestimated the people of this world. They could never surpass Doom, but if Doom only showed them raw power and blunt force they stood a chance. Doom eyed his favorite Pokémon and thought back to what Surge had said about how the different types worked. It was arrogance to put Doom in the situation he had. Doom would have to make it up to the Gyarados later.

Doom could not abide by his own arrogance any longer. He had been waltzing through Kanto as if it was his plaything without backing such an attitude up with actions. Doom did not come to have his power from laziness and assumptions. He had gained advantages through hard work and unending strength of character. Doom had done this world a disservice by going easy on it.

It was time to begin to correct that error.


	98. Research

A/N: Time for Doom to get back to work.

**96:** Research

* * *

Doctor Doom did not suffer failure, even his own. So Doom did what he always did when he was in a bad mood: Set half a dozen people on fire.

The denizens of the Pokecenter never saw it coming, and perhaps that was for the best, as Doom left the local Nurse Joy to find the duster out of the broom closet to clean up the ashes of the victims. Doom had research to do.

Doom went to his lab and saw a Pokémon furiously kicking a training dummy as Meowth did a very poor Doctor Doom impression in a pathetic attempt to inspire the Pokémon to work harder. Oddly enough the lackluster training method appeared to work, which made Doom pleased with himself; Doom wouldn't want something with such low standards to have Doom for its master anyway. Despite that Doom made two notes instantaneously: Kick something later and have that something be Meowth for his poor attempt at mimicking him.

Doom pulled out the truck he had shrink rayed earlier from his cloak and placed it onto the examining platform of a very big computer.

_That's right, Doom has a shrink ray._

Doom pressed in a few parameters and watched as the computer began to chew through the data of the package inside the truck. Soon a message appeared on the screen stating that it would take fifteen minutes to fully decode everything inside. This displeased Doom. A moment and a burning pile of computer parts later a new computer was sitting in front of Doom appearing to shake, or perhaps ishiver/i, slightly as it told Doom its analysis would be competed in thirty-seven seconds. It would take Doom longer to build a completely new computer from the scraps of the last two and so Doom let the matter slide.

_For now._

Doom thought of ways to destroy the computer if it was even a second late but the data managed to appear on the screen early. Doom might just keep this computer around.

_For now._

Doom assimilated the facts of the report into his mind effortlessly and promptly made the computer explode. It turns out five seconds makes a world of difference on something's life expectancy. That note to make things explode more often was one of Doom's better ideas in his mind, and that was saying something.

Doom went over to his massive library and started to look in the "M" section for any historical data on the Pokémon known as Mew. After all, reading was fundamental.

_To maiming all of your enemies as horrifically and efficiently as possible._


	99. Presidential

A/N: There should be no doubt after this chapter who the hero of this story is.

**97:** Presidential

* * *

Doctor Doom did not take long to complete his research and soon he was off again to explore the city of Vermillion. Doom decided it was prudent to allow Meowth to continue to train his Pokémon while the cat was focused instead of prattling on about whatever whimsy struck his minion. One day Doom was going to blow up that Meowth for talking too much and the necromancy required to revive him from such a manner of death involved _not_ blowing things up.

Doom didn't care for that branch of necromancy.

Doom's sightseeing was going as well as anything could without explosions or a plot behind his actions.

Just kidding, of course Doom had a plot behind his actions.

Doom entered a building with a sign out front that labeled it as the Pokémon fan club. Doom didn't like that all fans could enter, it wasn't exclusive enough. He wanted to discuss policy and membership fee structure with whoever operated this shabby organization.

Doom was greeted by an older gentleman with a hat. "Hello there and welcome to the Pokémon fan club where we all love Pokémon in the least offensive and violent way possible! Have time for a chat?"

Doom immediately did not like this man. "No, Doom does not have time for-"

"Great, glad to hear it! So I want to talk about the greatest most wonderful Pokémon that there is. That'd be my Rapidash, of course. Rapidash is really the best species of Pokémon by far and mine is simply the best by far! It is so cute… lovely…smart…plus…amazing…you think so?"

"Doom did not say anything, fool," Doom ground out. He had already began to ignore most of the words out of the man's mouth as he weighed his options here.

"Oh yes…it…stunning… …kindly…love it! Hug it…when…sleeping… …warm and cuddly… … spectacular … … ravishing… Oops! Look at the time! I kept you too long!"

Doom punched his hand straight through the man's head, killing him with more mercy than the fool deserved. "Yes, you did keep me too long."

The other members of the Pokémon fan club, who had learned a long time ago to be silent when their president spoke about Rapidash, let out a cheer.

One of them stepped forward. "Thank you for saving us, great hero. He kept us prisoner here and made us listen to his story repeatedly, even going so far as to threaten our families if we did not stay."

Doom looked down at the blood and guts on his gauntlet and shrugged. Doom was the hero after all; that this was the truth of the matter did not come as any surprise to him. "Doom _is_ a hero! All that I ask in return is that you install me as your new president and allow me to do shape this ragged club into my own image."

Everyone agreed immediately and Doom nodded his head. Finally some place in this world that did not need to be told to kneel. They would be rewarded in the best manner possible for this.

They would be subjects of the great Doom.


	100. Construction

A/N: Last chapter someone reviewed and mentioned that there were no explosions in that chapter. Well let me try to do better.

**98:** Construction

* * *

Doctor Doom came upon a large construction site and decided that it interested him enough not to blow it up.

_For now._

Soon thereafter Doom found an elderly man who was overseeing what Doom recognized as a Machop; a weak fighting type Pokémon according to his extensive research that excelled versus rock types. Doom glanced at the rocks lying all around the Machop's foot. Apparently it was good against all sorts of rocks, not just Pokémon. Doom filed this information away for later use. "Why do you have your Pokémon uselessly crush rocks? It could be doing something more constructive, such as getting out of my sight," Doom said.

The elderly man took one look at Doom and did not question why he wanted to know that, he didn't appear to be the type who liked to be asked questions when he was seeking answers.

_Old people sure are smart._

"I do not have the money to build here. My family was actually quite poor and my son fell ill when he was young so all of my savings from my work went towards his medical expenses. This site was supposed to be funded by an anonymous man for a research center but when my son died he said the publicity moment was over and pulled the funding. All I know about that dastardly man is that he went by Mr. G in all of his letters. So now I sit out here every day faithfully watching the Machop ready the land that will never be built upon just like he always has. I will do this until the day I die to honor my son."

Doom nodded in respect for the man's loss. Doom understood family well. Doom, in a rare moment of kindness, snapped the man's neck without hesitation. Family reunions were always so touching. He collected a DNA sample from the old man and in a matter of seconds a Doombot had been dispatched with the appearance of the old man mapped into its display interface to watch over the Machop at this building site. Doom had gained a new Pokémon and a prime piece of real estate in one swift stroke. It was an efficient move. It wasn't enough to quench Doom's thirst for conquest.

Doom marched over to a nearby cave and was about to enter when a sign caught his notice.

_Foolish sign._

Doom read about a sleeping Pokémon that was blocking some random path and snarled. A Pokémon at rest thought that it could block Doom's path? Doom had made no plans to go that way before, but the whole world was Doom's path to take any which way; to attempt to block any of the routes towards any of Doom's destinations was completely unacceptable. The last thing that was completely unacceptable to Doom had been the Zubat population. There was no longer a Zubat population.

Doom delivered a stiff kick to the sign which knocked it to the ground before he continued on his way. After a few steps Doom paused and considered something for a moment. Doom waved his left hand and the Diglett Cave exploded from within and it collapsed on itself within a matter of moments. Then it exploded again causing the ground of the cave to sink a good fifty feet creating a huge hole where once there had been a cave.

Doom was not going to suffer any more caves on his journey.


	101. Lax

A/N: I am settled into my new house once and for all now. Readers of all my stories should expect a summer full of updates =). Cheers.

**99:** Lax

* * *

Doctor Doom marched to the east until suddenly there was a large, snoring Pokémon blocking the road ahead of him. Doom decided to make use of his new Doomdex that he had rebuilt from scratch in his lab as he studied. Doom pointed the device at the sleeping Pokémon.

"_Snorlax, the sleeping mammoth Pokémon. Known for being incredibly strong and motivated once awakened from their many long slumbers. The species as a whole is both slow of body and of mind, and they have been hunted for years to the point that it is very rare to see one near civilization presently._"

Doom frowned and violently slapped the side of the Doomdex so that it would work better.

"_In short it has a lot of power but not worth the maintenance, just kill the useless thing."_

Doom smirked. That was more like it. Doom snapped his fingers and the Snorlax was rocked by several explosions. When the smoke cleared, however, the Snorlax remained intact although it was now awake and glaring at Doom.

"_Snorlax's anatomy gives it a great resistance to fire and ice based attacks. This means you are going to have to actually put some muscle behind it."_

Doom glared at the Doomdex. Perhaps he had done _too_ good of a job with that previous slap adjustment. Doom put the device away and focused on the Snorlax. It was time to do this properly. Doom leaped at the Snorlax and without warning delivered a powerful right straight to the Pokemon's head.

Snorlax, which had just managed to sit up, was knocked back down onto its back. It grunted in pain and attempted to sit back up before it was stopped by a swift kick to its side by Doom.

"Doom does not stop for obstacles!"

Doom kicked the Snorlax again.

"Doom does not heed warnings of foolish signs!"

Doom stomped on the Snorlax as he climbed on top of its belly.

"Doom is Superior!"

Doom delivered another punch to the face of the Snorlax.

"Doom is supreme!"

After yet another punch this time Doom's gauntlet came back with freshly spilt Snorlax blood on it.

"Doom is the victor!"

Doom rained down several blows to a completely unmoving Snorlax.

"Doom is **ETERNAL!**"

Doom brought down his head and completely cracked open Snorlax's skull with his own metal mask. Doom stood up and shoved himself off of the now dead Pokémon and began to walk back to Vermillion. That had felt good.

_Good is never good enough for Victor Von Doom._

Doom with a crazed grin on his face turned back towards the dead Pokémon. What was it that his device had said? That Snorlax exhibited a great resistance to fire? Doom was above all else a man of study. This would be… valuable research.

Doom focused for a brief moment inward before he launched a bolt of magical energy into the Snorlax. Doom then turned around and once again started towards the port city.

A moment later the body of the Snorlax was completely torn apart by a magical explosion occurring inside of its body. The parts of the Snorlax flew as far as Fuchsia City where a safari camper got an unwelcome surprise.

Nothing resisted Doom.

_Nothing._


	102. Fantastic

A/N: For chapter 100 I wanted to do something special for Doom and this is what I came up with. I think everyone is going to enjoy the next several chapters!

**100: **Fantastic

* * *

Doctor Doom had just finished wiping his suit clean of blood when he entered the Pokemart. Going into a place of business with any wet substance dripping on you was simply uncouth, more so if that substance had been inside of a living creature less than twenty minutes prior. More than that, if people saw blood on him they might get the all too clever idea of fearing him on sight. There was very little fun to be had in that particular circumstance.

_Chasing after your victims is so 20th century._

Doom browsed the shop and quickly surmised that while the owner was most certainly dim of mind he had a selection that took care of his needs. Doom briefly considered taking over this business as well but decided that perhaps he should leave something in this land free of his grasp so that he would have something to do on a rainy day in the future.

_Or tomorrow. Whimsy was underrated._

Doom created a wormhole to his lab to send his purchase through before stepping outside to continue his tour of the port city.

"Imagine seeing you here, Victor," a familiar voice said to Doom as he walked into the street.

Doom's fist clenched before he had even turned around. "Richards!"

"Not quite right."

Doom turned around and he was momentarily taken aback by the sight in front of him. Before him stood the entirety of the group known as the Fantastic Four. Doom recovered quickly. "I see you could not resist involving others after you embarrassed yourself. Suitably pathetic for you, Richards." Doom turned to Susan Storm without waiting for a reply. "Susan, always a pleasure."

Jonathan Storm, the Human Torch, responded before his sister could. "Doom don't you dare talk to my sister after all you've put her through. You don't have the right!"

Susan winced at her brother's remarks. "Please Johnny, it is alright. Victor is just attempting to be civil-"

"That's quite alright Susan," Doom interrupted. He turned to Johnny. "Mr. Storm it appears that your condition has once again proven too much of an obstacle in allowing you to keep your cool. No matter, Doom is always here to help." Doom waved his hand and the man was rocketed into the ocean.

"It's clobbering time!" Ben Grimm, also known as the Thing, shouted as he charged at Doom.

Doom held out his hand and the Thing was taken off of his feet and soon was choking for air as Doom's hand tightened into a fist. "Doom does not recall addressing you, Mr. Grimm. You should know better than to repeat the mistakes of a boy half your age. Be silent." Doom released his hold on the Thing and watch with a satisfied grin as Grimm knelt before him, even if it was only to gasp for air. "Is this what you have been reduced to? Confronting me when I have done nothing wrong? Let me surmise the situation. Richards likely told you some fantastical story about how I, the great Doctor Doom, was doing something awful to everyone and needed to be stopped. While it is none of your business regardless, I am simply partaking in this world's longstanding tradition of Pokémon trainerism. As usual your blind faith in this pathetic man Reed Richards has led you to foolishly stand in my way. Turn aside now and I will grant you mercy."

Susan noticed out of the corner of her eye that Reed was fidgeting the way he always would when caught in a lie. She sighed, the things she did for love. "I think there is only one way to settle this, Victor." She removed her cloak to reveal two Pokeballs on her belt.

Doom chuckled. "What a foolish endeavor. To think you could defeat me in a Pokémon battle? Hopeless."

Susan let out a wry chuckle. "Not just me, Victor." As she said this Doom noticed that Grimm, the now soaked Johnny Storm, and even Reed Richards each had two Pokeballs on their belt.

Doom crossed his arms. "Very well, I have shown you all of the kindness my honor demands. If you wish to charge headlong into defeat Doom will not stop you. I accept your ill-fated challenge. Come."

And so started the epic Pokémon battle between Doctor Victor Von Doom and the Fantastic Four.


	103. Fantastic II

A/N: My inner Doom really is a dick of a muse.

**101:** Fantastic II

* * *

Doctor Doom watched as Jonathan Storm stepped forward to be the first challenger. This didn't surprise Doom, the boy was always the stupidest of his little group.

_An achievement._

"So eager to be defeated, Mr. Storm? Very well. Doom welcomes your demise!"

Johnny snarled at Doom. "I see you are the same as ever, Doom. Always so arrogant and smug. You aren't going to be that way for long. We have scoured the world for some of the rarest and most exotic species of Pokemon and have trained day and night for a week for this battle!"

"I have conquered worlds in less time! Do not be so proud to flaunt your futility at me, boy. Now start battling before I regale you with all of the horrible things I did to your sister in alternate timelines!"

Johnny paled at Doom's implication. "Flame on!" Johnny screamed as he simultaneously turned into the human torch and flung a Pokeball. The Pokemon that appeared out of the ball was a giant orange dog with black markings all over its body.

_"Arcanine, a Legendary Pokemon. Arcanine are known for their reckless stupidity, sometimes mistaken for bravery, as well as their loyalty to their masters. It is quite a strong Pokemon despite its personality flaw so it is suggested to brutally slaughter it to set the tone._

Despite a rough start to its career advising him Doom was starting to like his new Pokedex invention more and more. Doom found that butchering things tended to set some sort of tone, one way or another, and tossed a Pokeball into the field of battle.

With a buzz Logan the Beedrill entered the fray for the first time since his grave injuries against Richards' Zapdos. Logan swiped its metallic blades a few times and then set its sights on the Arcanine.

The Arcanine was not about to be scared of a bug and roared defiantly in the general direction of Doom and his Pokemon. Johnny smiled at his Pokemon, he too making the tragic mistake of confusing stupidity with bravery. "It is going to take more than bugs to win this battle, Doom! Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

"Destroy," Doom ordered.

Logan blurred out of the way of the fire attack and charged directly at the Arcanine which had to take a step back to avoid getting impaled by one of Logan's blades. It was not so diligent to avoid the second one, however. The Arcanine did not have time to register what was happening before the metallic blade cruelly ripped through the flesh of its neck with no regards for the life it was ending. As the head fell from the dog Pokemon's shoulders Logan quickly speared it with his other blade and placed it over its head in a clear sign of triumph.

Doom was pleased to see Logan was getting into the spirit of competition.

"Let that be a lesson, Mr. Storm," Doom said contemptuously. "Always keep your head in battle, lest you lose it permanently."


	104. Fantastic III

A/N: I have to admit when I first started this story I had no idea I was going to make it such a big story. I am completely nuts, and this note is just to let my readers know that I know that.

**102: **Fantastic III

* * *

Doctor Doom took Jonathan Storm's temperature increasing three fold as a good sign for his efficiency, although Doom would have to be careful to not have the man spontaneously combust right in front of him. Doom refused to let his monopoly on combustion energy in this world slip from his grasp.

_Explosions are the sole property of Doom!_

"Mr. Storm, do try to control your emotions. It is uncivilized to allow your baser instincts to run away from you. Now if you wish to cease this charade of a battle between our Pokemon and fight me directly I would be willing to accept those terms." Doom's words were as smooth as silk , hiding the promise of horrible pain that such a battle would have in store for the fiery youth in front of him.

"Don't, Johnny," Susan said quietly to her brother who appeared as if he was about to do something very stupid.

_Nothing new there._

Doom saw his opponent visibly relax and smirked. Johnny was easily controlled by his friends and his foes alike. The boy possessed qualities that antiquated societies often valued such as wholesome good looks and skin deep charm, but in a world where men such as Doom held the keys to the kingdom he was worse than useless. He would not change, could not change. So Doom would hurt him until he learned his place much like a man trains his dog to behave. Jonathan Storm would behave. That or he would be diced into small pieces and fed to Doom's Gyarados, a suitable alternative as far as Doom was concerned.

Johnny through his last Pokeball out onto the field and a small red and yellow Pokemon leaped into the field of battle and stared intently at Logan.

_Flareon, the Fire Evolution of Eevee. According to the latest statistics only zero point four percent of trainers who have an Eevee have chosen to evolve it into a Flareon, by far the smallest percentage amongst the evolutions. Because of this startling lack of popularity battle details are scarce, although it probably is not impressive if its general lack of popularity and perceived worth is anything to go by._

By the end of the Doomdex's evaluation the Flareon was openly weeping on the ground while attempting to bury its head into the dirt.

Doom was very pleased with himself as he watched Johnny try to comfort his Pokemon.

"Don't listen to that stupid machine, Flareon. It is just trying to demoralize us!"

Suddenly the Doomdex spoke back up.

"I can print up references if you like, Mr. Storm."

Doom looked down at his creation and wondered if he had succeeded a bit too well with that custom made Artificial Intelligence.

The Flareon had finally succeeded in burying its head into the dirt, to hide or to commit suicide no one could say, and Johnny let out an exasperated sigh.

Doom looked at the Flareon with disgust before turning to his Beedrill. "Logan, did I give the order to not attack? Must Doom speak to you every time for you to understand what your duty to him is? Must I?"

Logan, bug-brained though he may have been, decided upon the correct solution to the question Doom had posed and charged forward to attack the defenseless Flareon. Logan proceeded to relieve Flareon of the major problems of storing its blood on the inside of its body, said body being cramped with such useless things such as organs, and the always worrisome, not to mention stressful, experience that came with having all of its limbs attached.

Just as Johnny thought it could not get worse the remaining body parts suddenly exploded into flames for no apparent reason.

Doom hid the smirk well behind his iron mask . He wasn't going to allow Logan to have _all_ of the fun.


	105. Fantastic IV

A/N: I enjoyed how this battle turned out.

**103: **Fantastic IV

* * *

Doctor Doom watched with moderate satisfaction as Jonathan Storm was helped back to the rest of the Fantastic Four. Not only did Doom get to see the shame and heartbreak practically roll off the young man, but he also got a good look at Susan's retreating backside. Doom approved. After all, Susan's ability to think clearly and show her brother how to retreat when faced against his superior might showed how keen an intellect she possessed.

_That's not the only thing she possesses that Doom keeps an eye on._

Ben Grimm, better known as the Thing to the world at large, stepped forward and grunted at Doom. "You never did have any respect, did ya Doom? I am going to pound some of it into that big metallic head of yours."

Doom did not deem the pathetic insult worthy of his words and checked the local weather report via his Doomdex.

_Chance of rain later, master. It will be perfect to wash away the insolent fool's blood, sir. Also a high of eighty-one._

Doom was thinking over how cost efficient it would be to mass produce the Doomdex as a child's toy. After all, what child under the protection of Doom did not deserve its own personal replication of a Doom-like persona to offer guidance throughout its life? The added hypnotism would just be a free bonus.

Grimm narrowed his eyes at Doom. "Going to let the machine do the talking for you huh? Fine, let's get this started then! It's clobbering time!" Grimm threw out his first Pokeball and a bipedal green and beige Pokemon appeared out of it looking directly at Logan.

_Breloom, the Mushroom Pokemon. Breloom is native to the Hoenn region and is a master of fighting tactics. Its most dangerous ability is the deception it uses with its arms, which can stretch far beyond their usual capacity when Breloom enters combat. This is a dangerous Pokemon._

The Breloom puffed out its chest in pride.

_Don't get a big head, you are still an oversized plant with an inferior trainer leading you._

Breloom spread its legs out wide and assumed a fierce looking battle stance at the Doomdex's proclamation.

"Doom sees this one does not prefer to hide its head. Good, perhaps it can give Logan more of a workout than the previous two sad excuses managed to do." Doom turned to his Beedrill. "Pierce."

Logan blurred out of sight and in the next moment was right beside the Breloom with its blade poised to skewer the Pokemon. In a flash the blade was parried by Breloom's right hand and its left hand smashed into Logan's face causing the bug Pokemon to float away only to see the Breloom press the attack.

Doom watched as Logan continually counterattacked only for the other Pokemon to always be a step ahead of it with its hand speed. After several exchanges two facts were abundantly clear to the observant Doom. Breloom had his Pokemon outmatched with its technique and that the Breloom was going to lose this battle decisively.

"Faster, Logan! Ever faster!" Doom ordered.

Logan and the Breloom, a blur before, were now impossible to follow with the naked eye. The only evidence of their clashes were the growing puddles of red where the two met. After a dozen clashes both Pokemon stopped and returned to their masters side, both looking incredibly winded.

Logan had bruises and patches of blood all over its body. The Beedrill, although close to its master, never took its eyes off of its opponent.

Breloom on the other hand looked completely untouched save for one small problem: Its hands were severely cut up and in complete disrepair and twitching, a gesture that may have been unnoticeable if it had not been precisely what Doom was looking for.

Doom took in the sight of the Breloom and chuckled darkly. "Concede, Grimm, this fight is over. Doom is, and will forever be, more merciful than you deserve. I have chosen to spare your Pokemon, take my offer."

Grimm barked out a laugh. "Not a chance, I am finishing this now! Breloom, go get him!"

Breloom jumped forward as Doom shook his head in amusement.

"A fool as always, Grimm."

Logan buzzed away from its master and in the very next moment one of its blades was sticking out of the back of Breloom's head, blood dripping down the face of the now dead grass Pokemon. Logan slowly slide the blade out of the skull it had been lodged in flicked the blood onto the ground before going back to its master's side.

"It almost grows tiring to teach you lessons about life, but it just goes to show how kind I truly am that I continue to put up with your lack of intelligence even on the most basic of matters. Even to someone with just rudimentary knowledge of anatomy should realize that when there is pain in an area of a body it causes hesitance on the part of any creature that has not been trained to withstand such hardship. Your Pokemon's hands were shaking from the pain. Your foolish pride has gotten your Pokemon killed, and you are supposed to be a hero? How... unfortunate for those that depend on you."

Doom laughed maniacally as the Thing clenched his fists in futile rage. Doom was starting to have fun now, a dangerous predicament for anyone who was not aligned with the man.


	106. Fantastic V

A/N: Doom makes me smile.

**104: **Fantastic V

* * *

Doctor Doom watched as the corpse of the Breloom was taken from the field by Susan so that the match could continue. Doom turned towards Logan and noted that while it had taken a beating against the Breloom the bug typed Pokemon was holding up well. It was good to see first hand that Logan's injuries had no lingering effects on his performance. It would have been a pity if Doom would have had to put the Pokemon down if it showed itself to be useless. It was no trifling matter to melt down the adamantium blades attached to its arms, after all. Not to mention the fact that he would be obligated to unfreeze one of the clones he had made of Logan to take his place, and the unfreezing process was tedious.

_This is as close to Doom comes to liking living things._

The Thing glared at Doom. "You are going to pay for that, Doom!"

Doom was impressed. It was not every day that someone exceeded his expectations, even if the expectations were about the levels of stupidity one was capable of plummeting to. "As if you could ever acquire the abilities required to make me dole out any form of currency, be they literal or not. The universe could begin anew and endure an infinite recurrence of isolated time dilations leaving only you unaffected and still you could never even come so close as daring to dream that you have conceived of a way to conquer me."

Grimm tried to process everything that Doom had just said but the attempt resulted in a headache for the man. Instead he chose to throw out his second Pokeball. A fool's errand, but no one ever said he wasn't a fool.

A large green Pokemon with a plant on top of its back appeared from the Pokeball and let out a tremendous roar.

Doom was not impressed.

_Venusaur, the Plant Pokemon. The plant on its back is said to be able to absorb large quantities of energy that it can store for up to six hours before having to release it in some manner; usually by obliterating whatever Pokemon it is against. Extreme caution is advised._

Doom was _still_ not impressed. "Slice," Doom commanded.

Logan zipped towards the Venusaur and was promptly repelled back by two vines smashing into its body. The Beedrill adjusted its course to avoid the ground and let out a distinctively annoyed buzzing sound as it glared at the Venusaur momentarily before charging at the grass type once again. When the vines came at Logan he was prepared this time and flicked a blade out in front of him. In an instant thick, green ooze was pouring out of the vines as the tips fell to the ground lifelessly. The next moment Logan was above the Venusaur delivering a brutal strike to the plant on the Pokemon's back.

As Logan cut through the Venusaur a yellow plume of pollen burst forth and enveloped him. Logan got away from the pollen as quickly as he could but the damage from the attack was obvious. Logan's body was covered in blue blemishes as it slowly made its way to the ground.

Doom narrowed his eyes. Doom did not remember telling his Pokemon to cease its attack...

Before Doom could do horrible things to Logan the Doomdex chose that moment to speak up.

_Stun Spore is an attack native to many grass-typed species of Pokemon which invades a Pokemon's nervous system via physical contact and induces complete paralysis frequently until cured; hinders a Pokemon's agility greatly._

Before Doom could command Logan again a dazzling display of leaves flew from the Venusaur's body and began to swirl around it at high velocity.

Logan turned to Doom with all the weakness of a Magikarp. The paralysis having taken over its body, it was asking to be recalled back to its Pokeball.

Doom scoffed. Clearly it had paralyzed Logan's brain as well. "Do not seek mercy from Doom only moments after failing your master. Be grateful that I choose to allow this meager beast to punish you instead of doing it myself; it is far less than you deserve."

The Fantastic Four gaped at Doom's callousness, because apparently this is their first encounter with Doctor Victor Von Doom, as Venusaur unleashed the flurry of Razor Leaf towards Logan.

To the Beedrill's credit it did not even flinch as the sharp as knives leaves pierced its body and sent its blood flying about. The Bug fell over, wounded but breathing, with nothing left to give.

Doom began to clap.

Reed snarled. "You just lost, what are you so eager to clap about?"

Doom grinned ferociously. "Four Pokemon to beat one? If only all your battles against Doom worked so well in your favor, perhaps you would actually live up to your title of fantastic."

The "Fantastic" Four had no response.


	107. Fantastic VI

A/N: Whoo, a New Pokemon for Doom to showcase!

**105: **Fantastic VI

* * *

Doctor Doom returned Logan to his Pokeball and contemplated his next move. Doom could simply unleash Doom upon the fools and let it be done with, but that lacked creativity. Doom could always bring out his star pupil later in the battle if the whim struck him.

Grimm grumbled in the general direction of Doom. "Are you scared or what, Doom? Send the next Pokemon to be pounded!"

Doom closed his eyes and remembered the vow he had made to himself not to maim people before battles were over. Doom was many things, but a liar was not one of them. Doom reopened his eyes and fixed his gaze on the Thing. "Fear is a useless emotion to have, not least of all when facing someone as ill-equipped as you are now." Doom took a moment to unclasp a Pokeball from his belt. "With that said Doom admires your wish to be granted a swifter defeat than what he has provided you to this point. Very well, Ben Grimm, you shall have your wish granted by Doom!" Doom threw out his Pokeball and watched as a Pokemon landed gracefully on two feet. Doom had not had much time with this Pokemon as of yet but it appeared spirited enough to handle the job presented for it.

"Hit," the Pokemon said as it hopped in place. "Mon." The Pokemon shuffled its legs faster. "Chan!" The Pokemon began to shadowbox in place, its gloved hands a blur as the air crackled with power from varying elemental properties being unleashed from the punches.

Reed frowned at the obvious display of power. He was going to have to step up his dickish tendencies if Doom kept pulling out Pokemon like this.

_Reed is finally starting to get into his element!_

Grimm snorted. "Looks weak to me. I was a boxing enthusiast you know, and I know boxing is all about leg strength. Those legs are pathetic! No power at all! Venusaur, show them what strength is!"

Doom's hand curled into a fist. There was nothing to show Doom which Doom could not provide for himself. "Incinerate."

The Hitmonchan strode forward and met any opposing vines with effortless jabs that left the encroaching vines torched from its touch.

"Razor Leaf, Venusaur!" Grimm barked out.

The Venusaur summoned the serrated leaves and shot them towards the Hitmonchan who continued to approach.

As the leaves were almost upon it the fighting type Pokemon punched the air in a near undetectable show of hand speed. The only evidence that the Hitmonchan was actually doing anything of note to the naked eye was the noise the leaves made as they turned to ash in the face of the fiery punches. Its hands suddenly stopped moving as it stared down the Venusaur with naked aggression in its eyes.

Doom liked the direction this battle was going.

Grimm glared at the fighting type. It was moving far too fast for something that was so scrawny. It was time to put an end to all of this by playing his trump card. "Venusaur, Solar Beam!" The Pokemon began to absorb light in preparation for its ultimate attack.

"No chance," Doom said quietly.

His Hitmonchan agreed as it surged forward to interrupt the attack. The Venusaur did not have time to properly prepare the beam before Hitmonchan hit it squarely in the face and its body was consumed by fire, partly fueled by the sunlight the Venusaur had been absorbing.

Grimm shielded his eyes from the bright flame that had burst forth in front of him. "Venusaur! No!" he shouted.

Hitmonchan did not relent with just the one punch and mercilessly continued to beat the Pokemon until it had its fill of combat and retreated back to Doom.

As the flames subsided the charred remains of the once proud Venusaur could be seen by all.

"All those that proudly protest against the glory of Doom shall be torn asunder. I would say let that be a lesson to you, but it has been proven too many times that wisdom is a lost concept on all of you when it pertains to Doom. Just send me your next victim, I have a schedule to keep."


	108. Fantastic VII

A/N: Richards is so crazy.

**106: **Fantastic VII

* * *

Doctor Doom watched as his nemesis Reed Richards confidently stepped forward to confront him. It was almost admirable how delusional Richards remained even after all of their many encounters to have a shred of confidence left anywhere within him, much less enough to believe he could best Doom; the level of dedication required to maintain such a farce in one's own mind must have been staggering.

"I now understand why my Pokemon were unable to beat yours when we last met, Victor," Richards said with certainty.

"Doubtful," Doom replied.

Richards narrowed his eyes. "It was because the Pokemon I had picked out were useless. Their legendary status had clearly been overblown, therefore you were able to overpower them. Since then I have done research into the true legends of this world which will be used to bring you to your knees!"

The rest of the Fantastic Four slowly inched away from the man. Whenever Richards began to talk crazy it was usually a bad idea to be within needle range of the man, who had a very long reach.

Doom did not deign such a pathetic thought with a reply, which Richards took as a sign to continue speaking.

"Behold, my latest capture! Go, Regirock!" Reed threw out his Pokeball and a hulking stone golem appeared in front of the Hitmonchan.

_Regirock, the the legendary Stone Pokemon. Myths say that-_

The Doomdex was interrupted by the noise of the Hitmonchan pushing off the ground towards the Regirock. It did not want to waste time listening to a computer speak about fun facts.

"Reflect, Regirock!" Reed shouted. A shimmering barrier surrounded the Regirock as the Hitmonchan drew closer. It was now protected as well as it could be from physical attacks.

The Hitmonchan reared back its right fist, which began to glow white, and unleashed a full swing just as it reached the barrier. A very loud crack could be heard as the barrier turned red for a moment before fading away entirely under the intensity of the punch. The Hitmonchan wasted no time readying a second punch, this one much quicker, aimed directly at the midsection of the Regirock. As it connected cleanly with the Pokemon several fracture lines could instantly be detected in the various rocks that made up its body. As Hitmonchan withdrew its gloved hand the Regirock fell apart silently and without protest, much to Reed Richards' horror.

"That was pathetic even for you, Richards."

None of the other members of the "Fantastic" Four trusted themselves to sound honest in their disagreement, so they chose to stay silent.


	109. Fantastic VIII

A/N: One of the things that I have learned through the many updates to this story is that I am going to need to learn to be more dynamic with the many ways Doom is going to maim people.

**107****:** Fantastic VIII

* * *

Doctor Doom watched as the man some had ridiculously chosen to label as Mr. Fantastic attempted to piece the parts of the fallen Regirock back together to no avail.

_Perhaps Doom should offer some glue. For the right price. _

Reed finally stopped his effort and dropped the rock he had attempted to make fit into a larger section of stone. He glanced down at the Pokeball at his waist but did not remove it from his belt.

"Doom has already said that he has a schedule to maintain. Choose your next Pokemon, Richards. I might even be kind enough to let this one live if you hurry."

_That seems incredibly unlikely._

Reed suddenly got a calculating look in his eye and responded. "Actually, I think that's all from us for now. I concede the battle on behalf of the entire Fantastic Four." Susan's head snapped around at Reed's proclamation. She hadn't even had a chance to show her Pokemon!

Doom considered Reed Richards' words carefully. The man had never known when to concede in the past and Doom had to assume this was not a sudden change of pace. The man obviously thought he had come up with a clever idea of some kind that made forfeiting this battle an optimal play on his part.

_Cute._

"Well? You would win Victor, I know how much you enjoy winning," Richards said.

Doom shrugged carelessly. "Victory against you lost its meaning long ago. Much the same way one does not give oneself a parade for managing to simply draw breath, I take no innate enjoyment from doling out to you your lot in life." Doom did not feel the need to mention he gave himself parades simply because he was Doom. Without saying anything related to his glorious parades, he continued. "However Doom is gracious in victory and accepts your … humble... request of concession with but one condition."

Reed smiled. That had been easier than he that it was going to be! "Name it, Victor."

"I shall have one of Susan's Pokemon."

Susan scoffed. "I worked hard to train these, to think that I would just let you-"

"That's agreeable, Victor," Richards interjected. "Susan dear, give him one of your Pokemon."

Sue Storm looked as if she was trying to kill her husband with the look she giving him. After several long seconds she relented and without emotion tossed a Pokeball to Doom who reached out and caught it.

Reed was all smiles. "Our business is concluded then. Until next we meet Victor." Reed opened a portal to their home dimension and the "Fantastic" Four departed from the land of Kanto.

Doom looked down at the newly acquired Pokeball in amusement. This was four times now that he had liberated a Pokemon from a lesser trainer. Once this world was officially his he would be sure to build himself a statue in tribute to the kindness he displayed towards these poor, unfortunate creatures. That was the future, the present demanded that he check in on Meowth to see how he was progressing with the task given to him. Doom would be displeased if his many triumphs since leaving Meowth were dampened by the Pokemon's incompetence at accomplishing a singular task.

Doom knew exactly three million ways to skin a cat, and all of them were extremely painful for the cat.


	110. Renewal

A/N: Man, I am glad I keep these backed up my Windows exploded last week.

**108:** Renewal

* * *

Doctor Doom entered the secret laboratory underneath the Pokemon Center after dropping off his Pokemon at the front desk. Doom had decided that after he had been assured of Meowth's success or failure that it was time to dismantle one Lieutenant Surge and the delusions of grandeur the man harbored. As Doom plotted the ways he was going to eviscerate the Pokemon his right gauntlet glowed softly indicating that he had a message. Doom tapped the gauntlet and quickly read over a crudely coded letter from his top spy in the region. Apparently they had information Doom needed to know. Doom made a note to meet with them before brutally slaughtering Surge and headed over to the training area.

"Faster, Hitmonlee, faster! You must kick with all you've got! Anything less is an insult to me! I'll kill you myself if you make me look bad in front of the great Doctor Doom!" Meowth screamed at his one and only Pokemon. The Hitmonlee, for its part, looked absolutely exhausted. The wooden post which the Pokemon had been striking was adorned with spots of blood from where the kicks had made contact.

Doom glanced to the left and noticed the dozens of broken wood posts that had been broken already. Doom was unimpressed. "I expected to see more progress given how much time you had. This is mildly disappointing."

Meowth looked at his master with a panicked expression on his face. He was determined to make his master proud though, and would not make excuses. "I did my best, master. I am sorry for failing you."

Doom smirked down at the Meowth. "If Doom was unable to cope with the disappointment that others constantly bestowed upon him he would not have lasted long in the world. You did not meet my standards, but then again how could you ever? Doom will allow some leeway on this matter. For now."

_Doom just so happens to not be in the mood for a cat bisque today._

"Thank you master, I promise I won't fail you again!" Meowth said with great enthusiasm.

_Someone should tell Meowth it isn't polite to speak lies._

"Come, my business in this city is almost concluded. Bring your Pokemon, the time approaches where you will require a field test to assess your capabilities as a trainer." Doom walked out of the lab with his faithful Meowth following him. It was time to renew Doom's assault on the Pokemon League.


	111. Spy

A/N: Sometimes I forget I actually have a plot for this, and then I write chapters like this and look at that, some sort of a plot just spills out in between all of the slaughter and villainy.

**109: **Spy

* * *

Doctor Doom made his way over to the gym where two things caught his eye. The first was a very tall brush with a sign next to it that simply read "cut the brush to proceed." Doom made a mental note to do something more interesting than merely cutting it. The second was the most shady looking person Doom had ever seen, which was saying something considering he had plenty of reflective objects around his castle. The person in question wore a tall brown trench-coat which hid all of their features aside from their face, which was covered up by a large pair of sunglasses. Doom walked up to the person and yanked off the ridiculous disguise.

"Ack!" the now undisguised Misty shouted as she tried futilely to get her disguise back.

"When I said for you to be discreet I did not recall there being sarcasm in my voice," Doom said.

"Hey, I haven't done this whole spy gig before, how was I supposed to know what you meant?" Misty complained.

Doom would have to think up a punishment later for this level of idiocy. For now, he was more focused on not wasting any more of his precious time on this fool than was required. "You said you had information. Doom does not appreciate being kept waiting."

Misty proceeded to spill her guts. "Alright, I get it. I have heard from several reliable sources of mine that the leader of the criminal organization Team Rocket has put out a sizable bounty on your head."

Doom narrowed his eyes. "Doom would have found the local weather report more useful than that piece of information. Doom cares not for what one petty criminal does with his free time. Doom will make an example out of any fool foolish enough into fooling themselves into believing they have even a minute chance of victory against Doom."

_That example is going to involve a lot of blood spatter analysis, someone call in Dexter!_

Misty shivered. She was not so far removed from her battle with her master that she could forget the deaths of her loyal Pokemon. Still, Doom had given her generous compensation for her services. She just had to get results and this arrangement wouldn't be all bad. "That's not the problem," Misty said. "The problem is Team Rocket owns a very large economic stake in a number of key businesses and research centers around the world. Even if you were to defeat the lackeys they send after you Giovanni has enough influence to make your life difficult in other ways. You needed to know this to plan for what is to come, master. I swear."

Doom could practically feel the sincerity oozing from his minion. Doom knew that Doom would best this pathetic man sooner rather than later, but it was true enough that giving Doom the knowledge of who his enemies was put said enemies at a perilous disadvantage.

_The best kind of disadvantage!_

"Very well. Doom has considered your words and agrees this was worth his time. You are dismissed."

Misty ran away from Doom as fast as possible while still being polite about it. She was getting smarter.

Doom turned his attention back to the tall brush in front of him and folded his arms over his chest. Doom did not like being given instructions, especially instructions which were useless. Doom twitched his right hand and the brush in front of him exploded into dark, dark fire. It was common knowledge in the magic community that dark fire was the most painful. Doom was in the mood to set living things on fire and cause them pain, this brush was just the beginning.

Doom walked forward and entered the Gym.

Meowth followed as silently as possible, more than a little fearful of the possibility that his master might decide he would look pleasing set ablaze.


	112. Trash

A/N: We are on the cusp of the third gym battle. How exciting!

**110:** Trash

* * *

_He isn't referring to the garbage cans, either._

Doom ignored the uninspiring trainers and set his sights on the rows of cans in front of him. Doom surmised this was some sort of meager challenge to impede lesser trainers from reaching the leader. Doom was not impressed. Before Doom could vocalize his lack of approval a voice cut through the air.

"Yo Champ in the making, welcome to the third gym on your way to the top!"

Doom turned towards the man in shades that he had now encountered three times. The last time they had spoken this little man had known his full name, something that no one should have been able to find out. This man was a mystery to Doom. Mysteries tended to die in Doom's presence.

_No matter which way you interpreted that last sentence you were right._

"Doom told you the last time we met that we would have a talk," Doom said ominously.

The man chuckled. "So you did! But I for one know that Doc Doom doesn't waste time on small fries like me, much less small fry temporal inconsistencies which if pried into could rip a hole into the fabric of the multi-verse. Let's just focus on getting you those badges! To get to Surge you are going to need to locate the switches at the bottom of the trash cans. Be careful though, if you trip a false switch the pattern will reset."

It says something about both Doom's great intellect as well as his life experience on the whole that the part about switches on the bottom of trash cans piqued his interest more than anything related to time anomalies.

_Doom lived through the whole of history and finished the tour remarkably unimpressed._

"Be careful you say? Doom does not need such warnings! It is everyone else who should be careful of Doom! I care not for this insult levied against me. You think Doom is unworthy? That Doom must solve your puzzle? Doom does as Doom pleases!" With a sudden burst of energy from his gauntlet Doom blew the steel door that barred the path to Lt. Surge off of its hinges.

As the smoke cleared from the blast a very bored Lt. Surge could be seen looking at Doom. His eyes flicked from the man down to his now defunct door. "Y,know," he said, "You could have just knocked."


	113. Lt Surge I

A/N: Screw the preamble, let's get the third Gym Battle under way! Place your bets.

**111: **Lt. Surge I

* * *

Doctor Doom walked through the rubble with purpose to his steps. That purpose was to crush the man in front of him as brutally as possible. Someone should have told Lt. Surge that to Doom exploding merely a door was as docile a knock anyone could expect.

"You know why Doom is here," Doom said.

Surge cracked his neck. "The bake sale is next week, I am afraid."

_Let's see if he tells jokes when his Pokemon are in pieces. _

Meowth, who was a good twenty yards behind Doom, perked up at the mention of a bake sale. "What will you be selling at-"

"Shut up, Meowth," Doom said with quiet authority.

And shut up Meowth did.

Surge spat on the floor. "You've got some balls coming into my gym and treating it like you have! I ain't gonna take your crap like your pussycat over there does. Let's see how mouthy you are after you lose this battle to me." Surge suddenly turned his head to the side. "Ref! Stop shaking in the corner and do your job!"

The Ref nodded his head slowly but never took his eyes off of Doom. The young man looked quite pale and all around terrified as he attempted to become very small so that Doom might not notice him. He had heard what had happened to the ref in Cerulean and he didn't much like the prospect of a repeat performance on Doom's part.

Doom was pleased to see his deeds were being spread properly. That said, if the man was any slower at his job Doom would be here all day. "Doom suggests you proceed quicker, things tend to be maimed when I am kept waiting too long."

_Subtlety is for people who are not Doom. _

The ref let out a pathetic sound and rushed to his box off to the side and spoke quickly. "This will be a four on four match using standard Pokemon League rules. Begin!" After he had said this he found the nearest corner and cowered.

Surge grinned across the room at Doom. "Let's get this done, I've got a steak waiting with my name on it! Go, Electabuzz!" Surge threw his Pokeball out into the middle of the room.

Out of Surge's Pokeball stepped a black and yellow feline looking Pokemon. Its eyes were sharp and focused forward in a rigid manner that spoke of its discipline; this Pokemon had been trained very well.

_Electabuzz, the feline electric Pokemon. Electabuzz are able to absorb an uncanny amount of electrical power in order to use in both an offensive and defensive manner. Their absorption capacity is strong enough to cause blackouts in large cities._

Doom considered this information for a moment. Doom could use his secret weapon from the start, but he still needed to test the capabilities of one of his Pokemon seeing as it had not been given a proper workout yet. Doom casually tossed a Pokeball a few feet in front of him and out stepped Hitmonchan. "Your name is now Gladiator II," Doom said to the Hitmonchan. "Doom hopes for your sake you do better than your predecessor."  
_  
Doom no longer has a Poliwrath!_

Gladiator II stopped its shadow boxing routine and stared at the Electabuzz in front of him. This creature was what stood between him and his master's approval. It would **not** remain standing for long.


	114. Lt Surge II

A/N: Let's get down to business, to defeat... the gym!

**112: **Lt. Surge II

* * *

Doctor Doom approved of the posture that Gladiator II had taken. It promised misery for his adversary. "Avoid using electrical attacks, Gladiator, it will simply make your opponent stronger," Doom advised Gladiator II seriously. After he received a faint nod Doom added. "Strike."

The Hitmonchan blurred from sight and appeared in front of of the Electabuzz throwing a set of crisp punches. If the Electabuzz was shocked by the sudden aggression it did not show as it dodged most of the blows, parrying the ones it could not dodge with its own hands. Gladiator II swung its left hand too wide which allowed the Electabuzz to dodge underneath it and expertly plant an electrical punch right in his ribcage. Gladiator II grunted as the electrical shock wormed its way through his system.

"Show him how we box, Electabuzz!" Surge shouted.

The Electabuzz suddenly got a gleam in its eye as it began to counterattack. The punches were almost as sharp as Gladiator II's and the fighting type was unable to avoid all of them, taking two clean shots to its head.

Doom watched the fight intently. Surge's Pokemon was did very well minimal instruction. Doom now saw that Gladiator II was not as far along as he had been expecting if these exchanges were any indication. Doom would deal with his failed expectations later, for now he would give his minion proper guidance. "Agility, Gladiator."

The Pokemon heard its master's command and sped its movements up just as the Electabuzz was going for a hay-maker.

Doom made a mental note that Gladiator II listened well. Perhaps there was something he could work with here. "Mach," Doom instructed.

"Block, Buzz!" Surge shouted out immediately. His warning came too late though as the Hitmonchan buried its fist into the electric Pokemon's face and caused it to smash into the wall.

"Comet," Doom said.

Gladiator II rushed forward and and stopped just short of his dazed enemy and clenched his fists even tighter. His gloves began to glow a bright white just before he began his assault. The Electabuzz tried to block but its guard was ripped apart against the flurry of punches. Gladiator II spent several seconds landing many vicious blows to various parts of the body before finishing with a devastating uppercut to the Electabuzz's chin which knocked it off of its feet. Gladiator II flashed back to his master's side, believing its job done.

"I must say, Doom finds your boxing technique wanting," Doom said smugly. Gladiator II had gotten off to a slow start but it wasn't so pathetic that it could not succeed with Doom's guidance.

The ref stepped forward. "Electabuzz cannot-"

"Hold it" Surge shouted suddenly.

The Electabuzz, which was bleeding from its mouth, slowly pushed its way off of the ground and stood up with a look of rage in its eyes. It had several huge bruises covering its body and its legs were shaking from the internal damage it had suffered. It looked like it could fall over at any second. Just as Doom was about to issue an order to finish it electricity surrounded its body until the Pokemon began to glow white.

Doom raised his eyebrow. This looked remarkably familiar to him. Perhaps this would be more fun than he had anticipated.

After several seconds the light faded and the Electabuzz had been replaced with a much bigger, more fierce looking Pokemon. The bruises on the body and the blood coming from the mouth were gone. Its legs which had been shaky before now held firm. The rage in its eyes had _not _changed, however.

"Vire," the new Pokemon said menacingly while looking directly at Gladiator II.

Doom chuckled quietly. Finally, a Pokemon with pride. Perhaps this one would deserve a proper burial when Doom was done killing it.


	115. Lt Surge III

A/N: Stuff happens this chapter, it could qualify as exciting. Also don't forget to review, it saddens me when I don't get any reviews for a chapter like last time.

**113:** Lt. Surge III

* * *

Doctor Doom whipped out his Doomdex to get more information on the evolved form of Electabuzz. Doom needed to know what to write on its tombstone, after all.

_Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokemon. Said to be one of the most battle savvy Electric Pokemon in the world, their fierce temperament along with their excellent command of electricity makes them very hard to beat. A ground type to face it is highly suggested._

Doom thought it over for a second, the longest he ever took to decide on a course of action, and decided that Doom did not like the idea of switching out. Doom looked at Gladiator II and was pleased to see that he and his Pokemon appeared to be like-minded in this regard. That was good, for if Gladiator II had faltered because of a Doomdex entry Doom would have had to find a Gladiator III sooner rather than later.

"Fire," Doom instructed.

Gladiator II blinked out of sight and reappeared next to Electivire with fists of fire. He connected with a right cross that left a scorch mark on the Electivire's face before the electric Pokemon wrapped one of its tails around Gladiator II's left wrist and used it to slam the Hitmonchan into a wall while filling its body with electricity.

Doom's Pokemon did not hesitate for a moment and dashed right back in with another flurry of fire punches. This time the Electivire countered each one with electrically charged punches of its own until it began to overpower its opponent and landed a sharp blow to Gladiator II's head which caused it to stumble back.

Doom gritted his teeth. This was unacceptable. "Gladiator, Close Combat!"

The fighting-type obeyed his master immediately and charged in with reckless abandon towards his target.

"Hah! I won't let him get close! Thunderbolt!" Surge shouted.

Electivire glowed yellow for a brief moment before it shot a beam of lightning directly at Gladiator II. The beam hit dead-on.

And Gladiator II just kept coming. He got within the Electivire's guard, still being assaulted by the Thunderbolt no less, and began to land vicious punch after vicious punch to the electric Pokemon's midsection.

The two were locked in a battle of wills. Both taking horrific amounts of damage to their bodies but neither ceasing their attack. Blood began to come from Gladiator II's nose as its attacks began to slow down. Likewise, Electivire's mouth was now streaming blood as the vicious assault battered its midsection to a pulp and the electricity it was giving off began to taper off. Finally Gladiator II threw one last punch and Electivire cut off its attack as both stood motionless not one foot away from the other.

Suddenly, without warning, Gladiator II fell back and hit its head roughly against the floor. That was the least of his problems, though. Now without the electricity to obscure the damage being done it was plain to see that his entire front was little more than a blackened, charred husk of the muscled mass it was before the fight had begun. There was no doubt to be had about the situation, this Pokemon had died the moment it had delivered the last punch it could give for the glory of his master.

Lt. Surge laughed at the fallen Pokemon. "That's war for ya, the weak die and the strong survive!"

Gladiator II gave no response. After all, he was dead.


	116. Lt Surge IV

**114**: Lt. Surge IV

* * *

Doctor Doom looked down at the corpse of Gladiator II and felt the vast anger he held within him begin to rise up. Doom did not mind losing a tool, especially one that could not finish the job. Doom was also not angry at the Pokemon itself, for despite its failure it gave its last breath to ensure that it did as much damage as was possible to the enemy. Doom would have gladly went to his next Pokemon without complaint had he not heard the most treacherous noise one could ever experience in the midst of battle: laughter. Full, throaty, and full of mocking laughter.

The referee quietly declared Hitmonchan unfit to continue and rushed back to the nearest corner as quickly as he could.

Doom fixed Surge with a glare after he returned the corpse to its Pokeball. Dead or not, he was not going to allow his Pokemon to be mocked. The glare quite possibly could have killed the other man if Doom had wished for it to be so. No, this man was going to suffer far more than the quick death his glare would have allowed. "You are going to regret mocking my Pokemon," Doom said simply.

Surge smirked at Doom. "Why? You don't seem to care much that it died, why should I?"

"Because it was Doom's!" Surprisingly this was not said by Doom himself, but the Meowth behind him.

If Doom had been in a better mood he might have actually smiled at his minion. Or if he ever smiled. When he spoke, the anger in his tone was unmistakable. "Meowth is correct. What I do with my property is my own business. I could kill Meowth here and not feel a thing, but that does not give you the right to even look at him the wrong way."

Meowth wasn't sure if he was greatly comforted by the latter sentiment or be very afraid from the first one. Meowth decided quickly it was best not to dwell on it too much.

Surge barked out another laugh. "Tough talk. Like I said before, I ain't scared of you. Your Pokemon was crap, the way you trained it was crap, and then it died and started to smell like crap. Spare me the theatrics and send out your next Pokemon."

Doom's left gauntlet tightened as the madness that lied underneath his considerable genius began to take over his mind. This fool was going to die. Doom would worry about the witnesses later. Doom was going to slaughter his Pokemon, kill the man, and then deal with anyone else in his way after. Lt. Surge was not going to leave his gym alive. With that satisfying thought in mind Doom threw his next Pokeball out onto the arena floor with considerable more force than he usually did. Out stepped a Pokemon that Doom had raised in the laboratory since acquiring it. Unlike Gladiator II he had done plenty of experimentation on this specimen. It had been trained, and then evolved, to be the ultimate killing machine for this gym in particular. Its claws were bright silver and the tips of each looked as if they could cut diamond. They probably could, knowing Doom.

Surge snorted. "A Sandslash huh? I'm prepared for ground types, don't take me lightly! Ice Punch, Electivire!"

Before the electric type could follow its master's command the Sandslash had closed the distance between them and sliced its head clean off of its shoulders using one of its claws. The blood spurted from the Electivire's neck as it sprayed up until it reached the ceiling and slowly began to drip down onto everyone present.

Doom looked down at his gauntlet and rubbed the blood in his hand between his thumb and forefinger. Then he recalled the image of his Pokemon dead on the arena floor. The memory, fresh as it was, displeased Doom. Doom found himself wanting much more blood than what Electivire alone could provide.

It was Doom's good fortune that Lt. Surge had three more eager donors on his waist.


	117. Lt Surge V

**115****: **Lt. Surge V

* * *

Doctor Doom watched with a great deal of satisfaction as Lt. Surge recalled his dead Pokemon. That Electivire would not be the last to die at Doom's hands today if Doom had any say in the matter.

_Doom always has a say in the matter._

"The weak die and the strong survive," Doom echoed Surge's earlier words back to him.

"Am I fighting a parrot or a man? You don't see me crying over Electivire's death. Save the one liners for someone who cares!" Surge threw his next pokeball into the middle of the arena. One white glow later an Electrode popped out ready for battle.

Or at least that's what the Electrode thought.

Doom already knew this species of Pokemon, having blown up several just outside of Cerulean City, but decided to hear what his Doomdex had to say anyway.

_Why am I being asked to give a scouting report on a Pokemon so stupid that their best attack involves killing themselves? Just slaughter it so I can actually do something of importance like give the weather again._

Doom was not impressed with how his creation had phrased it, but it was hard to be too troubled when the advice boiled down to "slaughter it." That was very good advice, after all.

Before Doom could give a command the Electrode blitzed his Sandslash and slammed itself against the ground type. Unfortunately for the Electrode the Sandslash did not budge and instead had chosen to catch the Pokemon. The Electrode tried valiantly to break free from its grip but to no avail.

Surge grimaced. This ground type was going to cause him problems if he didn't take immediate actions in order to neutralize the threat. He wasn't a big fan of kamikaze attacks, but something had to be done here and he knew Electrode's physical strength wasn't enough to get it out of its predicament given that its electric attacks would be useless. "Electrode, Explosion!"

The Electrode began to glow but before it could finish its attack a single word from Doom pierced the air.

"Crush."

The next instant the Electrode was caved in by the pressure exerted by the Sandslash's mighty claws. The blood from the recently disposed Pokemon splattered all over the ground type, making quite a grisly sight. As the blood continued to drip from its claws the sound of clapping could be heard in the arena.

Doom clapped exactly five times before stopping. "Doom approves."


	118. Lt Surge VI

**116****:** Lt. Surge VI

* * *

Doctor Doom hadn't had much occasion to clap on his journey through this Pokemon infested world up until now, but there was just something about a Sandslash being covered in blood that was aesthetically pleasing to Doom. It was probably the blood.

Surge had barely managed not to flinch as Doom clapped at his expense. He was a war veteran but even during those years it was rare to see carnage of this magnitude. Surge would have been comforted with the fact that it was just him growing soft since the war if he was able to lie to himself better. The truth was much harder to swallow: this Sandslash was just freakishly strong. On top of the inherent type disadvantage it had a trainer that was utterly ruthless. A trainer who he had decided to piss off. Perhaps not his wisest course of action.

Surge spat on the ground and threw out another Pokeball. If straight forward tactics didn't work it was time to change the game. Doom would not know what hit him.

_Surge assumed he could hit Doom; how foolish. _

A bright yellow Pokemon popped out of its Pokeball and growled at Doom in what could only be described as a failed attempt to be menacing.

_Jolteon, the electric evolution of the Pokemon Eevee. It is believed to be the most popular Pokemon amongst the evolutions but it should have no way of dealing with Sandslash. I expect more blood in the near future, master._

Surge's eyes narrowed. That thing was way too cheeky for a small computer. He'd have to make both it and Doom eat their words. "Jolteon! Accelerate Tactic Omega! Don't hold anything back!"

The Jolteon in question understood immediately and began to perform the move agility repeatedly.

Doom watched with little interest as the Jolteon in front of him continued to increase in speed. So this was the best tactic that his pathetic opponent could come up with in the face of his fury. Doom closed his eyes and allowed himself to sigh. Doom was facing so called experts in the field of Pokemon who had decades of experience over him yet by introducing a simple type disadvantage that facade of competence crumbled into the reality: they knew nothing. Doom reopened his eyes to see that the Jolteon was attacking his Sandslash faster than the ground type could keep up with, just barely dodging the counterattacks after each weak melee hit of its own. Doom could see that his Pokemon was starting to take a noticeable amount of damage from this tactic. Doom would have to toughen this one up after this battle was over.

"I grow bored of your pathetic hit and run games," Doom said regally.

Surge grinned. "Then do something about it." His Jolteon was much faster than Doom's Sandslash could follow. Type disadvantages didn't matter if you couldn't be hit. That Sandslash wasn't quite as well trained as he feared if it could be whittled down by such a tactic.

"Doom will gladly fulfill your request, wayward soldier." Doom paused for a moment and then smiled cruelly beneath his mask. "Sandslash... Earthquake."

The ground beneath them shuddered in protest just before the lights in the gym went out, shrouding the arena in complete darkness.


	119. Lt Surge VII

**A/N:** Hey gang. A couple of quick things. One I changed the title to something I could actually search for properly on the internet, and secondly I changed the summary to sound more in line with Doom's general message. Please review and tell me if you like the changed summary or not, as I get so few reviews it worries me sometimes! Thanks and enjoy.

**117: Lt. Surge VII**

* * *

Doctor Doom's eyes adjusted immediately to the darkness. It was a a paltry task for one as far removed from being an ordinary mortal as Doom was. He surveyed the damage around the gym and smirked. There were several fissures in the floor and it was obvious that the quake had destroyed the wiring within the walls if the large, gaping cracks in the walls were any indication. Best of all was the fate that had befallen his opponent's latest meager effort to oppose Doom.

The backup generator kicked on, its wiring separate from all of the others in the building, and Surge had to stop himself from retching at the sight of what was once a Jolteon. It would now have been more accurate to call it paste on the floor as the seismic force from the Sandslash had exerted overwhelming pressure down upon the now massacred electric type. Surge watched as red ooze slowly seeped out of the mass that was once his Jolteon, most assuredly its blood.

"That is the second thing that is yellow, white, and has red seeping out of it that Doom has seen today. Perhaps after I am done with this charade of a battle I will scrape the Jolteon off the floor and see how well it fries."

Surge did not appreciate that his beloved Pokemon, dead or not, was being compared to a god damn egg. Knowing better than to voice that particular grievance, Surge decided instead to palm his last Pokeball. It all came down to this. Before he could throw out his Pokeball Doom's voice interrupted him.

"I would like to thank you, Surge. Back when you defeated Doom on that cruise ship you gave me advice that, while foolish to hand out so easily, was crucial to my ambitions in this world. A wake-up call, if you will. I had been up until that point going easy on you pathetic fools. You showed me that this world was worthy of a modicum of effort, if not any more than that. I thought it only polite to inform you of my gratitude before Doom finishes the destruction of your life's work. Do not despair though, Doom will carry your broken hopes and dreams within Doom all the way to the top of this small world. That is the most one as ill-fated as you could ever accomplish."

Surge snarled. He was not going to be a stepping stone to this egomaniac. Not now, not ever. The mocking words of Doom only made his yearning for victory intensify. He had already lost three of his favored Pokemon and now this man had the audacity to declare himself the winner of this battle before it was even over. It really pissed Surge off. His grip on the Pokeball intensified before he chucked it into the middle of the arena.

The small rodent that popped out was familiar to Doom. After all, the Raichu had made an impression by being able to force a tie against his prized Pokemon. Doom looked over at Sandslash and noted it was still able to continue at optimal fighting speed for a little while longer. It certainly had plenty of juice left for another Earthquake to end this battle once and for all.

"Sandslash, Ea-"

"Raichu! Attack Element Sigma!" Surged barked out with great urgency.

_I guess someone doesn't want more egg comparisons._

Suddenly there was a a massive tremor as the walls again began to shake, but it was not from an Earthquake this time. Doom's eyes went to the windows which were now cracking under the pressure of a massive wave of water that had welled up outside of the gym.

Surge grinned, a hint of madness now present in his eyes. "Be crushed by the tide! Surf!"

At that moment the water burst into the gym and Doom let a small smile creep onto his face despite the water rushing towards him.

Doom was really going to enjoy killing that rodent as gruesomely as possible.

_That's saying something._


	120. Lt Surge VIII

**118:** Lt. Surge VIII

* * *

Doctor Doom watched the water crash down upon the gym with no trepidation. Doom had no doubt that his Sandslash was going to be knocked out, perhaps even drowned, by the large water based attack. Doom simply didn't care. As Doom raised a dull red magical shield to force the water to go around him instead of through him his eyes never left the position of the Raichu even as it constantly moved with the wave it had summoned. That was a Pokemon that was going to know pain.

As the water slowly receded Doom noted the grates at the edge of the arena must have held the implicit purpose of draining the water after this particular attack. Doom looked at the remnants of the wall that was facing the sea and briefly wondered why Surge hadn't equipped this place with a way not to be utterly destroyed by the attack, yet was all too happy to install grates. Perhaps Surge had a surplus in his budget for such things.  
_  
Surge will need to balance his checkbook after all of the funerals he will be forced to plan and pay for. _

Doom's eyes flicked off to the side and he saw his now waterlogged Sandslash clinging to life. Speaking of drowning victims, Doom noticed that the referee was nowhere to be found. Doom scoffed as he returned Sandslash to its Pokeball. Normally he would be more upset with a Pokemon for losing a battle but Doom was nothing if not fair. Sandslash had killed three Pokemon in the name of Doom, allowances could be made for the ground type. Perhaps an experiment or two could rid it of any lingering weaknesses.

"Once again your Raichu proves to be a worthy adversary. Doom had thought that Doom should test his own electric Pokemon against you... but now Doom sees that would be a waste of my time."

Surge would have liked a little bit more credit for his part in actually raising and training the damned Raichu in question, but would take what had been given to him nonetheless. "I am glad you aren't in the business of wasting anyone's time then. Send out your next Pokemon, Doc."

Doom pondered his options for a moment before coming to a decision. Doom had not actually opened up the Pokeball from Susan yet but his intuition told him that now was the time to find out just what was inside of it. Doom had survived all of time itself by learning to listen to Doom, for Doom was the best adviser Doom could ever hope for. Doom reached to his belt and took the Pokeball in his hand before throwing it out into the damp arena.

As the light of the ball receded what was left behind was a dark purple Pokemon. Its gaze lingered on Surge before its eyes snapped towards the Raichu and gave its fellow Pokemon a decidedly wicked grin.

Doom smirked at the sense of mischief and evil this Pokemon radiated. "Are you ready to do battle, my newest Pokemon?"

The Pokemon turned to Doom and its grin widened. "Gen...gar," the now identified Gengar said in confirmation.  
_  
This is going to be awesome! _


	121. Lt Surge IX

A/N: Had some stuff come up that I had to organize, it is not organized. Here, have some more Doom.

**119: **Lt. Surge IX

* * *

Doctor Doom eyed his latest acquisition with interest. He was pleased, but at the same time mildly surprised that Susan Storm would have ever chosen to use such an obviously malevolent creature. Not that Doom minded now that the Pokemon was his to do with as he pleased, but it was peculiar. Doom made a mental note to ask about this specimen the next time he had humiliated the Fantastic Four.

_There was always a next time._

Doom whipped out his Doomdex and pointed it at the Gengar. While Doom was fairly sure that scanning your own Pokemon wasn't standard procedure he could always lock away someone in a distant tower if they questioned his methods. The fact that the tower would be located in a hell dimension would be their problem.

_Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. It is known for both its use of trickery to amuse itself as well as its combat prowess. Severe harm usually finds its opponents, leading many intrepid trainers to attempt capture of the elusive ghost-type. Coincidentally, severe harm befalls them as well. _

Doom didn't usually like coincidences, but Doom was willing to make an exception for this particular one. It probably had something to do with the fact that harming others was involved.

Meowth looked on with its claws firmly attached to the ceiling of the gym, far above what a Meowth would normally be capable of doing. Meowth was lucky that Doom was not paying close attention to him otherwise Doom would have found that fear was a great motivator for the Meowth to excel. Unfortunately for Meowth nothing _completely_ escapes Doom's notice. His master noiselessly put away the Doomdex and folded his arms in front of his chest. Surge, on the other hand, took the pair of sunglasses that were folded in his collar and put them on with a grin on his face. Meowth hadn't been traveling with his master for very long but he gathered what the actions from the trainers signified; words were no longer welcome in this battle.

Just as Meowth thought that the referee appeared with a microphone in his hand and a deranged look of glee on his face. "I have returned! The amazing announcer Bob is here to deliver expert commentary!" Instead of drowning it would appear that the former referee, now announcer, had hit his head against something violently enough to induce several brain dysfunctions.

The Raichu dashed forward with its body pulsating electricity. It reached the Gengar and was promptly thrown back by an dark ball of energy which the ghost had conjured at the last moment.. Before the electric-type hit the far wall it seized back its own momentum and skidded to a stop. No sooner had it come to a complete standstill it unleashed a sizable lightning bolt towards the Gengar, giving the Pokemon no time to dodge.

"Uh oh, looks like Gengar is in trouble. He doesn't stand a _ghost_ of a chance of dodging. I really hope you see what I did there folks, I rehearsed that line for seconds!"

Gengar grinned as the streak of lightning collided with it. Just as the Raichu smirked at the sight the Gengar crumbled into dust and the real Gengar, which was standing directly behind the substitute, pinned down the Raichu with a ferocious look. The Raichu quickly recovered its bearings but not before the Gengar began to throw black sludge from its hands. Raichu took half of a step right to dodge before the memory of Gengar's look suddenly surfaced and stopped the electric-type in its tracks long enough for the sludge to impact its midsection and send it crashing into the wall it had so deftly avoided before.

"You would think that a fast Pokemon like Raichu could avoid something as slow as a stone wall, but that's why I never made much of a trainer I guess."

It took a few moments but the Raichu eventually got up and let out a small burst of electrical energy to purge the remaining black gunk from its fur. The small rodent looked a little damaged from the attack, but clearly it was more disgusted than injured. Likewise the Gengar had been forced to expend a small portion of its life energy to make the copy of itself but even with that its grin never wavered.

Raichu suddenly began to shine bright yellow as shimmering pieces of electrical armor began to appear all around its body. Not to be outdone, Gengar began to summon glowing orbs of purple flame until there were a total of ten surrounding it.

Both Pokemon were ready to take it up a notch. The surrounding city, on the other hand, probably wasn't.

_Oh well. _


	122. Lt Surge X

A/N: Sorry for the delay, stuff came up. Here, have more Doom.

**120****:** Lt. Surge X

* * *

Doctor Doom felt the murderous intent coming from both of the Pokemon in front of him and it pleased him. Neither of these Pokemon were prepared to lose this battle while they still had breath to draw. The tendrils of death were slowly slinking their way towards one of these Pokemon, waiting to claim it. It was just a matter of which would prove weaker. It was almost a shame that such a strong specimen was in the possession of his opponent, but the rodent had far too much cheek for its own health.

_Easily curable by death. _

Doom watched as the Gengar suddenly stilled before fading from sight with a ghastly cackle. A moment later it appeared behind the Raichu ready to deliver a deadly strike to its exposed back when suddenly the electric mouse whipped around and sent a charged fist straight into the Gengar's spectral body. Although it passed through the electricity jolted the Gengar and sent it flying back. Raichu smirked triumphantly before it suddenly screamed in agony. It looked down to see purple flame enveloping its body.

"It looks like someone didn't know that a Gengar's Will-O-Wisp can be contained in its body! But who am I to judge? Oh right, I am the color commentary. Okay then, that was really stupid!"

Gengar got to its feet, still dazed from the thunderous punch it took in order to execute its strategy. The Gengar was clearly displeased about the fact that after the initial scream its opponent had managed to avoid any further outcries from the horrific burns it had suffered all over its body. Gengar rushed forward to land a decisive strike but before it had moved more than a few steps its body seized up as electrical current surged through its body with renewed potency.

"It looks like Raichu didn't leave that exchange empty handed! This battle just got a whole lot more electrifying! Because it was an electric attack that caused it, you see. Glad I could explain my wit to all my loyal fans!"

Raichu steadied itself as it tried desperately to ignore the pain coursing through its body. Its small brain didn't quite understand the nature of the attack that it had been hit with but it knew very vividly that it burned. The burning sensation was worming its way into the forefront of its mind, making the normally agile Pokemon hesitant to move.

A second passed and suddenly it was as if both Pokemon had come to a silent agreement to disregard the needs of their bodies for the sake of their masters' victory. Both of their bodies glowed with power. Raichu was consumed by a pillar of bright yellow light, while Gengar was shrouded in a veil of darkness. The stone walls of the gym began to crumble away from the tremendous force both Pokemon were exerting.

Doom folded his arms over his chest as he examined both Pokemon's strength. Despite the collateral damage that the gym was currently suffering it was evident that both Pokemon were losing steam quickly. Whichever Pokemon won this exchange would at the very least win this battle, potentially doing great harm to their opponent. Doom grinned maliciously; great harm being done always had a way of satisfying him.


	123. Lt Surge XI Finale

A/N: And so it ends.

**121: **Lt. Surge XI (Finale)

* * *

Doctor Doom was mildly impressed that Lt. Surge hadn't begun to weep in the corner the instant the two Pokemon had ramped up their power. That feat, however, was neither going to save the man nor his Pokemon from Doom's suffocating wrath. When Doom's fury presented itself the military man's malformed mind would not have the time to comprehend. Nor would it matter; he was against Doom.

_If this is not seen as an informative enough statement I would suggest reading any of the previous chapters. Seriously._

Doom's eyes darted to his Gengar which was grinning maliciously at the opposing Raichu. Out of the corner of his eye Doom saw that Surge's hands were shaking slightly. The man had, perhaps, learned too late what it meant to trifle with Doom. That would make a fitting notation on the pathetic man's grave marker.

Doom's focus returned to the two Pokemon in front of him. The matter of epitaphs would have to wait for another time. A tombstone without a dead body to keep it company was simply incomplete. "Gengar, do as you please." Doom had decided that in this particular instance watching Gengar improvise was going to be more entertaining than having to hold the ghost's ethereal hand.

Gengar's eyes fixated on Raichu as the electric Pokemon's tiny fists clenched in anticipation. The two stared at each other for a whole minute before Raichu's eyes became glossy.

"There it is!" Bob bellowed from places unknown. "Gengar has successfully entrapped his opponent in the deadly incapacitating move known as Hypnosis! Some theorize that once a victim falls prey to this move they never awaken again. These people are, of course, complete idiots! We all know a Pokemon can only be slept for a maximum of five turns!"

Doom would have commented that putting something to sleep was not up to his expectations as far as a victory condition was concerned if not for the fact that Gengar's eyes began to glow a color reminiscent of blood; blood was always promising.

Gengar's eyes lost their focus as the ghost delved deep into the mind of its opponent. After a moment Gengar opened its eyes and took stock of the surroundings. It was a large, open field with grass as far as the eye could see. Gengar picked up movement to its left and saw the Raichu running happily through the grass without a care in the world as the bright sun shone down upon the perfect retreat for the electric type. Gengar's eyes narrowed dangerously; the scene made the ghost-type hungry.

With a sudden movement Gengar opened its mouth wide and bit into the air. Where it had bitten into there was now absolutely nothing. Where before there had been a bright patch of air there was a void, both in sight and in feel. Gengar didn't fear such a void, but it had an overwhelming sensation – one honed only by those that victimized their prey routinely – in the pit of its stomach that the Raichu would not be so resilient. Gengar's grin widened by a tooth. While the fear would not serve the rodent well, it would make the meal to come more savory.

The Raichu immediately sensed a change in the atmosphere and its attention was drawn to the hole in the world that the Gengar had created. Suddenly the hole began to grow and the bright world steadily shrunk as the Gengar grew in size with the dark void it had created. The Raichu realized that it was grave danger and did what animals did best: it ran. The run through its own tumultuous mind proved too much for the rat and soon enough it found itself in a corner of its dreamscape, the last vestige of it that had not been swallowed whole.

"Gen...gar," the ghost type said its name with malice behind the exhausted Raichu.

Raichu turned around and even its small mind was aware enough to be horrified with what was all around. Whatever the Gengar had done to its mind had left it completely empty, devoid of thought or sensation. To call what surrounded the two of them merely darkness would be a steep lack of description. The very thought of its surroundings caused the Raichu to shiver. The Raichu thought over all of the training it had gone through with his master and immediately stopped itself from shivering and faced the Gengar proudly, its cheeks charged with electric energy. Its master had always said a true soldier does not bear any scars on its back. The rodent swallowed its fear and defiantly glared at the Gengar; this Raichu would not be cowed.

Gengar took note of the look in the Raichu's eyes and the grin disappeared from its face. Before the Raichu could make any assumptions about that this meant the Gengar let out a chuckle and grew to a monstrous size as it looked down on the Raichu with dark amusement dancing in its eyes.

The Raichu did not see the row of teeth ready to chew the electric-type up and probably not spit it out behind it. A pity the Raichu would not have time to curse its stupidity.

Back in the only world that truly matters, that in which Doom is present therein, Doom studied the scene in front of him carefully. Doom did not consider himself an expert in the mind arts, for to call himself an expert in that would diminish his expertise in everything else he had mastered, but Doom understood that a war was being waged between the two Pokemon. A war his Pokemon would soon end.

As if on queue blood poured from the Raichu's body; it came gushing out of its mouth, nose, and even its ears. Gashes littered the rodent's body as all of the blood coming out of it left it looking more like a corpse than anything else. This lasted only a brief second before the Raichu fell backward and laid there, completely unmoving.

The Gengar's eyes opened and when it grinned at Doom its teeth were strained red as its victim's blood slowly dripped from the open mouth to the stone floor before. The ghost-type looked satisfied with itself.

"My oh my, it looks like this battle is over! I haven't seen this much blood since Sabrina went through puberty!" With Bob's odd pronouncement the scoreboard, which was hanging on to the wall by a couple of wires, dimmed Raichu on the scoreboard and signified Doom's win.

It needn't have bothered.

"Just as Doom proclaimed he would, he has emerged victorious. I have already taken your paltry amount of pride, Doom shall take the gym badge he is owed now."

Surge didn't bother to look at his Raichu as he rummaged through his pants pocket. He had seen enough death in the war to know it at a glance, and his friend wouldn't be around much longer. He threw the Thunder Badge at Doom and spat on the ground. "Get the hell out," Surge said tiredly.

Doom plucked the badge out of the air and returned the sated Gengar back to the Pokeball from whence it came. Doom was not surprised that Susan Storm had managed to tame such an impressive specimen, she had always enjoyed a great eye for talent. Even Doom's vast intellect could not comprehend why she chose to marry Reed Richards.

_It probably involved Alcohol!_

Doom turned on his heel and began his walk out of the gym. In his wake the remaining trainers in the vicinity rushed to Surge's side to ask him all manner of unimportant questions. None of it mattered to Doom, for the day was his. Suddenly Doom paused mid-stride, struck by a specific thought, and turned back around towards Surge.

Meowth, who had been silently following his master, scurried behind Doom so he would not be in his way. That was probably the smartest decision of Meowth's life.

"Where are my manners, Lieutenant. I forgot to say goodbye. Please allow me to make it up to you." Doom's tone made is clear that he didn't have a hallmark card planned for the occasion. "Victor von Doom is a man of his word, and I said that both you and your Raichu were going to die here today. I am a busy man, so for the sake of expediency I will suffer through the humiliation of an anticlimax just this once. Be grateful." There was no time to react before both the Raichu and Lt. Surge burst outward in an explosion of blood and guts. The other trainers in the gym stood perfectly still as blood dripped from their shocked forms. Perhaps they were simply too scared to move after the impressive display of power, although that was probably giving them too much credit.

Doom turned around and continued his walk out of the gym, his mind on matters much more important than a now deceased gym leader. As soon as he and Meowth were over the threshold several explosions came from within the building, causing the structure to collapse in on itself. It all culminated in one giant explosion which consumed the building entirely, leaving nothing which was not either melted or burned away.

Doom allowed himself a vicious smirk as he walked back to the Pokecenter. Exploding things more often was one of his better ideas, which was saying something. Doom tapped his communicator and got one of his minions on the line. "A construction crew is required, tell them to bring enough men to build a fully functioning regulation Pokemon League Gym with a few... _modifications._"


	124. Shortcuts

**A/N: **Holidays are over which means my stories need to be updated so I don't get stoned by my readers.

**122: **Shortcuts

* * *

Doctor Doom, having done yet another great service for his future subjects by deposing the city's gym leader marched North to challenge the supposedly skilled Gym Leader in Saffron City. The girl had been spared her humiliating defeat at the hands of Doom by more pressing matters, namely science and murder. She would not have her luck for much longer.

_Nor is anyone else in this story who chooses to oppose Doom. Spoilers. _

"Today has been a productive day, Meowth. Would you not agree?" Doom's question sounded rhetorical, not that such a minor detail would stop Meowth from answering his master promptly.

"Meowth, that's right!"

Doom frowned behind his mask. He would need to stamp out that particular annoying phrase sooner rather than later. It would be a shame to have to murder any bystanders that happened to overhear the embarrassing saying that Meowth was apparently attached to.

_On the other hand, perhaps it was for the best if Meowth kept saying it; only with increasing frequency and in very crowded areas. _

Soon Doom was in front of the same guard station which had made the grievous error of being within range of Doom when Doom had decided to break his abstinence from blowing up things in a fiery manner.  
_  
And he had been so looking forward to being able to display his one hour badge and everything..._

Doom was about to walk through the wreckage when a police woman with blue hair stepped out from the side of the road and signaled for Doom to halt. Doom was so amused by the gesture he gave the woman the satisfaction of actually believing she had halted him.

"Stop right there! I am Officer Jenny, and this is an active crime scene. We can't let any civilians, clad suspiciously in what appears to be futuristic armor and weaponry or not, through until we've gathered all of the facts."

Doom suspected that they wouldn't find much without some way of tracking magical signatures, something this world appeared ill-equipped to do. Suddenly a thought occurred to Doom and he smiled. There was a time for shows of strength, but there was also a time for cunning. "Actually, Doom saw what happened here earlier from a distance. I was not sure of what I saw at the time, but now that I am back here clarity has been bestowed upon me..." Doom left the sentence hanging.

Officer Jenny leaned forward. "Go on! It is your civic duty to report any criminal activity!"

Doom tapped the chin of his mask in apparent deep concentration. It wasn't entirely feigned, picking hi favorite method of torturing Reed Richards did require his full attention."It isn't much, but I saw two men clad in black with a red "R" on their shirts lurking about as I passed. I heard mentions of a bomb but was too preoccupied to think about it properly."

Jenny clenched her fists. "Damn that Team Rocket!" She yelled. She took a calming breath and flashed a grateful smile to Doom. "Thanks for your help. We have a new path open that takes you straight to Route Eight." Jenny took a moment to point to a recently constructed path through the woods. "We've got Saffron cut off for now, but I hear Sabrina is visiting the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town. You might want to pay your respects as a way to pass the time. With the information you've given I am sure our investigation will be over with soon."

Doom nodded and started up the trail with Meowth following behind him. He would deal with Team Rocket personally in time, but bothering their operation via a pawn was a suitable enough opening move. The man known as Giovanni would regret dearly the idiocy that coiled around his brain when he decided to make an enemy of Doctor Victor von Doom.

_Meowth, that's right!_


	125. Reconsidered

A/N: Going to update this a few times over the weekend since I dropped the ball for January, whoo sickness.

**123:** Reconsidered

* * *

Doctor Doom continued to map out a course of action to take against Team Rocket as he made his way to Lavender Town. Thus far into the planning stage he only had a rough idea that involved destroying the very foundation of their reality through heinous torture, but that was only a mild start and there was still a lot of time to kill before he would arrive at his destination. Just as the thought crossed his mind a skinny young man with glasses could be seen up the path, impeding Doom's path forward whilst writing down some form of notation. Perhaps time was not the only thing he had to kill after all.

Just as Doom was about to sever the small man from his pulse problem does his communicator buzzed, alerting him he had an incoming message. Doom held back a sigh and pressed a button on his gauntlet. "Speak." Doom didn't find there to be a need to threaten with words when tone would do just as well.

_In actuality he just had a really bad plan and wanted to save his minutes._

"Hiya! Bill here, oh great and wonderful master, I am ready to report on the project you had me start on."

Doom thought for just a moment before speaking. "Doom has not assigned you any tasks."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, possibly mulling over the implied threat that came with the simple statement Doom had just made. "Okay so technically you haven't, but honestly if you are going to let me bug your communicator so easily I am forced to assume that it is on purpose. At any rate I got the plans for the Doombot you left lying around-"

"Those plans were encrypted on Doom's personal computer."

"Yeah, what I said. Anyway I knew you wanted to replace Surge as leader so I reconsidered a few of the subroutines-"

Doom's fist clenched. "_Reconsidered_?"

"Yeah, you know, completely redo all of your shoddy work and add in a new face plate to top it all off."

Doom was quiet for a moment. It is only speculation, but it should strongly be considered that during this moment he was considering if it was worth the energy expenditure to simply nuke Bill from the face of the world from his current location. "Never before has Doom seen someone so clearly have a death wish, and I know a woman married to Reed Richards."

"I aim to be original. Anyhow the Doombot with the exact personality and skin as the now deceased Lieutenant Surge is currently taking challenges in the newly rebuilt Vermillion City Gym, with the Pokemon League being none the wiser. I will assume you are too busy to say thank you and just skip to the you're welcome."

Doom promptly dropped the line without further reply and tapped his index finger against his forearm. Doom's decision to enslave that man was proving to be very beneficial, even if it came with a few annoyances.

Ahead of him the nerdy man finally noticed him. "Can I help you?" he said in a nasally, clearly annoyed voice.

"Yes," Doom said while grinning, "Yes you most certainly can."


	126. Projects

A/N: This came to me on a whim. My whims are good.

**124:** Projects

* * *

Doctor Doom watched as the nerd in front of him packed away his notepad and pushed the glasses that framed his annoying face upwards. Doom was not usually one to pass judgment on mere humans, for measuring something of so little value was not worthy of his time, but it didn't take any truly measurable amount of time for Doom to deduce that this boy wasn't nearly as intelligent as he led himself to believe. After all, it had been several seconds since Doom had spoken to him and yet the boy was still standing in Doom's path.

_The favorite spot of the suicidal and mentally inept. _

The young man waited a brief time for Doom to say something before he huffed once again. "I guess you are another one of those trainers that wishes to battle me. By my calculations since you hide yourself in a suit of armor you are less likely to be a threat to me intellectually. These very same calculations have told me that a simple strategy will be enough to conquer your-" the rambling was cut off as Doom walked forward and delivered a backhand as gently as Doom could. Anything less would have been fatal, and Doom wasn't in the mood to dole out quick deaths today.

_We like it when Doom isn't in that mood. _

"You presume much. A truly distinguished mind has no need for such shortcuts! Observation and decipherment of what you have observed are what drive the keen mind. You, for instance, are nothing; not worthy of the specs of dust which haphazardly collide with your mass as you absorb and produce various chemical compositions without care. You sit in front of a being so far above what your mind could ever invent in its most daring dream and you see yourself superior? Delusion of the tallest magnitude! Intellectual bankruptcy at its lowest! Select your Pokemon, hapless fool, and Doom shall allow you to glimpse into the despair which is your reality!"

As the now nervous nerd reached for his lone Pokeball, Meowth decided it would be a good time to bust out his dictionary and learn the meanings of approximately half the words Doom had used. He was very pleased to be journeying with his master, not only was he a witness to all of his glory but he also was starting to have an expanded vocabulary, which he had been led to believe was a key trait in snagging a high class Persian from the big city. Doom was, of course, aware that Meowth had a dream of settling down one day with such a Persian and had deemed it unnecessary to Doom's plans to crush his minion's hope about such a future.

_Doom had to have _something _to do on a rainy day!_

The nerd threw his Pokeball forward and a Pokemon appeared. "Koffing!" it shouted with a particular carefree glee.

Doom did not bother collecting data on the Pokemon and lazily tossed a Pokeball of his own. Once the light faded a Hitmonchan stood in front of Doom. Sensing the formation of a question from Meowth before the Pokemon himself even did Doom spoke. "Doom had a spare made in case something happened to the original. Lack of caution in one's plans is not a virtue, but a flaw to be viciously taken advantage of at a moment's notice. Remember that well, my minion."

Meowth nodded. "But, um, how exactly?"

Doom did not respond.

**Sometime ago**

Bill walked to his front door to collect the mail when he saw he had a green envelope from his master. Oh what joy, Bill thought. He bent down and opened it to find a letter.

"Build things or else,

Doctor Victor von Doom."

Bill let out a sigh. His master didn't always understand that such vague orders weren't very helpful. After a moment he noticed a check underneath the letter and as he read the number written his eyes widened. Bill had to take back that previous thought, his master understood exactly what such vague orders meant. It meant to build everything. Bill glanced at the check again. It also meant a new dining room table and maybe even a new tea kettle if Bill was really feeling adventurous.


	127. Punch

**125:** Punch

* * *

Doctor Doom crossed his arms and looked at the nerd before him and decided that Doom was tired of standing where he was. After all, it could be construed as rude to keep Sabrina waiting for him in Lavender Town, and if there was one thing Doom would not lower himself to being it was rude.

"Punch, Gladiator." The genetically engineered Hitmonchan did not hesitate to obey his master's will and let loose a sharp punch in the air in front of it. The resulting shock wave slammed into the Koffing with enough intensity to cave the poison's type's body and cause its toxic blood to spill out in amounts that, if I am being intellectually honest, shouldn't really be possible for a Pokemon of that size. Then again I made an Onix bleed, so deal with it.

_Seriously, I still get comments about how rocks shouldn't bleed. As if that wasn't the entire point of that sequence! Also goodbye fourth wall._

The nerd ran over to his fallen Pokemon in a vain attempt to comfort the dying Pokemon only to be intercepted by Doom. "Do not try to interfere in the natural process of life, boy. You brought this death upon your own creature. Now watch as it dies alone."

The nerd's face turned red in anger. "There is nothing natural about this! Your freak of a Pokemon isn't natural at all! Nothing should be able to do that! For science's sake, fighting type attacks are weak against poison!" The young man was unnerved by Doom's response to his comments, which was nothing more than a sinister sounding laugh. The nerd was suddenly starting to reconsider the life choices that led him to this location on this particular day. He should have become a doctor like his mother had wanted.

_She was going to be even more disappointed when she found out about the rising funeral costs in Kanto._

"It is fitting for one was ignorant as you to attempt a lecture at Doom's expense. There is nothing more natural in this world than Doom, for the world conforms around not the average, but the pinnacle! Doom is the pinnacle! Bow before the majesty that is Doctor Victor von Doom!" Doom delivered a punch directly to the boy's gut which forced him to his knees. "Good, you know how to kneel. Keep your head against the ground lest a furious rip tide washes you away. Remember the name of Doom, and spread what you have learned today to all that you meet. This world shall soon have a new master, and Doom is his name."

The boy did not move. Whether it was due to the all consuming fear that Doom had instilled within him or the fact that Doom's punch had caused a chained reaction which had temporarily paralyzed him in place was hard to say, but it was probably safe to just go with both.

Doom signaled for Meowth to follow him as he put Gladiator back into his Pokeball. Doom could now see the the entrance to Lavender Town in the distance.

_Death is in the air, and I am not talking about the Pokemon Tower._


	128. Impact

**126:** Impact

* * *

Doctor Doom entered Lavender Town and was promptly unimpressed.

_Chances of a "natural" disaster striking the town, coincidentally, went up thirty percent in that very moment!_

"Meowth, I thought this city was famous for its ghosts and the dead. Explain."

Meowth did not like the displeased tone that Doom's voice had taken, mostly because he valued his life, and decided to answer to the best of his admittedly feeble abilities. "It is, master. However the dead gravitated towards the Pokemon Tower once it was built, which was the entire purpose of it being constructed in the first place. You should find what you are looking for there."

"It is imperative to your future amongst the living that I do, Meowth." With a stern reminder of Doom's mercy levied Doom turned towards the giant tower that took up nearly a fourth of the town's landscape. Doom walked towards the tower as he pulled up some reports on his suit's HUD. While he had been dismantling the order of this world in preparation of building one more to his liking, specifically where he was the order, the economic strategy of Doom had been taking shape. His market penetration on potions was happening just as he had planned it, and his paid Pokecenter service had been wildly successful as trainers were easily accepting that their Pokemon would be provided for more effectively with the small fee of one hundred per a Pokemon. Soon Doom would branch out even more until there was nothing in this world that was not within Doom's grasp.

_Not that there was much left at this point, but world domination really was all about the details..._

Doom disabled his display as he approached two men from Team Rocket who were too involved in their own conversation to notice him. That was very foolish of them.

"So did you hear that we captured the old man who was making a fuss about our operations?"

"Yeah, some girl went in earlier but she didn't make it out. What a shame, she was pretty hot. I think we should have stopped her."

The first snorted. "Yeah, that would have been fun."

Doom was about to announce his presence by obliterating the two simpletons when a projectile shot out from the Pokemon Tower. The projectile would have been less noteworthy if not for the fact that it had been shot out of the wall. On the fourth floor. With a resounding thud, along with a few cracks that sounded suspiciously like bones cracking, the projectile hit the ground and was revealed to be a man wearing the same drab uniform as the two idiots in front of Doom. Not to be outdone Doom haphazardly grabbed both men by the scruff of their necks and threw them through the side of the tower which created two new holes in the structure. Probably broke the two men in several places as well, not that their health was important to Doom.

After a moment a dark haired young woman floated out of the Pokemon Tower and looked towards Doom with no readable expression on her face. "Thank you for the presents," she said in sullen voice. After a moment she added, "I'm Sabrina. I'm going back inside now." Sabrina floated back inside of the Tower without another word, apparently satisfied with the conversation.

"The famous psychic makes her appearance at last," Doom murmured to himself. Doom began to ponder just how he was going to break this psychic mentally when Doom heard two very loud screams coming from the Pokemon Tower before the two men he had launched up came back down to the ground, each forming a sizable crater where they had landed.

Doom chuckled softly as he swept into the Pokemon Tower. Doom liked this girl, she had spunk.

_Later this would be referred to as the moment where Sabrina should have run as far as her floating powers would have carried her._


	129. Style

**127: ** Style

* * *

Doctor Doom did not consider himself much of an expert on style, comparative to his other areas of expertise at least, but even Doom thought that there should be some sort of limit to the amount of tombstones placed on a single level of a building. So Doom did what he thought was best and destroyed each and every one of them. This caused the occupants of the floor to become outraged. Soon enough, however, there were no more complaints from the occupants. Doom did not know if murdering everyone and using their blood to give the room a lovely crimson motif was the best method, but he just assumed it was since it was the method Doom had chosen.

_Great logic if there ever was such a thing._

Meowth stood behind Doom trying in vain to get the blood out of his fur. He really wished that his master would give a warning shout when he was going to make people explode. He had brought an umbrella along and everything just in case something like that happened. Meowth was smart enough to realize that it was best not to vocalize these thoughts and just hope for the best. Sadly he was not smart enough to realize that having hope around around Doom was utterly foolish, but nobody's perfect.

_Except Doom. That should really go without saying though._

Doom paid no attention to his minion as he ascended to the next floor of the tower where he was promptly impeded by a shade. Doom briefly wondered if it was possible to kill a ghost and quickly realized that it was his scientific duty to find out what the parameters of this universe were.

_For science!_

The shade glared darkly at Doom. "You have defiled this sacred ground for the dead. You are not welcome here. Leave."

"Doom goes where Doom pleases!" Doom rushed forward and promptly punched the shade out of existence. The event was marked with an odd popping noise which could have been interpreted as the universe straining against the impossible. Personally Doom found it more likely that the universe itself was applauding him. Doom didn't have long, not that he needed it, to ponder the noise as several shades appeared around him all murmuring their displeasure. Just before Doom wiped the entities from existence a soft voice spoke up.

"That is enough. He only killed Jerry. I didn't like Jerry," Sabrina said from the stairs leading to the next floor. The shades murmured a vague sense of agreement. Apparently Jerry wasn't the most popular shade of the bunch.

Sabrina turned her full attention to Doom and if he had been anywhere near normal he would have found the gaze utterly oppressive in the amount of will behind it. As it was it reminded him of staring into his own baby pictures. The potential was there, but she was still a toddler in terms of power.

_Thankfully for everyone, her body was in another stage of advancement!_

Sabrina regarded Doom for several moments before speaking. "You are strong. Good. Before we battle you wish to speak with me. I find the thought pleasing. We can speak at the top most floor of the tower in private. Is this satisfactory?"

"Yes." Doom felt the telltale signs of telepathic teleportation and allowed himself to go along for the ride. This conversation was bound to be something that at the very least passed for interesting in this backwater world.

Just after Doom was whisked away Meowth, breathing heavily and having a bit less blood in his fur, climbed the last step to the floor and sat down exhausted. "I...am sorry, master. I am not used to so many stairs." Meowth looked up and did not see his master anywhere in sight. "Master?" he asked. After a moment dozens of shades appeared in front of Meowth with evil smiles on their face. The cat gulped. "Master?" he echoed with more panic in his voice than before. At last Meowth had learned the folly of hope.


	130. Chit-chat

**128****:** Chit-chat

* * *

Doctor Doom opened his eyes and found himself in a narrow passageway that he surmised was the top most floor of the Pokemon Tower. Around him were the various mangled bodies of Team Rocket which had been fortunate enough to die quickly in what was an apparent warpath by the Gym Leader of Saffron City, Sabrina. Doom thought that it was almost a shame that Doom was going to have to crush this girl in his conquest of this world. Doom promised himself that he would do the girl's budding talent justice by having no mercy or pity upon her.

As Doom assessed the room around him and pondered the young psychic in front of him Sabrina studied Doom in turn. She felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach when she looked at the man's mask. Despite what some outsiders would have gathered Sabrina knew well the feeling of sexual attraction, she was twenty-four after all, but she also knew that this wasn't anything sexual. Well, _mostly_ not sexual. The primary desire she had towards Doom was to see him on his knees before her, beaten and broken. It had been many, many years since she had last felt such an incredible amount of blood lust when looking at another living person. The feeling by itself was so pleasurable that she had to stop herself from reaching out with her powers and wrenching the man's organs from within his body and causing an even greater mess to the tower.

_Well, that's one type of romantic I guess..._

Doom sensed Sabrina's blood lust and was about to speak when he noticed an old man in the corner. "Is this your idea of privacy, gym leader?"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she looked over at the man a few yards to her left. "Don't worry about Mr. Fuji. He isn't that smart." Sabrina's tone was dismissive.

Mr. Fuji frowned. "You know before I moved here I was actually a very respected scientist, Sabrina."

Sabrina turned her head to the man and nodded once in a way that could have been very easily mistaken for patronizing. "That's nice. Now let the adults talk."

Mr. Fuji sighed. Days like today made him regret getting out of the business of genetics. Creating a murderous Pokemon seemed like a small price to pay for some respect.

_Coincidentally also a great way to fund a Pokemon Orphanage, hush money really was lucrative._

Doom took one look at Fuji's demeanor and quickly agreed with Sabrina's assessment. "Very well. Doom wished to open discourse with you. Doom has chosen to display his infinite kindness in this instance and allow you the chance to confer your badge to him with no harm coming to you. In exchange for this kindness I would have you work for me from now on. Doom is always on the look out for talented individuals to take care of small matters while I focus firmly on the future. What say you?"

"I decline."

"You would reject Doom's kindness? How foolish."

Sabrina let out a mirthless chuckle as her normally dark pink eyes began to glow with a malicious light. "The region of Kanto is truly sad. The previous gym leaders are an embarrassment to all of us," Sabrina sad with obvious disgust marring her voice. "In the city of Saffron the words mercy and pity do not exist. When the time comes for us to do battle there will not be any hesitation. There will be blood. There will be death. These things I accepted the moment I laid eyes upon you. I am not as stubborn as Brock. I am not as naïve as Misty. I am not as arrogant as Surge. My name is Sabrina. My title is Gym Leader of Saffron City. You say your focus is firmly in the future? Laughable. You live in the present and dream of tomorrow. I have known of you for many years but your face was obscured from me until now. Doctor Victor von Doom..." Sabrina's voice trailed off as her eyes stopped glowing. "I really like you. We need not be enemies despite our paths crossing in the future. We share a loathing for the organization known as Team Rocket. I have a proposal."

Doom would normally be angry at having his kindness slapped back at him, but if there was one thing that Doom could respect it was the willingness to see blood shed and death in the name of dominance. Ignorance was less attractive, but Doom learned long ago that not everyone could be held to his standard in almost any regard. "Go on, girl."

"Recently Team Rocket has penetrated the cities of Celadon and Saffron. Normally this would not vex me but the higher-ups in both cities have begun to employ dark creatures which my powers do not affect. I have seen your strength in my mind for years and know that if I am to do battle with you I need to be at full strength. I also know you would accept nothing less. Rid the cities of this filth and I will do you the pleasure of facing my full wrath."

Doom didn't believe that Sabrina's wrath was anything to get excited about but it was better to face a weak opponent at their full strength rather than suffer through the alternative. Plus it wasn't as if Doom needed much of a reason to ruin Team Rocket's pathetic mechanisms.

_Or any reason at all, now that I think about it..._

"Doom finds your terms acceptable. I will make sure to leave the bodies in plain sight so there can be no doubt that I have fulfilled my obligation." Doom swept out of the room with thoughts of Team Rocket in ruins fulling his mind.

Sabrina watched as Doom descended the stairs with a faint smile on her face. She did not usually look forward to battles but this was going to prove to be an exception, she just knew it. With that happy thought in her head Sabrina teleported back to her gym and waited for her prince to come and save her from the dullness of the present.


	131. Perspective

**129:** Perspective

* * *

Doctor Doom this Meowth was not, and so when he found himself surrounded by dozens of deadly apparitions instead of punching them from existence as his master had done to one of their number previously he chose the alternative strategy of attempting to run for his life. Sadly for the intrepid cat this turned out to be not very effective as no sooner had his screams of terror filled the air and he had managed to move a few feet towards the stairs he was once again surrounded on all sides by ghosts whose red eyes bore into his soul. On second thought it is very possible that they werelooking at his delicious flesh, it is hard to be certain with vengeful spirits after all. In a display of mental dexterity that was so feeble that it could be construed as treason against the great Doctor Victor von Doom Meowth hatched a plan that was, in comparison to his usual forays into the field of feline folly, mildly acceptable. To put it in perspective Doom's patience for idiocy had thus far shown itself to be more resilient than Meowth's critical thinking skills.

_Quite frankly the science division didn't think that was possible!_

Meowth swallowed thickly and gripped the lone Pokeball in his possession tightly before throwing caution to the wind, which luckily for him also involved throwing the Pokeball and releasing its occupant.

"Hitmonlee!" the Pokemon said while completing an impressive looking spin kick in the air. The Pokemon's eyes darted back and forth to its many opponents before it settled into a relaxed fighting position.

"Hah! Let's show these low lives the might of our master! Hitmonlee, High Jump Kick!" At Meowth's command the fighting type leaped into the air and hurled its body at the closest spirit. In a comically predictable outcome the Hitmonlee passed through the ghost while meeting no resistance whatsoever. The result was that the kick specialist landed head first on a tombstone, knocking itself out cold. Meowth looked over at his lone Pokemon and blinked. "Oh yeah, fighting type moves don't work against ghost types. I knew I should have studied those trainer guides at the Pokemon Centers more closely."

_Doom would have punched the trainer guides until they divulged to him their secrets. _

Meowth didn't have much time to regret his lack of type match ups as the ghosts circled around him. Meowth closed his eyes, fear overwhelming him. "God, save me!" he said just as he accepted his fate.

"Doom is here to render aid."

_Best answer to a prayer _**ever. **

Meowth's eyes flew open as he turned to the imposing figure of Doom who stood twenty feet from him. His master was giving off a frightening aura and it was aimed squarely at the ghosts surrounding the Meowth. The cat was overcome with emotion, his master truly cared for him!

Doom looked over the ghosts with clear contempt. Doom spoke without ever taking his eyes off of the shades. "Have these creatures accosted you, my minion?"

Meowth wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yes master."

Before Meowth had completed his short sentence every single ghost around Meowth in what can only be described as a glorious fashion. The bits of ectoplasm splattered all over the room yet somehow managed to entirely avoid Meowth's much maligned fur coat.

"Doom's mercy for insolence has reached its conclusion. My patience has been tried for the last time. It matters not if the threat is levied at me directly or through those which I have claimed. It is all the same to Doom." Doom shifted his eyes to Meowth who was loosely holding his umbrella. "You have no need for such a ridiculous object. My magic will protect you from now on. The only reason it did not before was because you were too proud to ask for Doom's protection from Doom's own power. Foolish minion, none have the right to pride when they stand in the presence of Doom. Collect your Pokemon, there is business to conduct." Doom swept out of the room without saying another word.

Meowth obediently did as he was told and followed after his master, more sure than ever that he had chosen wisely by siding with Doom.


	132. Reports

**130: **Reports

* * *

Doctor Doom took his leave from the Pokemon Tower and headed towards the Pokecenter as nonviolently as he could given his new commitment to showing no mercy. There were no survivors.

As Doom entered the center he was greeted warmly by the Nurse Joy. It is unclear if it can be counted as warmth if the sentiment was artificially implanted via magical mind control, but no one has ever been brave enough to question Doom about the subject.  
_  
Wise._

"Hello master. All of your Pokemon have been returned to perfect health!" Joy beamed at Doom and placed his balls in the tray in front of her.

Doom picked up his balls and inspected them closely. It had been quite some time since he had all of his minions at his disposal. Once he arrived in Saffron City he could begin the second round of modifications that had been delayed due to the shortcomings of his Pokemon. Doom took notice that his mind slave was looking at him as if she wanted to speak. "Is there anything else, mind slave?"

The pink haired woman blushed slightly. She loved it when her master talked down to her. She vaguely wondered, as that was all of the thought she was capable of, if that was the mind control at work or if she just had some sort of weird fetish. She shook off the thought and decided to answer her master before he got impatient. "Yes, master. The Joy in Celadon reports that a local gambling ring has begun in her city under the guise of a gaming corner. The organization has several rare artifacts and Pokemon in their possession that they give away as prizes. She also has heard rumors from patrons that Team Rocket has been seen around the town."

Doom smiled evilly behind his metal mask. "Doom sees now. What a fortunate circumstance I find myself in. Not only does Doom have the opportunity to crush the rabble which dare to muck around his feet, but he will turn a profit while doing so." Doom's eyes shifted to Meowth. "There has been a change of plans, we are headed directly to Celadon City. Now let us-" Doom was cut off by a very annoying sound coming from his communicator.

"Hiya, master."  
_  
Bill's voice and annoying sound had come to have the same definition in Doom's mind. _

"Bill," Doom said with restrained anger. Doom knew that he screened all of his communications, and yet this one had bypassed such protocols. How coincidental...  
_  
I don't think Doom actually thinks it is a coincidence. Call that a hunch. _

"Oh, I did something you didn't like again, didn't I? I know I'll suffer for it later and stuff but in the mean time I just wanted to let you know I completed the first of many, many projects you bankrolled for me and you will be glad to know that the tea pot I got matches the new exotic curtains splendidly!"

Doom simply remained silent.

Bill took the silence for the death threat that it was and when he spoke next the good humor in his voice was gone. "Right then. Well I don't exactly have the timing down on these bad boys but the first thing I got started on was-" where the next words should have been a giant 'kaboom' was heard from an explosion overhead, deafening everyone present aside from Doom for several long seconds. Doom's ears were, naturally, unaffected by such a meager effort but Bill had still paused out of respect for everyone else in the room. After a few seconds of quiet he continued. "-the long ranged tactical missiles. Judging from the sound on my end I'll note this project as a success and move on to my next venture. Until next time, oh wonderful master."

Doom idly wondered if such petulance was removable without harming Bill's brain. Doom next wondered if he actually cared either way.

_Probably not. _


	133. Misspoke

**131: **Misspoke

* * *

Doctor Doom traveled down route eight on the way to Saffron City when a small building off to the side caught his attention. In front of the building there was a sign which labeled the building as the entrance to the Underground Path. The sign was soon set aflame, but before Doom could make a remark a member of Team Rocket opened the door and gave an earnest glare straight at Doom.

_How adorable. _

"Stop right there! This path is property of Team Rocket. You will have to pay the toll in order to use it."

Doom crossed his arms before tilting his head slightly in ascent. "Doom recognizes your right to own this passage. Doom only has one question in regards to payment: do you accept blood?"

The member of Team Rocket looked utterly confused by the question. "No, we accept money. We have no use for blood!"

"Are you certain? Blood can have many applications."

The Team Rocket grunt sighed in annoyance. "I am positive. I have no use for blood!"

Doom uncrossed his arms and let out a humorless laugh. "Doom is interested in testing that theory." Doom snapped his fingers and the man's face began to drain of color.

"W-what are you doing? Stop...stop it." The man had trouble finishing the sentence as his knees buckled underneath him.

"Doom refrains from listening to your pathetic pleas. As Doom stated, blood has many applications. Know as your life flees from you that you did not die in vain. Your blood will be used to enact many magical rituals that will serve to strengthen my grip on this world. Doom is grateful for your gracious gift." Doom paused for a response before realizing that the man in front of him was too pale to be expected to give any sort of reply. "Dead already? How undignified, he couldn't even cling to his miserable life." Doom stepped over the body and blasted the small building's door off of its hinges. A moment later the rest of the building went the way of the door and several burning pieces of wood littered the surrounding area.

In a far away dimension a human who once attempted to teach the great Doctor Victor von Doom the subtle art of Pokemon capture exploded inside of his Humanball due to a chain reaction from Doom's amazing magical prowess. Its owner, a giant Weedle, sighed. "Damn, that's the second human this month who has burned out its Humanball. I should have known magically appearing humans were too good to be true."

Back with Doom the smoke from the magical explosion had cleared to reveal a set of stairs which led, a bit predictable given the name, underground. With no hesitation Doom began his journey downward into the darkness, eager to see what feeble opposition awaited him below.


	134. Entry

**132: **Entry

* * *

Doctor Doom entered the Underground Path and found his vision was obscured by something stronger than a simple lack of light; there was an intense magical presence permeating through the air. The texture of the power made it very likely that a Pokemon was the source. Doom let out a small laugh before he continued his journey towards the other side of the passage and thus towards the source of the magic. Doom was not concerned by being nearly blind, in fact it was the opposite. He had often said that he could defeat any enemy that dared to stand before him blind, this was just a chance for him to demonstrate that he was good for his word.

_Not to mention kill something very brutally, which is a chance that Doom would simply be remiss to let pass by. _

After a short while in silence Meowth picked up a distinct odor. "Master, I smell death."

Doom did not pause in his stride as he replied to Meowth. "Your nose is accurate, minion. Whatever awaits us is no stranger to displaying its power on hapless fools. Sadly for the ignorant creature its luck when it comes to opponents is about to run dry."

Meowth considered his master's words for several moments. "This was meant to be a Team Rocket trap, master. I can smell the uniforms as we pass by the bodies. They had to have had at least a dozen trainers down here in order to meet you."

Doom scoffed. "You say nothing which Doom did not already know. It has been known to me for some time now that this organization was so utterly devoid of intellectual merit that they perceived themselves as worthy of being in the same temporal dimension as myself, although it comes as no surprise that they run around like scared sheep herding together when they sense my presence near. Even gross stupidity can't entirely mask survival instinct. It is tragic that it was by someone else's hand that they learned terror and their own mortality, but if I dispatch whatever caused their suffering it will be...sufficient." Doom abruptly stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at a certain spot in front of him. "Speak, fool."

The man in front of Doom chuckled. "The darkness barrier doesn't work on you very well, huh? I should have known!" There was a sudden clapping noise and the magic dissipated allowing a dim light to settle into the narrow hallway.

Meowth immediately regretted his ability to use his eyes again as there were several piles of mangled Team Rocket members along with their Pokemon. Meowth's eyes swiveled to see the man in front of his master. The only thing that was certain about the man's features was that he was tall and had piercing purple eyes. The rest of his face was covered by either a turban on his head or the scarf around his neck. He wore a mixture of dark colored clothes with gold trim lining his coat. The man had six Pokeballs by his waist and gave off a dominant and suffocating aura.

Doom was not impressed. "You stand in Doom's path. I no longer show mercy to those who are so foolish to do so. How do you wish to die today? Explosion, perhaps? Doom has grown rather fond of explosions."

The man shrugged. "Who knows? I know who you are, Doctor Victor von Doom. Your legend is brief but well traveled by now. I am here to challenge you to a six on six Pokemon battle with Pokemon League Regulations."

"Doom would rather just murder you."

The man did not appear to be intimidated. "I had heard that you had more pride than to simply sweep potential rivals away with your fists instead of your Pokemon. Have I heard wrong?"

Doom's eyes narrowed in contempt. "No," Doom answered with authority. "Very well, foolish boy. You shall have your defeat. Doom would have your name, I shall cherish it always as yet another who lost hope when faced with the impossible."

The man's eyes suddenly got a very dangerous glint to them. "You talk big, I can respect that. As for who I am... my name is Viviff, and I am a Pokemon Master! You haven't seen anything like me before!"  
_  
Well that's certainly something!_


	135. Commentary

**133:** Commentary

* * *

Doctor Doom set his sights on the latest imbecile to stand in Doom's path. Doom was no fool, he could feel the same intensity from this man as he did from Lance. He was skilled. Doom would remember the arrogance this man had displayed when he was kneeling before Doom begging for a scrap of pity. If the man considered being flayed alive until he became unrecognizable as anything other than an idle amusement for the great and all powerful Doom pity, then all the better. If not, well, it didn't much matter. He would be screaming and unable to properly communicate the thought.

_I don't know about you but that sure as hell sounds like pragmatism to me!  
_  
If Viviff was bothered by the look that was being leveled at him he didn't show it. Then again, it could have been the overabundance of cloth covering for his face also managed to mask his terror as well.  
_  
That's probably giving him too much credit._

"Let's get this started, then," Viviff said. The self-proclaimed Pokemon master unhooked one of his balls from his belt and was about to throw it when he was interrupted by a very loud voice.

"I hear that an officially league sanctioned match is about to begin! Who better to provide an impartial judging as well as expert commentary than me, Bob! I have trekked from a far off land to do justice to this truly historic battle between two people who have less skin showing than Agatha at a funeral!"

At this both man stared blankly at the opposite end of the tunnel, perhaps hoping that the situation would make some sort of sense if they stared long enough.

_Not their best moment, truthfully._

Bob had apparently taken it upon himself to set up a small wooden table and chair for himself and was currently looking through a pair of binoculars right back at the two men.

Doom crossed his arms. While Doom had no love for regulations or human life he was confident that if he murdered the judge of this contest Doom would be disqualified. That just wouldn't do, as there was something far more valuable on the line than merely a human life: Doom's honor. "Are you done yet?" Doom asked in an entirely rhetorical fashion.

"Yes!" Bob exclaimed quickly.

Doom focused his attention back on Viviff. "As you were saying, let us commence this-"

"Wait," Bob interrupted. "I meant no! No, I am not done. Sorry 'bout that, I get those two confused sometimes!"

Doom's right hand began to twitch and Viviff tried to hide a laugh behind a cough and failed miserably. Doom took the time in that moment to start on several very complex mathematical formulas which were based upon if the loss of his honor would be worth the sensation of slaughtering Bob. Even for Doom that was going to take a few moments of thought.

_Probably some daydreaming in there as well, knowing Doom._

Unaware, or completely uncaring, of the horrific amount of danger he was in Bob continued. "As both the judge and color commentator for this match I must give you the rules! In official league matches a Pokemon is out when it is fainted. Excess force beyond the point of causing an opposing Pokemon to faint is an automatic disqualification. A trainer may concede their Pokemon at any time in order to prevent injury!" Bob produced a very shoddy looking whiteboard which had the trainer's names written at the top and the numbers one through six marked in descending order underneath each name. "I put a lot of effort into this since I couldn't fit the electronic scoreboard underground. I hope you both appreciate it!"

Viviff, perhaps sensing that Doom had arrived to a certain conclusion, spoke up. "Yeah sure, that's lovely. How about we get down to business, Doctor? Go, Arcanine!" Viviff casually tossed his Pokeball to the ground and a moment later a very large Arcanine stood where the Pokeball had once been. The dog's keen eyes immediately caught sight of Doom and in the next instant the fire type let out a mighty roar of defiance directed solely at Doom.

"Wow, I just checked my thermostat I just happened to have on me and the room temperature just went up fifteen degrees! This battle is...really heating up! Oh my god I am an amazing human being for that!"

Doom was fairly confident that killing the judge after the battle had been decided was not cause for disqualification. With that pleasant thought in mind he tossed out his first Pokemon.


	136. Mastery I

A/N: Being sick sucks. Facing Doom sucks more, though.

**134: **Mastery I

* * *

Doctor Doom selected his Pokemon and tossed the Pokeball from Doom's belt to the ground in front of him. A moment later Doom's glorious Sandslash, which recently had gone on a splendid killing spree in Vermillion, stood in front of him and took a few swipes in the air before locking its gaze onto the opposing Arcanine.

Viviff smiled softly at his dog Pokemon before his lips twisted into a challenging smirk. Of course, Doom didn't see any of that because of Viviff's commitment to making a fashion statement by wearing a scarf underground. "Shall we dance?" Viviff did not wait for a reply and snapped his fingers. The action sent the Arcanine in motion, its large muscular frame bounding towards the Sandslash with a clear intent to maim.

The Sandslash appeared to freeze up as the dog leaped into the air and opened its jaws wide to take a bite out of the ground type. Behind the Sandslash Doom simply smiled.

"Be careful!" Viviff shouted to the Arcanine. As soon as the words were said the dog smashed violently into something a few feet in front of the Sandslash. Viviff winced as the Arcanine, clearly dazed, was picked up by its front paw by the ground type and thrown violently against the wall. Upon impact the Arcanine's bones made a sound that bones just aren't meant to make.

_Snap crackle pop... not just for cereals anymore!_

"What a technique! Even I, the great and renowned Bob, did not notice that the Sandslash had placed the famously overpowered move Stealth Rock around the room! Will wonders never cease? Of course they won't, for I am here!"

"You should not try to get the jump on Doom, boy, it can only end in tragedy for you. Know your place."

"I see you are always prepared for a fight. I am glad. Pokemon masters shouldn't have to deal with scrubs whose only thing in common with my faithful Arcanine here is their ability to bark. Very well then, I promised you a dance and I wouldn't be the man I am if I didn't keep that promise." Something in Viviff's eyes shifted by the end of his statement. After a moment had passed he added, "Arcanine. Get up."

With a clear injury to its leg the Arcanine got to its feet and howled in defiance.

"Is that all?" Doom asked mockingly.

"It is said that rock has a natural advantage over fire. The thought offends me. Arcanine, Fire Blast." The Arcanine took a deep breath and unleashed a hellishly potent fire attack that seared everything in its path, which happened to be everything in the room up until Doom himself, who had erected a barrier to keep the blast from harming the judge behind him. Doom wanted the man's torture to begin when he was in tip top shape, after all.

Within the blast radius of the attack the previously invisible shards of rock were quickly melting to the ground and forming pools of liquid magma on the floor. The Arcanine took the chance to walk over to one and chow down.

"My goodness what a heated battle this has turned into! Not only did Arcanine manage to completely neutralize the clever planning of Sandslash with sheer force, he was able to create a resource which renews his strength! That's right, it literally eats lava! It's a fact, look it up!"

Suddenly the Sandslash burst from the ground and got into a fighting stance. It had wisely chosen to seek shelter by burrowing below while the fire raged overhead. It didn't look happy.  
_  
It would look even less happy if it failed to deliver Doom a beaten Arcanine. Then again, I suppose dead things typically never look very happy.  
_


	137. Mastery II

A/N: Hey I am moving again soon, whoo a hectic life. I'll be updating Doom a few times in the coming days.

**135: ** Mastery II

* * *

Doctor Doom made a small gesture and suddenly his Sandslash weaved its claws in front of its face until they began to glow white. The Sandslash put the newly sharpened claws in front of its face in a manner that would have seemed defensive if not for the dangerous glint in the Pokemon's dark eyes.

The opposing Arcanine did not appear impressed as its eyes narrowed in concentration and a low growl could be heard escaping its mouth before it unleashed a furious howl that reverberated in the small chamber.

"Wow, that's one heated Arcanine! I don't think he took a liking to getting rocked upside his head, not to mention grounded! For all those following along, spot all of my amazing puns and you get a Bob T-Shirt! At any rate now that both of these Pokemon have used abilities that up their offensive capabilities this match is sure to get brutal! I'll grab the camcorder."

It doesn't need to be said that everyone present thought Bob was stupid, but it'll be said anyway. That is the price of greatness. Well, that's what Bob would say at any rate.

The Sandslash burst forward and the Arcanine immediately followed suit, bounding towards its clawed foe even with its leg hindered as it was. As they came within melee distance of each other neither backed down from the other, and the blood soon began to fly as a result. Claws cleaved through skin, fangs sunk into flesh, and both Pokemon went at it like the wild animals they could have been in another life. Wild animals their spirits may have yearned to be, but highly trained weapons for their masters was their reality, and the controlled ferocity their actions contained was a testament to that.

Suddenly the Arcanine whipped its right paw forward, but the Sandslash deftly tilted its head away from the paw to barely avoid the edge of Arcanine's powerful paw. Unfortunately for the Sandslash it could not avoid the tendrils of flame that had extended from said paw which struck its face like a whip, searing the skin with a disgusting sizzling sound. The Sandslash roared in pain, now having much more than merely its pride seriously wounded.

"Oh my god! That Arcanine is literally cooking that Sandslash! It didn't even have the decency to wait until it was run over by a car or anything!"

The dog attempted to stop its momentum but as it did its leg gave out slightly causing it to stumble for barely a moment, which was all that the Sandslash needed to bury one of its long claws right in the Pokemon's stomach. The Arcanine whimpered in pain as blood gushed out the newly made hole. Fortunately for Arcanine the agility the ground type had used to pull off the move appeared to take a tole on it as instead of following up on the attack the Sandslash merely backed up a few paces to try to focus its energy rather than giving the heavily wounded Arcanine a chance to counterattack.

"These two Pokemon both look like hell! Each covered with a variety of wounds, gashes, scars, burn marks, and now one has a gaping hole and unfortunately for it the lava has cooled. Sucks to be you Arcanine! I'd say this one is about over!"

Viviff sized up his Pokemon for a moment, wondering if it was best just not to argue the point here for once. He inspected the Arcanine's wound closely and was satisfied. "A stoppage won't be necessary quite yet, oh esteemed referee. My Arcanine is almost done cauterizing the wound. He's hurt, but still able to battle."

Bob didn't bother to check if Viviff was lying or not. "I'll let this be your call, Mr. Supposed Pokemon Master! Just know that I won't be able to lay the smack down on Doomy-"

"Speak of me in that terminology again and you will be blessed with an eternity filled with endlessly agonizing torture. I shall not repeat myself on this matter," Doom interjected quite forcefully.

Bob actually paused at Doom's pronouncement. It seems more likely that he just got hung up on one of those big words Doom used rather than actually developing some sort of self-preservation, though. "-if something should happen to your Pokemon. The match may continue."

_Bob thinks he is actually the referee of this match if push comes to shove, how adorable._


	138. Mastery III

A/N: You poor guys haven't been getting enough updates lately, so have another one! Also a part of this chapter is dedicated to people who question the greatness of Doctor Victor von Doom in this story, because it is fun to comment to my readers in thinly veiled narration.

**136: **Mastery III

* * *

Doctor Doom took stock of the battlefield and was moderately pleased with what he saw. Doom was no fool, and those that would accuse him of being such were no longer amongst the living, he understood quite well that this Arcanine was of a much higher quality than the one that Susan's pathetic little brother had led to the slaughter against him, so it was to be expected that his Sandslash, weak and unmodified as it was, couldn't simply one shot it and be on its way. Once Doom had procured some one of a kind materials from the … generous Silph Co. headquarters in Saffron City that type of power would be a reality for all of his Pokemon, not just a select few.

As an aside, it should go without saying that the great Doctor Victor von Doom could, if he so choose, create everything on his own if he dedicated himself to the task. Just as he could manipulate every event as easily as an elephant would stomp upon an eel, nothing was out of reach for him. But that would be missing the point. And that's okay, because if you were not Doom then it would be perilously easy to miss the point. The point: if Doom wished for a world with no challenges, he had one waiting for him back in his home dimension. If Doom wished to remain unopposed forever, all he need do is wave a hand and let his mighty powers wash the unknowing masses away under its intensity. Doom was not in this world to crush it under his own fury, but under the banner of his ability to adapt and overcome adversity. To become the underdog, willingly, and still crush those that opposed him. The spirit only breaks when hope is allowed to enter. A god before a slave does not inspire hope, only fear. Lead that slave to believe that you are mortal, that you can bleed, and that slave may one day have the foolish notion that rebellion could take place. That hope, the precious emotion that has inspired the living for eons unending, is warranted. Only when Doom can cultivate that emotion, and then crush it, can he truly be satisfied with a job well done. Even his defeats, small as they may be, benefit Doom's grand designs. That is why Doom is Doom, and why everyone else is insignificant in comparison.

With that said, to call Viviff a slave would be an error in judgment. At least, that is what the quite frankly insane look in his eyes at this very moment was telling everyone present.

"Hah, oh dear oh my oh my goodness. A man who has made my Pokemon bleed so horribly. It has been years since Arcanine has had to use so much of its fire just for healing purposes, you truly are a very scary trainer, Doctor Doom. You really are." Although there was admiration in his voice, there was also a slight tremble as well.

Doom tilted his head to the side. "Do you now know fear, boy?"

Viviff suddenly unwrapped the scarf that was covering his face to reveal a very wide grin on his face. "Not at all! I couldn't hold my excitement back, I am literally shaking! I had thought you might have been more talk than not, but you've trained a fine Pokemon to be consideration this well! There are no flukes on the battlefield, your Sandslash is amazing! And so are you! Well done!"

Doom eyed both Pokemon before shrugging. "Meaningless praise. This fight isn't over."

Viviff chuckled darkly, although he didn't sound nearly as awesome as Doom does it. An unfair comparison, but one that had to be made regardless. "Oh, I know. Believe me how I know. But you know what? You made a mistake. Don't worry though, I am not really big into letting people know their mistakes by words! Arcanine's don't usually know this move, but mine is able to use it when it is exceptionally wounded. Die in a fire, Sandslash! **PURGATORY!"**

The fire that came down upon the occupants of the room was nothing like Doom had seen from any Pokemon thus far. In fact, to call it fire seemed downright offensive. To Doom, who had been in the depths of hell itself, it was a flame that lived up to its name well. Doom did not need to look up to know that the cavern could no longer be described as such, having its roof completely blown off by the unbridled ferocity of the dark red inferno that refused to cease. After several long moments Doom rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, and with that small action the flames became nothing and the battlefield was clear.

Viviff pouted. "You know, that's cheating."

"And?"

Viviff was about to object soundly when he realized the man in front of him had literally put out the strongest attack from his Arcanine with a snap of his fingers. Viviff hopelessly looked towards the Judge's table to find Bob crying in a corner.

"Sandslash is fainted, Bob doesn't like fire. Sandslash is fainted, Bob doesn't like fire. Sandslash is fainted, why does mommy's face burn off in my dreams oh my god why. Sandslash is fainted. Daddy why are you melting I don't understand why!"

Viviff, with the _astounding_ amount of observational skills it required, gathered that Bob wasn't going to be of much help. Although as the man said the Sandslash in front of him was charred severely, although alive, and without a doubt knocked out from its horrendous burn-based injuries.

Viviff shrugged. "Cool."

_And with that, we have discovered Viviff's greatest weakness: a horrible habit of making horrible puns. _


	139. Mastery IV

**137:** Mastery IV

* * *

Doctor Doom withdrew his Sandslash with a mild sense of disgust. Doom did not know if it was the smell or the horrific failure of the Sandslash that left a worse stench, but he would need to solve both problems immediately. Doom clutched a Pokeball form his collection and sent it out in a flourish. When the light of the Pokeball disappeared the Starmie that Doom had taken from Misty appeared in front of him, looking much better than it had when he had last seen it. That Nurse Joy sure did a good job of fixing up the damage even Doom the Gyarados was capable of doing to his opponents. Perhaps he would need to get them a bigger hospital for their research, who knew what useful treatments to Doom's ends they could conduct with more resources.  
_  
Doom knew._

Before Doom could do more harm to the Arcanine its trainer wisely returned the Pokemon back to its ball. "I suppose that is going to be recorded as Arcanine's victory, but in truth by ensuring that Arcanine could be of no further use to me your Sandslash in essence defeated him. Let's see how your Pokemon does against this next one." Viviff casually tossed his next Pokeball out into the field.

"Dugtrio!" the three headed Pokemon shouted.

_"Dugtrio, the mole Pokemon. Many trainers of the past have ventured into various caves and caverns that this creature inhabits only to run into a myriad of its lesser evolved form or to simply run out of balls in which to capture the elusive creature. The risk to Doom's current Pokemon, however, is relatively low compared to most. Also, it sucks."  
_  
Viviff frowned at the assessment. "That is quite the mouthy Pokedex you have there, Doctor Doom."

Doom shrugged off the comment. "It matters not. We are past the point where words matter, there is just you and I-"

"And Bob has made his glorious return folks!" Neither competitor bothered to look at Bob, but if they had they would have see him putting his chair back to his table and wiping soot off of his clothes in a very delicate manner. After a few moments of doing that he, with the morsel of dignity he was able to muster, put an X through hand drawn pictures of Doom's Sandslash and Viviff's Arcanine. "Now let's see what we have here. A Starmie and a Dugtrio! How exciting indeed! And I see no fire Pokemon... good, good. The less fire the better, as the residents of Pompeii, Italy would surely have agreed to if they had not perished while screaming futilely as waves of molten lava and ash came to consume their immortal souls! I am being told in my ear piece that they didn't see it coming, and to that I say shut up and let me swim in my visions of fiery death if I so choose! Wow, I am already having flashbacks. Back to you in the arena!"

Viviff chuckled at the antics of Bob. He probably wasn't a fit referee for such a high powered battle between trainers, but Viviff had never been one to care about that sort of thing. "How about we cut to the chase, Doom?"

"Fine with me."

Viviff smiled in a carefree manner. "I am glad I crossed your path, life isn't as fun without friction. Earthquake!"

"Hydro Pump!"

_Things are about to get messy._


	140. Mastery V

**138: **Mastery V

* * *

Doctor Doom held his ground well, because Doom doesn't know how to hold ground any other way, even in the midst of the massive Earthquake attack from the opposing Dugtrio. The quake did not last long as the ground type was forced to go underground by the Starmie's own powerful attack.

Starmie didn't really know how to feel about the situation. One might not think that Starmies have much feelings on any matter, but like any Pokemon a Starmie knew who its trainer was and unlike most Pokemon this one had been together with its former trainer for a long time. Now its proud former master was shamed, and Starmie had to take orders from a force of nature whose ideals were unknown to it. On the one hand the Starmie dearly missed its former trainer. On the other Starmie was finally allowed to let loose upon its enemies with no restraint. Misty had been kind and merciful in battles. Doom was not.

_Starfish do not feel pity._

As the jets of pressurized water ripped through the ground the Dugtrio was forced to keep on the defensive, lest it be cornered by the onslaught that the Starmie was pouring forth from its own body. While the Earthquake cracked the ground open the Starmie's Hydro Pump turned what was once solid earth into nothing more than slush. Easily movable slush at that, if the mug that was being flung around was any indication.

"I didn't know a Pokemon could hold that much water in its own body!" Viviff shouted over the roar of the water.

"You are ignorant in many things, no doubt," Doom replied at his normal volume, yet his voice was still heard clearly despite the large amount of ambient sound.

_That's a skill._

Meanwhile Bob was not faring so well. As the Starmie kept firing at the ground, causing more of the ground to become soggy, Bob began to notice that the water was standing still on his side of the former underground tunnel. Bob climbed up on his desk, which was in quite the state of disrepair, and quivered at the quickly rising water. "This Starmie is unrelenting in its attack! This is a good time to mention that your glorious host was never really that good at swimming! I don't even remember how I got out of Vermillion with my life! I remember like it was just yesterday, I was but a young man who was born in the city of Atlantis-"

"That doesn't even exist in this world," Doom said absently while his eyes focused on the barrage that his Starmie was putting forth.

"-the dazzling jewel of the sea! And then the tides came one day and washed it under, never to be seen again. My mother and father put me on a star ship and hoped that I would find a good home elsewhere-"

"That's Superman's origin story," Viviff supplied helpfully.

"And now here I am! Forced to relive the horrors of water! Oh the horror!" Bob jumped from the desk and his hands found a narrow vine that was hanging down from a tree up above. He began to climb it in a very awkward fashion as he made his escape from the tunnel in what could only be described as an embarrassment for all of mankind.

Viviff let out a chuckle as he turned his attention back to the Starmie. wasn't very concerned about the current situation given that while this Starmie must have been an impressive specimen to last this long it couldn't go forever. As if on cue the Water type finally stopped spouting water. Viviff took stock of his surroundings and was mildly horrified to discover that there was basically no truly solid ground left underneath them. The only thing that kept him from sinking into the muck was the specialty shoes his mother had bought him all of those years ago when he was still touring the local gyms. Honestly, his mom had a bit of a shopping problem but he was grateful to her now.

"Well, good show by your Starmie. But the counterattack begins-"

"Ice Beam."

Upon being issued the command the Starmie let loose a pale blue beam aimed directly below.

Viviff barely avoided being stuck to the ground himself by a good sense of timing as he hopped just in time to land back on solid ice. Before Viviff could even begin to worry about his Dugtrio, still in the ground somewhere, the entire ground below was frozen solid.

Viviff could feel his ears ringing as a silence fell over the battlefield after the Ice Beam had done its trick. It lasted several seconds, what felt like an hour, when the sound of metallic boots walking on the ice broke it.

"Here is the final frozen resting place of a Dugtrio," Doom began. "Its master too stupid to know the folly of challenging the might of Doom, and having that stupidity visited upon itself for the rest of eternity. Now Dugtrio gets to suffocate, trapped in place as its body slowly loses the ability to feel, as its mind fogs over under a haze of cold. As it dies it will know only hatred for its inept master." Doom looked up at Viviff with a pitiless expression. "Do you know what I call that, Viviff the proud Pokemon 'master'?"

"What?" Viviff asked listlessly.

"Cool."

_Burn!_


	141. Mastery VI

**139:** Mastery VI

* * *

Doctor Doom watched with no small amount of pleasure as Viviff stared down at the ground that now entombed the Dugtrio. Doom knew that the man was rattled, and if he were to make a decision now it would likely be a poor one.

_A pity, truly._

"Choose your next Pokemon, your old one won't be going anywhere any time soon."

Viviff's gaze lingered on the ground a moment longer before he shifted his focus to Doom. His face was etched with fury. Without saying a word Viviff plucked a Pokeball from his waist and hurled it forward. After the customary light of the Pokeball faded a hulking Blastoise had been unleashed from its Pokeball. Its nostrils flared as it felt the great displeasure from its trainer radiating off of the man. The Blastoise knew it had entered a war zone.

Doom scoffed. "Is that all?"

"No."

The Blastoise shot forward and punched the Starmie directly in its ruby which sent the normally agile water-type crashing into a wall of solid ice near Bob's now abandoned referee station. The Starmie's body shuddered as its ruby cracked in several places and fluid, whatever passed for blood usually inside the Starmie no doubt, began to drip out.

Viviff cracked his neck. "I am not a man who is going to be walked over."

"Doom is fine with stomping you, if you prefer." Doom turned his focus to his Pokemon. " Starmie, Recover."

A green light covered the Starmie for a brief moment before it dissipated, leaving the Starmie looking as good as it had before the Blastoise's assault. It turned its attention back to its opponent now that it was refreshed.

Viviff crossed his arms over his chest and analyzed the situation in front of him as he saw it. The Starmie wasn't going to be taken out by anything less than a full frontal assault, followed by a quick follow up. His Blastoise was going to have to grab it and deliver a serious of punishing melee moves if it had a chance to put its fellow water type down for the count.

Doom clapped three times, effectively bringing Viviff out of his thoughts. "Doom is truly sorry to interrupt what he is sure must have been a stirring performance by your plebeian mind, but it must be said that you are too slow to keep Doom's interest. Doom loathes the feeling of boredom. Starmie, show the good man what I do to boring things."

The Starmie began to rapidly spin in place. Soon after water began to pour from the sky as dark clouds gathered overhead.

Viviff was a bit quicker to react to this stratagem as compared to Starmie's previous effort. "Blastoise! Mirror Coat!"

Just as the Blastoise's body shimmered several lightning strikes hit its body simultaneously. As the electricity began to encircle the Blastoise the Mirror Coat began to buckle under the intense pressure that it was under. Normally it would have simply reflected the effects of the Thunder directly back onto the Starmie, but like all things there was a limit to a move's ability to do its duty. A simple protect would not spare something from Doom's wrath, for example, and for a Mirror Coat to be successful the skill level between the Pokemon had to be at least somewhat similar. Unfortunately for the Pokemon with cannons on its back its defensive prowess was simply no match for Starmie's offensive onslaught. Which is why the shimmering coat exploded with a vicious crack and the Pokemon was sent hurdling into the frozen ground below. The resulting impact sent icy shards flying everywhere as the weighty water-type was burrowed deep into the ground.

Doom viewed the battlefield, now useless for their continued battle, with amusement. Something caught his eye and he let out a chuckle. Just to his left was the mangled corpse of his opponent's Dugtrio. "Doom has found your Dugtrio, proud trainer. Be grateful."

Viviff, oddly enough, didn't look grateful at all.

_How rude._


	142. Mastery VII

**140: **Mastery VII

* * *

Doctor Doom climbed the ice-covered steps of the Underground Tunnel, which was neither underground nor a tunnel any longer. The Starmie that Doom had freed from its woefully inept trainer was proving to be quite useful so far. Doom liked useful things. Almost as much as he liked bringing despair. Doom spared a glance at Viviff, whose face gave away nothing as he climbed the opposite stairs to the field above. Doom was glad, it was much more enjoyable to take than to be given anything in this life.

The two competitors reached ground level and with a sudden roar the underground tunnel ceased to be, a smooth metallic surface now in place of the ruined structure. Doom thought that the craftsmanship of the metal was rather poor. When Doom was done in his conquest of this world he would make sure that such shoddy work was punished with endless torture and castles, as well as bastions, would be erected in Doom's great image to replace decaying architecture. Of course compared to Doom's glorious works all architecture was in one state of decay or another.

Bob, who had somehow successfully hidden behind some shrubbery, leaped into view and slammed a a desk made of untreated wood into the ground and sat down on the stump which was conveniently placed nearby. He suddenly had a new microphone in his hand, where he got it was probably best not to dwell upon, and he had a big smile on his face which looked very forced considering his clothes were in tatters and cuts were bleeding all over his body. "We have had a change of venue, friends!" No one bothered to correct him that he had no friends present. "According to Pokemon League rules I have made use of some of the League's resources as official referee for this match to secure a level playing field. The ground has been reinforced with tempered steel. So if you hit your head on it you are going to go ouch! Battle on!" Bob dropped the mic and promptly proceeded to fall asleep.

Viviff took his eyes off of the idiotic excuse for a ref and trained them on Doom. "You are as ruthless as the stories say."

"And you talk too much," Doom replied blithely.

Viviff glanced down at his three remaining Pokeballs. He wasn't one who usually paid much attention to supposed type advantages but it seemed like this Starmie wasn't going to be taken down without a tremendous fight. It had been awhile since an opponent had gotten past the first half of his team. Luckily for him he kept all of his Pokemon in fighting shape. The self-proclaimed master snatched up the ball on the right and threw it onto the metal floor between himself and Doom. Soon a ferocious looking Jolteon stood at attention, its small body emitting a tremendous amount of lightning as it stared down the Starmie.

The Starmie does not have eyes, but no one needed it to have eyes to know that the Jolteon had its full attention. It began to spin rapidly and shot itself forward as the Jolteon encased itself in lightning and did the same. The two met in the air with a loud bang, followed by a bright light which engulfed the area as a result of the clash.

_Ooooh, shiny! _


	143. Mastery VIII

**141:** Mastery VIII

* * *

Doctor Doom ignored the small annoyance which was known as blinding light to lesser beings as he followed the relatively quick movements on the battlefield. The two Pokemon were moving with surprising grace as each got in a fair share of offense both from ranged attacks as well as within melee. Doom found the sounds of battle rather calming, if only because it meant that something was currently enduring pain. Doom had not had much time in this world but the creatures known as Pokemon were capable of some rather interesting feats. Doom would be sure to hone these creatures into the fiercest fighting force in the history of the Multiverse, save for Doom himself of course, and use them to crush his foes with an elegance befitting the majesty of Doom. Well, as elegant as smashing the mangled bodies of peasants could be at any rate.

_In other words, extremely elegant as far as Doom is concerned. Problem? I didn't think so._

Doom's Starmie was a very astute Pokemon, which made sense given that it was Doom's. In all of its time as the anchor to a formidable gym leader it had come across many types of Pokemon that were of the highest caliber, and some had bested the powerful water-type. But none before this Jolteon had ever been quite so fast. As the Starmie spun rapidly in the air, often times stopping midair uses its latent psychic powers to switch directions, it got the sense that this was going to be a problem. Well, "sense" was one way of putting it. Another perspective could be that it got the hint from the arcing whip of lightning that was about to slam right into it and for which it had no defense.

_Yeah, that would do it._

"Starmie is staggered, the electricity ripped through its body. Oh that looked like it was quite the shock!" Bob yelled out, his short nap apparently over. "You get it? Because it was an electric type attack and the word shock is often associated with electricity. I take those blank stares to be of amazement, I'll write this down for you!" Bob pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and began to scribble down notes that appeared to form some sort of grocery list.

_Don't ask, it's better this way._

While Bob was doing whatever it is that Bob does, Starmie surged ahead and rammed right into the Jolteon before the smaller Pokemon had time to dodge the attack. As Starmie was about to follow up its attack a crippling wave of pain ripped through it and forced it to stop short. It had been paralyzed.

Viviff inspected his Jolteon and was concerned that its small frame had several deep cuts as well as a few bad looking bruises from the skirmishes with the Starmie. As far as he was concerned it shouldn't have been possible for a Starmie to keep up with his Jolteon. He had even EV trained the little guy for months to max out his speed, those Pidgeot didn't slaughter themselves after all. That didn't even account for all of the bike rides to hatch just the right Eevee to get a favorable nature beforehand. Oh, the bike rides...

"Jolteon, finish it."

As the Jolteon charged up what was certainly its finishing move Doom thought about the situation at hand. Given that he was Doom he could take as long as he liked, his brain's processing power was more than a match for a puny Jolteon's power efficiency. His Starmie was clearly at a disadvantage physically, of that there was no doubt. Whatever electric move had been used against it prior had left a lingering effect. Now was the time for trump cards.

"Starmie," Doom invoked. "Psychic Break."

Without warning the Starmie's signature red diamond in the middle of its body turned a striking blue, as did the rest of its body save for a small amount of pink near the diamond itself. As Jolteon began to discharge its attack the Starmie let out a violent explosion of psychic energy which bombarded the Jolteon and caused it to lose its consciousness, although it did not fall over. The Starmie, instead of following up, stood still as it too was no longer aware of its surroundings.

"Now we test the wills of our Pokemon, proud trainer. Do you think your Pokemon is worthy?"

"Yes," Viviff answered without hesitation.

_I say... the outmatched Pokemon Trainer doth protest too much... _

Bob blinked, clearly confused. "I'd say this battle is over! I hereby declare that Both Pokemon are-"

"Shut up, Bob," both competitors said in unison.

And so Bob shut up.


	144. Mastery IX

**142:** Mastery IX

* * *

Doctor Doom had the distinct displeasure of having nothing to do as the Starmie and Jolteon waged war within their minds for supremacy. Harming Viviff in any way while their battle was still underway would go along way in besmirching his honor, and Doom did not need to lay hands on this fool to defeat him. While Bob was certainly fair game Doom just kept coming up with better and better ways of fulfilling the annoying man's execution. It would be a great tragedy if he performed the deed only to think up a better way to end the man's existence a few moments later. Doom pondered if Bill's cloning technology was up to snuff to allow Doom to kill Bob endlessly.

Somewhere Bill was cackling evilly. It is entirely unrelated to Doom's line of thought, but with an unlimited budget, no supervision, and more than a few screws loose due to Doom's influence on his brain he had just gotten into the habit. He had even developed a sub-personality in his own mind that acted as a Doom surrogate for when Bill felt as if he needed his glorious master's permission for projects that had an extremely high cost to them. Strangely this Doom never rejected a single one of Bill's proposals.  
_  
Yeah, really strange..._

For a moment it looked as if Bob was about to do something incredibly stupid like attempt to initiate small talk with Doom. Fortunately for Bob he was spared from his own idiocy by the world around them collapsing in on itself and their bodies being torn to shreds by an unearthly amount of psychic force. At least, that's what it felt like it to two of the three people present. To Doom, it was more akin to a tickle.

The Starmie and Jolteon were no longer standing still, now they were fighting as fast as ever between Doom and Viviff, unhindered by any previous injuries.

Viviff struggled to hold his ground as the unstable psychic energies flew all around him. Everything looked... blurred. He didn't know how, but he could tell that he was no longer looking at something that was real. At least, not in the way he knew it.

Doom looked at Viviff with scorn. "Their battle of the minds has distorted the world around them. Your question has been answered, fool, so get that stupid look off your face."

The Starmie fired jets of water at the Jolteon who did its best to dodge, with great success until one final pulse slammed into it forcing the yellow colored Pokemon to skid back from the force. The Jolteon countered with a quick bolt of lightning which went straight through the Starmie causing it to spasm.

"I don't have the first clue what is going on, but stuff is happening and damnit the air is all wavy. This is awesome!" Bob with the highly relevant and thoughtful analysis, as always.

_Thanks Bob._

The Jolteon darted forward looking to slam into the Starmie for the kill but instead of ramming the psychic Pokemon the Jolteon went right through it. The illusion faded into nothing as the real Starmie sent a powerful psionic force right at the Jolteon. The Jolteon had never felt such a powerful Psychic attack in its life. The strength behind it paralyzed his mind and began to further distort reality. It could feel everything simply slipping away as the power washed over everything. The Jolteon tried to move, but to no avail, as its very being was plunged into darkness.

With a thunderclap the psychic field around the area collapsed at the same time that the Jolteon fell to the ground, its mind absent and its body defeated. The Starmie cast a quick recovery move and sat up alert, although still hindered, ready for the next challenge.

"That's quite the impressive specimen you have there."

"You still talk too much. Shut up and send out the next victim, fool."

Viviff chuckled. "As you wish. Go, Snorlax!" The massive Pokemon plopped down on the metal floor, causing it to give ever so slightly.

"Doom is unimpressed."

Suddenly the air around Viviff shifted and the atmosphere in the field became heavy as the man got a dangerous glint in his eyes. He stood proud and defiant as he stared right at Doctor Victor von Doom. "You talk too much. Snorlax... Curse!"

_Uh oh._


	145. Mastery X

**143: ** Mastery X

* * *

Doctor Doom watched as the opposing Snorlax took a deep breath and exhaled it. As the breath escaped its body the large Pokemon became firmer and clearly stronger. Doom pointed the Doomdex at the Snorlax.

"Snorlax with the move Curse is commonly referred to as a Curselax, and is widely believed to be one of the most powerful Pokemon/move combinations in the history of competitive battle. However this was under the strict duelist principles which state that each Pokemon must have a turn before the Pokemon may attack again. In modern times the move's main weakness, its slowing effect on the Pokemon in question, hinders it greatly in the wide open battlefield. Basically when you roast this fatass the meat isn't going to be as tender as it should be."

Doom stored the Doomdex away and considered the situation. He already knew that Snorlax were one of the slowest Pokemon in existence, and this curse move only made them slower. It was a simple matter of outmaneuvering the dimwitted Pokemon and its trainer. "Are you waiting for an invitation, my minion?" Doom asked Starmie.

The Starmie responded by shooting a violent jet of water at the Snorlax which hit it square in the face. Despite this the Snorlax was not budged from its spot on the ground.

"Snorlax, Curse." Once again the Snorlax steadied its breath and grew yet stronger.

Doom drummed his fingers against his forearm in slight annoyance. "Starmie, is this truly the best you have to offer?"

The Starmie decided that it was not and followed up with an arcing lightning bolt, a beam of ice, as well as a brutal psychic assault to the Snorlax. Although each of these attacks left some bruises on the Snorlax it looked completely undeterred.

"Curse."

The single word caused the Starmie to launch even more attacks, this time mixing in more water along with some exotic grass attacks. All left their mark, but still the Snorlax was unrelenting even despite some noticeable wounds appearing all over its body.

"Curse."

Doom watched, not amused, as the Starmie failed to slow down the Snorlax. Its injuries were getting graver and graver and yet still its trainer issued the command to curse twice more despite its piling injuries, and it obediently followed the instructions even to the point where the normally white part of its skin was stained red with the blood from the various assaults. The Starmie had not failed to inflict substantial wounds, the Snorlax just failed to heed them.

"Your Pokemon is almost at its end. Was it worth it?" Doom asked.

Viviff cracked the type of smile only a smug man who knows something his opponent does not gets to have. "I'd say so. Six times I have invoked for this Snorlax to sacrifice itself in order to gain power, and six times this Snorlax has answered me. Now I give my word, because after this my Snorlax will have no need to hear me, its puny and perhaps unworthy trainer."

"Must you speak so much?"

Viviff shook his head. "Nope. Snorlax, Rest."

The Snorlax closed its eyes and began to slumber, and as it did so all of its wounds instantly vanished from its body. It looked even better than when it had been released from its Pokeball.

Viviff sat down on the grass and crossed his legs while giving Doom a confident smile. "You are going to long for the times when I spoke, Doctor Victor von Doom. My Snorlax's nap ends in two minutes, and with it the dream you had of defeating me ends as well."

Doom scoffed. "Your pathetically slow Pokemon will have to catch my Starmie first."

Viviff's smile never left his face. "That's true."

Doom's instincts warned him that this situation was not wholly as it seemed. Doom was loathe to concede anything to anyone, but he would listen to his instincts and treat this Snorlax as Doom would any formidable opponent.

_So I wonder how long it is going to take to get Snorlax blood out of a grassy field..._


	146. Mastery XI

**144: **Mastery XI

* * *

Doctor Doom wasted no time in putting a plan into action. "Starmie, calm your mind." The Starmie understood the command and meditated briefly, raising its parameters in the process. Doom saw enough of a display of endurance previously from the Snorlax to realize that Starmie didn't have the credentials statistically to overwhelm it without some modifications to said stats. If that failed, well, there were always other viable options for Starmie's future.

_Death counts as a future, right?_

"Now make it rain."

The Starmie immediately used Rain Dance and in no time a powerful storm had settled over the battlefield, although it did not seem to bother the sleeping Snorlax in the slightest. The Starmie, annoyed at its opponent's laziness, shot a gigantic jet of water from its body straight at the slumbering Snorlax opposite of it.

Just as the water was about to hit it the Snorlax awoke and batted the water jet away like it was swatting a fly. The water became steam and faded into the rain, leaving the Snorlax no worse for wear. The massive Pokemon let out a yawn and stumbled to its feet while eying its opponent with half-lidded eyes. The Snorlax stumbled forth and at a very, very slow run charged at the Starmie.

_If Richards had been this afforded this much time maybe he could have actually bested Doom at something. Just kidding.  
_  
Two minutes later the Snorlax finally reached melee range of the Starmie and attacked with a sort of flopping motion that the Starmie easily evaded, followed by an Ice Beam as a counter attack which left a deep bruise on the Snorlax's chest where it had hit.

"How unfortunate! It seems this Snorlax is as slow as advertised! It is a real slowpoke! Get it?" Bob suddenly looked to his right and frowned. "Excuse me, I have been corrected! It seems Slowpoke is still an actual Pokemon so making that pun was just stupid, I apologize for my rare error in puns!" No one bothered to point out that Bob seemed to be taking cues from an imaginary friend.

_Well, not like he has any other kind...  
_  
Doom watched as the Snorlax slowly, how else, picked itself up off the ground and resumed its cumbersome attack pattern of slamming itself into the ground as the Starmie easily evaded. This was quite disappointing. "Doom is displeased in this display. Doom expected more considering your strong words. What is this?"

Viviff let Doom's words hang in the rain as the water pelted him. He almost missed the subtle glow in the Snorlax's left hand before he shrugged in Doom's general direction. "This is the end game."

The Snorlax suddenly stood upright with a surprising amount of speed. Before Doom could give an order to the Starmie the overweight Pokemon was behind the psychic type, having traveled a good thirty yards in less than a second, and grabbed the Pokemon by one of its extremities and slammed it into the ground with a ferocious amount of force causing the muddied ground to give way.

When the mud had settled once again the Starmie was in a crater approximately twenty-five feet deep with deep cracks all over its body and its centered jewel completely shattered. The Snorlax stood over its defeated foe with its eyes now wide open and a hungry smile on its monstrous face.

"Holy crap!" Bob exclaimed.  
_  
That sums it up nicely. _


	147. Mastery XII

**145: **Mastery XII

* * *

Doctor Doom gaze lingered on the crater that the Starmie now found itself in for only a moment before he returned the defeated creature back to its Pokeball. Doom let out a sigh. "It would seem the Starmie was not quite was gifted as it wanted to be. A pity. I see that your Snorlax is not quite as slow as it made itself out to be. How... interesting."

"I aim to please," Viviff said. "Now send out your next Pokemon."

Doom sized up the Pokemon in front of him for a moment. It certainly was strong. That was good, strong things kneeling broken before Doom pleased him much more than weaklings doing the same. "Go forth, Gladiator." Doom's Hitmonchan burst forth from its Pokeball and crouched down in front of Doom, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

The Snorlax took stock of the Hitmonchan before it let out a snort and raised both of its hands into a rough boxing stance in a sign of clear mockery for its opponent. The once sluggish Pokemon began to hop up and down on the ground to establish a rhythm to its movements. While it was doing so the ground shook under the tremendous weight, nearly as much as it had done for the previously performed Earthquake.

"I've never seen anything like this before folks! Snorlax is one of the slowest cataloged Pokemon ever seen and now all of a sudden it is fast! It is so so fast it can even hop around without a care! This goes against every principle of Pokemon I had ever believed possible! This is madness! We aren't even in Sparta, for Christ's sake!' Bob began to pull his hair out in utter confusion.

_Huh, I guess it _was_ possible for Bob to have even more of a mental breakdown than usual. _

The Hitmonchan burst forward and was upon the Snorlax faster than the normal-type could notice. In its very next movement the Hitmonchan twisted its upper body to build up as much torque as possible before unleashing a monster punch right into the Snorlax's midsection. The result was the satisfying sound of bones crunching as the impact was made. The only problem was that the bones which cracked were the ones in the Hitmonchan's hand. The Hitmonchan retreated immediately as Snorlax's own punch connected with air.

Gladiator winced as his left hand hung uselessly. That Snorlax's skin was harder than steel. The Hitmonchan usually destroyed steel. Before Gladiator could think of another course of action the Snorlax was suddenly in front of him. It barely had time to register the punch aimed for its head before it managed to avoid the clubbing blow. Unfortunately it didn't see the other mammoth hand which cluched the fighting-type at the waist momentarily before slinging him like a ragdoll into a nearby mountain.

_Well, five routes over counts as nearby, right?_

A few seconds after the throw the tremendous impact could be heard, although not seen, as the Hitmonchan's body was mangled by the unforgiving stone exterior of the mountain.

Doom did not have to look into the direction which Gladiator was thrown to know that the Pokemon would be of no further use to him today. He glared with contempt at the behemoth before him.

"Next."

Doom's eyes shifted to the man who had just taunted Doom. "Do you believe it is wise to mock the great Doom, fool?"

Viviff, whose sopping wet hair covered his eyes, grinned wildly at Doom. "Perhaps if you had put as much energy into training your Pokemon as you did into insulting me you wouldn't be in the process of getting wrecked by a singular Pokemon. Just saying."

Doom clenched his fists. This fool would perish.


	148. Mastery XIII

**146: **Mastery XIII

* * *

Doctor Doom narrowed his eyes in concentration as he looked at the Snorlax who had gone back to resting on its backside after it had disposed of Gladiator effortlessly. Doom was going to have to ramp up the genetic engineering projects he had planned if his Pokemon to perform to ineptly. It was one thing to delegate matters to others, but his Pokemon were proving far too soft if they couldn't even deal with a single Snorlax. Doom was going to put his Pokemon through a rigorous set of torturous experiments that would either break them or make them far stronger. And if it broke them, well, that's why Doom made disintegration lasers.

_I personally could think of a few other reasons why he has such lasers._

Doom grabbed a ball from his belt and tossed it into the grass and when it opened it revealed the Gengar that had just gotten done taking a bite out of a Raichu. The Gengar wasted no time in sizing up the Snorlax and sent out a bolt of poison right at the Snorlax. The poison hit the blubber on the large Pokemon's stomach and bounced off, causing no harm whatsoever.

The Snorlax let out a mocking laugh before rising back up and dashing right up to the Gengar before delivering a crushing punch right into the ghost's face. Or at least it would have been crushing if not for the fact that ordinary physical attacks do not harm ghosts and thus the monstrous hand, as explosive as it may have been, merely passed through the ghost causing the Snorlax to lose its balance and plop down on the ground.

The Gengar, keen as ever, teleported in front of the Snorlax and in a blink its eyes were glowing red and staring right at its opponent. A moment later the Snorlax was fast asleep, just another victim of Gengar's hypnosis.

Doom suddenly whipped out the Doomdex again and pointed it at Snorlax's hand where he had detected a glow earlier.

_Quick Claw, a held item. With this claw in hand even the slowest of Pokemon will be able to out-speed their opponent. Known to be unreliable and fickle, it is often disregarded as a viable choice in competitive battles for this reason. _

Viviff looked at the device and let out a sigh. "Some could consider that cheating."

"Some die," Doom responded.

"For example, your Gengar."

The Snorlax suddenly sat straight up. Despite that its eyes were still closed and clearly it was asleep, although it was mumbling to itself.

"Snorlax's patented move! Sleep talk!" Bob shouted with glee. "Snorlax's mastery of the art of sleep has given it an extraordinary amount of power even when sleeping, made manifest in this very move! In all my years of refereeing I had not had the pleasure of seeing this until this moment! Time to cross this off my bucket list!" Bob fumbled in his pockets for the list and missed the venomous look Doom gave him.

_I hope that bucket list is just about complete or Bob is going to be very sad..._

The Snorlax finished its mumbling and suddenly its body turned a metallic silver before it launched itself forward and slammed very hard into the Gengar who did not have any time to react to the sudden viciousness. The Gengar's ghostly body free fell through the air from the impact before it dropped like a rock to the ground in a crumpled heap.

The Snorlax let out another mocking laugh which was easily heard over the downpour as it eyed the knocked out Gengar, the ghost's hypnosis having faded with its own consciousness.

"Gengar can no longer continue!" Bob declared. "With that each trainer is down to two Pokemon!"

_Wow, Bob actually did his job. Now that's a plot twist if I ever saw one._

Viviff looked skyward and let the rain pelt his face as he gave a content sigh. "This is the height of Pokemon, Doctor. Your so called skill is woefully lacking."

Doom had heard enough. "You should have held your tongue, you insignificant fool. You, who only a few moments before knew the suffocating grasp of hopelessness now believes himself beyond Doom's grasp. What gives you that belief? Experience? Intuition? **It matters not! For I am Doctor Victor von Doom, I have faced both the beginning and end of time as its conquering emperor! I perceive with completeness that which others dare not believe exist! You, who flaunts shortsightedness and arrogance as if they were merit badges, will never be beyond my grasp! Now watch, watch with those blind eyes of yours, as you meet your DOOM!**"

Viviff blinked. "Holy crap where can I find your speech writer? I want in on that."

"**SILENCE!**"

Viviff...actually shut up for once.


	149. Mastery XIV

**147:** Mastery XIV

* * *

Doctor Doom seized one of his two balls in his hand and slung it into the middle. The earth shook as the newly unveiled Doom the Gyarados let out a mighty roar of fury. As the roar died down the Gyarados, which had grown by several feet since its last battle, loomed over the battlefield as if it owned it.

_I won't be telling the big dragon of death different, either._

Viviff instinctively took a step back to try to distance himself from the hulking beast in front of him. He had been battling for a very long time now and he had never seen a Gyarados which emitted this type of dreadful feeling. Most Gyarados had the ability to intimidate the opposition, but this thing's very existence was unnerving. Viviff had no doubt that this was his opponent's greatest Pokemon, his trump card. "How long have you had this Pokemon?" he asked.

Doom looked up at his Doom with a small measure of genuine fondness. "Since the beginning. Doom brought Doom up from the obscurity that was life as a mere fish and exalted its life to beyond imagining. With great care I laid out the course of this creature's life, seeing the hidden potential that all others did not. And now that potential is realized."

Viviff closed his eyes and steadied his breath. Going against a person's starting Pokemon... what a troublesome prospect. He knew that in the region of Kanto that starters usually held a special bond with their trainers. To think a man such as Doom would have had the patience to stay the course with a Magikarp...how troubling. Viviff opened his eyes and found the Gyarados staring right at him with undisguised rage. Viviff knew then this Gyarados was prepared to die for Doom if it was needed, and it would take a master stroke to get _that_ job done because it didn't want to leave its master's side either.

"Doom!" Doom suddenly shouted. "Strike!"

The Gyarados let out a monstrous roar and dove right at the Snorlax. The normal-type was waiting and gave a mighty swipe of its paw which stopped well short of the Gyarados. The Gyarados was about to continue its pursuit until it felt a harsh sting in its chest. It looked down to see several cuts on its chest just from the wind that the Snorlax's attack generated. With an enraged roar the Gyarados charged forward again.

Viviff saw the quick claw glow once again and let a small smile come to his face. Luck was on his side today.

The Snorlax disappeared from view and appeared behind the Gyarados, its eyes once again open and fully alert. The Snorlax reached out and squeezed the Gyarados' neck in the very same motion, hoping for a bloodbath that never came. In the very next moment the Snorlax found itself in a horrendous amount of pain and crashing into the reinforced steel plate which Bob had put up earlier. The steel was no much for the fat of the Snorlax and it collapsed, taking the Snorlax into the dangerous tunnel below with a very loud crash.

The Gyarados stood victorious over the hole and let out a mighty roar.

Viviff cursed. Extreme Speed... the one true counter to the Quick Claw, and this Gyarados knew it. "What a troublesome beast," he muttered.

Before Viviff could cry himself too much of a river the Snorlax reached up from the decimated Underground Tunnel and latched onto the Gyarados' lower body. Before Doom could mount an assault the Snorlax dragged him down into the depths of what it hoped to be the Gyarados' own personal hell.


	150. Mastery XV

A/N: I think this is going to be the last big battle Doom has for a very, very long time. Can't see one for the next long while. Hope you enjoy it while it lasts!

**148:** Mastery XV

* * *

Doctor Doom closed his eyes and focused all of his attention to the rumblings beneath the ground. This promised to be interesting. Some trainers would have been disturbed by having their prized Pokemon dragged underground by a Pokemon with the clear pedigree of that Snorlax, but Doom was no common trainer. Doom knew that despite his other Pokemon's failings that Doom and Doom alone could be relied upon not to disappoint him. Doom supposed that this belief could be mistaken by some for faith in his Pokemon, but certainties did not require acts of faith for them to materialize. Doom had poured much of himself into his first Pokemon for moments such as this. Doom would be rewarded, for Doom was always rewarded.

"What an exciting match! Although now that they are underground this could spell... Doom... for that Gyarados! I can't believe I just said that." Bob giggled to himself before a hand clutched the backside of his head and slammed him into the table not once, not twice, but three times before finally relenting and letting the unconscious man's body crumple to the muddy ground unceremoniously.

Doctor Doom raised an eyebrow at the violent display from Viviff.

Viviff shrugged his shoulders. "I just figured that he was in your employ to be used as a psychological torture device. I guess by your reaction that isn't the case?"

"That would be correct."

Viviff looked down at the man whose face he had just ruined and shrugged his shoulders. "No big loss."

Doom looked at the man with a small degree of curiosity. "It is curious... a man who claims mastery over Pokemon just happening upon a Team Rocket ambush set for me and disposing of them in an efficient manner. You care little for pretense, arrogant trainer, just who are you?"

"A friend of a friend, and that's all I will say until this battle is over," Viviff replied.

Doom scoffed. "It was over the moment Doom decided to call upon Doom. All that remains is the clock to strike midnight for your fantastical dreaming."

"Perhaps."

Deep underground Doom was not feeling quite as confident as his master at present. The mighty Gyarados had a fat hand grasping its midsection and squeezing it as if it was a tube of toothpaste. Despite this the Gyarados did not relent its attack of the Snorlax whose reach was easily short enough to allow the Gyarados to continue to attack it even when the water-type was within its grasp. The two were in constant motions as their massive bodies destroyed the earth around them, even the relatively hard crust absolutely no match for their massive bodies moving at full speed. Every time the Snorlax's claw activated the Gyarados was quick to counter with an Extreme Speed to avoid what would surely have been a killing blow.

Finally the two crashed into an underground cavern which forced the Snorlax to separate from the Gyarados lest its arm be impaled by several rocky shards sticking up from the ground. The Gyarados moaned in pain as a very dark bruise appeared on a large part of its midsection from the Snorlax's crushing grip. Neither Pokemon were particularly perturbed by being far away from their masters, each had been trained well enough to not need guidance in even situations as tense as this.

The Gyarados stared at the Snorlax and let out a mighty roar. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR" (I am going to crush you and use your carcass as a bed.)

"Laaaaaaaax." (I am going to make you my dinner, little dragon.)

_Well then._


	151. Mastery XVI

**149: **Mastery XVI

* * *

Doom the Gyarados did not waste any time in slithering forward across the rocky terrain towards the Snorlax. It was met halfway by the quick claw enhanced normal-type that punched it right in the face.

_Well that's just rude._

Unfortunately for the Snorlax, Doom was not impressed. The Gyarados quickly recovered and bit down ferociously on the fat Pokemon's shoulder.

_The other white meat._

Doom was pleased to hear the scream of anguish as a torrent of blood spilled out from the the Snorlax's gaping wound. Doom withdrew from the Snorlax, taking a large chunk of the Pokemon's shoulder with it, and chewed on the piece of meat in its mouth as the Snorlax wobbled to its feet.

The Snorlax couldn't think properly due to the pain. It knew it was in battle, and it knew its shoulder hurt a lot, but the blood loss was making everything incredibly cloudy. Before it could think on the matter further the Gyarados appeared in front of it and spat out a pillar of boiling water right in its face. The Snorlax again screamed in pain but this time the sensation, though horrific, brought everything back into focus and before the Gyarados could retreat the Snorlax took hold of Doom by the tail and whirled the gigantic water-type Pokemon above its head before throwing it face first into the ground. The Snorlax, not satisfied with this, leaped into the air a good forty feet before crashing down upon the Gyarados with a vicious Body Slam.

Blood spilled from Doom's mouth, nose, and ears as its internal organs suffered grievous damage. Doom could feel every inch of its body seize up as the Snorlax lay, content, on top of his mangled body. Doom's vision began to fade and as it did so memories flashed by of his first encounter with his master, Doctor Doom. He had been so small then. But his master never called him small nor put him down. As a Magikarp it had watched as countless trainers passed him by in favor of more desirable Pokemon. But Doctor Doom had not. The man had looked deep into his eyes, promised him greatness, and took the small water-type on a journey of a life time. As Doom recalled his master's vision for him he began to glow red and sparks of lightning manifested around him. With a renewed sense of vigor the Doom's eyes glowed dark red and its consciousness faded to the background as its animal instincts took over. Doom would not fail Doom.

One moment the underground cavern was quiet, the next it was filled with rampaging orange fire. Doom jumped into the air with great strain, probably due to the half-ton Snorlax riding him, and used its head as a drill to pierce the earth above as it made its way back above ground. The Snorlax clung to Doom for dear life, its claws drawing a fair amount of blood from the Gyarados. With a fiery explosion the two of them burst forth from the ground several dozen yards away from the Underground Tunnel within vision of their trainers. With a mighty roar Doom flung from the Snorlax from its body and caused the beast to slam into the ground. As soon as the Snorlax hit the ground Doom rammed its body mercilessly into the Snorlax again and again with no signs of relenting.

Doom cackled in delight as his mighty beast continued to punish the arrogant Snorlax. "Behold the magnificence! The dominance! The overwhelming might! Doom brings to you Doom's Imperial Rage! Bow before its majesty, peasant!"

The Snorlax got up on its feet, its quick claw active, and flung itself at the Gyarados with all its might. Doom was just a little bit quicker though, and with its body rigid it speared the Snorlax directly in the midsection. With the one final brutal blow to the stomach the Snorlax spewed out blood and teetered for a moment, its mind already gone, before it fell face first into the sopping wet grass of the field. At last the Snorlax had bowed its head, however unwillingly, to the greatness of Doom.


	152. Mastery END

A/N: Chapter 150. Man, that's a lot of chapters even if they are small.

**150: Mastery END**

* * *

Doctor Doom watched imperiously as Viviff returned the maimed Snorlax to its Pokeball before turning his gaze towards his starter. All was as it should be now. Doom, the Gyarados that is, had served Doom well today. Although Doom was going to have to make sure the next round of enhancements for its minion were focused on its defensive prowess; to have so much blood spilling out of one's body was unsightly and completely beneath a servant of the great Doom. Once he was satisfied that his favorite Pokemon wasn't going to die on the spot he returned his focus to Viviff. There was still business to conduct.

"Send out your final Pokemon, proud trainer. Fret not, Doom shall be merciful and end your pathetic suffering quickly. Doom is a kind man, after all."

Viviff let out a sigh. "I am afraid I cannot do that. This is my loss." Viviff reached for his last ball and threw it forward. When it opened nothing came out. "As you can see I only keep five Pokemon on me. As a courtesy I make all of my battles six on six to give an advantage to the opposing trainer, one which you didn't need. I salute you, you are truly-"

"Doom does not appreciate being lied to."

Viviff's eyes narrowed in what he probably thought was a dangerous gesture. How adorable. "So, you can sense its presence then?"

Doom scoffed. "Not only can I sense its presence, but even my lowly Meowth knew something was amiss. It is why the fool has been cowering in the bush on the far side of the field this entire time."

A meek "sorry master" could be faintly heard following Doom's pronouncement.

Doom continued. "I knew from the onset that your last Pokeball didn't have anything within it! I knew from the onset that pathetic veil of darkness that Doom so easily pierced was caused by this final Pokemon that sits by your side, cloaked in shadows! Doom perceives it all! Doom does not yet know what childish game you believe yourself to be playing, but know this: it matters not! Doom shall be victorious. You agreed to a six on six battle, and Doom shall have what has been promised to him."

Viviff considered Doom's words carefully before he snorted. "Unbelievable, my honor is being taken into question because I have conceded the battle. But that isn't enough for you, is it? You want to crush me entirely. You want there to be no doubt that this is your victory... arrogant until the end."

Doom simply crossed his arms and waited for Viviff to get on with it.

Viviff stuck out his arm and pointed at Doom. "Very well! This proud Pokemon Master accepts your terms! It has been a very, very long time since I have been pushed this far, so long that I would have rather just conceded the match than to use my final Pokemon. But it seems you are just the type of man who needs to see the depths of what the Pokemon world has to offer. Unveil yourself, my friend."

The skies suddenly parted as a beam of sunlight found its way onto the ground in front of Viviff. One moment it was as if nothing was there, and the next a small Pokemon floated in the air. The Pokemon looked directly at Doom with unbelievably kind eyes. "Mew?"

_!?_


	153. Mew

A/N: I had a long delay in moving, hindered my writing. I am moved now. All hail Doom again.

**151:** Mew

* * *

Doctor Doom looked back at the legendary Pokemon with mild contempt. It was almost too predictable that the Pokemon Viviff had been sheltering was the elusive creature. Doom had done extensive research on the Pokemon world while in his laboratory and all of his toil had led back to a singular conclusion: this Pokemon was vital in understanding the biology of the entire Pokemon species. As it so happened Doom enjoyed Biology, as knowing the breakdown of something's fundamental flaws proved to be useful if a foolish creature crossed you.

_Fare thee well, Zubat._

Mew tilted its head to the side slightly while it studied Doom for a moment before turning its attention to the other Doom, the mighty Gyarados which was bleeding heavily but still looking for a fight. Mew reached out its senses and tried to persuade the injured Gyarados to give up on this fight but at the mere suggestion of such a thing Doom gave a mighty roar of defiance.

"You should put your Pokemon away, Doctor. There is nothing more for it to do here today." Viviff, a brash man, saw no need to rub salt into the wounds that this match was undoubtedly over.

Doom's eyes narrowed. "We shall see about that! Legendary is merely a title. Doom's Doom does not fear words, nor circumstance! Attack, Doom!"

The Gyarados did not move a single inch before the Mew's telekinetic powers dug their claws into the mighty Pokemon and forced it to remain in place. The Gyarados struggled to break the hold but in its advance state of injury only managed to make its wounds worse.

Viviff let out a sigh. "Stop this madness, Doom. You are defeated. Just recall your Pokemon and end this fruitless ceremony."

Doom looked his Gyarados in the eyes and understood that it was not a lack of effort that was keeping him in place. It was raw power. Doom understood a thing or two about raw power. Doom snatched a ball from his belt and continued to stare at the Gyarados before he broke out into a sinister laugh.

Viviff would have asked what was so funny, but in reality he didn't want to know.

Luckily for narrative purposes, Doom hardly needed to be asked a question to provide the answer. "This could not have gone better for me. What a fine specimen, it was everything that I had expected. And it shall make a fine addition to my collection! Go, Doomball!" Doom slung the ball he had been holding, which had a large green D on its surface, right at the Mew.

The Mew, which had been focusing its energy on holding back the other Doom, was hit squarely in the chest with the ball and before the psychic Pokemon or Viviff could register what had happened the Mew was being sucked into the Pokeball. As soon as the Pokemon was inside the ball snapped shut and with without a single rattle the ball clicked, indicating a successful capture.

Viviff stared at the ball in complete disbelief. "B...but... it was already captured. How in the f-"

Before Viviff could complete his sentence the mighty hand of Doom wrapped itself around his throat and squeezed tightly enough to let the weak man know that Doom meant business. "Perhaps if Doom is feeling charitable he will attempt, likely in vain, to explain to you how the supreme intellect of Doom is made manifest for every day use. For now, however, Doom has gotten what he wants from you and I seem to recall a certain amount of... disrespect from you. Doom shall be kind and in vivid detail explain to you the folly of disrespect towards your betters, proud trainer."

_Well it was fun while it lasted, Viviff. _


	154. C-Plus

A/N: Some didn't like the prolonged battles and the random person impeding Doom, good news: this marks the end of that for at least 50 chapters!

* * *

**152**:** C+**

Doctor Doom had gone too long without wrapping his hand around someone's throat. Like explosions, it was something that needed to happen with more frequency. This fool had thrown around careless words of arrogance, as if he had the upper hand at any point. It was all to reach the inevitable conclusion where Doom would gain access to a legendary Pokemon and this shade of a man was broken. The inevitable victory of Doom was now at hand.

"Doom is always amazed how it always cycles through a familiar pattern. My opposition begins with hope, a pathetic hope that they can overcome me and then they face me and bit by bit this hope vanishes and is replaced with the universal constant that is reality. I wonder, proud trainer, is your reality clear to you now?"

Viviff, for his part, was mostly trying to not to pass out under Doom's considerable grip rather than waxing philosophical. However when Doom began to squeeze harder Viviff understood the two were in fact connected. "Clear," he choked out.

Doom allowed the man drop to the ground unceremoniously. "You will answer my questions promptly or there will be pain, do you understand?"

"Yes."

Doom kicked the man in the ribs.

"I said yes god damnit!"

"Not fast enough."

_Never fast enough._

Doom folded his arms"Who sent you to stand in my path?"

"Lance, the league champion."

Doom scoffed. "I see. For what purpose?"

Viviff clutched his hurting ribs but made sure to answer promptly all the same."He wanted me to test your capacity as a trainer."

"And how do you think I did?"

Viviff shrugged. "I'd give you a solid C Plus, I guess."

Doom could feel the cold chill of anger run down his spine as Viviff continued his disrespect. "Laying defeated at my feet, and you yet you still prattle on?"

Viviff spat out a mouthful of blood. "Look, you beat me Doc. That's why you got the plus. But I am a traveling trainer now, and aside from Mew, which you didn't really beat by the way, I've lost my edge. You haven't been around for very long so let me give you a tip about the world of competitive Pokemon you've chosen to dive into: the water is shallow." Viviff began to laugh madly before Doom delivered a punishing backhand to the man's jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Meowth, cease your hiding. I have a job for you to perform"

Doom's Meowth came out from behind a bush at being addressed. "Yes, master?"

"Get in contact with my spy. I am in need of her services. I will be doing some field work in Celadon, meet me there with her in a prompt manner. Am I understood?"

"Of course, master." Without further delay Meowth took off in a seemingly random direction in order to find Misty.

Doom spared Viviff one last look before continuing on to Celadon. He had been delayed too much lately, it was time to take care of business.


	155. Reboot

**153****:** Reboot

* * *

Doctor Doom entered Celadon City and quickly headed to the nearby Pokecenter. Along the way several random people looked at him briefly before turning the other way and screaming in adulation. For their sake it had better be adulation. Doom supposed outright terror was somewhat acceptable as well. Doom entered the Pokecenter and found the local Nurse Joy looking positively unjoyful. This displeased Doom.

"Minion, why do you not greet Doom with a smile? Do you perceive Doom to not be worthy of even that?"

The Joy wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "No, master. It is not that. But just before you arrived members of Team Rocket came in and stole all of the Pokemon being kept here. I called the police but they are too busy dealing with some sort of explosion near Saffron to help. What will we do?" Joy waved her arms about in a manic manner and paced back and forth.

Doom clenched his fist. If Doom were to hazard a guess, and why wouldn't he, for he was Doom, it would seem that someone in Team Rocket had figured out his connection to the Pokecenters and decided to make a statement by targeting his faithful customers. Such cowardice, attacking the weak instead of going right for the head of the beast. Such tactics would not be rewarded. Doom looked to Joy and saw she was getting more and more frantic. He needed to calm her down before she caused a stir with any further potential customers.

"Joy. Calm yourself," Doom intoned with a great amount of persuasion. Then again it isn't hard to persuade mind slaves.

The Joy's prime directive of safeguarding Pokemon had seemingly messed with Doom's mind enslaving technique, however, ad she continued to mutter to herself about the horror of it all.

Doom scoffed and took out a needle from somewhere on his person and stabbed the Joy directly in the neck with it before injecting her with the substance.

The Joy's eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds before they snapped back open and a warm smile worked its way onto her face. "System reboot successful, master. It is good to see you. Will you have me care for your balls today, sir?"

"Yes, restore my Pokemon in full. I shall be heading out to deal with these amateur menaces."

Joy took all of the Pokeballs into her position and blinked as she looked at Doom's waist. "Master, you do not have any Pokemon left with you. Did you make a mistake?"

Doom smiled at his minion. "Doom does not make mistakes, and Doom will not require the use of his Pokemon for what he is going to do to those that caused you distress, my minion."

Joy, mind slave that she was, took the show of possession and underlying anger as an act of kindness and her heart skipped a beat. Her master was truly a great man.

Team Rocket was probably going to differ from that sentiment in roughly, oh, five minutes or so.


	156. Gambling

**154:** Gambling

* * *

Doctor Doom entered the Game Corner and looked around for a moment in disdain. The human mind, so far below his own in capacity as it was, often turned to idle trifles and the mild excitement of unpredictability to soothe the ache their puny brains could not work out on their own. Gambling was a venture for the mentally deficient and nothing else. Anyone of superior intellect would take pleasure in insuring their losses never occurred rather than wasting time on pathetic measures such as hope and faith to curry favor with probability. As far as Doom was concerned each of the patrons here deserved to be dealt with in a humiliating manner.

But not today.

Doom soon found what he was looking for and proceeded to make his way to the back corner of the large room where a burly man dressed in black leaned against a wall in an all around sad display of trying to appear casual. The entrance wasn't well disguised to fool Doom for a moment, but with this man here even a ten year old with almost no real world experience would have been able to puzzle things out.

_Yeah, that wasn't oddly specific or anything._

Doom walked up to the Team Rocket minion and wasted no time entering into what Doom believed was the suitable amount of civil discourse for the situation. A moment later the man had been thrown straight through the brick wall behind him, two feet to the left of the hidden door, and blood began to pool where he landed as Doom stepped over him without another look.

Doom surveyed the supposed hideout and came away, as usual, remarkably unimpressed. For a criminal enterprise this place lacked both the functionality he would have expected that their resources would have been able to buy as well as the style a great organization should have. He doubted they even had goblets. How uncouth. Doom made his way further into the shoddy facility, not caring that he was obviously being observed by cameras in the corner of the room. After less than a minute of navigating the room another member of Team Rocket stepped in front of him.

"You won't get past me! Go, Raticate!" the woman threw a pokeball out and out stepped a sizable rat.

The Doomdex chose to speak up. "_Raticate, the mouse Pokemon. Honestly I am just bored looking at it and I am an AI designed for such utility, do with it whatever you want and get on with it."_

_Thanks for the insight, Doomdex._

The Raticate appeared to take umbrage with the disrespect and leaped directly at Doom with its fangs bared.

Doom sneered. "Your master should have taught you not to bare your fangs so recklessly, fool." Doom pulled back his right arm and with excellent timing delivered a punch right to the Raticate's skull the instant it got into his reach. The Raticate promptly exploded.

The Team Rocket grunt looked at the small chunks of rat spread all around the room and collapsed in a dead faint.

"Finally someone with the appropriate reaction to Doom." Doom stepped over this minion's body as well as he took the stairs to the next floor, traveling further underground.

_This isn't a good day to be Team Rocket. _


	157. Regrettable

A/N: So I've been updating this offsite and forgot to put it up on here. Oops. Expect chapters the next several days!

**155: **Regrettable

* * *

Doctor Doom stepped foot into the next floor only to find himself in front of what someone surely thought was a challenging maze. Amusing. The mechanical floor was clearly meant to obscure his goal of reaching the bottom of this place and securing both the Pokemon that had been stolen from Doom as well as ensuring his battle with Sabrina. It took less than a passing glance for Doom to figure out the mechanism to the automated tiles, but Doom was not in the mood to play by their rules. Doom walked onto the first tile and immediately it was crushed by the immense pressure of Doom's might. As the tile's electrical parts ground to a halt Doom proceeded to do the same to each and every tile present just because he could.

_Well, I am not prepared to argue with that logic._

As Doom was nearing the completion of the simple task a pair of Team Rocket grunts ran up to him as if they were going to stop him. The one on the left spoke up first. "Hey! You can't just run in here like you own the place. This machinery is the property of Team Rocket, stop!"

Doom paused in the middle of a stride and turned his head to the pair. "Why not?"

The man who had spoken appeared very confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

"You said Doom cannot do as he pleases. That is a theory I wish for you to back up with evidence. Why is it, precisely, that I cannot do with my person whatever it is I please?"

This time the man's partner chose to speak up.

_Regrettable._

"Because we are proud members of Team Rocket! We each have three Pokemon, and I see that you don't have any. You are probably one of those punks that got their Pokemon stolen by us! Go cry somewhere else."

Doom was in front of the two before either could react with his hands firmly placed on each of their heads. Without delay Doom brought their skulls together with such force that the heads which contained remarkably small minds exploded in a shower of blood and bone. He let the two corpses fall to the ground on either side of him and casually wiped some blood off of his chest armor.

"While I endeavor to give scientific thought its full course to flourish, so far it would appear your evidence that being proud to be a member of Team Rocket is not, in fact, a proper method to deter Doom." Doom walked passed their bodies to the stairway just a few yards away before he paused and snapped his fingers.

The two bodies, already near headless, burst into flames.

_Because everything is better with explosions._


	158. Truth

**156:** Truth

* * *

Doctor Doom was beginning to tire of the pedestrian pace in which these distractions were being thrown his way. Just as he was about to cause several explosions to see the rats that constituted the ranks of Team Rocket scurry around his gauntlet began to ring. Which was curious because he _knew _he had disabled that function some time ago in order not to be disturbed by his addled mind slave, Bill. Doom didn't need to use even a fraction of his vast intellect to surmise who was on the other end of this call.

"Hello, my glorious and totally awesome master! I am sorry if I am disturbing you-"

"As a matter of fact you are," Doom interrupted.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Okay I've been caught, I was totally lying about being sorry if I was disturbing you." Bill could feel the invoking of death hundreds of miles away and continued to speak. "I just wanted to see how the Pokemon retrieval was going in the Team Rocket hideout. I assume they aren't putting up much of a challenge but you have been slipping a little bit lately so I thought it best to call to check up on you."

Doom ignored the disrespect, the payment for that would come later, and noted a curiosity about the question itself. "How do you know what Doom is doing?"

This time the pause stretched on much further than the previous one. "You know," Bill said nervously, "I really don't think there is a single good answer for why I know that."

"The truth," Doom ordered.

"I would rather engage you in witty banter for a time undetermined until something happens which distracts you from this current line of questioning. Oh look, a rare specimen of bird apparently inhabits the woods surrounding your current-"

"**The Truth**."

"I let Team Rocket know that you were in charge of the Pokecenter so that I could track their movements to the far reaches of the region."

Doom did not say anything immediately. After talking himself down from the use of nuclear weapons he spoke. "Do you believe Doom is your errand boy? You make the plans, and Doom executes them... is this your design?"

"That is just about how I drew it up, yeah. I mean I know I am your slave and all of that but I've never been too big on that whole dynamic." Bill paused. "Should I have lied there?"

"Yes."

Bill sighed. "Well the good news is that there isn't a single member of Team Rocket I can't track now because of their predictable attack plan against your Pokecenter. I did it all for you, oh great lord Doom."

"No, you didn't."

"Okay, no I didn't." Bill hung up on his master before Doom could say anything further.

Doom stared at his gauntlet. Things were going to die.

_Things in this case meant Team Rocket and, at some undisclosed location in the future, Bill. _


	159. Cycling

**157:** Cycling

* * *

Doctor Doom had given his faithful Meowth a mission and Meowth was doing his best to fulfill the obligation to his master. There was but one small problem: he had not the first clue where to find Misty, the spy that Doom needed information from. Meowth had forgotten to ask his master for her location and had scurried off in an attempt to both impress the man as well as appear 'in the know' as it were. Meowth really hadn't thought this one through, although in fairness to the Meowth if it had thought this through it probably wouldn't have mattered much due to the sheer terror the Pokemon felt at asking Doom a question.

_Meowth is wiser than most. Not saying much. _

Meowth quickly put together a plan, the quality of the plan up to a great amount of debate which would have surely involved the over usage of charts and metaphors, that relied on Doom's movements through the region so far. Meowth guessed that his master would have sent Misty to cities he had not been to thus far in order to gain knowledge of the happenings there before going himself. With this in mind Meowth quickly made his way through Celadon City and onto Route sixteen. Meowth entered the building that connected the city to Cycling Road and began to walk through when his progress was halted by the attendant.

The attendant, who couldn't have been over the age of twenty, was a slightly below average height man with a baseball cap on. He took one look at Meowth and let out a derisive snort. "Nope."

Meowth blinked. "Excuse me?" He asked.

If the attendant was surprised by a talking Pokemon, which he probably should have been, he didn't show it. "No one is allowed onto Cycling road without a bike. Sorry little Pokemon."

Meowth frowned for a moment before realizing that his master had taken care of this problem for him well in advance. "Oh, that won't be a problem then! My master bought me a bike." Meowth pulled the bike out of his backpack, which had been able to contain the object through the miracle of science, and sat it down next to him. "See? A shiny new bike!" Without waiting for the man to say anything else he hopped on the bike and entered the cycling road.

Right into a gang of bikers which towered over Meowth.

The apparent leader, a hulking bald man, stepped forward and sized Meowth up before taking a look at his bicycle. "That's the latest model out of Cerulean, ain't it? You must have a pretty loaded trainer for him to afford that, Pokemon."

Meowth was fairly certain that his master was indeed "loaded" as it were, but thought it best to neither confirm that nor explain how he had actually gotten this Bike. He wasn't very good at describing atrocities anyway.

The man took Meowth's silence as a sign of weakness. "The silent type, eh? I could use a pretty new bike like that." The other members of the gang chuckled darkly as they formed a circle around Meowth.

Meowth began to think fearful thoughts before thoughts of his glorious master entered his mind. His master had sent him on this mission, entrusted him with it, and here he was balking at the first challenge laid in front of him. That would not do his master justice. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed the Pokeball from inside of his fur and palmed it. The legacy of Doom's great apprentice Meowth began today!

Or something like that.


	160. Leadership

**158:** Leadership

* * *

Doctor Doom, angered by Bill's insolence, decided that for the better of his soon-to-be empire here in Kanto that examples would have to be made of those that crossed him. Luckily for Bill he would be spared his punishment until he proved to be of no further use to Doom. Then again, giving a man of Doom's superior intellect time to plot against you probably shouldn't qualify as lucky. At least Bill still had his head, which was more than could be said for the man guarding the door that Doom just punched through, grunt's severed head and all.

As he crossed the threshold he got the odd sensation that someone was calling out to him in from a great distance away. Unfortunately for whoever was in trouble Doom had greater concerns. The future of his empire would be further cemented today by the blood he spilled in this very room. As Doom glanced around the small space his eyes caught a man in a suit staring at him while calmly petting a Persian. Doom wondered if this fool did not fear his death or was just too stupid to see its arrival.

_Seeing how effective Team Rocket has been lately, probably the latter._

"Doom surmises that you are the leader of the organization known as Team Rocket."

The man let his lips form into a snide smile. "I am. My name is Giovanni, and I am indeed the leader of this organization. My vision is a world where all Pokemon are not only understood, but perfectly within my control. Any threats to this plan will be neutralized, it is the only practical thing to do."

Doom sneered. "Doom did not ask for the story of your life's work, as feeble an effort as that appears to have been. Your goals are sound, however your methods crossed into untenable the moment that Doom crossed your mind. It was inevitable, I suppose, that your criminal ring would have to be brought to heel for my people to flourish though. I have many ambitions to take care of in a short amount of time, so Doom thanks you for expediting the matter. Doom will greet you with a swift end for your cooperation."

Giovanni went to to grab a Pokeball but found the iron grip of Doom holding his wrist in place. He hadn't even seen the masked man move. Giovanni cried out as Doom snapped his wrist like a twig.

"That is not the cooperation Doom spoke of." Doom picked Giovanni up by the scruff of his neck and roughly tossed him through a nearby wall. Made of steel. Giovanni's Persian tried to escape but Doom spied the action and captured it within a Doomball and held it in front of his eyes.

"Doom thinks you would be a suitable reward for Meowth should he please Doom on his current mission. Yes, those that serve Doom well must be rewarded," Doom murmured before turning his attention to the intercom on the now deceased Giovanni's desk.

This was an opportunity that Doom would not let pass.

Doom pressed a button on the device and began to speak. "This is Doctor Victor von Doom, your liberator. You have been misled by a fool who lacked proper vision. The man known as Giovanni has been relieved of both his position of leader as well as his life. For those who are weak and lack ambition, you have thirty minutes to leave the building. For those who are willing to work for their achievements, for those with exceptional talent, and most of all for those wise enough to obey the law of Doom... let me be the first to welcome you to the beginning of the golden age of Team Rocket, and of this world as a whole." Doom lifted his finger from the button, satisfied that his words would stir many into staying. Doom had given a fleeting thought to just lighting this building ablaze and letting them all burn, but he was confident that having an entire organization under his command would yield benefits. He would purge the criminal elements and make them into a respectable organization. An organization worthy of Doom. If some resisted this change, well...

There was still letting them all die in a large fire on the back burner.


	161. Surrender

**159:** Surrender

* * *

Doctor Doom sat down in Giovanni's overly stuffed chair, another sign of the deceased man's weakness, and began to peruse all of the various files on his desk. After twenty minutes of reading Doom could take no more of the out of touch book keeping and ceased his reading. He knew most men were fools, but this Giovanni set himself apart even from them. He had all of his accounts linked except for one, which was directly related to the Silph Co. project. The dead man may as well have let everyone know with a loud speaker and a memo that something important was going on in Saffron. His idiocy would be Doom's gain.

Suddenly the phone to his right began to ring. Never one to stand on ceremony Doom picked up the phone and listened.

"Boss! Are you alright? The guys here at Silph have picked up some strange readings from the chip inside of your brain, it appears to have gone out somehow even though it is powered by your latent electrical impulses."

Doom, the scientist that he was, found several things wrong with that layman's statement by the ignoramus but decided to cut to the chase. "That would be because your former boss is now dead, new minion."

There was a significant pause on the other end of the line. Doom could hear a muted conversation going on in the background along with some senseless screams that Doom immediately surmised were very panicked. Finally the man got back on the line. "Am I currently speaking to Doctor Victor von Doom?"

"That would be correct."

"I have been told that you are supposed to be our new leader. Let me be the first to inform you that the Saffron branch of Team Rocket does not accept the murderer of our true leader to replace him. If you want to take over Silph Co. you will have to go through every last one of us. Our goals are too important for us to let you run a muck with our well oiled machine."

Doom's eyes narrowed for a moment as he thought over the fool's brazen words. "Firstly, Doom would like to inform you that you are no longer allowed to use the phrase "well oiled machine" due to misuse."

The Team Rocket executive tried to argue but the sound of the man choking as an invisible force constrained his throat was all that could be heard.

"Secondly, Doom accepts your terms of surrender."

"But those weren't terms for surrender, we are planning to fight you-" Doom didn't bother listening to the rest of the man's insignificant prattling and hung up the phone. Usually when someone surrendered they asked for mercy, instead this man had asked to be torn from the mortal coil in the most violent manner possible. It was a strange request, but Doom's chivalry demanded nothing less than completing the task exactly as it was described.

Doom _would_ go through every last one of them.


	162. Shopping

**160:** Shopping

* * *

Doctor Doom exited his new lair and decided to do some shopping. He had heard that from his chattering Joys over the weeks that Celadon's mall was famous throughout the region for its wide selection of trinkets for discounted prices. Doom didn't have an interest in any particular item, but Doom would never pass on the chance to gain knowledge on another culture that he would one day rule. Lesser leaders may have thought themselves above such small matters, but Doom was certainly not a lesser leader. He would browse these goods, and he would browse them well.

Doom entered the building and immediately sensed a presence of something important. Doom didn't care to recall when he had first gained this ability, only that it proved useful sporadically. Doom made his way to the second floor and found the source of the presence to be three brightly colored stones behind a glass case that was unmarked.

Doom shifted his gaze upward to find a young girl, surely no older than twenty but well into her teenage years, staring at him in amazement. Doom was amused by how obvious her thoughts were, and chose to manipulate them for his benefit. Not that there was any other type of manipulation as far as Doom was concerned. "It is rude to stare at potential buyers, customer service representative named Celina. Is your manager available? I wish to file a complaint."

Celina paled at Doom's request. This was the third time this month that she had been caught staring at a customer. Curse her family's persistent love of men wearing metal masks. Somewhere Sabrina sneezed.

"Please sir, I will be fired if I have another incident. Perhaps I can resolve this issue myself?" Celina tilted forward in a very awkward attempt at showing off her less than ample cleavage.

Doom exercised some of his infinite mercy in that moment, for he was kind. "Spare yourself further embarrassment, girl. Doom will settle for a discounted price on those stones in front of you."

Celina let out a sigh. Why couldn't she have bigger breasts like the rest of her extended family? Sabrina sneezed again.

"Yes, that sounds fine," Celina said brightly despite her despondent mood. "How does half off sound?"

"Acceptable."

Moments later Doom clutched the three gems in his hands and inspected them closely. The elemental properties of the stones were quite fascinating to Doom, who enjoyed genetics more than most subjects. Doom surmised that these stones unlocked hidden power in certain species of Pokemon. Doom narrowed his eyes. No, that would not do at all. Doom would go beyond what the simpletons of this world dared to imagine in their closed minds. Doom would use these stones to enhance his Pokemon further than any other pathetic trainer ever had their Pokemon. Doom cackled loudly as his magnificent plan unfolded in his mind.

Celina just remained silent behind her counter, hoping Doom's cackle didn't mean anything bad for her immediate future.


	163. Meowth

**A/N: **I don't like picking favorites amongst my chapters, it is like choosing between children, but this is one that I had a smile on while I wrote. I hope you enjoy.

**161:** Meowth

* * *

Doctor Doom himself would have expressed approval, mild though it may have been, over how Meowth handled the bikers. No sooner had Meowth reached for his Pokeball had the lead Biker grabbed the cat's wrist and wrenched the ball from his hand. That was a mistake.

The Bikers laughed, unaware of their impending doom. "Silly Pokemon, you can't use Pokemon-" was all the Bikers' leader got out before Meowth's razor sharp claws tore out his throat. Blood gushed out of the wound as his hands weakly went to the wound before he fell over dead.

Meowth looked at the blood covered claws on his right hand and for the first time in awhile he felt _right._That was probably the crazy talking though, not that Meowth knew that. His gaze snapped to the other bikers, who no longer seemed so large nor as scary as they had previously. In fact they looked small and cowardly. They would not oppose his master's will for long. The men, perhaps finally sensing the grave danger they were in, began to run. They were too slow. Meowth quickly caught up to one of them and ripped the heart from his chest and bit into it, gaining vigor. Again, that might be the crazy talking.

_Meowth has lost his damn mind._

A biker made the error of turning around to see the blood dripping down from Meowth's maw and its feline eyes fixated upon him. His fear rooted him to the spot and in the next moment the cat was upon him, its claws sinking into his skull splitting it open as if it was a lobster.

It was not long before each of the bikers had been murdered in various grisly ways by the crazed Meowth, their bodies strewn all about Cycling Road. Meowth picked up his fallen Pokeball without hesitation and put it back into his fur before catching his reflection in a nearby pool. His face was covered in blood, to the point where there was no white to be found on his face. The shocking sight ended his blood lust. Before he could stop himself he dived into the water and soon it was stained red. After about a minute the Meowth surfaced, soaking wet, and shook most of the water off of himself.

"Hey there, kitty cat" a coy voice said to his left.

Meowth turned so quickly he heard his neck pop as he saw a woman in skirt grinning cheekily at him. It wasn't just any woman, however. "Misty!"

Misty tossed him a towel and rolled her eyes. "An apt observer. I am sure our master would be proud." Misty then took in the bodies around her. "And you've been busy too, it seems. I hope I haven't earned such a reaction."

Meowth shook his head. "Of course not! I've got to get you back to our master at once, he wished to speak to you."

At that Misty cringed a bit. "Yeah, about that... I am following a really big lead right now and I think he would be a lot happier if I finished this up before I reported to him," Misty said. "Well, as happy as he is capable of being at any rate."

Meowth nodded his head sagely, although he didn't really get it. "That makes sense. Although master wouldn't be pleased if I let you out my sight now. I'll tag along!"

Misty tilted her head to the side at Meowth's proclamation. She hadn't interacted with the Meowth much, but he looked earnest enough. Plus doing all of this weird spy work for Doom was getting a bit lonely. She could use a man in her life, even if he was a cat.

"Sure thing, kitty cat. Let's get going."

Meowth paused. "Um, what about the dead bodies?"

Misty shrugged. "Leave it for the Fearow. People don't tend to ask too many questions about maimed corpses out here, otherwise soccer moms might not let their kids have such dangerous creatures under their command."

Meowth again nodded his head before beaming at Misty. Not only did he have a wonderful master, he was now getting along well with his coworkers. It sure was good being him. Ignoring the bout of psychosis, of course.


	164. Avoidance

**162:** Avoidance

* * *

Meowth, along with Misty, quietly made his way through Celadon with as little fanfare as possible.

Meowth, in his wisdom which was decidedly not as infinite as Doctor Doom's, still wasn't entirely sold on them avoiding Doom, and voiced his concern. "Misty, our master is right here in the city. It would only take a moment to report to him."

Misty rolled her eyes and took a moment to scratch behind one of Meowth's ears, effectively silencing him long enough for her to reply. "I am sure it wouldn't take much time, but as we both know from ample experience, not to mention all of the nightmares I have of watching my lovely Pokemon getting murdered by his brutality, the great Doctor Victor von Doom does not like his time wasted. If we were to stop in now with what I have, a lead I got from a drunk scientist who had a creepy fetish for orange hair and nothing more, he would give me what I am sure would be a speech about how little my continued existence is worth to him if I cannot give him results."

Now Meowth, as both stated and assumed, was not Doom. But something about that monologue, ear scratching or not, didn't seem right to the cat. "You are leaving something out, Misty."

Misty blanched at the random perceptiveness of the Meowth. "How did you know?"

Meowth smiled at her. "I didn't, but thanks for confirming it. Now spill!" he said forcefully.

Misty sighed. She was growing concerned for her future lifespan if she couldn't even outwit a Meowth but was still expected to spy for Doom. "Well kitty cat, aside from various vague instructions about what I was to do with my free time Doom asked me to complete three additional, more specific, tasks before I reported to him."

Meowth nodded, that didn't seem so unreasonable. Perhaps Misty simply hadn't completed all three yet.

"I have done none of them so far."

Meowth frowned. His coworker wasn't very efficient it appeared. "Well let's do those first, so when you follow up on whatever that drunk guy said we'll be all finished!"

Misty nodded. She wasn't too keen to follow the directions of that creep anyway. The things he had wanted her to do with her hair back at his hotel room were close to replacing the nightmares she had of Doom. "In that case we will be heading back to my home town of Cerulean to do the first one."

Meowth blinked. "What do you have to do there?"

Misty fumbled with a piece of paper and, while doing her best Doom impression, said, "Go to the substandard Daycare facility and return the formerly useless Pokemon to me. If, using your own judgment, you feel the Pokemon you pick up still qualifies as useless you are to murder everyone present and burn it to the ground. Either way, it would be in your best interests if you return to Doom with either an improved Pokemon or the ashes of the incompetent."

Meowth looked at his coworker oddly. "Misty, please never try to imitate our great master again; I think a part of me just died. "

Misty scowled. She had worked so hard on that impression, too.


	165. Rats

A/N: Happy November!

**163: **Rats

* * *

Meowth and Misty had found their journey thusfar to be uneventful, which was perfectly fine as far as the Meowth was concerned. While some people, notably someone stronger and wearing one hundred percent more metal masks than Meowth, sought adventure the feline just liked to get his jobs done without much fuss. He was still a little confused about just what happened when he slaughtered all of those bikers and was hopeful that he could avoid ever doing that again. Meowth chose to ignore his master's view on the follies of hope.

_Hopeless._

Meowth's thoughts were disrupted as soon as the two of them stepped into the outer reaches of the route outside of Cerulean and he sniffed the air. "Can you smell that, Misty?"

Misty stared at him blankly. "You've got a better sense of smell than I do, kitty cat. What do you smell?"

"It smells like something burning," Meowth responded.

Misty stopped walking. "Is there any chance, given how our lives have gone since meeting our master, that this is unrelated to us?"

Meowth, having received many such statements from his master, had learned that these questions were often rhetorical and remained quiet.

Misty sighed and gently patted Meowth on the head. "Never you mind, kitty cat. Let's just keep going towards the daycare."

After another minute of walking Meowth gaped at the sight on the horizon, although Misty merely sighed and shook her fist at the heavens. "T-the daycare! Its on fire!" Meowth stammered out.

"I am totally shocked by this development," Misty murmured unconvincingly, although Meowth was too busy running towards the fire to take note of the deadened quality in her voice.

As the two of them approached the daycare they saw the old man who ran it bleeding profusely on the ground.

Meowth knelt down beside the man. "Mister? What happened?"

The old man coughed violently and his eyes focused on Meowth. "I have made... a grave mistake accepting that Pokemon. Had I known the rat had this much potential... I would have put it down myself the moment that masked man known as Doom had left. Save... the city." The man's eyes closed and peace fell over his paling face as a long life came to an end. Then he exploded.

"Gah!" Meowth yelped as he quickly crawled away from the body. When Meowth looked back up Misty was recalling a Pokemon that he couldn't see and the house as well as the body were both extinguished.

"I think we have a problem, Misty."

"I didn't need to be told that, kitty cat. The house is burned to the ground, we have a corpse in front of us, and worst of all we have no idea where Doom's Pokemon is."

Meowth was staring off into the distance. "I don't think that last one is much of a problem."

Misty followed Meowth's gaze and soon found what he was staring at. A little over fifty yards away from them was the biggest rat she had ever seen. It had glowing red eyes, teeth size of her arm, and stood over six feet tall on its hind legs.

Richards tilted its head to the side and stared at its latest victims with glee. "Rat...icate."


	166. Adapting

A/N: Doomvember continues. I admit, I like bad puns.

**164:** Adapting

* * *

Doctor Doom entered a nondescript building inside of Celadon City and quickly climbed the floors until finally he made it to the top most floor and entered the conference room. Inside there was a man who looked very nervous and was fingering a Pokeball in his left hand.

"Hello, acquaintance of my minion. I have been informed that you have a specimen for Doom. Doom will take it now," Doom commanded.

The man looked shocked. "Y-you're Bill's friend?"

Doom sneered. "That would be, doubtlessly, one of the most tragic stretches in the fabric of reality that I have ever had the great misfortune of bearing witness to personally. For the purposes of this meeting, however, I willingly commit this slight against the whole of the cosmos and answer in the affirmative."

The man blinked. "What?"

Doom grabbed the man by the throat and the Pokeball dropped easily into Doom's hand. "Doom does not have time for your feeble questions." He let the man fall to the ground. "Doom is to understand that you have done experimentation, successful experimentation, on this Pokemon. You will explain how this Pokemon is now exceptional or you will be made to suffer."

The man was very confused, but decided that this 'Doom' character didn't have much patience.

_Oh if only you knew the half of it._

"This Pokemon has a unique DNA sequence from most other Pokemon. It is highly adaptive depending on the type of environment it is raised in as well as the stimuli it is introduced to."

Doom scoffed. "I already know this about the Pokemon designated as Eevee. I was told you were useful. Was Doom misinformed?" Doom's tone of voice made it perfectly clear what was going to happen if he had been misinformed.

The man shivered. "Just making sure you were aware of the basics. Now what I managed to do: I have removed, without harming the Pokemon, the string that stabilizes the Pokemon's DNA after a single transformation. This Pokemon cannot only evolve multiple times, but since the Pokemon is used to evolving it can do this safely already due to its adaptive nature. You could get a Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon all rolled into one! Or any of the other ones, of course."

Doom drummed his fingers on his forearm. He had doubts that the man did this experiment as flawlessly as he claimed, but knowing the aims for the Pokemon Doom would have no problem improving on the man's work. Doom had learned that a Pokemon's type determined much about it in combat, and even weaker Pokemon could take advantage of a strong one if they were utilized correctly. Doom looked at the Pokeball in his hand and knew that this Pokemon would be the key of his research to rid all of his Pokemon of their weaknesses. They would be the strongest, and no weaker Pokemon would be able to do them harm.

Doom swept out of the building without saying anything further. He had several experiments to run. After that, he supposed since he was in the area he would deal with the foolish Gym Leader of this town.

_Poor Erika..._


	167. Experimentation

**A/N:** I decided to have a lot of fun this November with writing. My goals were to write an entire book, update Doom nearly every day, and to write a chapter for my Naruto story. So far so good!

**165:** Experimentation

* * *

Doctor Doom swept into his lab and situated himself in front of a computer screen. He placed the ball that held his newly acquired Eevee onto a scanner and started to type instructions into the computer. After his input was complete the computer scanned the ball several times before a read out appeared on the screen. Doom examined the results and was pleasantly surprised to find that the genetic engineering that had taken place was within acceptable levels of idiocy. A few key strokes later and a second Pokemon's data filled the screen, that of the legendary Mew. Doom had surmised that if he could locate the point in the Mew's DNA that it shared with all other creatures it would be like a Rosetta Stone, except actually useful.

Doom did not currently have the facilities on hand to complete the experiment however. While his knowledge was vast and his resources limitless he did not yet have the time to spare to build all of the machines that had the required components to locate such things. His current lab was dreadfully meager compared to the masterpieces he had personally built in his own country. The date soon approached where he would need to pay a direct visit to Silph Co. and accept the surrender they had offered, along with taking the technology he needed to complete his experiments.

Doom was stirred out of his plotting by a beeping noise. It was an annoying sound, which could only mean one thing.

"Hiya boss," the voice of Bill sounded out from a terminal against the wall.

"Doom does not remember giving you permission to interface with his lab."

There was a pause. "My most sincere apologies, my master," Bill said while not sounding sincere in the least. "I am only trying to anticipate your needs."

Doom was smart, which probably should go unsaid at this point, and thus understood clearly that Bill was lying. Doom would add it to the ever growing list of slights his addled minion had committed against him. "Speak."

"I have shipped you a rare stone to celebrate your upcoming conquest of the Gym Leader in Celadon. She uses grass types, and I know the store in Celadon doesn't sell Leaf Stones out of respect for her so I mailed you one. Should be upstairs by now."

Doom knew that the stone was yet another path for the Eevee to evolve. It suited his needs well enough. "acceptable anticipation, my annoying minion. You seem to have knowledge about this Gym Leader. Give it to me."

"Well, she's a nice girl who enjoys growing flowers and almost exclusively wears kimonos. I met her once at a function of sorts, she was very pleasant and I'd wager her bust size was-"

"Doom does not care for her personality nor her body." Doom could never be accused of being the romantic type. "Doom wishes to know what in her arsenal of Pokemon would be considered potentially dangerous in a Pokemon battle."

"Oh," Bill said. "I am not a trainer so I wouldn't know."

Doom disconnected the call by way of setting the terminal Bill had hacked into on fire.

Doom was in a foul mood and his patience was at an end; he needed immediate results, long term goals be damned. He eyed Eevee's pokeball and a cruel grin found its way onto his face as he picked up the three stones he had purchased earlier. It was time for a field trip to the local gym to test a theory.


	168. Facade

**166: **Facade

* * *

Doctor Doom made his way upstairs, ready to head to the gym. He picked up the package Bill had sent and was about to leave before he decided to check in on the Joy stationed here.

"Mindslave, has Team Rocket returned all of the Pokemon they took from your care?"

The Jot bobbed in happiness. "Yes, master. Every last one. Although the two men who returned them looked quite frightened when they came by. They kept asking me to not hurt them, I couldn't figure it out."

Doom smirked at his minion. "It is because they have at long last learned wisdom, mindslave." With that Doom exited the building in a flourish.

Soon after Doom entered the Celadon Gym which was covered in all sorts of plant life, including far too many flowers to be considered reasonable. Doom had heard around town that men were looked down upon in this gym, but he wondered how they would feel to be in the presence of a god? Not that it actually mattered how they felt.

Doom took a few steps into the gym before his eyes fell onto a familiar sight.

"Yo champ in the making, nice to see that you've made it to the fourth gym on your way to the Pokemon League! If you make it past this gym you will be half way through your gym challenge!"

Doom took stock of the man in sunglasses once again. "Greetings. Doom is mildly pleased to see you survived my previous gym battle. What, pray tell, is your advice this time?"

The man smirked. "I am glad you asked! Erika is the lovely lady leader of this fine establishment, and you won't find a more pleasant woman to be around. She doesn't really have any tendencies as a trainer, although she will often rather make your Pokemon slumber than do them any serious harm. She employs the use of grass Pokemon to defeat her opponents. Using fire, flying, poison, or ice types will make short work of her."

A rather basic report, although Doom hadn't expected anything of real value from the man. It never hurt to have minor sources of amusement sprinkled in throughout an adventure though, and while the man continued to exist Doom had a feeling that amusement would abound.

Doom proceeded further into the gym and noted with some interest that the young women who he suspected would normally step forth to challenge him had their backs up against walls with their heads bowed slightly to him. After a minute navigating a simple path Doom found himself in a small clearing with a woman sitting under am umbrella calmly drinking from a cup. Doom found her surprisingly serene for someone whose profession called for battling.

The woman's eyes fluttered up to Doom and a warm smile spread across her face. "Hello, challenger. My name is Erika, and I am the leader of this gym. I believe when dealing with Pokemon, as well as people, kindness is the path best walked. From the casual observation from my followers it appears you walk a different path from my own. I fear that I may be a bit over my head with this challenge, please be gentle?"

Doom stared at the woman for several seconds before he narrowed his eyes. "Drop the act, you do not fool Doom."

Erika looked hurt for a moment before a sly grin made its way onto her face. "Clever boy," she said silkily.

_The fourth gym battle commences!_


	169. Erika

A/N: This story: injecting random personality into gym leaders since 2011!

**167:** Erika

* * *

Doctor Doom was not shocked to learn that the leader of this gym was putting up some sort of facade. It was insulting for this Erika girl to believe she could deceive the great Doctor Victor von Doom but such arrogance would soon be punished, with her Pokemon taking the brunt of the attack.

"Doom wonders how many unfortunate souls you have snared with your fair skin and false smile. To be trapped in the illusion of your innocence, they must have been sad indeed."

Erika took another sip of the tea she was nursing and stood up. Her kimono fit her snugly, showing off curves that hadn't been evident while she was sitting down. "The world of Pokemon, I learned many years ago, has no room for softness in the midst of the battlefield. I became the leader here when I was still a young girl. I had hopes, naïve that I was, that my genuine love of Pokemon would shine through in battle and my opponents would meet me at my pace. Instead at every turn there was little more than fire and ice awaiting me. So I hardened my heart for the sake of my Pokemon. This is the result." Erika stood tall, her face blank as she gazed upon calmly.

"A stirring speech," Doom murmured. "However no matter how personally powerful a person may find words at the end of the day that is all they will ever be. Words do not change our circumstances, actions do. You say you have changed? Irrelevant. Change alone is not a catalyst to impeding Doom. You could change one hundred times and no incarnation of yourself would be worthy! Doom shall see what all of your work was for!"

Erika found a smile on her face once more. "Say words don't matter, give a speech yourself. I like your style, Dr. Doom. Very well! Sally, get over here."

A moment later a beautiful blonde woman in a black and white striped shirt that was cut off about eight inches under her bust and wearing short shorts sprinted into the clearing with a bright smile on her face. "Erika! Are we going to have that three-"

"Sally!" Erika cut her off sharply.

Sally blinked and looked between Doom and Erika for a moment before a light bulb appeared to go off inside of her head. "Oh, a Pokemon battle. Well that's a lot less fun."

Doom raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Sally coughed into her hand and spoke. "This will be a three on three Pokemon battle! A Pokemon will be discounted when it is either knocked unconscious or the trainer concedes that it is unable to continue! The match will begin with the Gym Leader Erika selecting her first Pokemon! Begin!'

Erika immediately tossed a Pokeball into the middle of the clearing. "Go, Jumpluff!" A small blue creature with three white balls attached to it hovered in the air in front of Erika.

Doom pointed the Doomdex at it.

_Jumpluff, the Cottonweed Pokemon. Described by many as perhaps the most annoying Pokemon to ever exist, its mixture of typing and status ailments allows it to suck the life out of most any Pokemon with alarming ease. Many a great Pokemon has had their final moments consumed by the creature's beady red eyes mocking its death throes. Caution is advised, Jumpluff is a notoriously dangerous Pokemon._

Doom eyed the grass Pokemon curiously. The little ball of fluff didn't look very harmful, but Doom more than most understood appearances were not everything.

"Come forth, Logan." Doom dropped the ball at his feet and the Beedrill popped out and slashed its artificial blades around a few times before locking its eyes onto the Jumpluff.

It was go time.


	170. Erika II

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to every competitive Pokemon battler who has ever had this chapter happen to them in some form or another. I am so sorry you know what this feels like. Respect.

**168:** Erika II

* * *

Doctor Doom crossed his arms. Just looking upon the grass Pokemon in front of him was enough to grate on his nerves and the Pokemon hadn't even done anything yet.

"Attack," Doom instructed Logan.

Logan blurred into motion.

Erika smirked. "Protect."

As Logan brought the full ferocity of his attack down upon the Jumpluff. As it was about the slice the smaller Pokemon in two a shimmering blue shield appeared and took the blow. The Beedrill pushed down as much as it could but despite its exertions the shield would not yield.

"Sleep," Erika commanded.

The blue barrier dissolved and the Jumpluff dodged out of the way of Logan's adamantium blade at the last second. As the bug-type twisted back around to attack the Jumpluff again it took the chance to spit out powder from its mouth that immediately went into the Beedrill's eyes and it dropped like a rock onto the ground, fast asleep.

Doom scoffed. When this was over he would put Logan through a course of anti-sleeping exercises to ensure that the Pokemon didn't fail to meet his expectations in such a manner again.

Erika looked very smug as she gazed upon the sleeping Beedrill. Raw power was all well and good, but even the most potent Pokemon were helpless they were lost in slumber. Erika turned her attention back to her Pokemon. "Leech."

The Jumpluff slung three seeds at the sleeping Beedrill and watched with satisfaction as the seeds burrowed themselves under the skin. A moment later it appropriately leeched some of the health from the Beedrill and put it into the Jumpluff's body in the form of a green healing orb.

Doom was not pleased. "Logan! Awaken!" Doom shouted with authority.

Logan opened his eyes and tried to glare a hole right through the Jumpluff. It didn't enjoy being embarrassed. He picked itself off the ground and made a beeline, pun totally intended, right for the Jumpluff once more.

Erika smirked. Again. "Protect."

Once again a spherical shield shimmered into existence. This time, however, the Beedrill made to pierce the shield with the tip of his blade. The protection held firm against the assault, although it was obvious it was starting to bend.

"Sleep," Erika commanded. Again.

Logan was prepared for this trick and stabbed at the Jumpluff in such a way that it hindered its ability to dodge to the right, the direction it had dodged the last time.

The Jumpluff proved equal to the task and dodged to the left this time before spitting the powder into the Beedrill's face.

The Beedrill began to shake as it fought the effects of the powder and hovered in the air priming itself for another attack. It bolted forward and went to swing at the Jumpluff only for its body to lax before it could complete the motion and fell asleep yet again.

Doom clenched his fist in rage. This was displeasing.

Erika noticed Doom's anger and chuckled softly. "I assume this is your first time battling a Jumpluff?"

Doom did not bother to respond to the useless question.

Erika assumed the correct answer. "That's okay, you get used to the feelings of inadequacy eventually. It'll be alright, Dr. Doom."

"You are a bitch," Doom said with strong conviction.

Erika grinned. "Yeah, I am, aren't I?" She gave him a wink.


	171. Erika III

A/N: This story is now over 100k words. That is truly insane. Thanks for reading all of my insanity, it is appreciated.

**169:** Erika III

* * *

Doctor Doom watched his sleeping Pokemon once more be leeched by the annoying grass Pokemon it was battling. The Doomdex had again proven itself up to the task of understanding the truest nature of a Pokemon. In this case, it was that this Jumpluff was going to die.

"Awake once more, Logan!" Doom demanded.

On command, which was a little weird considering that millions of people had been trainers for decades and yet none of them could do this – until you remembered that Doom was Doom and thus it was okay, the Beedrill snapped awake and glared at the Jumpluff.

Erika giggled. "If only your Beedrill's attacks were as deadly as its glare, this battle might be a little bit more interesting."

Doom narrowed his eyes. "You are confident for a trainer who hides behind smoke and mirror tactics. Doom is unimpressed."

"Now now no one likes a sore loser."

Doom promised himself to respond with cruelty instead of words. "Dance for me, Logan."

The Beedrill wove its blades in front of itself for several seconds until an explosion of energy erupted from them. When it subsided the metallic blades glowed red with power. Logan did not hesitate to shoot towards the Jumpluff with bad intentions.

Erika smirked for a third time. "Protect."

The Beedrill struck the shield that formed with overwhelming force. Blue clashed with red as the shield buckled underneath the unrelenting assault from the bug Pokemon.

The Jumpluff struggled to maintain the shield around itself as Logan didn't want to take no for an answer this time. It concentrated all of its willpower in empowering the shield so that it would hold against the onslaught.

"Just a little bit more," Erika urged her Pokemon on. "You can do it, I believe in you."

The Jumpluff's efforts redoubled and soon the shield strengthened to match Logan's intensity.

Logan finally ran out of steam and had to withdraw from attacking the protected Pokemon.

Erika smiled prettily at the sight. "Sleep," she repeated yet again.

If Erika had been watching Doom she would have noticed that he had a cruel grin on his face as she issued her command. Alas, she was not and was unaware of the greatness of Doom as well as the confidence he had in Logan.

"Be clever, Logan."

The Jumpluff spit out its sleep power onto Logan at the same time that Logan launched its left adamantium blade from its arm right into the Jumpluff's smug face.

Doom was pleased to note that when the blade impaled the Jumpluff straight through the brain it made a satisfying squishing sound instead of an underwhelming noise that could have been mistaken for grass being cut.

The Jumpluff fell limply to the ground, an outpouring of blood staining the grass all around it. Its death had been sadly merciful in nature, but a kill is a kill.

Erika let out a sigh. "Well, I didn't like that one much anyway."  
_  
Damn, that's cold. _


	172. Erika IV

**170: **Erika IV

* * *

Doctor Doom wasn't particularly surprised that not even the Jumpluff's trainer had been fond of the misbegotten creature. All that was important now, however, was that it was dead and it would not be bothering Doom any longer.

Erika returned the Jumpluff to its Pokeball and rolled her shoulders to relieve some of the tension in them. "Your Beedrill is rather impressive. I do not know of many Pokemon who would willingly detach a limb in order to achieve victory. You must have trained it very well for it to have such dedication."

"Fear is one of life's best teachers."

Erika grabbed her second ball from her waist. "Too true." She flung the ball into the center of the arena. A rumbling growl escaped from the hulking Pokemon that emerged.

Doom immediately saw the similarities between this Pokemon and one he had fought before, yet his keen intellect was also easily able to establish that this was a different beast entirely. Doom narrowed his eyes at the Pokemon before pointing his Doomdex at the beast.  
_  
Mega Venusaur, the evolved form of Venusaur. While the previous form of Venusaur was formidable, this evolved version could rightly be considered one of the most dangerous Pokemon in the world. Only a few select trainers could hope to tame this wild beast, and even fewer have the resources required to obtain the rare stone which initiates the evolution.  
_  
Doom was intrigued. When he was done here perhaps he would delve deeper into this form of evolution. He was nothing if not a scientist. His eyes flicked to the hulking beast in front of him and snorted. Perhaps Logan would fare better against this Venusaur than the last one he had faced.

"Go," Doom instructed Logan.

Logan did not hesitate to obey his master's command, even with one arm. It shot towards the Mega Venusaur only to be quickly wrapped up by a pair of vines and have its body savagely thrown against the ground seven times before the Venusaur mercifully let go of the Beedrill's limp body.

Sally moved forward. "Doom's Pokemon cannot continue-"

Doom was not in the mood for such useless commentary and returned the Beedrill to its Pokeball. "If you value your tongue I suggest stepping back, little girl."

Sally stepped back.

Erika whipped out a fan and waved it in front of her face. "My good doctor, is that any way to treat a lady? I know perhaps you are a bit sore, not as much as your Beedrill admittedly, but where are your manners?" It was clear by her body language that Erika enjoyed taunting her opponent.

"You play a dangerous game," Doom informed her.

Erika smiled. "Do I? I don't feel endangered yet."

Doom let out a cruel chuckle. "Indeed? Allow me to correct the situation then." Doom plucked a Pokeball from his waist and casually tossed it to the center.

A moment later the powerful roar of Doom the Gyarados filled the gym.


	173. Erika V

A/N: This took me quite a bit to think about.

**171:** Erika V

* * *

Doctor Doom looked at the massive plant Pokemon and then his eyes found their way to Doom the Gyarados. Perhaps this Mega Venusaur would provide more than a minor annoyance to Doom. The good doctor looked down at his Doomdex and read the specifics on Mega evolutions with a raised eyebrow, not that anyone else could see it.

"Doom has been informed that this breaks the supposed rules of this evolution type. Explain."

Erika put a slender finger up to her chin and tapped a few times while looking off to the side. "It is really all about how you care for your plants. Proper watering, plenty of sunlight to spur growth, human blood experimentation in their food to alter their genetic structure to make the required changes permanent by isolating the part of human DNA responsible for continuous cell reproduction and fusing it with the Pokemon's DNA through ninety generations of Bulbasaur. You know, stuff like that."

Doom immediately understood what she had done, the several flaws such experimentation had, and how he was going to improve upon it to make his own Pokemon stronger. "Very well." Doom turned his attention to the Gyarados in front of him. "You know what must be done."

Doom the Gyarados let out a mighty roar and surged forward with a great burst of sped. As he was about to sink his jaws into what it thought was a foul smelling salad six vines shot out from the large grass type and restrained him before throwing him back into one of the gym's walls, causing the whole building to shudder. Doom would not be swayed from its course so easily though and with yet another roar it returned to its attack. This time when the vines lashed out the Gyarados slithered out of the way and moments later it was upon the Venusaur, biting into the Pokemon's back.

The Venusaur cried in pain and smacked the Gyarados repeatedly with its vines but Doom refused to budge, slowly devouring the plant on top of the Venusaur's back which caused critical damage.

"Venusaur! Cut the beast down!" Erika commanded, her displeasure clear in her voice.

The Venusaur let out hundreds of small leaves from its body and directed all of them at Doom. A moment later rivers of dark blood spilled onto the ground as the Gyarados was forced to let go of the Venusaur, its body ravaged by the sharp leaves. Doom refused to relent, however, and continued to push its assault although now slowed by its wounds the Venusaur was able to repel the advance each time.

"Enough!" Doom shouted, causing his Pokemon to stop short of attacking again.

"Giving up so early?" Erika said while smiling prettily at the masked man.

Doom's eyes narrowed. "Someone should have taught you better manners, wench. Doom! Set the world ablaze!"

Doom rose up to its full height and let out a powerful Fire Blast towards the Venusaur. To the grass Pokemon's credit it was able to dodge the powerful attack but the situation wasn't helped by the fact that it crashed into the plants behind it. Soon the plants themselves caught fire and the flames quickly spread all around the gym.

Erika looked around at the blaze before finally settling her gaze onto Doom. "You are such a dick."


	174. Erika VI

**A/N: **I have had a lot of fun writing Erika, she's probably not exactly what many would call "in character" but I figure enough years of gym leading and all of them will have lost it at some level. Oh well, better not to think about it!

**172:** Erika VI

* * *

Doctor Doom looked at the roaring fire surrounding them and found himself remembering days long forgotten. Before he had reached heights that mortal men would never know, and before he had chosen to transverse both time and space as effortlessly as others walked in their home. The unpredictability of fire had always been something Doom had admired. Nothing, save perhaps for Doom, told the wild flame what to do. The Human Torch was an insult for this very reason, claiming control over something he could hardly be expected to understand. Doom's gaze found Erika and could see she too was watching the flames, but with much more wariness than Doom did. She was clever enough to fear what she could not control, now if only she displayed such wisdom as a trainer.

"Doom! Enough of the games. Finish this now."

Doom the Gyarados nodded its head. Despite the many cuts still oozing out blood on its body, and despite the dozens of bruises from the Venusaur's punishing vines which had crashed into its body, Doom would always obey his master. The mighty beast took a deep breath and energy began to form in its mouth as it readied the attack.

Erika's eyed widened and her skin tingled at the raw power behind the soon to be destructive attack. Such power was absurd, even from a Gyarados. "Venusaur! Solar Beam!"

Doom watched Erika and smirked. This Venusaur was a decent specimen he would admit, but he knew his Gyarados' attack was far stronger than whatever the Venusaur had in store. In a direct confrontation that attack would just be swallowed by Doom's. Erika's eyes snapped to his and he was surprised to find a supremely cold look in them.

"That smug look on your face disgusts me. Many a man has waltzed into the gym of a supposed weak little girl and issued a challenge with confidence," Erika said in an icy voice. "And many have fallen. Allow me to display to you the error in your thinking if you believe you command the strength to finish me at your leisure. Venusaur! Trade!"

Doom let loose with its Hyper Beam and a moment later Venusaur launched its own attack straight at the Gyarados. Just as the two beams were going to meet half way to each other Venusaur's beam twisted out of the way of Gyarados' so that both beams would hit their targeted unimpeded.

Doom's Hyper Beam hit first. The blazing hot attack ripped right through the Venusaur's body and tore it apart. Blood and guts spewed forth as the Venusaur died as it had lived: with blood everywhere at its master's bidding.

The Solar Beam was no less damaging to Doom the Gyarados. Despite having a movement to tense in an attempt to guard against the attack it still ripped right through the midsection of the water-type. Blood went everywhere as Doom's lower half was fully disconnected from its upper half and both pieces fell to the ground, weakly splashing on the ground in front of its master in a pitiful display of futility.

Erika daintily wiped some blood off of the shoulder of her kimono and smirked at Doom. "I guess even the mightiest of Gyarados still have a little bit of their old Magikarp selves hidden inside of them, it just takes a great woman to bring it out." She covered her mouth and giggled at her own joke.

Doom, whose entire person was covered in the blood of Doom, clenched both of his fists as a rage began to well up from deep within him.

Sally tentatively stepped forward, careful not to stand in any blood; these shoes had been expensive after all. "Venusaur cannot continue! Doom cannot-"

"**SILENCE!**" Doom roared.

Sally gave a small 'eep' and retreated back to what was, for now, a safe part of the gym.

"I've made you angry," Erika noted.

"You have," Doom admitted in a tense tone.

Erika smiled. "I'm glad."


	175. Thanksgiving Interlude

**A/N: **So I've been getting a lot of requests offsite to do something for Thanksgiving. I thought it over and decided to whip this up. It is roughly twice as long as a typical chapter and unlike a couple of the other previous interludes it is meant to be canon, although in a way that is not readily apparent. The ending especially gives a hint for the future of a battle in the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and have a happy Thanksgiving everyone! If you want more of these interludes please let me know in a review, I don't do them often because they aren't requested much. Your regularly scheduled Gym Battle will be updated tomorrow.

**?: **Thanksgiving Interlude

* * *

Doctor Doom had much to be thankful for. After all, being Doctor Victor von Doom was certainly a tremendous privilege. If Doom was not Doom then Doom was not sure what Doom would have become. While it did not pain Doom to see others having much less to be thankful for, after all their small and pathetic lives didn't impact his own in any way, it always held some interest to examine their situations over what some could call a traditional Thanksgiving day feast. His servants, while confused by the American custom, didn't really need to know the details behind a feast in order to prepare it to the best of their collective ability for their master. And so many of Doom's latest acquaintances found themselves at a large table with Doom at the head of it. Seated at the table were the following: Meowth, Misty, Lance, Bill, Viviff, and finally his eternal would-be rival Reed Richards. He had invited Susan, but upon seeing Doom had decidedly not guaranteed anyone's safety she had declined his invitation. Her loss, really.

"Doom wishes to know what you are all thankful for this year. For the purposes of not repeating yourselves too much Doom shall assume that you are all thankful for Doom in your lives in its various forms. Begin, Bill."

Bill, who had written several note cards on how "wonderful" and "majestic" his master was now looked at said cards with a fair bit of disdain. He had color coded them and everything. Without the cards he had to just go with the first thing on his mind. "I am thankful for the limitless budget my master has given me to invent various devices that I may or may not be using to plot his downfall. The mystery of which I am planning is most of the fun for me, on a personal note."

Doom was not surprised by Bill's overt plots of overthrowing him. The man's mind was relatively sharp but Doom felt more threatened by a fire ant than his on-again off-again mind slave.

Misty took it upon herself to go next. "I am thankful that I have been able to see the world these past few months. It's been nice," she said with a small smile and a nod towards Doom. Spy life had suited her remarkably well, despite how it began.

_Booooooring_, all of the others thought.

Lance tried to break from his bindings and yet again failed. "I suppose I am thankful that these ropes are not cutting off the circulation to my hands." He jerked again and still did not break free.

Misty leaned over and whispered in his ear. "It hurts less if you don't struggle sweetie. I'll even feed you some pie later if you're a good boy."

Lance looked down the table. "I don't see any pie."

Misty reached over and pinched one of his cheeks. "You're adorable."

Viviff and Reed both tried to speak next, but they were gagged along with being tied down to their chairs. Even Doom had a limit to the holiday misery he was willing to put up with. It was okay though, no one wanted to hear from them anyway.

Meowth fidgeted awkwardly and looked at Doom with pleading in his eyes.

Doom looked at his minion and could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes. While he did not enjoy pandering from those beneath him, after all he did not need to be reminded of his own greatness when his own intellect was very much capable of recalling it perfectly, Doom recognized that Meowth didn't have anything else to be thankful for this holiday. "Go on, Meowth of house Doom. You may speak freely."

Meowth perked up at the permission. "Thank you, master. I am very thankful to my master, Doctor Victor von Doom. He took me despite my humble beginnings and taught me how to really wheel and deal around the world. I-I don't know what I would have been without him. I may have even been chasing the same stupid Pokemon for years or something!" Meowth was the only one to laugh at his own poor joke. "Anyway, I am thankful that I have had the chance to prove myself to such a great man. Thank you, my master.

"Indeed," Doom intoned. "An excellent thing to be thankful for indeed, Meowth." Doom picked up a goblet. "I would like to propose a toast!"

Everyone picked up their goblets save for the three men who were currently tied down.

"To magic infused goblets that protect their bearers from another magical spell that conjures an axe to behead everyone else in the room!"

Meowth tilted his head. "Well that's kind of a grisly thought-"

Meowth was interrupted by three axes appearing out of nowhere and one by one slicing the heads off of Lance, Reed Richards, and Viviff. The stubs they left behind spewed out blood as their severed heads rolled onto the table. Viviff's in particular landed in a platter full of mashed potatoes in rather comical fashion.

It was a sign of the times that Misty's only thought was that she had wanted a second helping of those potatoes.

With a start Sabrina, the beautiful gym leader of Saffron City, woke with a start from her vision. She quickly shot out of bed, completely naked because anyone who was stupid enough to view her in her bed chamber was dead anyway so they might as well die happy, and pulled out her dream journal from the desk pushed up against the far wall. Sabrina had these sort of visions from time to time, although most of them never came true in their entirety. Lately she had been increasingly seeing Doctor Victor von Doom in her dreams. When he came to her he did so forcefully, usually in some victory or conquest. The psychic didn't know if he did this purposefully or if his latent intellect was calling out to her, but the dreams had been intensifying. This was the first vision she could recall being able to hear each person's thoughts as they happened with clarity. She finished writing and set down her pen before blowing a stray lock of hair out of her face. After a moment a lustful smile made its way onto her face.

"Oh Victor, you excite me so," she murmured to herself. "Come to me soon my love, I await you eagerly..." Sabrina stretched her arms above her arms and let out a loud yawn. She crawled back into bed and fell asleep before she could pull the covers back over herself.

A massive Gengar materialized above Sabrina, its size was easily twice as large as the one Doom possessed, and grinned evilly down upon Sabrina. That was okay though, the Gengar always grinned evilly. It pulled the covers over Sabrina's naked form and tucked her in gently. It placed its hand on her forehead in a action that could have easily been interpreted as lovingly before it faded back into the shadows.


	176. Erika VII

**A/N: **People with good memories of the Pokemon anime are going to like where this is going, I think.

**173: **Erika VII

* * *

Doctor Doom returned Doom to its Pokeball, both pieces at that, and stared down Erika whose smile only appeared to grow the longer Doom glared at her.

"Do you believe you have won?" Doom asked.

Erika shook her head. "Not at all, we still have one Pokemon each. Anything could happen at this point. But I admit a fair bit of satisfaction of cleaving a Pokemon you named after yourself in two. He wiggled so much that I thought he was going to kill himself for his efforts. It was a good call returning it to its Pokeball before more damage could be inflicted. You're so smart." She gave Doom a mocking thumbs up to illustrate just how clever she felt he was.

"Fool," Doom spat out.

"Excuse me?" Erika asked with a playful smirk on her lips.

"You are a fool," Doom clarified. "You sit in this gym, surrounded by various plants, and build yourself up. Your delusions shall now come to an end! You believe because you know how to use words that you are capable of backing them up. Nonsense! You play up your victories as if they have meaning. As if you have accomplished anything thus far! You have done **NOTHING!** You words are **NOTHING!** You are **NOTHING!** I am Doctor Victor von Doom, and this world shall be mine you pathetic, pretentious peasant! At your feet lay two dead Pokemon, and soon it will be three. When I am anointed the winner of this battle I will take you away from your presumptive seat of power and have my way with you. To one such as I the war between us does not end when your Pokemon die...** IT ENDS WHEN DOOM SAYS IT ENDS!**

Erika clenched her fists and drew blood from both of her palms she was so angry. "You presume much, Victor von Doom. For any of that to have meaning it is _you_ who must back up your words. Now send out your last pathetic Pokemon."

"Doom has no pathetic Pokemon." Doom grabbed a ball and threw it out. "Go, Omneon!"

When the light faded a relatively normal looking Eevee was revealed. It was only after a few seconds when its skin morphed and had various points that were either yellow, red, blue, or green that it became apparent that this wasn't actually an Eevee at all, it was merely disguised as one.

"Behold," Doom said, "a miracle of science."

Erika didn't know what to think of the strangely colored creature in front of her but knew she had to assume it was extremely dangerous. With that in mind she did not grab a ball at her belt but rather reached into her Kimono and tore open a secret compartment inside of it. She reached in and grabbed the lone Pokeball inside and smiled slightly. "Well, this should be interesting at least." She tossed the ball forward and when the light disappeared a small Pokemon stood ready for battle.

"Bellsprout!" it said proudly.

_Yeah... stupid Bellsprout. _


	177. Erika VIII

**A/N: **I like writing for Bellsprout. I don't really know why, but there's just something about the darn thing that appeals to me as a writer.

**174:** Erika VIII

* * *

Doctor Doom looked at the Bellsprout with disdain. Despite its small stature it could feel quite a large pool of power within the plant-like Pokemon. He knew that while Erika was a fool that it seemed to be tradition among the people of this world to always save their best for last. He didn't know if this was because they enjoyed ceding victories early on or someone had actively taught them that this was the best method to achieve victory, but he would not make the mistake of taking the grass-type lightly.

The aforementioned Bellsprout eyed the Omneon warily as both of their shadows elongated and danced amidst the flames which had continued to spread. The gym's sprinkler system had apparently failed and it wouldn't be long before the building collapsed from the damage. The Bellsprout tensed and readied itself to strike. It was going to make quick work of its opponent. Without any further warning the Bellsprout shout out a vine aiming to take off its opponent's head.

"Defend," Doom said simply.

The Omneon didn't move an inch as the vine rapidly closed in on its position. At the last moment a dark, sickly looking purple shield raised surrounding the Pokemon which intercepted the vine. It watched with satisfaction as the Bellsprout's vine began to corrode before its very eyes.

"Acid Armor," Erika murmured softly. "A highly potent variant, no less. Bellsprout! Step your game up!"

The Bellsprout crossed its limbs in front of itself and glowed a bright red for a several seconds before returning to its normal color. It shot another vine out, much quicker than the last, and as it hit the acid shield the Omneon had erected around itself the vine crashed right on through and wrapped itself around the Omneon's throat.

Doom's Pokemon tried to stop itself from being carried by the Bellsprout's appendage but it could not overpower the vine as it whipped the Omneon directly into the flames off to the side.

"It seems your chances of victory...have gone up in smoke!" Erika said before laughing at her own joke.

Her laughter turned out to be short lived. As soon as the words left her lips a torrent of fire erupted from where the Omneon had been thrown. Slowly it subsided and the Omneon, now a solid red, stepped out. Each time it took a step forward the grass beneath its feet turned black from the heat. Its eyes glowed black with two small white irises as it glared hatefully at the Bellsprout.

The grass Pokemon appeared remarkably unimpressed as it put up its dukes and bade the new Eeveelution to come forward with one of its leaves.  
_  
Bellsprout doesn't give a fuck. _


	178. Erika IX Finale

**A/N: **And so another bites the dust.

**175: **Erika IX (Finale)

* * *

Doctor Doom watched his creation stalk towards the Bellsprout with ill intent with an evil smile affixed to his face. Many of his Pokemon could learn a lesson from this hybrid about what it took to be truly strong in a world that would eat you for being weak.

"Charge!" Doom ordered.

Omneon dashed forward immediately. It got into melee range of the Bellsprout and went to bite down on it only for its jaw to be rattled by a punch from one of the Bellsprout's leaves. It skidded to a stop and had to shake off the pain as the blow was enough to rattle the small Pokemon's brain.

Bellsprout could feel the burns where it had made contact with its opponent. It launched a razor leaf that missed badly but served its purpose of allowing another fresh leaf to grow in its place. It didn't fear pain.

"Bellsprout!" Erika shouted. "Make it rain."

The Bellsprout nodded and unleashed several powerful Sludge Bomb attacks into the sky. The toxic goo reached the peak of its flight before hurdling to the ground rapidly.

The Omneon's eyes widened as it dodged the first one only to be caught right in the path of the second. It was only its animal instincts that saved it from being drenched in the toxic mess. It continued to dodge as the Bellsprout refused to relent in its assault. Finally after dodging a dozen attacks one the Omneon was cornered with no way to evade. It tried to summon another Acid Armor to defend itself but found the move would not come so easily to it in this form. It didn't have time to think of another plan as the poisonous ball slammed into it and sent it to the ground with a sickening thud.

Doom's eyes narrowed as it watched his Pokemon struggle to get up, poison now clearly racing through its veins.

"Do not show mercy now, Bellsprout! You can't afford it. Finish it off with a Solar Beam!"

The Bellsprout quickly gathered up the energy inside of its mouth to unleash the powerful attack that would surely end the battle in its favor.

The Omneon watched, unable to do anything, as the Bellsprout readied the monstrous attack. It knew, deep inside of its heart, that it had failed its new master.

"Minion!" Doom shouted. "What do you think you are going?"

Omneon turned towards Doom, confused.

"Doom does not fail, and therefore you, as the extension of Doom while you battle for him, do not fail. There is no other possibility in the universe other than your success, for reality itself will be rewritten by my whim! Pain, injury, or poison...it matters not! Doom chose you for a reason." That reason being convenience was conveniently omitted. "Fulfill your purpose and defeat the wretched Pokemon before you. Do as Doom commands!"

The Omneon's pain suddenly seemed distant, far too distant to matter, as its eyed glowed a frigid blue. The room temperature dropped rapidly and the flames died out all at once as the light from the outside dulled. In one swift movement a great Blizzard filled the arena and did not stop for several seconds, the ice and snow that rained down blocked everything from sight. Screams of agony and horror could be heard from the dark room, although they did nothing to slow down the onslaught. Eventually Omneon's eyes stopped glowing and only then did the storm relent to find both the Bellsprout and Erika frozen solid where they stood.

"Girl," Doom called out to the Sally the referee who was currently benefiting from a Doom shield. "You were only spared from their fate to do your duty."

Sally shivered, likely in terror as well as due to the cold, as she tentatively stepped forward. "B-B-Bellsprout is no l-longer able to c-continue. Erika is out of P-Pokemon. D-Doom is the w-w-w-w-"

"The winner," Doom supplied.

Sally nodded and scrambled away from the scene as fast as she could.

Doom walked forward and casually kicked the frozen figure of the Bellsprout with a boot, shattering it into dozens of pieces. He then turned his attention to Erika whose expression was quite literally frozen in shock.

Doom gently caressed one of her cheeks with his gauntlet. "You will learn the folly of insolence, Gym Leader Erika," Doom promised.

_So ends the fourth Gym battle, with Doom once again victorious!_


	179. Goose

**A/N**: And back to Meowth we go.

**176:** Goose

* * *

Meowth looked at the Raticate and was suddenly aware that the rat was eying him as if he was its dinner. Suddenly anger bubbled up inside of Meowth. He was Doom's chosen minion, while this stupid rat – something cats ate thank you very much – dared to look upon him as if he was less than what he was. As if the rat could defy the evolutionary fact that he was inferior to Meowth both due to natural selection – whatever that meant – as well as the fact that the hand of Doom himself had blessed him with increased importance. Meowth would not have it.

Sadly for the Meowth as he was working himself into a frenzy Richards had knocked Misty out with a well placed quick attack and was now doing an excellent job of sneaking up on him without his notice. The Meowth didn't even have time to turn around before the rat set upon him with a great viciousness, striking a terrible blow the cat's skull and knocking him out cold. As Richards was thinking about how best to eat these two interlopers one of Misty's Pokeballs popped open and a duck waddled out.

"Psy?" It asked Richards with a tilt of its head.

Richards did not hesitate to bring further suffering as it charged the Psyduck and leaped at the goofy looking water-type, its fangs bared. As it reached the duck it sank its metal teeth into the Psyduck's head, a blow which by all accounts should have cleaved the small Pokemon in two, and yet it did not. Instead of a dead Pokemon under it the Raticate had one that was shouting in obvious distress, albeit for only a brief time.

Suddenly the sky darkened dramatically and the Raticate was forcefully removed from the Psyduck by a great amount of psychic power. When next Richards looked upon its would-be snack its eyes glowed blue and the air surrounding it pulsed with a potent energy.

_**Fool. I am Goose, held within the body of this feeble duck. You dare to attempt harm upon my person? I delve into your mind and I see now...you are motivated by fear and little else. A fear of returning to your master. For such an insult death is too merciful...no, Goose does not know mercy. I shall bind you until you can be returned to your feeble master, may you rot in his presence forevermore.**_

With a gesture the Raticate was bound by ropes that appeared from nothing. With that the duck, which was actually an ancient deity of sorts by the name of Goose, turned to the fallen Misty and quickly healed her. It would not do for his vessel's protector to be harmed. The cat could die for all he cared, though. With his task completed Goose once more ceded control back to Psyduck, none the wiser of his heroics on this day. It was better that way.

Several thousand meters away Bill looked away from his security feed near where the daycare used to be.

"Well, that's a development," Bill said to himself. He talked to himself a lot because for some reason no one ever accepted those invites for tea...


	180. Arrangements

A/N: The reason for the delay in updates is simple: I fell in love. Oops.

**177: **Arrangements

* * *

Doctor Doom gave his mind slave Joy the balls containing his Pokemon before heading downstairs to his lab. Once he arrived he found the frozen Erika there waiting for him. Doom had, in his infinite wisdom, decided that the gym leader would benefit from a cooling off period after their battle. Doom's patience was at its end though and with a press of a button Erika began to thaw out.

With a jolt Erika's eyes shot open and she looked around wildly before a chill overtook her and she began to rub her arms to spread warmth into her skin. Eventually she noticed Doom. "W-what did you do to me?"

Doom raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. Yet." Doom studied the pathetic look that swam across Erika's face for several seconds before continuing. "However my Pokemon did freeze you through and through. It is your good fortune that Doom is as merciful as anyone you will ever meet. In exchange for my mercy I expect certain services from you."

Erika blushed prettily. While the man before her was well covered in his armor, his presence commanded a certain attraction in its own right. If it was this or death she supposed death could wait a little while longer.

Doom, unconcerned with Erika's random thoughts, continued. "I wish for you to become my gardener."

Erika blinked. That was an odd way to put it. After looking into Doom's intense gaze the gym leader figured out that this wasn't about what she had thought. "Garden?" she croaked out.

"Indeed, that shall be your... cover story. That you are doing research on plants for me, a biologist of a sort some may say. Doom does not have the time to conduct the experiments he needs to progress his research and since I have saved you from a frigid demise this would be an excellent way to work off your debt. Doom shall continue to allow to you be the gym leader, and funding will _not_ be a problem."

Erika tapped a finger against her chin in thought. "So basically I do what I've been doing-"

"You do it _better_," Doom corrected.

Erika sighed. "Right, I do what I've been doing_ better_ and the only difference is I have a big budget and report my results directly to you on pain of, let's say, horrible torture and a death full of suffering?"

Doom nodded. "Your statement is accurate enough for the time."

Erika shrugged. "Sure. I mean you were kind of a jerk and all of that but hey you managed to beat me which is no easy feat. How can a girl like me say no to unlimited funding and power? I'll be of service, Doctor Doom."

Doom smirked. "See that you are. I must be on my way now, I have matters to attend to in Saffron."

Erika pouted. "No time for a chat?"

Doom shook his head. "I have a meeting to keep with the gym leader there, Sabrina I believe her name was." Without another look back Doom exited the lab.

Erika's eyes narrowed. Sabrina, huh? Her mind went into overdrive as she began to line up several chemicals from the shelves around her. It was time to create a specimen that would humble that psychic slut.


	181. Prizes

**A/N**: I create monsters with my side characters. It is habit forming.

**178: **Prizes

Doctor Doom picked up his Pokeballs and exited the Pokecenter. The arrogant fools in the Saffron chapter of Team Rocket needed to be made an example of in the most excruciating way possible; it involved explosions. They believed it wise, for reasons only able to be conjured by the most fearsomely dimwitted, to defy Doom. That they would not live to regret their lack of foresight or their overabundance of loyalty to the deceased had already been decided. Doom was about to leave Celadon for that purpose when a building caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. In his haste to murder everyone that opposed him he had almost forgotten the most important reason for beginning the slaughter of Team Rocket in this particular city: the spoils.

Doom entered the Game Corner's prize building with a flourish. There were currently no one exchanging coins for prizes. In fact the only person in the entire building was a tall, fair skinned woman manning a counter in the back.

Doom walked up to her. "Doom demands everything." It was best not to use too many words, lest you confuse simpletons, Doom knew from experience.

The woman, who had a bored expression on her face before, raised an eyebrow. "Do you have the coins to pay for everything?"

Doom took a briefcase out of his cloak and opened it to reveal a truly absurd amount of coins.

The woman's facial features did not change. "That is a lot of coins," she conceded. "But it is hardly enough to buy everything here."

Doom's eyes narrowed. "I wish to propose a counter offer then." Doom placed his hand on the back of the woman's head and quickly slammed it into the counter twice before letting her limp body fall to the floor. Now at least when she did foolish things she could blame the brain damage. Doom punched a hole through the wall in front of him to gain access to the prizes he had earned. Doom added all of the various Pokeballs behind the counter to his cloak but to his irritation soon noticed a message pop up across his suit's HUD.

_Your Pokemon have been sent to Bill's PC!_

"Hello there, oh great and glorious master." The voice of Bill had come through Doom's gauntlet with a quaint clarity.

"You will die for this, minion." Doom's voice left no room for doubt that what he said was going to come to pass.

Bill stayed silent for several seconds. "Oh, well thanks for the advance notice. I'll be sure to make arrangements and that an invitation for the funeral makes its way to you. I am just calling you to let you know that your remote storage for your Pokemon is fully functional and the Pokemon that have been recently added to your collection are safe and sound in a me approved computer."

"And not mine," Doom stated blandly.

"But master," Bill said with good cheer, "I am under your complete control! Surely whatever was once mine, in my feebleness, is now completely yours!"

"You will burn," Doom stated.

Bill didn't appear very upset about Doom's pronouncement. "Stock up on burn heals, did you say? This is kind of like a psychic hotline. Is it going to rain this week?" Bill waited for a moment for a response but silence greeted him so he moved on. "I would have been more than happy to patch your personal computer into the network and give it the proper software and hardware modifications to transfer Pokemon. However when I touched it the computer gave me quite a jolt and made a rather rude remark about my mother that I feel is best to keep to myself if for no other reason than its eerie accuracy.

_Working as intended._

When Doom next spoke the anger in his heart found its way into the words that left his mouth. "Bill the day shall come, I remind you once more for no other reason than to feel the faint tremor of your mortal heart's anxiety all these many miles away, where I will harm you at great length in retribution to the grave insult which is your continued interruptions of my daily processes with your so called breakthroughs. I am going to make you suffer, damaged minion of mine."

There was a very long pause before Bill responded. "Sorry boss, I didn't quite hear all of that. I was ordering a companion on the company dime. I figure, you know, a good woman stimulating the thinking processes will really be beneficial to my creative process. I'll just assume you said keep up the great work and get on with my day." Bill closed the connection.

Doom stared at the wall for precisely seventeen seconds before backhanding it with his gauntlet, breaking the communication device within it. Murder. Flames. Chaos. Destruction. These were the words that most predominately swam inside of Doom's head as he made his way to Saffron City.


	182. Lessons

**179:** Lessons

* * *

Doctor Doom entered Saffron City and made his way to the Silph Co. building which stood proudly in the center of Kanto's most industrialized city. Too proudly, as far as Doom was concerned. It was erected as a triumph of both fierce scientific progress and great business acumen, or so the handy Saffron City Tourist Pamphlet in Doom's hand said. As far as Doom was concerned the only thing fierce about them was their overconfidence, and the only great thing that would ever happen to them would be their downfall at the hands of Doom. Even before Team Rocket has infested the company their decadence was well underway. Doom would dismantle the last vestige of of the vermin that was Team Rocket while at the same time sweeping away the men and women who flaunted their minor, if even that, understanding of the world around them as if it was true genius. Doom would show them all what true genius was capable of doing when in the hands of one who did not fear petty consequences.

As Doom walked into the building his senses were assaulted. Littering the first floor of the building were several members of Team Rocket as well as quite a number of scientists who all turned their attention to him as he entered. They gave him looks which Doom surmised were their best effort at being intimidating. As with everything else in their small, unimportant lives the only success they attained was surely in their own head.

After some shuffling and talking amongst themselves two men stepped forward. One was in what was clearly supposed to pass for a well tailored suit while the other wore a t-shirt and slacks underneath a long, white coat which was the tool mediocre minds used to let even less intelligent people that they were a scientist around these parts.

"Victor von Doom," the supposed scientist said. "You are not welcome here. Please leave us be."

"Yeah," the Team Rocket executive echoed. "Leave us be. Except without the please."

Doom gave the words the two men spoke all of the consideration that they deserved. Even Doom did not have a measurement tiny enough to express how little consideration that truly was. He would have given more of his time to a Reed Richards self-help audio recording than the collective drivel before him today.

"You are both fools who should beg for my mercy," Doom stated plainly.

The Team Rocket executive sneered. "I have no need to beg-"

The man's protest was cut off as Doom's hand found itself wrapped around his throat before anyone in the room could move to stop him. "One of life's great lessons, once which I learned many years ago, is that those that can most benefit from doing something are also usually some of the least likely to do it. You _should_ have begged, but your ignorance prevented you from doing so. Similarly, when presented with this scenario not only do you flaunt your foolishness for all to see but you feel the intense need to verbalize your profound wrongness as well. You have no need to beg, you say? Doom shall allow you a a single moment to understand why you are wrong." Doom twisted the man's neck into a very unnatural position and let him fall unceremoniously to the floor.

The man made choking noises as his eyes widened in terror, unable to do anything more as his body failed to respond to his brain's commands.

Doom knelt down and looked into his eyes. "This brief moment in time, never to be repeated again, is when you gained the knowledge of how this, and every world of the cosmos, truly works. Be grateful that Doom allowed you even the briefest of respites from your mundane existence. It is far more than you have earned." Doom rose to his full height as the man at his feet expired and saw the looks of intimidation were replaced by those of fear. "Run along children. Unless, of course, you wish for Doom to teach more life lessons. In that case stay, and Doom shall show you the full extent of his everlasting mercy."

The pests scattered.


	183. Juggling

A/N: This delay was brought to you by busyness. Have more Doom.

**180:** Juggling

* * *

Doctor Doom watched as the peasants ran away from him with utmost urgency. Doom found it likely that it was the first act of wisdom many of them had ever stumbled upon doing. Doom did not bother to linger to watch their fearful dismay. Let them scurry away. They were no threat to him. Doom walked over to the elevator and proceeded to climb aboard before pressing the button to the second floor. He was going to take his time with these fools. He could sense the members of Team Rocket waiting for him above. That was good. Let their pride stay just a little longer. Doom would humble them.

Doom entered the second floor to find a Team Rocket grunt vainly attempting to impede his path.

"Halt! You shall go no further than this."

Doom never stopped moving as he approached the Team Rocket member. Without breaking his stride Doom backhanded the man into the far wall. The impact sent the man through the wall into a smaller office area. Doom stepped over the barely breathing fool and entered the office when something on the ground caught his attention. He picked up the small item and read the description.

_TM 45 – Thunder Wave._

_Interesting,_ Doom thought to himself as he put the TM in storage. Another tool for him to use to dispose of his unworthy foes. Doom stepped back outside of the office only to see a stupidly dressed man juggling six knives standing in front of him.

"You... must be Doctor Doom!" the man stated the obvious with enough pride in his voice to make Mephisto blush. "I am Dalton! My two passions in life are juggling and Pokemon battling. I came to the Silph Corporation in order to impress the higher ups at Team Rocket, and they said I could become their number one Juggler if I could take you down. No hard feelings, right?" Dalton gave Doom a big smile before hurling one of his knives right into Doom's chest.

The knife bounced off the metal alloy suit Doom was wearing as harsh words would a deaf man.

"That did not go as I thought it would," the Juggler admitted.

Doom glanced down at the knife now at his feet before turning his attention back to Dalton. "Would you like to try again?"

Dalton blinked. "Could I?"

"No," Doom said before enveloping the man in a kinetic field. This fool would learn quickly the price of opposing the inevitable. Doom threw the man into the elevator before stepping in himself and hitting the button for the third floor. As the doors slid shut an evil smile worked its way onto Doom's face.

When the doors next opened Doom was wiping freshly spilled blood off of his mask. The mangled corpse of the man once known as Dalton could be seen sprawled a few feet behind him. It had been a quick affair, too quick to enjoy really, but the man had not been worth any more of Doom's precious time. In between beating the man to death for his ignorance Doom had seen two Pokeballs on the man's waist and took them for his own. Just like before these Pokemon were transported to Bill's PC without his prior permission. He would need to send a message to Bill that such actions were not acceptable. That would wait, however.

Doom had more lessons to teach.


	184. Ninjas

**181:** Ninjas

* * *

Doctor Doom grabbed the throat of a man who had the great misfortune of making a mockery of one of the few things that could be argued was dear to the great Doom: science. For this man, small and pathetic as he was, bore a tag with both his name on it as well as his supposed position at Silph co. as a "scientist." This displeased Doom greatly.

"L-let go!" the man, Eric according to his name tag, choked out. Judging by the accuracy of other information on the tag his name was more likely to be along the lines of Yusif rather what was there.

"As you wish," Doom said before flinging the pretender across the room and into a metal desk. Yusif did not fare well as his body met the unforgiving surface and twisted to its whims.

Doom did not bother to check on the man's state before deciding to take the stairs up to the next floor. As he entered the flight of stairs that would take him up he found himself suddenly surrounded on all sides by Team Rocket ninjas! They were identified as Team Rocket by the insignia on their chests and ninjas because they were all black and had entered to oddly cliché ninja music.

"You! Enemy of Team Rocket," one of them announced while pointing his finger at Doom. "You shall be destroyed for the good of us all! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Doom spread his arms wide. "You have made a mistake in your estimation of this situation. I am not Team Rocket's enemy."

The ninja blinked several times and took out a white sheet of paper from his suit and began to mumble. After several seconds he pointed to a line. "It clearly says here, in a message signed by an executive of the organization, that you are the highest priority of enemy. Your tricks shall not fool me! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Doom does not rely upon tricks. For there is no need for trickery in this situation. In the same way which the boot disturbs the sand I, Doctor Victor von Doom, shall disturb Team Rocket. I see now that there is nothing awaiting me here of consequence. Only sand for me to do with whatever it is I desire."

The ninja took out a pocket dictionary. "I... do not think the word enemy means what you think it means." The ninja promptly dropped the dictionary when Doom wrapped a gauntlet around his throat.

Doom sent out a wave of power and instantly the other ninja became nothing more than blood stains adorning the stairs. "There is no greater force in this, or any other, world beyond that of Doom. Words, fluid and powerless as they often are, are but a fraction of what I am capable of bending to my will." Doom paused, mulling over the situation further. "However Doom is considerate. Doom hears the cries of your soul, reaching out to him. Doom can feel and see that you truly wish Doom to be your enemy. I am nothing if not accommodating." Doom began to squeeze the ninja's neck harder as the man futilely thrashed against him. "As you die I wish for you to remember one thing: Doom granted your request. Be grateful." Doom snapped the man's neck and dropped his lifeless corpse to the ground.

As Doom continued up to the stairs the building's intercom buzzed to life.

"Ah, I see you have made it here with good speed, Victor! I hope to see you soon! I have a lot of fun and excitement planned after you cowardly stole Susan's Pokemon!'

Doom's eyes narrowed. _Richards!_


	185. Reprise

**182:** Reprise

* * *

Doctor Doom watched as Doom the Gyarados rained down destruction on four stories of the Silph Co. building at once. The 'taking the stairs and dismantling the hastily thrown together ensemble of Team Rocket members at a slow pace' approach was thrown to the side when Reed Richards had made his presence known. Doom would crush Richards once more to put the conniving man in his place. Unlike most that Doom taught his foolish rival did not seem to absorb the lessons as they were presented to him. No matter, Doom enjoyed teaching his rival what his place in the world was. That Reed never learned was clearly an issue with the student, not the teacher.

"Doom, cease your rage and bow for your master."

Doom the Gyarados did not think twice before it brought its head to the ground for Doom.

Doom stepped on the head of Doom as gently as he could, he had no need to bring the loyal beast pain at the moment, and commanded it with a single word. "Rise."

As the Gyarados slowly rose up Doom saw the panicked members of Team Rocket on the various floors scramble to save their pathetic lives. That would not do. Doom sent out a fraction of his vast power and watched as the men and women were torn from the building with arcane magic, being not-so-safely deposited on the streets below. Doom did not recall if Sabrina had something about taking care of this problem discreetly, but Doom had always found it was best to do whatever it was that he wanted to do without the filter of lesser minds clouding his pristine judgment. Doom stepped off of his Gyarados just as it arrived at the floor which Doom had left mostly intact on its rampage. With good reason: Doom took care of his problems personally.

Reed Richards looked haggard, even for his low standards. Whatever boisterous inflection had been in his voice previously could now, in plain view, be seen as nothing more than a passing mirage.

"Victor," Richards said with no small amount of bitterness. "It is so good to see you once again." A clear lie. "You will be happy to learn that after our latest encounter Susan has left me." A rare accurate statement by Reed Richards.

Doom did not let his happiness show. Public displays of emotion were beneath him. "You should simply be glad that she tolerated your existence for as long as she did. Your inferior intellect, lack of morality, and foolish notions about the world were always going to catch up to you. That I, Doom, was to be the catalyst for your lack of value as a man to become obvious to Susan was inevitable all things considered carefully."

Richards chuckled darkly at that. "Oh yes, such pride you have always had Victor. I don't know why I am surprised at all! Here I thought, for a fleeting moment, you would show some remorse over your part in my misfortune."

_Well, that was a particularly dumb thought._

"But you are ever the same. But I am not finished. Susan will be made to see the error of her ways after I defeat you in battle-"

Doom scoffed. "After all of these years, even after the humiliation I graciously handed the entirety of your band of misfits you believe you are in a position of strength? How hopeless."

Richards laughed maniacally. "We shall see who is hopeless! Go, my mighty bird!" Reed tossed a Pokeball from his hand and a gigantic ball of flame pulsed outward and incinerated everything in front of it save for Doom and Doom, who had been protected by a forcefield which Doom, the vaguely human one, had generated.

A large bird of flame appeared in front of Doom, its eyes glowing with undisguised power. Doom looked back impassively, aware that the building they were currently in was suffering from structural damage too fatal for it to remain standing for long, much less withstand the onslaught of the battle which was to come. Doom cracked his neck and prepared for battle. Let the ruins that were to be created be someone else's problem.


	186. Moltres

**183:** Moltres

* * *

Doctor Doom watched the proud bird flap its fiery wings in defiance before pointing the Doomdex at it.

"_Moltres, the legendary Flame Pokemon. Its flames are said to be the hottest to exist in the world of Pokemon, capable of transforming tundra into fields of barren desert with their potency. Classified as one of the legendary birds, along with Articuno and Zapdos." _

Doom scoffed. Richards had a strange fondness for the legendary birds. He had dealt with the other two and this one would similarly be dealt with. He even had the type advantage, not that would Doom would need it.

Richards saw the look of confidence on Doom's face and laughed maniacally. The man really needed to vary his laughter type if he had any future as a rival. Which he probably didn't, actually. "I would recognize that look anywhere, Victor! You believe that since you have bested the other birds that this one will be much the same, yes?"

"I had calculated," Doom began, "that since, even with your substandard intellect, you usually _try_ to avoid being an utter disgrace, as inevitable the hopelessness of that endeavor may be, that this one had something remarkable about it compared to its brethren. Perhaps your elastic head has finally stopped shielding your mind from all of the trauma it should have been inflicted upon over the years, though."

Richards pointed his finger at Doom. "This specimen has been bathed in the heart of the hottest volcano known to man! It has been fed nothing but Calcium supplements because the adorable store clerk mentioned that Calcium would make fire burn hotter for completely unknown, scientifically unreliable reasons! I have had it set ablaze fields of wild Oddish because those were in the advanced guide of strategy to raise this mighty beast's power even above its normally supernatural parameters. This Moltres represents the genius that is Reed Richards! My persistence, my outside-the-box thinking, and my triumph over you! I will burn you, and your legacy, into nothing!" Reed Richards paused to take a deep breath. "Nothing!"

Doom had stopped listening to Richards halfway through his rant; how any man with so little of value to offer the world could speak so much was one of the few mysteries of the universe Doom had no interest in exploring. What preoccupied Doom's mind now was the the standoff between his Doom and the Moltres. Doom, who was sensitive to the currents of energy that engulfed any given world, could feel it charging in the air around both of these Pokemon. Richards was a fool, and would be a fool until the day Doom finally saw fit to snuff the life out of his worthlessly flexible body, but that he could sometimes stumble upon something beyond his scope was regrettably part of the man's nature. This bird's presence reminded him of that the freak of nature Mewtwo. Hopelessly outmatched against Doom himself, of course, but Doom was a Pokemon trainer now. He would not interfere in his Pokemon's affairs. To do so would be a slight on both his honor and his dignity. This Pokemon... was a worthy opponent for his Gyarados. He could feel it in his intellectually superior bones.

"Doom!" Doom shouted.

"Moltres!" Richards called out at the same time.

"Attack!" they said in unison.


	187. Insurance

**A/N:** Now, for something a little different!

**?: **Insurance

* * *

**Eight minutes ago...**

Bill picked up his phone and dialed his insurance carrier. "Hello Marcy." A pause. "I am doing fine, thank you for asking me. I just had a few question about the insurance I have out on my properties in Saffron City." Bill paused as the woman pulled up the files. Bill whistled quietly to himself as he looked over at all of the new things he had bought recently. His Pokemon and technology research was going quite well thanks to his benefactor. Not that he limited his scope to the missions his glorious master set in front of him of course. Bill, while a bit quirky, was probably one of the smartest people in the Pokemon world when it came to innovation and various sciences, not counting any outside interference which was cropping up more and more these days. He had his mind in many different projects now, with new assistants that could be paid handsomely to work long hours and the best equipment from around the world. Soon Cerulean City would be renowned for the research center he was building with his house smack dab in the middle of it all. Bill made sure to keep himself busy at all times though, he knew the moment he stopped innovating and being of utmost importance to his master he'd be dead. It was the price he paid for being a cheeky bastard. Without cheek though life just wasn't worth living, as far as Bill was concerned. Being cheeky to a man to whom it would be an understatement to say "he is the most dangerous man in the world" was just racking up the bonus points as far as Bill was concerned.

"Are you still there, Bill?" The researcher barely heard over his own self-absorbed musings.

"Sure am, Marcy. I was just wondering if my insurance is up to date on _all_ of those properties."

"Everything is in order."

Bill glanced over a monitor to the left and saw a giant bird of flame looking very pissed. "Are they _all_ covered for arson and Fire Pokemon attack?" He paused. "For their full value?"

Marcy hummed over the phone as she scanned over some documents. "Yessir. Your insurance covers everything. May I ask the sudden interest though?" she asked suspiciously.

"As a leader in Pokemon research I have noticed the trend towards a dryer season than the norm lately. The dryer weather attracts fire Pokemon," Bill responded with a clearly prepared excuse.

"Of course, will that be all?"

"Yup, thanks." Bill hung up the phone and stared at the Moltres on the monitor. That thing was dangerous. He had no idea how it had been coaxed from seclusion, something the mighty flame Pokemon was famous for, but to have such a creature in the middle of a dense city was nearly unthinkable. Luckily as he had just been informed he was insured and could go back to blowing stuff up in his basement.

"But first!" Bill said dramatically. "Tea time! Aren't you guys excited?" Bill smiled at the four women in short skirts and tight tops looking at him nervously. They probably were nervous because Bill had a habit of saying all of his thoughts out loud and not exactly under his breath.

Bill pouted. "Come on, daddy doesn't pay his girls not to smile. Now do I?"

The girls smiled all at once.

"Much better!"

Bill was sure glad that Doom's mind trickery hadn't affected his thinking at all.


	188. Reprisal

**184: **Reprisal

* * *

Doctor Doom watched his Gyarados rush forward as if it had been shot out of a cannon. Doom noted to himself that a Gyarados shot out of an actual cannon was worthy of future consideration With a deftness that belied its size it was upon the Moltres almost instantly. Just as quickly, however, it was forced away from the bird as a large torrent of flame formed around the mythic beast and rapidly spread outward. Doom, with nary a thought, shielded himself as the building was further damaged and debris fell all around him. The beams of the building were now exposed and could be seen melting from the flames. Doom saw Richards struggle to keep his ground as the building wobbled under the imbalance it was currently experiencing thanks to the damage it had suffered.

Doom, the Gyarados that is, was not one to shy away from dangerous situations. It was not going to start making a habit of failing his master. It had something to do with survival instinct, most likely. Doom was not the smartest of Pokemon, even with its master teaching it whenever a moment could be spared, but Doom knew Doom well enough to feel the loathing he had for the fiery bird's master. It had been obvious when he, as a Magikarp so long ago, had been called upon to render the thunder bird inert. Failing his master at any time would be unacceptable, to do it in front of this man could very well be suicide. That said, Doom roared before letting out a torrent of water from its mouth.

The Moltres did not move from its spot, choosing instead to flap its wings. As the water neared the bird's eyes grew bright white and a great gout of flame spewed from its body to form a wall in front of it. As the water made contact it burst into burning hot stream and spread throughout the air in front of the flames, shredding through the less durable materials in the office building and scalding the Gyarados' skin. It roared in pain as the Moltres prepared a Fire Blast and sent it hurdling towards Doom. The Gyarados was unable dodge the attack and was thrown back into the exterior wall. The wall was obliterated upon impact and the Gyarados was sent falling to the ground below. A few seconds later a large crash was heard outside of the building.

"Hah!" Richards said, even as he slide on the badly tilting and irrevocably damaged floor. "No match for the mighty Moltres."

No sooner had the words left Richards' mouth the mentioned Gyarados filled the air with a roar of rage and moments later the entire building shook violently as the Gyarados slammed into it. The water-type rampaged its way up the floors until it reached the floor that housed the Moltres. With eyes glowing bright blue it unleashed a Hyper Beam from its mouth with the intent to murder the hellishly strong bird.

The Moltres countered the beam with a Sacred Flame, the spirals of fire rushing towards the Hyper Beam to intersect it. When the two attacks met there was an immediate blow back as both Richards and Doom left their feet and were tossed from the building.

Doom grunted as he hopped from various pieces of debris until he was on the rooftop of a nearby building. Doom stood steady as the former Silph Co. building imploded upon itself, the damage finally too much to hang on any longer. Doom's senses were assaulted by sounds and smells that accompanied the building's demise. Doom's perceptive eyes caught several Team Rocket members escorting a man in a suit to an underground tunnel in an alley near the Silph. Co building. Doom filed that information away and turned back towards the Gyarados and Moltres. Their time would come soon enough, but not now.

Now it was time for Moltres to die.


	189. Escalation

**185:** Escalation

* * *

Doctor Doom's eyes lingered on the burning rubble that was once Silph Co. for another moment before turning again to the battle at hand. Reed Richards' pet bird looked as if it had suffered minimal damage as the building collapsed around it, nary a cut on its body. Meanwhile many of Doom's scales had been burned a bright red, gaining a shimmering quality from the heat that had been inflicted upon them.

Several buildings away Reed Richards' very stretched out arm slowly recoiled itself as the hand it was attached to had an unsteady grip to the rooftop. After several moments the rest of Mr. Fantastic's body reached his hand as he sat on the edge of the roof looking out at the two giant Pokemon in front of him. This would be his finest hour. Victor von Doom had gone too far when he had planted the seeds of distrust within his dear Susan. She was the love of his life, just after his precious research of course, and the hole that was left in his heart when she left pained him greatly. In the end though the great Reed Richards, which is what he called himself within the privacy of his own mind, would overcome. That pain had been channeled into forming a strategy with the great amount of knowledge he possessed from the alternate reality version of this world that came in video game form. His rival's impact had already altered a great many things, but the tremors were not so far reaching that nothing familiar was left. Not yet anyway. After his precious Susan had left him he had done much research into this world. Where Articuno and Zapdos had failed him, there was yet another legendary bird to be their successor. Reed figured out the complex scheme behind the birds and how their power escalated. Clearly Articuno was the weakest, Zapdos was in the middle, and Moltres was the most powerful. It was as easy as one, two, three!

"Do you see it now, Victor!" Reed yelled out to his fellow scientist, trying to be heard over the panicked screams several stories below. "This is the power of Moltres! Your pathetic specimen stands no chance against its might!"

Doom folded his arms over his chest and did not respond to the provocation. Reed Richards was stupid in comparison to him, but he was by no means a simpleton. Nor were his boasts entirely without merit. This bird was not lacking for power. Brute force, however, would never be enough to conquer Doom. Which led to the question: would it only use brute force in this encounter, or was there more to this bird? So far it had displayed excellent defensive instincts. It was time to test their limits.

"Doom!" Doom commanded Doom's attention. "Wash away this paltry poultry's pride!"

Gyarados' eyes glowed bright blue for several seconds before ceasing. Nothing had happened.

"That was sad! Has it run out...of..." Reed's taunt died in his throat as a giant wall of water came roaring in from the southwest, crushing everything in its path.

Doom laughed victoriously as the water consumed an entire city in one fell swoop.

_And no, Bill did not have flood coverage._


End file.
